


От себя не уйти

by MsFruehling



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFruehling/pseuds/MsFruehling
Summary: Кагами Тайга – многообещающий студент Военной Академии, мечтающий когда-то заслужить звание Королевского Стража. Сбежав с занятий с друзьями и тайно проникнув в чужое поместье, однажды он знакомится с загадочным голубоволосым парнишкой по имени Куроко Тецуя. Неожиданное знакомство открывает для него совершенно новый мир, к которому принадлежит и он сам – альфа, который ничего не знает ни о своей природе, ни о мире альф и омег. И это незнание оборачивается катастрофой, способной разрушить не только его до этих пор мирную и совсем обыкновенную жизнь кадета, но и жизнь голубоволосого омеги, ставшего вдруг самым важным для него человеком.Кагами, в одно мгновение превратившемуся из талантливого студента в опасного преступника, предстоит найти способ избежать наказания для себя и пострадавшего по его вине омеги. И единственное, что может ему помочь – это осознание и принятие своей природы, что оказывается непростой задачей. Впрочем, на его счастье Куроко и его невыносимые друзья готовы поддержать новоиспеченного альфу и словом, и крепким пинком. И возможно все неудачи и потери окупятся обретением чего-то гораздо более ценного.





	1. К чему приводит любопытство

**Author's Note:**

> И вот снова ко мне пришло вдохновение... и снова оно коснулось моих любимчиков из Баскетбола Куроко. Эта идея на несколько долгих месяцев захватила мое воображение, порой не давая уснуть и мешая работать. Я совершенно не уверена в том, насколько хорошо (или плохо) мне удалось ее воплотить, но надеюсь, что не все так плохо.
> 
> И да, это снова омегаверс ;)... как-то очень хорошо вписываются Кагами и Куроко в эту вселенную:)
> 
> Буду благодарна за отзывы и комментарии.

Весело хохоча толпа парней вывалилась из небольшой лавки, где продавалась свежая выпечка, а также можно было перекусить наскоро горячими пирожками. Время было позднее, так что ученики возвращались с занятий в казармы, по дороге завернув в лавку, из которой вкусно пахло свежим хлебом, который несколько лет назад впервые появился в королевстве благодаря иностранным гостям. Все они были одеты в одинаковую темно-синюю форму, сразу выдававшую в них студентов Столичной Военной Академии. Большинство из них приехали из соседних небольших городков или селений, но даже те, чьи родители жили в столице, все равно не могли оставаться дома и вынуждены были жить при Академии.

Казармы для юных студентов находились далеко от центра города, и еще дальше от основных ворот, ведущих в столицу – чтобы неугомонная молодежь не шумела и не болталась по заполненным горожанами улицам, мешая почтенным гражданам заниматься своими делами. Так что большое серое здание казарм располагалось недалеко от старых Восточных ворот – теперь редко используемых, так как вели они не в самые населенные регионы страны. Дорога до казарм от лавочки вела вдоль старинной, мощенной брусчаткой улицы, по которой сейчас и текла гомонящая толпа. Парни шутили и смеялись, толкая друг друга и устраивая шуточные поединки прямо на пустынной дороге. Редкие горожане равнодушно проходили мимо или с улыбками наблюдали за студентами - здесь в основном жили те, кто так или иначе был связан с Академией или же держал лавки и магазинчики для студентов, а также кабаки и прочие питейные заведения для их учителей.

\- А, ну посторонись! – неожиданно раздался громкий окрик.

Шумная толпа резко остановилась, а затем раздалась в стороны освобождая дорогу - никто не осмеливался мешать Королевской Страже, кроме того, как будущие офицеры они должны подчиняться старшим.

Королевских стражей было всего трое, все верхом на ухоженных лошадях, в выглаженной форме и начищенных сапогах, высокие и подтянутые, хоть и немолодые, с суровыми лицами и холодными глазами. За ними также верхом следовали две закутанные в плащи фигуры, судя по светлым одеждам – девушки. Замыкали процессию трое парней в такой же темно-синей форме, только с нашивками Королевской Стражи, – ровесники тех, что жались у стен, восхищенно наблюдая за стражами. Звонко цокали копыта, время от времени фыркали лошади и негромко отдавали команды всадники, позвякивало оружие и сбруя. По городу процессия двигалась шагом, но едва выехав за ворота, стражи пришпорили коней, и небольшая группа довольно быстро скрылась из виду.

\- Эй, Кагами, чего замер? Идем! – крикнул кто-то из учеников.

Парень с темно-красными волосами и такими же глазами, заметно возвышающийся над остальными, все еще завороженно смотрел вслед всадникам, а потому не сразу заметил, что его товарищи продолжили путь.

\- Что это с ним?

\- Девушек не видел, что ли? Так их лиц не разглядеть было, - хихикнул кто-то.

\- Неа, он точно больше пялился на стражей, - возразил собеседник, - Эй, Кагами, опоздаешь и капитан заставит тебя отрабатывать!

\- Иду, - последние слова возымели эффект, и парень наконец очнулся и кинулся догонять товарищей.

\- Так на кого ты пялился?

\- Ни на кого, - буркнул Кагами, - но эти трое позади… они же тоже еще студенты как мы?

\- Ха-ха-ха, ну ты и сказанул! Как мы! – рассмеялся один из парней, - они либо сыночки богатеев, либо настолько талантливы, что их выбрали для обучения в королевские стражи. Куда нам до них.

Парень с красными волосами нахмурил необычные чуть раздвоенные брови, а потом упрямо мотнул головой.

\- Это не значит, что они лучшие. И что другие не могут попасть в Королевскую Стражу.

\- Могут конечно, - заметил темноволосый парень в очках, - но простые стражники или даже офицеры очень редко добиваются этого звания.

\- Ну значит, я стану тем самым редким случаем, - самоуверенно заявил Кагами.

Кто-то из учеников громко и даже обидно расхохотался, остальные, впрочем, лишь усмехнулись и снисходительно покивали, продолжив путь. Последний раз взглянув в сторону ворот, высокий парень последовал за товарищами, что-то сосредоточенно обдумывая.

***  
\- Добрый день! Папа сказал, что вы сегодня провинились, и он был вынужден добавить вам пару десятков кругов, - послышался веселый голосок.

Перед запыхавшимися и бледными от усталости парнями неожиданно появилась невысокая девушка с почти по-мальчишески короткими каштановыми волосами.

\- Рико, что ты здесь делаешь? – вскинулся один из сидевших у прохладной стены.

\- Зашла проведать вас. А что не так, Хьюга?

Парень в очках едва заметно покраснел и поспешно мотнул головой.

\- Если капитан увидит тебя здесь, он добавит нам упражнений, - хмыкнул другой.

\- Да брось, Изуки, - добродушно усмехнулся третий, - Что новенького, Рико?

\- Ничего особенного, - пожала плечами девушка, - разве что папа уезжает на несколько дней по делам. А это значит, что мне придется присматривать за вами. Сержант совсем не справляется с вами, предпочитая сидеть в кабаке.

\- Так это же замечательно, мы сможем отдохнуть! – воскликнул кто-то, однако тут же столкнулся с полными ужаса взглядами старших товарищей.

\- Рико, мы и сами прекрасно справимся с ежедневными занятиями, - пробормотал Хьюга, - я лично буду следить за этим. И Киеши мне поможет.

\- Обязательно! – кивнул высокий парень с добродушным выражением лица.

Девушка смерила их скептическим взглядом, после чего фыркнула и усмехнулась.

\- Знаю я эти ваши тренировки – будете отлынивать в любой подходящий момент. А папе потом заново с вами возиться. Так что я все же возьмусь за вас, ребятки, - за этими словами последовала широкая улыбка, заставившая присутствующих в ужасе побледнеть. – А что это с Кагами? Он сегодня все время молчит.

\- Ааа, он все никак не отойдет от встречи с Королевской Стражей, - хмыкнул Коганей, повадками и даже лицом очень похожий на кота.

\- А я все же думаю, что ему понравилась какая-то из двух девушек, - усмехнулся кто-то.

\- Девушка и Кагами? Чушь, - решительно мотнула головой Рико, после чего подошла к сидящему в стороне красноволосому и ощутимо стукнула его по голове, - что ты там замышляешь?

\- Ай, - возмутился тот, - ничего я не замышляю!

\- Врешь! – уперев руки в бока, девушка пристально глядела на него.

\- Он мечтает попасть в Королевскую Стражу, - улыбаясь сообщил Киеши.

\- Как будто это так легко сделать! Надо или родиться в знатной семьей или обладать особыми талантами, чтобы тебя заметили.

\- Как Поколение Чудес? – недовольно поинтересовался Кагами, глядя снизу-вверх на девушку.

\- Да, как они. Хотя двое из них не просто талантливы, они еще и родом из знатных семей, - кивнула Рико, - а остальных заметили еще в детстве и выбрали для обучения.

\- Значит, если я смогу победить кого-то из них, то докажу, что достоин учиться с ними?

Вокруг раздался громкий хохот, что, впрочем, совсем не смутило упрямца, не сводившего взгляда с собеседницы.

\- В целом, да, но, - тут она подняла вверх указательный палец, - но нападение на другого студента, особенно на таких как они, является преступлением. Так что за такое тебя скорее накажут, а не признают твои заслуги. Выброси эти мысли из головы!

Красноволосый нахмурился, но ничего сказал, и Рико тяжело вздохнула, вновь возвращаясь к описанию тренировок, которые она придумала на время отсутствия капитана. С каждым словом глаза несчастных слушателей раскрывались все шире и шире, а лица становились все бледнее. И даже Кагами перестал хмуриться и возмущаться, в ужасе слушая, что его ждет в ближайшие дни. 

Айда Рико – дочь капитана Айда и их основного инструктора в Академии – была даже более требовательным наставником, чем ее отец, в основном угрожавший парням за один лишний взгляд в сторону его ненаглядной дочурки. И пусть официально женщины не могли служить в армии или учиться в Военной Академии, равно как и преподавать там, Рико с детства ходила с отцом в Академию на занятия, перенимая его знания. А став старше с удовольствием замещала капитана, когда он бывал в отъезде. Конечно, официально за старшего оставался сержант Мори, но своим обязанностям он предпочитал стаканчик чего покрепче, оставляя учеников тренироваться самостоятельно. Так что Рико не составляло труда присутствовать на тренировках и от души гонять парней.

Тяжело вздохнув, Кагами пожелал, чтобы капитан вернулся как можно скорее. А еще лучше никуда не ездил.

***  
День выдался долгим и утомительным, дополнительные тренировки из-за опоздания также не добавили бодрости, но парень все равно не мог уснуть. Лежа на твердой, узкой кровати, он бездумно пялился в темный потолок, время от времени сжимая кулаки. Иногда он вздыхал и переворачивался на бок, думая, что так сможет уснуть, но снова возвращался к разглядыванию потолка.

\- Эй, народ, вы спите? – довольно громким шёпотом поинтересовался сосед Кагами, садясь на кровати, отчего та противно заскрипела.

\- Что еще? – первым недовольно откликнулся Кагами, в тайне обрадовавшийся, что кто-то еще не спит.

\- У меня есть идея, - заговорщицки проговорил Такао, сверкая белозубой улыбкой, пусть в темноте этого никто и не увидел.

\- Какая? – подозрительно спросил Хьюга, лежавший с другой стороны. 

\- Я слышал, что капитана не будет несколько дней, а это значит, что завтра днем у нас не будет занятий, - весело сообщил парень, - и мы сможем прогуляться.

\- И что? – заинтересовался Изуки, приподнимаясь на постели.

\- Нас не хватятся до самого вечера, потому что сержант отправится в кабак и как всегда забудет о времени. И у нас хватит времени добраться туда.

\- Куда?

\- В одно из поместий семьи Акаши, - торжественно возвестил Такао, хитро прищурив серые глаза.

\- Ты с ума сошел? Там же охрана! – вскинулся Хьюга, рукой пытаясь отыскать очки.

\- Ну и что? Мы же не собираемся вламываться и что-то красть. Мы всего лишь подберемся чуть поближе. Через лес, далеко от главного входа. Просто посмотрим и уйдем, - поделился планом парень.

\- Это слишком опасно, - покачал головой Изуки, снова укладываясь на кровать, - если нас поймают, простым выговором мы не отделаемся.

\- Ну чего вы трусите? Мы же будущие офицеры, а не какие-то деревенские увальни, - недовольно протянул Такао, - или вы сомневаетесь в своих способностях? Тогда я пойду сам!

\- Я с тобой, - кивнул Кагами, до сих пор молча слушавший товарищей.

\- Здорово, Кагами!

\- Эй, идиоты, угомонитесь уже и спите! – не выдержал Хьюга, - вы всего лишь студенты, а поместье охраняют опытные солдаты. Возможно даже из Королевской Стражи.

\- Ну тогда я просто обязан туда попасть, - красноволосый даже подпрыгнул на кровати, заставив ту громко скрипнуть.

Хьюга в отчаянии застонал и спрятал лицо в ладони.

\- Ха-ха-ха-ха, пожалуй, я тогда тоже присоединюсь, - развеселился Киеши.

\- А тебя-то куда несет, идиот??? – разъярился Хьюга, со всей силы швыряя подушку в соседа.

\- Ну так это же интересно!

\- Ах ты, при…

\- Тише, Хьюга, иначе капитан сейчас явится, - прошипел Изуки.

\- Заткнулись все и спать! – рявкнул раздраженный парень, неожиданно нашедший свои очки под подушкой, - и выкиньте из головы эту дурость!

Послышалась возня и недовольные возгласы, но наконец все угомонились и улеглись, лишь Хьюга долго ползал в темноте в поисках подушки. И Кагами никак не мог уснуть, предвкушая вылазку в лес и возможную встречу с королевскими стражами.

***  
\- Эй, Такао, ты точно знаешь дорогу? – в который раз спросил Хьюга.

Парень кивнул и продолжил двигаться вперед, каким-то чудом находя дорогу в густых зарослях. Остальные шли следом, стараясь не терять из виду спутника. На удивление Такао очень хорошо знал лес в окрестностях столицы, объяснив это тем, что вырос на окраине и в детстве часто бегал сюда. Хьюга, Киеши, Изуки, Коганей и Митобе выросли в другой части города, так что слабо представляли себе, куда их ведет товарищ. А Кагами вообще большую часть жизни провел в другой провинции, лишь недавно вернувшись в столицу, чтобы начать обучение в Академии. Перехватившая парней на подходах к лесу Рико до сих пор злилась, а потому молчала, но и «бросить недоумков одних» не могла. 

\- Скоро придем, так что ведите себя тихо, - прошипел Такао, замерев и вглядываясь в зеленые заросли.

Кагами послушно остановился, горящими глазами глядя в ту же сторону – пусть он ничего не видел, но Такао сказал, что они близко, и возможно он сможет встретиться с Королевской Стражей. Черноволосый парнишка снова осторожно двинулся вперед, выводя товарищей прямо к высокой каменной стене, отделявшей поместье от окружавшего его леса. Потоптавшись на месте, парень двинулся влево, туда где гуще всего росли деревья, чьи толстые ветки частично нависали над забором.

Обернувшись, он победно ухмыльнулся и кивнул остальным на деревья, после чего скинул обувь и ловко забрался на ближайшее. Пока другие хмурились, Кагами тоже разулся и последовал за Такао, выбрав ветку, ниже всего нависавшую над забором.

За забором оказался сад и чуть в стороне обширный луг со скошенной травой, дальше почти скрытое деревьями виднелось белое каменное здание. Несмотря на ухоженный вид, поместье казалось пустым и нежилым, и Кагами нахмурился от разочарования – даже охраны не было видно. А они так рвались сюда.  
\- Тут пусто, - высказал его мысли Коганей.

\- Нет, - мотнул головой Такао, не отрывавший взгляда от пустого луга, - просто охрана обычно не бывает в этой части, здесь же лес вокруг. Кроме того, они и сами вполне…

Но что хотел сказать Такао, осталось неизвестным, так как неожиданно послышались голоса и сначала в саду, а затем и на лугу показались люди. Сидевшие на деревьях замерли и пристально уставились на обитателей поместья. Кагами даже на какое-то время забыл, как дышать, узнав тех самых троих парней, что вчера ехали рядом с королевскими стражами. Пусть сейчас на них была самая обычная одежда, а не выглаженная форма, и вели себя они также, как и его шумные товарищи, дурачась и веселясь.

Впрочем, веселились лишь двое из них: смуглый парень с темно-синими волосами и яркий золотистый блондин, что сошлись в шуточном поединке. Третий парень, зеленоволосый и в очках, лишь недовольно наблюдал за товарищами. Смуглый парень явно побеждал в поединке, играя и насмехаясь над пыхтящим противником, заставляя Кагами нетерпеливо ерзать на покачивающейся ветке, наблюдая за быстрыми и ловкими движениями. Иногда он успевал увидеть и узнать прием, или даже придумать, как защититься, и чем больше он наблюдал, тем сильнее мечтал оказаться на лугу. Возможно, он даже сотворил бы какую-то глупость, если бы не неожиданное завершение боя.

Синеволосый парень держал блондина в крепком захвате, не позволяя даже дернуться лишний раз, явно собираясь закончить поединок, когда его ноги неожиданно подломились, а его противник ловко вывернулся из рук и ухватившись за нелепо зависшую в воздухе смуглую руку, заломил ее за спину, укладывая товарища лицом в траву и садясь сверху, сверкая победной ухмылкой.

\- Так нечестно, Тецу! Ты не должен был помогать этому слабаку! – послышался приглушенный расстоянием голос парня с синими волосами.

Кагами, нахмурившись наблюдал за странным окончанием схватки, не понимая, что произошло.

\- Эй, Аомине-чи! Я не слабак, - возмутился блондин, отпуская своего противника, - и конечно же Куроко-чи может мне помогать!

\- Да нихера! – недовольно рявкнул синеволосый, резко вскочив на ноги и кинувшись куда-то в сторону – Тецу, ты мелкий засранец!

С удивлением Кагами разглядел еще одного человека, которого сжимал в захвате проигравший поединок. Откуда он взялся? И что сделал? Нахмурившись, парень пристальнее вгляделся в хрупкую изящную фигурку, выглядевшую абсолютно беспомощно в мощных руках синеволосого парня. Глядя на белоснежную кожу и длинные голубые волосы, можно было подумать, что это девушка, но не стал бы обращаться с ней так грубо будущий королевский страж? Кагами не смог бы точно, вдруг синяков наставил бы? Или даже что-то сломал?

Неожиданно парень с синими волосами согнулся пополам и выпустил свою жертву из рук, так что красноволосый смог разглядеть ее получше. Парень! Это все же был парень, с облегчением вздохнул Кагами. Невысокий, изящный, со светлой кожей, но без сомнений парень, пусть и в странной обтягивающей темной одежде, и с длинными волосами.

\- Куроко-чи, спасибо! Ты в порядке? Аомине-чи не помял тебя? – блондин принялся прыгать вокруг голубоволосого.

Если тот что-то и ответил, то Кагами не расслышал, продолжая пристально наблюдать за странной четверкой. Парень в очках все также невозмутимо стоял в сторонке, тогда как блондин суетился вокруг невысокого парнишки, а синеволосый недовольно потирал живот, что-то бурча себе под нос. 

Внезапно на открытом лугу появилась еще одна фигурка, на этот раз точно женская, учитывая довольно пышные формы, и принялась что-то взволнованно рассказывать товарищам. Красноволосый разглядел хмурое выражение, вмиг поселившееся на лицах всех четырех парней. После чего, парень с синими волосами решительно схватил девушку и потащил обратно в сад, что-то крикнув товарищам. Блондин и зеленоволосый последовали за ним, а вот четвертого парня Кагами потерял из виду и не мог сказать, куда он делся.

***  
\- Нам пора, - прошипела Рико, когда обитатели поместья скрылись из виду, - если нас здесь поймают…

\- Да ладно тебе, Рико! Когда мы еще выберемся из казарм? – добродушно отмахнулся Киеши, с любопытством продолжая разглядывать сад.

\- Никогда, если нас поймают, - недовольно повторила девушка.

\- Эй, Такао, а ты случайно не знаешь, кто они? – поинтересовался Изуки.

Ответа не последовало, и парень недоуменно повернулся в ту сторону, где, как он знал, сидел на дереве их спутник.

\- Такао?

\- А? – голос черноволосого прозвучал как-то странно, - что?

\- Я спросил, ты знаешь, кто они? – повторил Изуки.

\- Нет. 

\- Может один из них и есть наследник семьи Акаши? – предположил Хьюга.

\- Нет, он… мы бы его сразу узнали, - поколебавшись, заметил Такао.

Товарищи вопросительно посмотрели на него, но завалить вопросами не успели, недовольно глянув в сторону резко заскрипевшей ветки, на которой сидел Кагами.

\- Эй, придурок Кагами, ты что творишь? – недовольно прошипел Хьюга.

К его удивлению красноволосый не ответил и даже не отмахнулся, пристально вглядываясь в сад за забором. Впрочем, Кагами вообще не слышал вопроса товарищей, как и всего разговора. Едва заметное движение в саду привлекло его внимание, и больше он не отрывал взгляда от яркой зелени, пусть и не мог разглядеть ничего особенного.

Легко зашелестел ветерок, пройдясь по веткам и красным волосам, принося запахи свежей зелени, каких-то цветов и еще чего-то. Темно-красные глаза Кагами распахнулись, а ноздри неожиданно раздулись, втягивая воздух в попытках поймать какой-то аромат. Он шел из сада, но был слишком далеко, чтобы парень мог его распознать. Нахмурившись, он переполз поближе к краю ветки, едва ощущая, как она опасно прогибается под его весом.

Что-то прилетело и ощутимо ткнулось в его макушку, но парень лишь мотнул головой, не отрывая сосредоточенного взгляда от зелени под стеной и продолжая жадно втягивать запахи, в попытках найти что-то. Но запах ускользал, не давался, и это раздражало. Недовольно рыкнув, Кагами неожиданно перекинул ноги на одну сторону, после чего ловко спрыгнул вниз, прямо в сад, из которого прилетел странный аромат.

\- Каг…

Не в силах пошевелиться остальные в ужасе смотрели на беспечного товарища, скрывшегося в зеленых зарослях сада. Прошло несколько долгих мгновений, прежде чем кто-то из них пришел в себя.

\- Что… что он делает? – в голосе Рико слышалось не только возмущение, но еще и страх.

\- Придурок, - прошипел Хьюга, - полный идиот, безм…

\- Что делать будем? – поинтересовался Изуки.

\- Поднимем шум, и его точно поймают, - заметил Киеши, - остается лишь ждать.

\- Но какого х… он вообще полез туда?

\- Вернется - спросим.

***  
Оказавшись в тени деревьев, Кагами огляделся и в недоумении остановился. Куда теперь идти? Потянув носом воздух, он нахмурился, вновь уловив что-то необычное, и двинулся в сторону, откуда шел запах. Спроси его кто сейчас, и он не смог бы внятно объяснить, почему он чует этот запах и так упорно хочет его найти. Но спросить было некому, а сам парень вообще не задумывался и даже не полностью осознавал, что делает. Пока не оказался на небольшой поляне, буквально нос к носу с кем-то столкнувшись. Точнее чей-то нос почти уткнулся ему в грудь.

Вскинувшись, Кагами неосознанно принял боевую стойку, лишь спустя несколько мгновений разглядев голубую макушку и светлую руку, потиравшую нос. Пока парень в шоке рассматривал незнакомца, тот поднял на него глаза – огромные голубые глаза, в которых читалось такое же удивление. Кончик носа покраснел от столкновения. Вблизи он совсем не был похож на девушку, разве что волосы слишком длинные, и тело довольно изящное и стройное, что еще больше подчеркивалось плотно прилегающей к нему темной одеждой.

\- Ты кто? – выпалил Кагами.

\- Это я должен спрашивать, - послышался в ответ тихий и на удивление спокойный голос, - кто ты? И что здесь делаешь? Если тебя поймают…

\- Я… - парень неожиданно запнулся, только сейчас осознав, где он находится, - не знаю…

\- Ты не знаешь, кто ты? Или что ты здесь делаешь? – чуть наклонив голову поинтересовался незнакомец.

\- Я знаю кто я! – рявкнул Кагами, - и знаю, что…

\- Тише!

Чужая ладонь закрыла его рот, заставив красноволосого резко вдохнуть, отчего голова на мгновение закружилась. Вот он! Этот аромат, за которым он шел! Это что запах этого мальчишки? Резко мотнув головой, Кагами отшатнулся, глядя на незнакомца расширенными глазами.

\- Тебе лучше уйти. Если охрана тебя поймает, ничем хорошим это не закончится, - заметил голубоволосый.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – неожиданно выпалил Кагами, впрочем, понизив голос.

\- Живу, - в тихом голосе послышалась легкая насмешка, хотя голубые глаза оставались такими же невозмутимыми.

\- А… - парень нахмурился, не зная, что сказать, - я - Кагами Тайга.

\- Куроко Тецуя, - представился незнакомец, - ты вспомнил, что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Мы… я прогуливаю тренировку. Капитан уехал, а сержант… в общем, мы… я сбежал.

Тонкие губы голубоволосого скривились в едва заметной улыбке, после чего он покосился куда-то в сторону дома и сказал:

\- Очень смело, но тебе нужно уходить. Аомине-кун может вернуться за мной, а он в отличие от охраны не будет спрашивать, что ты здесь делаешь.

С этими словами парень легко подтолкнул его в сторону забора. Вдалеке послышались голоса, и Кагами наконец вспомнил, где он находится, и почему ему нельзя попадаться никому на глаза.

Метнувшись в сторону забора, он неожиданно обернулся:

\- Ты меня не выдашь?

\- Конечно, нет, Кагами-кун.

Кивнув, красноволосый помчался обратно, ловко подпрыгнул и перебрался через забор, приземляясь в густых лесных зарослях. На мгновение он остановился и посмотрел куда-то поверх забора, глубоко вдохнул, после чего резко мотнул головой, как будто пытаясь привести в порядок мысли. Впрочем, чувствительный удар разъяренной Рико оказался гораздо эффективней и вмиг придал его лицу достаточно виноватое и жалкое выражение, чтобы перепугавшиеся товарищи не прибили его на месте. По крайней мере, пока не доберутся до казарм.

***  
\- Чем ты думал, идиот? – уже в который раз яростно и безуспешно вопрошала Рико, расхаживая перед притихшими парнями.

Едва Кагами выбрался из сада вокруг поместья, вся компания тут же бросилась подальше от стены, возвращаясь к казармам. Добравшись до укромного местечка недалеко от старых Восточных ворот, где они обычно собирались после тренировок или прячась от сержанта Мори (в очередной раз), парни во главе с Рико остановились, пытаясь отдышаться. А девушка наконец решила высказать все свое недовольство мероприятием и некоторыми отдельными, особо безрассудными товарищами.

\- Ну, я жду ответа, придурка кусок! – рявкнула она.

\- Не знаю, - нахмурившись, признался Кагами, уперев взгляд в землю.

\- А кто должен знать? Как ты мог так поступить? Ты понимаешь, что подставил бы всех нас, если бы тебя поймали? И можешь вообще представить, что случилось бы, поймай тебя в саду поместья Акаши?

\- Ну, Рико, не наседай, - успокаивающе протянул Киеши, - всякое бывает. А Кагами у нас дурак.

\- И все же почему ты полез в сад? Мы же договаривались просто посмотреть, - недовольно заметил Хьюга.

Красноволосый снова пожал плечами, не зная, как объяснить товарищам, да и самому себе порыв, который привел его в чужой сад. Но Рико была права, друзей он подставил, и они могли пострадать из-за его глупости.

\- Кагами, ты многообещающий студент, - тяжело вздохнула Рика, так и не дождавшись ответа, - у тебя есть и способности, и достаточно прилежания, чтобы много добиться. И я знаю, что ты хочешь попасть в Королевскую Стражу. Не верю, что я сейчас это говорю, но я думаю, что у тебя все получится. Если… ты прекратишь вести себя так безрассудно. Если бы тебя сегодня поймали…

\- Я… простите, - хмуро проговорил парень, - не знаю, что на меня нашло. Извините, что подставил вас всех.

\- Ну все же хорошо, - хлопнул его по спине сидевший рядом Киеши, остальные согласно закивали.

\- Ну, и что ты там увидел? – глаза Изуки сверкали от любопытства.

\- Где?

\- За стеной в саду, не тупи Кагами! – пояснил Коганей.

\- А… сад, эм… деревья и кусты, - красноволосый задумчиво поскреб затылок.

\- Ты туда полез цветочки рассматривать? – недовольно буркнул Хьюга.

\- Нет! Мне показалось, что я что-то увидел. Но ничего не нашел и вернулся, - попытался объяснить Кагами - по какой-то причине о неожиданной встрече он не хотел говорить даже с товарищами.

\- Эх, если бы я не знал тебя лучше, подумал бы, что ты попытался получше рассмотреть ту девушку с розовыми волосами, - насмешливо протянул Коганей.

\- Думаю, она очень красивая, - согласился Изуки, - Такао, а ты чего молчишь?

\- Да, она красивая, - неловко кивнул парень.

\- Что-то ты странный! В облаках витаешь с тех самых пор, как мы на деревьях сидели.

\- Это я от волнения! Не каждый же день подглядываешь за чужим поместьем, - усмехнулся Такао.

\- Я бы сказала, что сегодня был первый и последний такой день, - с нажимом произнесла Рико, недовольно глядя на парней. – Завтра вас ждут усиленные тренировки!

\- Рико, это уже слишком! – возмутился Хьюга, - виноват Кагами, вот пусть он и отрабатывает.

Кагами вскинулся было, чтобы возразить, но не успел.

\- Вы все висели над чужим забором. Даже меня заставили пойти с вами. Так что и наказаны будете все!

Парни одновременно недовольно застонали, но спорить больше никто не решился. Почти стемнело и пора было возвращаться в казармы, чтобы не привлекать ненужного внимания. Да и дочери капитана не стоит разгуливать одной так поздно. Она все же девушка.

Идя следом за товарищами, Кагами хмурился и размышлял над словами Рико. Она была права, и пусть не в его характере было серьезно задумываться о будущем, сегодня он действительно рисковал своей карьерой. Это было глупо. Встряхнувшись, парень решительно выкинул из головы все ненужные мысли и стал прислушиваться к веселому гомону товарищей.


	2. Новый друг

Красноволосый тоскливо выглянул в окно – ярко светило солнце, и день был просто замечательным. И вместо того, чтобы тренироваться на свежем воздухе, он сидел в душном классе. Да, Кагами очень любил тренировки и все что связано с военной подготовкой, но по-прежнему не мог терпеть нудные уроки, пусть они и были необходимы. И сколько бы ему не объясняли, что без хороших оценок и соответственно знаний карьеру не построишь, парень все равно не мог заставить себя слушать учителей в классе. А сейчас ему мешал бурчащий от голода желудок. Завтраки в столовой были очень скудными, да еще и невкусными, но к счастью родители Кагами присылали ему деньги, так что он после завтрака всегда покупал себе еще что-то, чтобы дожить до обеда. Но сегодня не успел. И сейчас мучился от голода, а вместе со скукой это было просто ужасное сочетание.

\- Кагами! – в класс во время очередной перемены влетел Коганей, - ты слышал? Следующее занятие у нас будет самостоятельным, учитель не сможет прийти.

Красноволосый заинтересованно вскинулся.

А Коганей, за которым по пятам следовал Митобе, подошел к распахнутому окну и выглянул наружу.

\- Выйти через дверь не получится, да и класс будут проверять, но здесь всего лишь второй этаж, - довольно улыбнулся парень.

Кагами тоже выглянул в окно, прикинул расстояние и расплылся в согласной улыбке.

\- Сколько отсюда до лавки булочника? Я не доживу до обеда, если не поем.

\- Ха-ха-ха, вечно ты голодный! Если бегом, то успеем.

Прозвенел звонок, и капитан Айда лениво вошел в класс, заставив всех мгновенно занять свои места. Обведя студентов хмурым взглядом, мужчина сообщил, что этот урок они проведут сами, изучая историю королевства со страницы 134 до страницы 172.

\- И чтобы было тихо! – напоследок строго произнес он, - иначе вместо тренировок будете сидеть за учебниками.

Последние слова он сказал с таким отвращением, что у Кагами мурашки пробежали по спине, после чего покинул класс, хлопнув дверью. Почти сразу послышался гомон, постепенно становящийся все громче и громче, так что красноволосый не выдержал.

\- А ну тихо! – рявкнул он, вскочив и стукнув ладонями по парте, - если из-за вас мне придется сидеть над учебниками…

Предложение он не закончил, вместо этого сверкающими от ярости глазами обвел своих притихших одноклассников. Коганей легонько стукнул его по плечу и направился к открытому окну.

\- Идем-идем, Кагами. Если ты хочешь заскочить в булочную, нам надо поспешить. Остальные будут сидеть тихо. Капитан Айда никогда не отменяет тренировки просто так, так что рано или поздно нам придется отработать все.

Последние слова вместе с угрозой высокого красноволосого парня, известного взрывным характером и чудовищной силой, возымели действие. И когда троица покидала класс через окно, в помещение было довольно тихо: не так, конечно, как бывает во время уроков, но внимания учителей этот шум не привлечёт.

***  
Кагами блаженно прикрыл глаза, поедая пятый пирожок. Коганей и Митобе увлеченно разглядывали витрину небольшого магазина, где продавались сувениры и антикварное оружие, ну а сам красноволосый опирался о стену булочной, одной рукой держа огромный бумажный пакет с разнообразной выпечкой. Рядом с входом был небольшой столик и несколько стульев, где можно было присесть и перекусить, но парень предпочитал стоять неподалеку: этот столик частенько занимали жившие по соседству девушки. 

\- О, выглядит вкусно. Ты в этой булочной покупал выпечку? – внезапно раздался чей-то звонкий голосок.

Кагами распахнул глаза и глянул вниз, встретившись с любопытным взглядом незнакомки. Пару раз хлопнув ресницами, он перевел взгляд за ее спину и разглядел ее спутников, в которых узнал тех самых парней из поместья, куда они тайно ходили неделю назад. Едва не подавившись, красноволосый с трудом проглотил застрявший в горле кусок, и снова посмотрел на не сводящую с него взгляда девушку.

\- Да, - выдавил он наконец.

\- Хочу попробовать здесь булочки! – тут же воскликнула девушка.

\- Сацукиии, - недовольно протянул парень с синими волосами, - нам уже пора возвращаться.

\- Не будь злюкой, Дай-чан! Мы и так редко бываем в городе, - девушка уже направилась к пустующему столику, похлопав по стулу, - садитесь, садитесь. А я пойду выбирать булочки!

\- Я с тобой, Момои-чи, - вызвался блондин, - Куроко-чи, что тебе купить?

Услышав знакомое имя, Кагами насторожился и повернулся в сторону странной компании, только сейчас разглядев вторую фигуру, закутанную в точно такой же как у розоволосой плащ. Длинные голубые волосы были собраны в небрежный хвост и под распахнувшимися полами плаща была видна обычная мужская одежда, но все же что-то странное было во внешности этого мальчишки. Как будто он специально одевался так, чтобы в нем не сразу признали парня. Если конечно вообще его заметят… Кагами вот не заметил, пока не услышал его имя.

\- Мне ванильную слойку, Кисе-кун. Спасибо, - тихо ответил голубоволосый, присаживаясь за столик.

\- Конечно! Мидорима-чи, что-то будешь?

\- Нет, - покачал головой парень в очках.

Кивнув, блондин поспешил в булочную, где уже скрылась единственная в их компании девушка.

\- Эй, а меня чего не спросил? – недовольно позвал синеволосый.

\- Тебе Момои-чи что-нибудь купит, - весело отозвался его спутник, скрываясь за дверью.

Кагами отошел в сторону, впрочем, продолжая пристально наблюдать за сидящими парнями. Мидорима, так кажется звали парня с зелеными волосами, и его смуглый товарищ оба были одеты в темно-синюю форму и выглядели довольно внушительно, хоть и были одного возраста с Кагами. На обучение в Королевскую Стражу они попали не за красивые глаза, парень не сомневался в их силе и способностях. Да и блондин, скрывшийся в булочной, хоть и выглядел и вел себя дружелюбнее (или глупее), тоже не был слабаком. 

Нахмурившись, парень снова перевел взгляд на закутанного в плащ мальчишку. Интересно, сколько ему лет? И что он делает в такой компании? Остальные общались с ним как с давним знакомым или даже другом, но что может связывать будущих королевских стражей и незаметного мальчишку, которого довольно сложно сразу отличить от девушки? Хотя если приглядеться в его чертах не было ничего девчачьего – просто обычный мальчишка. Если и было в нем что-то удивительное, то это равнодушный взгляд голубых глаз, который совершенно невозможно было прочитать. Не то чтобы Кагами вообще хорошо умел это делать.

\- Дай-чан, я взяла тебе пирог с мясом, - весело проговорила выпорхнувшая из лавки девушка, садясь рядом с парнем и подсовывая ему бумажный сверток, - а еще у них есть слойки с шоколадом! Тецуя, я взяла тебе одну попробовать.

\- Короко-чи, у них больше нет ванильных слоек, - извиняясь протянул блондин, - и вообще нет ничего с ванилью.

Кагами с удивлением заметил, как мальчишка едва заметно нахмурился, после чего спокойно произнес:

\- Ничего страшного, Кисе-кун. Спасибо, Момои.

Заглянув в наполовину опустевший пакет, красноволосый неожиданно выудил оттуда какую-то булку и подошел к занятому столику.

\- Вот, я не очень люблю сладкое, а эта ванильная, - сунув в руки удивленному парнишке булочку, он смущенно отвернулся, собираясь уйти.

Однако остановился, услышав за спиной взрыв громкого и довольно обидного хохота, почти перебившего тихое «Спасибо». Обернувшись, Кагами недовольно уставился на веселящегося парня с синими волосами. Блондин тоже улыбался, но как-то удивленно, и даже на невозмутимом лице парня в очках была заметна легкая усмешка.

\- Тецу, твои навыки совершенствуются! – все еще веселясь заявил синеволосый, - пусть ты и достиг своего предела, кое-что ты все же умеешь. И получается у тебя все лучше и лучше. Может тебе с самого начала стоило тренировать именно это умение, а?

Кагами не смог понять смысла этих слов, но все равно они заставили его нахмуриться. Он хотел было уже что-то сказать, пусть сам еще не решил, что, когда раздался противный скрежет резко отодвигаемого стула, и голубоволосый мальчишка поднялся из-за стола. Смерив веселящихся спутников равнодушным взглядом, он спокойно произнес:

\- Приятного аппетита. Догоните меня, как закончите, - и развернувшись собрался уйти, впрочем, остановившись возле Кагами, - еще раз, спасибо.

\- Тецуя!

-Куроко-чи, куда же ты!

\- Тецу! – гаркнул переставший смеяться парень с синими волосами, - тебе нельзя ходить одному.

\- Даже если и так, то кто об этом узнает? – спокойно спросил тот, - или ты расскажешь, что умудрился потерять меня из виду?

\- Не смей со мной играть! – не на шутку разозлился парень.

Однако мальчишка не обратил на него внимания, и еще до того, как его спутник успел договорить, затерялся среди немногочисленных прохожих. Кагами даже пару раз хлопнул глазами, пытаясь понять, куда тот делся, не мог же он просто испариться?!

Бросив недоеденный пирог, синеволосый вскочил и с недовольным рыком помчался вслед за пропавшим парнишкой. С возмущенными возгласами за ним последовали и остальные его спутники, оставив Кагами стоять в недоумении.

Нахмурившись, парень покачал головой, как будто отряхиваясь от бесполезных попыток понять происходящее, и обернулся в ту сторону, где все еще торчали перед витриной его спутники. Вздохнув, он поплелся к ним, собираясь напомнить о времени – скоро закончится урок, а следующий никто не отменял.

***  
Что он здесь делает? Он совершенно точно сошел с ума. И чего ему не сиделось в казарме? А если его поймают? Демоны его задери, он даже не мог представить, что скажет, если его вдруг спросят, зачем он здесь.

Кагами раздраженно уставился на возвышающуюся перед ним каменную стену, как будто это она была виновата во всем. Еще не поздно вернуться в казарму, сегодня у них свободный вечер, так что никто даже не узнает об его отсутствии… Тряхнув головой, парень решительно повернулся к ближайшему дереву. Нет, не для этого он несколько часов блуждал по лесу, пытаясь вспомнить дорогу, которой их вел Такао.

Ловко спрыгнув в полный теней сад – солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом, и небо с каждым мгновением становилось все темнее и темнее – он огляделся вокруг, решая, куда двигаться дальше. В прошлый раз он шел на запах, хотя никогда раньше не подозревал, что обладает таким острым нюхом. Прямо как собака, но… такого же не бывает, или бывает? Но может сейчас у него снова получится?

Втянув носом прохладный вечерний воздух, парень закрыл глаза, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше. И что он вообще пытается унюхать. Ничего. Обычные запахи, и нюх у него не лучше и не хуже, чем был раньше.

Нахмурившись, Кагами потоптался на месте, а затем осторожно двинулся в сторону все еще видимого каменного здания. Шел он очень медленно, стараясь ступать совершенно бесшумно, часто останавливаясь и прислушиваясь. Пусть его часто считали идиотом, действующим безрассудно и слишком поспешно, он не хотел попасться на глаза охране. Но и не мог избавиться от любопытства. Трое студентов, будущих королевских стражей, разжигали его интерес, и хоть он помнил предостережение Рико и вовсе не собирался развязывать с ними драку, но… ведь он мог с ними познакомиться. А они могли предложить поединок. Веселый блондин и этот синеволосый судя по всему часто устраивали шуточные схватки. Кагами тоже не отказался бы помериться силами с любым из них.

Дважды он видел их, и оба раза рядом с ними был голубоволосый, а значит, если ему удастся найти его, то вероятнее всего и остальные окажутся неподалеку. О том, что мальчишка умудрился исчезнуть буквально у него из-под носа, да и вообще был очень незаметным, парень забыл совершенно.

Добравшись до края сада, он остановился и недовольно уставился на расстилавшуюся перед ним обширную клумбу, которая тянулась до стен поместья. Нельзя было что ли кустов и деревьев посадить побольше? Никто в здравом уме не сунется на открытое пространство под самыми окнами, из которых к тому же еще и струился теплый золотистый свет, так что Кагами метался в тени деревьев, закусывая губу и злобно поглядывая на цветущие клумбы. И что ему теперь делать? Он что, зря проделал весь этот путь?

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Кагами-кун? – совершенно неожиданно раздался тихий голос, заставивший парня подпрыгнуть на месте, а сердце на мгновение замереть от ужаса.

Однако почти сразу узнав голос, он принялся лихорадочно оглядываться в поисках голубой макушки, но снова дернулся от прикосновения холодной руки, что увлекла его глубже в тень деревьев. Ему даже пришлось резко закрыть рот рукой, чтобы удержаться от крика. Пытаясь отдышаться, он наконец-то обнаружил мальчишку и теперь недовольно сверлил его взглядом.

\- Кагами-кун, ты меня слышал?

\- Идиот, я чуть не помер от страха! – наконец выпалил красноволосый.

\- А разве ты не должен был ожидать, что тебя могут поймать в любой момент? - невозмутимо поинтересовался Куроко.

\- Нет, то есть да! Поэтому я и прятался. Откуда ты вообще вылез?

\- Я вышел подышать свежим воздухом и прогуляться. И говори потише, Кагами-кун. Здесь везде охрана.

\- Я до сих пор никого не встретил, так что не так уж и хороша ваша охрана, - фыркнул парень, оглядываясь в поисках спутников мальчишки, - а ты один?

\- Да, - кивнул тот, - а ты пришел, чтобы кого-то увидеть?

\- Эм, да, - немного разочарованно признался Кагами.

\- Ты не похож, на такого парня, - задумчиво протянул Куроко, - хотя, Момои конечно очень красивая девушка. Но в любом случае, если Аомине-кун узнает, что ты ею заинтересовался, у тебя будут большие проблемы. Он очень серьезно относится к своим обязанностям ее телохранителя.

\- Момои? – непонимающе переспросил красноволосый, - при чем тут эта девушка?

\- Она же тебе понравилась, и ты пришел увидеться с ней, - пояснил мальчишка.

\- Ч-чт… эт… я…, - Кагами от удивления и неожиданного смущения не мог выговорить ни слова, - нет! Я не… я пришел сюда не за эт…

\- Тише, Кагами-кун, - чужая ладонь снова оказалась на его губах, заставляя заткнуться, - тогда зачем ты здесь?

\- Аомине, это тот парень с синими волосами? – получив утвердительный кивок, он продолжил, - он выглядит сильным. Как и остальные двое. Я думал… мне было бы интересно с ними сразиться. 

\- Ты пришел сюда, чтобы затеять драку с Аомине-куном? - в обычно невозмутимом голосе явно послышалось удивление.

\- Нет! Я не собирался нападать на них… я просто подумал, что… мы могли бы… ну устроить учебный поединок.

\- Извини, Кагами-кун, но я не думаю, что ты справишься с Аомине-куном, - проговорил мальчишка, - Кисе-куну, пожалуй, было бы интересно сразиться с тобой, но он слишком болтлив, чтобы сохранить это в тайне.

\- Ты хорошо их знаешь, - не удержался от замечания Кагами.

\- Да, мы знакомы уже несколько лет, с тех пор как меня… как я начал обучение.

\- Ты тоже учишься на королевского стража? – в голосе красноволосого слышалось недоумение.

\- Нет, - нахмурившись, покачал головой собеседник, - у меня несколько иной вид обучения. Но с Поколением Чудес я знаком давно.

\- Поколение Чудес? – снова едва не закричал Кагами, сверкая глазами, - ты хочешь сказать, что эти трое из Поколения Чудес?

\- Тиши-тише, Кагами-кун. Не думал, что они настолько известны, но да, Аомине-кун, Кисе-кун и Мидорима-кун все из так называемого Поколения Чудес, - в голубых глазах светилась легкая насмешка, - очень талантливые ученики, которых отобрали для обучения еще в детстве.

\- И они правда настолько хороши?

\- Да, хотя я даже не уверен, будет ли у них возможность применить свои навыки на деле. Королевская Стража – это очень почетное подразделение, но на самом деле они не делают ничего особенного, кроме сопровождения монарха и знати, охраны их фаворитов и тому подобного. А для этого не нужны такие уж выдающиеся способности. 

\- Ты просто ничего не понимаешь! – горячо возразил Кагами, - они же лучшие из лучших! С ними никто не может сравниться! Да откуда тебе вообще понять…

\- Тут ты прав. Я никогда не проходил обучение в Королевской Страже, и даже не стремился попасть туда, - пожал плечами мальчишка, - меня обучают совсем другим вещам, и в них не входит натирание бляшек до блеска и сдувание пылинок с формы: ведь главное в стражах – это внешний вид. Впрочем, глядя на Аомине-куна, я могу сказать, что ему это тоже совершенно не нравится. Возможно… ему было бы интересно устроить поединок с тобой.

Красноволосый нахмурился, но никак не мог придумать, что возразить. Мальчишка говорил очень спокойно и убедительно, и у него не получалось считать его слова пустым бахвальством. Или попыткой выставить себя в наилучшем свете. А последняя фраза вообще удивительным образом перечеркнула все, чтобы было сказано до этого, заставив Кагами воодушевиться.

\- Так ты сможешь познакомить меня с ними? Правда?

Куроко поднял на него глаза и смерил взглядом, в котором светилась неприкрытая насмешка, после чего наконец сказал:

\- Я попробую спросить Аомине-куна, что он думает по этому поводу. Он единственный, кто будет молчать и не выдаст тебя в случае чего. Но характер у него непредсказуемый, так что не могу ничего обещать.

\- Спасибо! Спасибо, Куроко, - Кагами уже готов был накинуться на мальчишку и задушить в объятьях, но в последний момент одумался и просто потрепал его по растрепанным волосам, - а когда?

\- Когда ты можешь уходить из казармы, чтобы тебя не заметили?

\- Эм… по субботам, или когда капитана нет.

\- Значит, в следующую субботу. А теперь тебе пора. Охрана в поместье все же есть.

***  
\- Кагами, ты что влюбился? – Изуки легко догнал парня и подстроился под его бег, любопытно сверкая глазами.

\- Что? – красноволосый даже запнулся от неожиданности, разворачиваясь к товарищу.

\- Ну ты последнюю неделю весь светишься и постоянно улыбаешься. А сегодня так вообще смотреть на тебя противно – вдруг ослепнем.

\- Чушь! – фыркнул тот, мотнув головой, но широкой улыбки сдержать не смог.

\- Вот, ты опять улыбаешься! – возмущенно воскликнул Изуки.

\- И что теперь? Мне и улыбаться нельзя, что ли? – огрызнулся Кагами.

\- Можно, конечно, но ведь для этого должна быть причина, - присоединился к разговору Такао.

\- Просто у меня хорошее настроение. Оставьте меня! – буркнул парень и побежал быстрее, стараясь оторваться от не в меру любопытных товарищей.

Вслед ему раздался громкий смех, тут же привлекший внимание капитана, который, видя такое веселье, добавил шутникам пару кругов. Кагами довольно ухмыльнулся, решив про себя, что так им и надо. Потому что нечего совать свой нос в чужие дела. И пытаться сорвать его планы. Он этого дня неделю ждал!

Как он дождался вечера, парень и сам толком не понимал, но очутившись перед каменной стеной поместья, он едва заставил себя действовать осторожно – все же попадаться охране ему совсем не хотелось. Перебравшись на другую сторону, он уже привычно направился в сторону поместья, надеясь встретить Куроко на прежнем месте, но неожиданно замер, втягивая носом воздух. Тот же запах, что привел его в сад в первый раз. Но почему он не почувствовал его в прошлый раз? Возможно, мальчишка проходил здесь совсем недавно. Сосредоточившись, Кагами пошел на запах, пытаясь понять, почему он вообще его чует и почему сейчас. И что это вообще за запах? Неужели все люди пахнут так по-особенному? Эта мысль почему-то вызвала легкое отвращение, хотя красноволосый без колебаний признал, что запах Куроко ему нравится.

Запах становился сильнее, а значит и мальчишка где-то рядом, но тот как всегда умудрился удивить Кагами, неожиданно произнеся откуда-то из тени слева:

\- Здравствуй, Кагами-кун.

Парень подпрыгнул от неожиданности, после чего неловко пробормотал:

\- Здравствуй.

Прищурившись, он попытался разглядеть своего собеседника, но увидел лишь белое пятно на месте лица, частично скрытое тенью, и смутный темный силуэт. И как он умудрялся появляться совершенно бесшумно? Или стоял все время здесь, а Кагами и не заметил его в темноте? Вздохнув, он попытался успокоиться, но теперь ему пришлось еще и бороться с желанием подойти ближе и вдохнуть легкий аромат, витавший вокруг голубоволосого.

\- Что-то не так? – поинтересовался тот.

\- Нет. Аа… Что Аомине…

\- Его нет, - покачал головой Куроко, - ему пришлось уехать на учения, но он вернется через месяц, наверное. Аомине-кун всегда готов к схватке с интересным соперником, правда… я все еще не знаю, как он отреагирует на то, что ты тайком пробираешься сюда.

Кагами разочарованно нахмурился, а потом решительно уселся на траву возле раскидистого куста, на котором росли какие-то пахучие цветочки. Похлопал рукой по земле рядом с собой и в ожидании уставился на собеседника.

\- В чем дело? – переспросил мальчишка.

\- Эм… ну садись, поговорим, - неловко объяснил красноволосый, - я что зря сюда через лес тащился.

Светлые брови на мгновение взлетели вверх, после чего Куроко завозился, снимая обувь и устраивая ее на траве рядом с парнем, чтобы затем усесться сверху.

\- Зачем это? – недоуменно поинтересовался Кагами.

\- Вечером роса выпала, не люблю сидеть на мокром.

\- Неженка, - фыркнул в ответ парень, - даже Рико не стала бы такого делать.

\- Рико? – в тихом голосе послышалось любопытство.

\- Эм… она дочь капитана Айда, нашего командира. Часто навещает нас, а еще тренирует, когда капитана нет. После ее тренировок сдохнуть хочется, так что я иногда думаю, что она нас ненавидит.

\- Девушка тренирует студентов Военной Академии? – переспросил Куроко, не сводя с него пристального взгляда.

\- А нет… то есть да, но… об этом никто не знает. Ну кроме капитана, - спохватился красноволосый, - сержант Мори, когда капитана нет, постоянно в кабаке пьет, так что мы сами тренируемся. Вот Рико и приходит иногда… Но это вообще-то.. секрет.

Со стороны его собеседника раздался едва слышный смешок, заставивший Кагами подозрительно покоситься в его сторону.

\- Наверно, она приходит, потому что ей нравится кто-то из студентов, - предположил Куроко.

\- Не знаю, никогда не думал об этом, - пожал плечами парень, - я слышал, капитан Айда в детстве всегда приводил ее с собой, потом перестал, когда она постарше стала. А ты? – неожиданно спросил он, - ты сказал, что тоже проходишь обучение. На кого учишься ты?

\- Я не могу этого сказать. Но моя программа не очень сильно отличается от той, по которой обучаются Аомине-кун и остальные. Правда, как я уже говорил, мне не приходится натирать бляшки и постоянно наглаживать форму, потому что и форма мне не положена. Ну и строевой подготовки у меня нет.

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что тебя тоже обучают владению оружием и рукопашному бою? Тебя? – в голосе Кагами явно смешалось удивление и недоверие.

Впрочем, едва он договорил, как почувствовал чужие пальцы, с силой врезавшиеся в бок, что заставило его скривиться от боли и даже ойкнуть.

\- Эй, ты чего? – удар был довольно сильным, и на мгновение парню даже показалось, что нанесен он был вовсе не голыми руками. Точнее рукой.

\- Твои слова оскорбительны, - спокойно проговорил мальчишка, - я действительно обучаюсь всему этому и многому другому. Хотя конечно, мне никогда не сравниться с Аомине-куном и другими, но… в этом и нет необходимости. Мои умения все же отличаются от их.

\- Ну просто ты не выглядишь как боец, - смущенно признался красноволосый, - ты вообще выглядишь странно.

\- Иногда необходимо выглядеть не как боец, и при этом быть бойцом. И что ты имеешь в виду под странно выгляжу?

Парень задумчиво почесал затылок, пытаясь придумать, как это объяснить мальчишке.

\- Когда я в первый раз увидел тебя, я испугался, что Аомине… эм, навредит тебе? Он тогда тренировался с этим блондином, но проиграл поединок, до сих пор не понимаю почему. А потом я увидел, как он схватил кого-то. Издалека ты был похож на девочку… ну из-за длинных волос и светлой кожи. И потом в городе… ты был в таком же плаще, что и эта девушка, так что сразу и не понять. А еще, наверное, из-за того, что ты еще мальчишка. Хотя вблизи ты совсем не похож на девочку.

\- Спасибо и на этом, - с легкой насмешкой произнес его собеседник, - но вообще-то мы с тобой одного возраста. Тебе же шестнадцать?

Кагами кивнул и удивленно взглянул на Куроко, хотя что он мог разглядеть в темноте? 

\- Ты выглядишь младше, наверное, потому что такой мелкий - пробормотал красноволосый.

\- Нет, это просто ты слишком высокий.

Кагами фыркнул и, подчиняясь неожиданному порыву, потрепал его по волосам. Вдалеке послышались чьи-то голоса, и сидевшие на траве парни мгновенно напряглись.

\- Охрана делает обход, - прошептал голубоволосый, - тебе пора идти, Кагами-кун.

Парень кивнул и бесшумно вскочив на ноги, направился в сторону стены, благо по крайней мере к ней он дорогу находил без труда. Неожиданно остановившись, он резко повернулся, едва не потеряв равновесие, столкнувшись с кем-то.

\- Осторожнее, Кагами-кун. Ты меня так уронишь, - пожаловался мальчишка, потирая нос.

\- Тогда не крадись за мной! – шепотом закричал красноволосый, - я хотел спросить, можно мне прийти снова?

\- Да, только веди себя тише.

***  
С тех пор Кагами еще несколько раз бывал в поместье семьи Акаши, пробираясь туда каждый раз, когда выдавалось свободное время. Если бы его кто-то спросил, почему он сбегает туда, парень не смог бы толком объяснить причину. На самом деле странный голубоволосый мальчишка частенько безмерно раздражал его – своим невозмутимым лицом, взглядом, по которому вообще невозможно было понять, о чем он думает, привычкой появляться из ниоткуда, пугая Кагами, а также постоянными насмешливыми шутками и странными замечаниями. Иногда ему хотелось просто поколотить мелкого нахала, но обычно он ограничивался легким подзатыльником или тычком в бок.

И все же… Кагами нравилось приходить в полный теней сад, сидеть на мягкой и сырой от росы траве и болтать с Куроко. Чаще всего парень рассказывал ему истории, приключившиеся с ним или его товарищами в Академии, жаловался на скучные уроки и учителей, хотя раньше никто не назвал бы его болтуном или даже просто общительным. Сам мальчишка очень редко рассказывал о себе, но с удовольствием делился интересными историями о Поколении Чудес или читал нудные лекции о необходимости изучения предметов, так ненавидимых Кагами. Во время одной из таких пространных речей красноволосый даже уснул, развалившись на мягкой траве почти у самой стены, где они с Куроко сидели тем вечером. Проснулся он от довольно сильного тычка, и первое, что он увидел, открыв глаза, было встревоженное и заспанное лицо Куроко, обрамленное всклоченными, выбившимися из хвостика волосами. Оказывается, тот тоже уснул и проснулся лишь на рассвете, отморозив себе бок (как он заявил) и отлежав Кагами руку (как обнаружил сам Кагами, пытаясь забраться на стену). К счастью, в тот раз их никто не обнаружил, так как парни выбрали удачное место, укрытое густыми зарослями от бдительных взглядов охраны, но красноволосый опоздал на утреннее построение, и капитан Айда устроил ему отработку, после которой парень в буквальном смысле еще несколько дней не мог прийти в себя. Мальчишка не рассказывал о наказании, постигшем его, (да и было ли оно вообще), но все же с тех пор всегда будил Кагами и отправлял в казарму, стоило ему задремать.

Начиная с третьего визита, Кагами притаскивал ему ванильную булочку или слойку – просто как-то проходя мимо булочной он вспомнил разочарованное лицо голубоволосого, когда блондин сообщил ему, что у них не осталось ничего с ванилью, и с тех пор всегда покупал что-то, собираясь в поместье. После того, как мелкий жадина наотрез отказался поделиться угощением с парнем, тот стал приносить легкий перекус и себе, хотя тащиться по лесу и затем лазить по деревьям с бумажным пакетом было совсем неудобно. Да и отбиваться от пристававших с расспросами товарищей становилось все тяжелее, но Кагами угрюмо отмалчивался или огрызался, не желая делиться этим секретом. В первую очередь потому, что друзья точно увязались бы следом и потребовали бы познакомить их с мальчишкой. А еще завалились бы в сад всем скопом и обязательно привлекли бы внимание охраны создаваемым шумом. Да и не должен он им обо всем докладывать!

\- Эй, Кагами, пойдем перекусим! – весело позвал Такао, вместе с остальными догоняя его на выходе из Академии.

В честь дня рождения Академии занятия отменили, так что студентам пришлось присутствовать лишь на торжественном построении и небольшом параде, после чего все были свободны. А потому галдящие парни высыпали на улицы возле здания Академии, весело смеясь и переговариваясь, сверкая начищенными бляшками и значками, щеголяя в выглаженной синей форме, чуть светлее, чем повседневная.

По случаю праздника жившие по соседству и не очень девушки тоже принарядились и вышли на улицы, хихикая и переговариваясь, заинтересовано поглядывая в сторону парней, которые, чувствуя внимание, начинали хорохориться и стремились как-то выделиться и показать себя, вызывая бурный хохот и умильные улыбки представителей старшего поколения, собравшихся поглазеть на молодёжь.

Кагами на девушек особо не смотрел, но не потому что не интересовался, а потому что был голоден, и в первую очередь мечтал попасть в булочную, где как раз подоспела праздничная выпечка. Так что когда Такао объявился рядом с ним, предлагая перекусить, парень мгновенно согласился и помчался в сторону лавки, заставляя товарищей догонять себя.

\- Куда это рванул Кагами? – успел услышать он вопрос подошедшей Рико.

\- За булочками, - фыркнул Хьюга.

В булочной была огромная очередь из желающих полакомиться горячей выпечкой, и красноволосый нервно поглядывал на прилавки (его рост позволял ему заглядывать поверх голов остальных посетителей), опасаясь, как бы все не разобрали. Друзья догнали его довольно быстро, и немногие занявшие за ним очередь пусть и поворчали, но неохотно все же позволили ватаге голодных студентов присоединиться к товарищу.

Набрав разнообразных пирожков и булочек, по привычке захватив и одну с ванилью, Кагами сообщил, что подождет остальных на улице. А выбравшись на свежий воздух, он тут же зарылся в пакет, выбирая, что съесть первым. При этом парень продолжал пятиться в сторону, стараясь не мешать остальным стремящимся попасть в лавку.

Внезапно он почувствовал толчок и стал заваливаться на бок. Прижав обеими руками бумажный пакет к груди, а надкушенный пирожок зажав зубами, красноволосый попытался сгруппироваться, чтобы упасть как можно мягче… но в этом не было особой необходимости, так как при падении он соприкоснулся вовсе не с выложенный брусчаткой улицей, а с чем-то чуть более мягким и очень громким.

\- Да какого хера! – послышался раздраженный голос и звон чего-то разбившегося о твердую брусчатку, - куда смотришь, раззява?

Кагами, которого оттолкнула сильная рука, и тем самым помогла вновь ровно встать на ноги, недоуменно хлопал глазами и приготовился уже извиниться, когда встретился с горящим и крайне недовольным взглядом синих глаз. Извинения замерли на губах, а глаза метнулись за спину разъярённому парню, тут же примечая знакомые лица.

\- Что, так и будешь молчать? – снова привлек его внимание синеволосый.

\- Извини, я случайно упал. Я заплачу за чашку, - буркнул парень, почему-то не желая признаваться, что его толкнули.

Его взгляд снова заметался, выискивая знакомую голубую макушку, которая довольно быстро нашлась. В голубых глазах светилось любопытство и едва заметная насмешка.

\- Да мне как-то похер заплатишь ты или нет! – продолжал бушевать Аомине, недовольно разглядывая стоявшего перед ним парня.

\- Дай-чан, успокойся, - раздался взволнованный девичий голос.

Кагами неожиданно тоже разозлился и ответил ему раздраженным взглядом.

\- И чего ты хочешь? – вызывающе спросил он.

\- Дать тебе в морду! - рявкнул синеволосый.

\- А ты попробуй! 

Кагами аккуратно сложил свой пакет на стол перед равнодушно наблюдавшим за всем Куроко и коротко глянул на него, безмолвно прося мальчишку присмотреть за его покупками. Два других парня попытались было успокоить своего товарища, укоризненно и даже несколько надменно поглядывая на красноволосого, но Аомине лишь отмахнулся.

Еще раз смерив Кагами теперь уже откровенно угрожающим взглядом, он направился за угол лавки, где, как прекрасно было известно парню, была узкая аллея, ведущая на задворки булочной, куда обычно привозили товар.

\- Кагами, ты что делаешь?! – послышался возмущенный и одновременно с тем испуганный голос Рико, появившейся как будто из ниоткуда и уцепившейся за рукав его формы.

\- Ничего, - буркнул парень и выдернул рукав из чужих рук.

\- Кагами, не вздумай… - начал было говорить Хьюга, но тот в ответ лишь взглянул на него.

Что-то такое было в его взгляде, что друзья замерли на месте и больше не пытались его удержать, лишь испуганно смотрели, как он исчезает за углом.

\- Если об этом узнают в Академии, у нас будут огромные проблемы, - долетел до Кагами напряженный голос Изуки.

Эти слова заставили парня нахмуриться: пусть он сделал это не специально, но все же он развязал драку с парнем из Королевской Стражи. И это грозило серьезными неприятностями, но… он же хотел поединка с Аомине? И ему представился такой случай, хоть и совсем не так, как он себе представлял.

\- Чего плетешься? Струсил? – усмехаясь, произнес синеволосый.

\- Нет! – рявкнул Кагами и кинулся в драку, пусть и понимал, что это было ошибкой.

Аомине оказался очень хорош и не позволил перерасти в банальную уличную драку их неожиданной схватке. Ловко отразив удар, он оттолкнул красноволосого и снова усмехнулся:

\- Что так и будешь махать кулаками, как пьяный бродяга? Я же вижу, что ты что-то умеешь, пусть и совсем немного.

На удивление, но эти слова позволили парню немного успокоиться и по крайней мере попытаться обдумывать свои действия. Получалось у него не очень - он никогда не был хорош там, где надо было думать, но отражая невероятно быстрые и точные удары противника, Кагами неожиданно для себя подхватил его ритм, по привычке начав полагаться больше на инстинкты, чем на заранее продуманные приемы. Это принесло свои результаты, и все чаще ему удавалось не только отразить удар, но и попытаться нанести. Впрочем, Аомине все равно превосходил его и в умениях, и в ловкости, так что в конце концов повалил на утрамбованную до булыжной твердости землю и видимо собирался исполнить сказанное и все же набить красноволосому морду. Первый удар оказался довольно сильным и болезненным, и Кагами почувствовал, как во рту появился противный металлический привкус из-за лопнувшей губы. Быть беспомощной жертвой ему совсем не улыбалось, и парень рванулся изо всех сил, пытаясь вырваться из захвата, но второго удара так и не последовало.

\- Хватит, Аомине-кун, - послышался спокойный голос, - сейчас именно ты больше всего похож на перебравшего и разошедшегося пьянчугу.

\- Тецу, какого… - в голосе синеволосого явно слышался испуг, что заставило Кагами скривиться в улыбке.

\- Хватит, - твердо повторил мальчишка, спокойно глядя на раздраженного товарища, - иначе у вас обоих будут проблемы.

\- Черт! – фыркнул Аомине, но наконец отпустил своего противника и поднялся, - еще раз попадешься мне на глаза, и я снова отделаю тебя.

\- Попробуй, - насмешливо ответил Кагами, садясь.

Перед глазами мелькнула светлая рука: Куроко стоял над ним и протягивал ему руку, в другой сжимая недоеденную ванильную булочку, ту самую, что Кагами купил совсем недавно. Нахмурившись и не совсем понимая, как себя вести, красноволосый принял протянутую руку и поднялся, стараясь не опираться на нее всем весом, чтобы не опрокинуть мальчишку. Впрочем, рука, хоть и маленькая, по сравнению с его, оказалась на удивление сильной.

\- Чего это ты ему помогаешь? – недовольно поинтересовался Аомине.

\- Потому что именно о нем я тебе рассказывал, - невозмутимо ответил мальчишка, - а еще, это я толкнул его на тебя сегодня.

\- Что? – одновременно завопили парни, недовольно уставившись сначала друг на друга, а потом и на голубоволосого.

\- Тебе было скучно, Аомине-кун. А Кагами-кун давно хотел устроить поединок с тобой, - пожал плечами тот, и повернулся, собираясь вернуться к остальным.

\- Тецу!

\- Куроко, ах ты мелкий гад!

\- Я уверен, Кагами-кун с удовольствием согласится потренироваться с тобой снова, - спокойно произнес Куроко, - но только если ты будешь молчать о нашем знакомстве, иначе Кисе-кун разболтает об этом всем, а Мидорима-кун сдаст нас охране.

В голубых глазах, когда он повернулся к двум возвышавшимся над ним парням, светилось веселье и даже хитринка. Кагами молча сверлил его взглядом, после чего закатил глаза и вздохнул, сдаваясь и принимая поражение. На удивление, одновременно рядом с ним раздался точно такой же вздох и со стороны Аомине, который просто махнул рукой на мальчишку и отправился обратно.

\- Идем, Кагами-кун, - позвал красноволосого Куроко, следуя за товарищем.

***  
\- Дай-чан! Тецуя! 

Розоволосая девушка тут же бросилась навстречу парням, едва они появились из-за булочной. Нахмурившись и подбоченившись, она недовольно уставилась на возвышавшегося над ней синеволосого:

\- Дай-чан, зачем ты устроил драку? Ты же не ребенок! Тецуя, спасибо, что остановил его.

\- Ха, остановил, - вполголоса фыркнул Аомине, - именно он ее и затеял.

\- Что ты такое говоришь, Дай-чан? И не стыдно тебе сваливать все на Тецую?

\- Куроко-чи вообще тут не причем, - поддержал подругу блондин Кисе.

\- Да-да, - устало отмахнулся от них синеволосый, усаживаясь на стул возле единственного столика, за которым и сидели его товарищи.

Куроко уже сидел на своем месте, невозмутимо поглядывая вокруг, как будто и правда не имел никакого отношения к случившемуся. Кагами хотел было забрать свой пакет со стола, когда неожиданно упал на колени, опрокинутый ловкой подсечкой, за которой последовал удар по голове, от которого клацнули зубы.

\- Идиот! Немедленно возвращайся в казарму! Тебе вообще нельзя выходить в город, раз ты так себя ведешь! - завопила Рико, ухватив парня за ухо.

Раздался насмешливый и крайне раздражающий смех, и красноволосому не нужно было даже поворачиваться на звук, чтобы понять, кто смеялся. Все же этот Аомине оказался редким засранцем, хоть и очень хорошим бойцом.

\- Не стоит так отчитывать его, - вмешалась Момои, - он хоть и повел себя неправильно, но все же извинился. Да и наш Аомине тоже виноват.

Рико смерила девушку недовольным взглядом, а потом все же произнесла:

\- Еще раз извините за него, он иногда ведет себя как дурак. Идем, Кагами!

\- Рико, отпусти, оторвешь же! – возмутился парень, переживая, что останется без уха.

Получив свободу и вскочив на ноги, он схватил бумажный пакет и кивнул сидящим за столиком, глядя на Куроко, после чего поспешил за удалявшейся прочь девушкой, за которой потянулись и остальные его товарищи. Взгляды, которые они бросали на Кагами, обещали ему такую взбучку, что парень предпочел бы усиленные тренировки и наказание от капитана Айда. В конце концов, чего они бесятся? Не он же виноват в том, что свалился на этого ублюдка, но… с другой стороны, рассказать правду он им не сможет никак. Вздохнув, он неожиданно широко улыбнулся, отчего разбитая губа отозвалась острой болью, но это не имеет значения: он сможет снова устроить поединок с синеволосым, а это было по-настоящему здорово.

\- Это те самые, кого мы видели в поместье тогда, - заметил Изуки, когда они почти добрались до ворот, ведущих за пределы города.

\- Ага, будущие королевские стражи, - кивнул Хьюга.

\- И совсем не отличаются от невоспитанных драчунов и хулиганов, - фыркнула Рико, - пусть Кагами и упал на этого их Аомине, но это вовсе не значит, что тот должен был затеять драку.

\- Кстати, Кагами, на тебе что-то не видно синяков, только губа разбита, - заметил Коганей, с любопытством разглядывая жующего товарища, - он что так плох?

\- Очень хорош, - мотнул головой красноволосый, - мы не дрались, это больше было похоже на спарринг. Но, наверное, если бы не Куроко, мне бы досталось больше.

\- Куроко? – раздалось сразу несколько голосов, и Кагами недовольно нахмурился, злясь на себя за то, что проболтался.

\- Ну, тот второй парень. У которого длинные голубые волосы. Он остановил нас, - неловко пояснил он.

\- Который рылся в твоем пакете и стащил одну булочку? – переспросил Изуки.

\- Эм…

Что на это сказать парень не знал совершенно: со стороны это и правда выглядело так, как сказал Изуки, но… он ведь покупал ее для Куроко, пусть и не ожидал, что они встретятся сегодня.

\- Ха-ха-ха-ха, учеников Королевской Стражи не кормят что ли?

\- Бедняжки. Хотя остальные за столом набрали кучу еды.

\- Может именно этого Куроко и не кормят. Кстати, я вообще его не заметил. Изуки, как ты его увидел?

\- А у меня глаз наметанный, но…, - парень задумчиво почесал макушку, - если честно, я тоже не сразу его разглядел, просто смотрел на пакет Кагами: он опять скупил пол-лавки.

\- Как он хоть выглядит?

\- А я думал, что королевские стражи всегда выделяются, даже пока они студенты.

\- Куроко не обучается в Королевской Страже, - не выдержал красноволосый, - ну, на нем не было формы.

\- Что-то ты слишком наблюдательный, идиот, - скептически посмотрела на него Рико, - лучше был бы внимательнее и не падал бы на этого их вспыльчивого придурка. Подумаешь, толкнули его. Неженка! А нам теперь иметь дело с жалобой на развязывание драки.

\- Аомине не будет жаловаться, - возразил Кагами, - он скорее найдет меня в городе, чтобы еще раз врезать, но точно не пойдет к командиру с этим.

\- Почему ты так уверен в этом? – спросил Хьюга.

\- Ну, мне кажется, он не такой человек, чтобы жаловаться, - пожал плечами парень.

\- Думаю, тут Кагами прав, - кивнул Киеши, - ему явно было скучно, и он решил развеяться. Тем более, что Кагами выглядит достаточно сильным и интересным соперником.

\- Теппей, хватит нести чушь! – возмутилась девушка, - этот идиот тебе поверил, вон весь светится и улыбается, как придурок! Кагами, не вздумай еще раз драться с ним, иначе я все расскажу отцу!

Парень тут же закивал, но уже обдумывал, когда наведаться в поместье и, возможно, еще раз сразиться с синеволосым. Завтра была суббота, а это значит, что они будут свободны во второй половине дня, и он сможет улизнуть. Этот Аомине оказался даже лучше, чем он себе представлял. Хотя, признаться, больше всех сегодня его удивил Куроко. Он никак не ожидал такого коварства от мальчишки, пусть тот и выполнил таким образом желание обоих, но… это было довольно жестоко.  
До конца дня товарищи не спускали с него глаз и никуда не отпускали одного, что раздражало Кагами, и он постоянно огрызался и получал в ответ подзатыльники и угрозы обо всем доложить капитану. Впрочем, к утру все достаточно успокоились, чтобы оставить парня в покое и заняться своими делами, обдумывая планы на свободное время. Отказ Кагами поучаствовать в их затее, они восприняли как детскую обиду и лишь весело посмеялись, позволив «малышу Кагами дуться в свое удовольствие», и красноволосый вздохнул с облегчением, когда его наконец оставили в покое.

Аомине уже ждал его вместе с Куроко, и сразу предложил продолжить вчерашний поединок, надменно усмехаясь и отпуская едкие замечания. Взбесившийся Кагами был готов тут же кинуться на нахала, если бы не мальчишка, мудро предложивший все же отправиться в лес и не устраивать погром в саду под носом охраны. То, что он оказался прав, не захотел признать впоследствии ни один из соперников, но Куроко, видимо, в этом и не нуждался, прекрасно понимая все сам.  
Поединок выдался захватывающим и интересным. Кагами был настолько доволен, что не мог сдержать улыбку, когда не кривился от пропущенного удара или жесткого захвата. Впрочем, синеволосый гад тоже сверкал широкой усмешкой, явно наслаждаясь схваткой, хоть и продолжал отпускать едкие и обидные замечания в адрес соперника.

В этот раз их бой тоже был прерван Куроко, который невозмутимо встал между ними и сообщил, что уже взошла луна, и все нормальные люди отправились спать, а они своим шумом привлекают слишком много внимания. И если не хотят попасться охране (а он, Куроко, собирается сейчас вернуться в поместье и больше не будет прикрывать их), то должны прекратить. Кагами был недоволен, но мальчишка был прав, так что тяжело вздохнув, парень все же попрощался и направился обратно в казармы, лишь по дороге подумав о том, что сегодня у него совсем не было времени поболтать с Куроко, как раньше, и теперь как будто чего-то не хватало. Мотнув головой, чтобы отогнать странную мысль, он усмехнулся и принялся обдумывать схватку, пытаясь понять, где он ошибался. К тому времени, когда он вернулся в город, он уже разобрал весь поединок и обдумал все свои ошибки, а также способы их исправить. В следующий раз Аомине не сможет снова поймать его на те же приемы.


	3. Попался

\- Я так и знал, что ты сбегаешь сюда, - раздавшийся за спиной голос заставил Кагами подпрыгнуть от неожиданности и испуга.

На удивление, впервые его застал врасплох вовсе не Куроко, так что парень не сразу нашелся с ответом. Нахмурившись, он наклонился, чтобы поднять выпавший из рук бумажный пакет (хоть пирожки не выпали), после чего обернулся к товарищу.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Такао? – недовольно спросил он.

\- То же самое хочу спросить у тебя, - парень сверлил его таким же недовольным взглядом, что заставило Кагами насторожиться.

Такао был весельчаком и балагуром, душой компании и редко по-настоящему злился. Красноволосый вообще не мог припомнить, чтобы видел его злым или даже просто недовольным, так что такой неожиданный взгляд товарища немало смутил его.

\- Эм, решил понаблюдать за этими будущими стражами, - выдавил он, неуверенно оглядываясь на стену поместья. И как он не заметил, что за ним кто-то шел?

\- И часто ты это делаешь?

\- Нет.

\- Мне кажется, что ты врешь. Ты не просто наблюдаешь за поместьем, - выдал Такао, подходя ближе и глядя на пакет. – Я давно заметил, что всегда, когда у нас есть свободное время, ты куда-то исчезаешь. А потом мы встретили ту компанию в городе. Ты был занят перепалкой с этим Аомине и не заметил нас, но мы довольно долго наблюдали за вами. И мне показалось, что остальные тебя узнали. А после того, как Изуки рассказал о вытащенной из твоего пакета булочке, я вспомнил, что ты не колеблясь поставил пакет на стол, как будто был знаком с теми, кто за ним сидел.

\- Нет, я не знаком с ними, - отрицательно мотнул головой Кагами, - они меня узнали, потому что мы уже встречались в городе. Я как-то во время уроков бегал в лавку, а они подошли и спросили вкусная ли там выпечка.

\- Правда? А еще на прошлой неделе в воскресенье у тебя появилась куча новых синяков, как будто ты с кем-то тренировался. И вообще, лгун из тебя никакой, Кагами, - Такао скептически выгнул бровь.

Парень тяжело вздохнул, а затем все же признался:

\- После той драки я познакомился с этим Аомине. Он сильный соперник, и мне захотелось сразиться с ним еще раз, так что я отправился в поместье. Аомине согласился. Но остальных я не знаю.

\- А сегодня ты тоже пришел, чтобы устроить поединок? – с любопытством поинтересовался товарищ, злость и недовольство исчезли из его взгляда.

\- Да.

\- Ну тогда чего мы стоим? Вперед, я с удовольствием посмотрю на это, - воскликнул Такао и первым полез на дерево.

\- Стой! Не шуми так! Из-за тебя нас поймают. Зачем тебе вообще туда лезть? Что будет если нас поймают?

\- Ха-ха-ха-ха, Кагами, это на тебя совсем не похоже, - рассмеялся парень, уже спустившись на стену, - догоняй.

\- Вот ведь гад! Его же услышат на другом конце поместья!

Перемахнув через стену и приземлившись в уже привычном и знакомом саду, Кагами недовольно шикнул на спутника, и осторожно направился вглубь, гадая, где могут ждать Куроко и Аомине, и что они скажут увидев с ним Такао. В пакете лежала ванильная булочка, которую он купил для мальчишки, но теперь не представлял, как ее отдать. Да и вообще не знал, как себя вести, ведь он сказал товарищу, что больше ни с кем не знаком. Он так погрузился в тревожные размышления, что не услышал звука приближающихся шагов, и во второй раз за день оказался застигнут врасплох.

\- Это еще что такое? По саду разгуливают чужаки, как у себя дома, - раздался полный удивления мужской голос.

Красноволосый мгновенно обернулся на звук и буквально побелел от ужаса, обнаружив за спиной двоих охранников, разглядывающих их с нескрываемым удивлением. Еще до того, как он осознал свое положение, он развернулся и помчался к стене, надеясь, что Такао последует за ним. Но чтобы он ни говорил Куроко, охранники в поместье оказались хороши, так что парней быстро догнали и скрутили, уткнув носом в землю.

\- Шустрые, но недостаточно, - усмехнулся один из мужчин.

\- Любопытство – это плохо, потому что может привести к такому, - заметил второй, ловко защелкивая наручники на запястьях распростертого под ним Такао.

\- Ты погляди, они еще и студенты Академии. Вот ведь засранцы.

\- Да ладно тебе, Хирои. Когда же развлекаться, как не в юности. Но полковнику мы их все же покажем.

Ловко подняв на ноги пойманных парней, охранники направились в сторону поместья, время от времени отпуская насмешливые, но на удивление незлые замечания. Впрочем, Кагами едва ли слышал, что они говорили, лихорадочно обдумывая, что теперь делать. Бежать было поздно, да и невозможно – их все равно уже поймали. И наверняка сообщат капитану Айда. После чего скорее всего выпрут из Академии. Хорошо, что он не успел встретиться с Куроко и Аомине, так что хоть их не накажут. А он скажет, что ему было просто любопытно побродить по поместью. Главное, чтобы не проболтался Такао. Глянув на товарища, красноволосый нахмурился – тот был испуган так же, как сам Кагами, и мрачно смотрел в землю. 

Парни не заметили, как оказались возле поместья. Охранники направились к неприметной дверце в стене, за которой оказался лестница, ведущая вниз. Впрочем, она была совсем короткой, и помещение за ней нельзя было даже подвалом назвать, не то что темницей. Пойманных провели в небольшую комнату с двумя узкими кроватями и зарешетчатым окном, расположенным довольно высоко. За окном была видна лишь зелень и яркие цветы – все же комната была чуть ниже уровня земли. Вместо обычной двери, которая здесь явно была изначально, была установлена решетка, как в тюрьмах. В остальном же комната была чистой и почти уютной, совсем не подходящей для темницы.

\- Посидите пока здесь, полковник приедет поздно и решит, что с вами делать, - сказал один из мужчин, запирая дверь.

\- А я говорил тебе не шуметь, - не удержался Кагами, - и вообще не вздумай…

\- Тише, Кагами. Я не дурак, - фыркнул Такао, устраиваясь на кровати, - и я не шумел, - после некоторого молчания он добавил, - я боялся, что ты устроишь драку с охранниками и сделаешь наше положение еще хуже.

\- Я не такой идиот! – возмутился Кагами, не желая признаваться, что такая мысль у него все же мелькала.

\- Конечно нет, но характер у тебя слишком буйный и вспыльчивый. Ты часто сначала делаешь, а потом уже думаешь, - с легкой усмешкой возразил Такао, - хотя говоря, что ты не такой идиот, ты признаешь, что в некоторой степени ты все же идиот.

Красноволосый недовольно нахмурился и швырнул в товарища обнаруженной подушкой, на что тот лишь неожиданно весело расхохотался.

***  
\- Итак, кого же вы поймали?

Кагами и Такао мгновенно подскочили и напряженно уставились на незнакомца. Это был высокий тучный пожилой мужчина в форме полковника. На его полном лице подрагивали круглые розовые щеки, а глаза светились юмором и добродушием. Он и сейчас улыбался, глядя на вскочивших парней и качая головой. Не хватало еще грозящего пальца для полного сходства с отчитывающим любимых детишек мягкосердечным отцом. И почему-то от его вида по спине Кагами бегали противные мурашки.

\- Представьтесь, мальчики.

\- Кагами Тайга, Военная Академия, второй год, третье отделение, - вытянувшись по стойке смирно отчеканил красноволосый.

\- Такао Казунари, Военная Академия, второй год, третье отделение.

\- Значит студенты Академии, - кивнул мужчина, продолжая улыбаться, - и зачем вы проникли на территорию поместья?

\- Из любопытства, - поспешил ответить Кагами, - мы слышали, что именно здесь живут студенты Королевской Стражи, так что… нам стало интересно на них взглянуть.

\- От кого вы это слышали?

Парень нахмурился, не сразу придумав ответ, но на выручку ему неожиданно пришел Такао, который умел врать и выдумать оправдания на ходу гораздо лучше. Да и задумку товарища он понял прекрасно.

\- Мы их в городе несколько раз видели, - сообщил он, сверкая глазами, - их форму сложно не заметить. Да и сами они… выделяются. Они пару раз покупали булочки в нашей любимой лавке, мы там постоянно бываем. Кагами, так вообще любимый покупатель, никто не ест больше него. Мы слышали их беседу, и они упоминали поместье семьи Акаши. Вот мы и решили посмотреть на него сами.

\- А вы знали, что оно охраняется? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался полковник.

\- Да, знали, но мы думали, что не попадемся, - кивнул Такао.

В ответ раздался веселый смех, от которого затряслись толстые щеки и подбородок мужчины.

\- Полковник? – поинтересовался стоявший рядом с ним охранник.

\- Забавные мальчишки. Пусть посидят пока здесь. И сообщите их командиру, он должен знать, куда делись его ученики, - с этими словами мужчина развернулся и пошел прочь, за ним последовал и охранник.

\- Они оставляют нас без охраны? – удивился Кагами.

\- А зачем нас охранять? Попытаемся сбежать, и все кончится гораздо хуже, а так… считай, что пока легко отделались. Хотя капитан конечно накажет нас обязательно, когда доберется.

\- Лучше бы нас обратно в казарму отправили, чтобы он нас наказал. Не нравится мне здесь сидеть, - буркнул парень, снова садясь на кровать.

\- Есть охота, - протянул Такао, развалившись на своей кровати и уставившись в потолок, - как думаешь, нас будут кормить?

\- Сегодня точно нет, поздно уже, - отозвался Кагами, и скривился, как только его живот недовольно заурчал в ответ.

\- Ты тоже есть хочешь!

\- Конечно, идиот! Из-за тебя я уронил пакет с булками.

В ответ Такао лишь рассмеялся, и на этом парни затихли. Уже действительно было поздно, и раз уж им не светит поздний ужин, единственное, что остается, это поспать. Проснулся Кагами внезапно, не совсем понимая, что происходит, и слепо таращась в темноту комнаты. Но что-то его разбудило. Принявшись озираться, он попытался разглядеть, что происходит за дверью-решеткой, но там было темно и совершенно тихо. Такао мирно дрых на соседней кровати, привычно посапывая во сне. Глубоко вздохнув, он принялся тереть лицо ладонями, однако почти сразу замер. Куроко! Он был рядом! И это его запах разбудил его сейчас. Вскочив с кровати, парень кинулся к двери, но за ней было пусто. Тогда он повернулся к забранному решеткой окну.

\- Куроко? – едва слышно позвал он, подходя ближе и ухватившись за решетки подтягиваясь повыше, – из-за теплой погоды, окно было открыто, создавая в помещении приятный сквозняк.

\- Тихо, - послышалось в ответ. – Вот, держи.

Между решеток показался небольшой сверток, в котором было что-то съестное. Еще до того, как Кагами успел сказать спасибо, мальчишка исчез. Он не слышал ни звука, но каким-то образом понял, что Куроко ушел, так что слова благодарности так и остались непроизнесенными.

Развернув сверток, парень обнаружил несколько рисовых шариков и яблоко. Ухмыльнувшись, он уселся на кровать и собирался уже съесть неожиданный перекус, когда его взгляд упал на спящего товарища. Такао тоже был голоден, но… как ему объяснить, откуда взялась еда? Не будут же их держать голодными, а значит утром им принесут поесть, и товарищ спит, но… Недовольно нахмурившись и ругая себя за мягкосердечие, красноволосый все же подошел к спящему и, грубо растолкав его, сунул в руки пару шариков.

\- Ешь и молчи, - буркнул он, а затем добавил, - и не спрашивай ничего!

Такао, собиравшийся уже сначала наорать на грубияна, затем поблагодарить и засыпать его тысячей вопросов, промолчал, лишь любопытно поглядывал на жующего друга время от времени.

Утром первым, что они услышали, был громкий окрик капитана, заставивший их сорваться с кроватей и едва не падая стать по стойке смирно.

\- Подъем, засранцы!

Капитан Айда стоял у решетки, сверля их испепеляющим взглядом. Сказать, что он был в ярости, - это ничего не сказать. От мужчины в буквальном смысле исходила жажда убийства, и на какое-то мгновение Кагами даже порадовался, что от него их отделяет закрытая решетчатая дверь, ключи от которой их командиру явно давать не собирались.

\- Ну-ну, Кагетора, не зачем так кричать на мальчишек, - добродушно произнес полковник, маячивший позади и с любопытством наблюдавший за всем.

\- При всем уважении, полковник, - процедил сквозь зубы капитан, - эти маленькие ублюдки мои подчинённые. Именно я за них отвечаю. И мне их и воспитывать. И наказывать.

\- Конечно, - согласился пожилой мужчина, - ты их обязательно накажешь, не будем же мы держать их вечно. Но они проникли на территорию поместья, так что, полагаю, я могу подержать их здесь какое-то время. Посидят взаперти пару деньков, подумают о своем поведении, и потом мы их отпустим. Обещаю, что морить голодом или издеваться над мальчишками здесь никто не будет.

\- Как скажете полковник, - нехотя согласился капитан, все еще не сводя взгляда со своих студентов, - могу я поговорить с ними?

\- Конечно, Кагетора. Жду тебя в своем кабинете. Мы давно не виделись, и я с удовольствием поболтаю со своим бывшим учеником, - с этими словами полковник сделал знак охраннику, и они ушли.

\- Как вам пришла в голову эта дикая идея? – мрачно спросил капитан, едва чужие шаги затихли в коридоре.

\- Мы хотели посмотреть на поместье, вот и сбежали. Точнее я сбежал, а Такао пошел за мной.

\- Кагами, - мужчина тяжело вздохнул, - ты во многом хорош, но врать не умеешь совсем, хотя этот старый хрыч тебе судя по всему поверил. Это хорошо. Но я не верю! Или ты думаешь, что я не знаю о твоей драке с этим наглецом в день праздника? Ты тогда проиграл и захотел поквитаться с ним, и поэтому явился сюда?

\- Нет, нет! – поспешно замотал головой Кагами, - я же сказал, что мне было любопытно. И я не затевал ту драку. Да я споткнулся и упал не него, но драку предложил именно он!

\- Но ты не отрицаешь, что проиграл, - тут же заметил командир.

\- Да, он… очень хорош. И я конечно хотел бы сразиться с ним еще не один раз, но… я не стал бы просто нападать на него, - горячо возразил парень.

\- Кагами, - прервал его мужчина, - ты один из самых талантливых учеников Академии. Признаюсь, честно, я возлагал на тебя большие надежды. Особенно надеялся на то, что ты перерастешь свою глупую мечту обучаться в Королевской Страже. Тогда из тебя вышел бы толк, но… ты хотя бы понимаешь, что поставил под удар всю свою будущую карьеру? Ты тайно проник в поместье одной из самых уважаемых семей королевства. Более того, в этом поместье обучаются и в данный момент живут самые одаренные ученики Королевской Стражи. И не только они, но еще и… не важно, первых двух причин уже достаточно, чтобы исключить тебя из Академии без права восстановления.

При этих словах глаза Кагами тревожно расширились, и он запинаясь проговорил:

\- Вы меня исключите?

\- Я – нет. Я уже сказал, что ты один из лучших наших студентов, - устало вздохнул капитан Айда, - но если этого потребует семья Акаши, или полковник, или семья Мидорима… я боюсь, что ничего не смогу сделать. Все гораздо серьезнее, чем ты можешь себе представить. Тебя в любом случае ждет суровое наказание, как и Такао, но я надеюсь, что полковник еще какое-то время будет в хорошем настроении. Судя по всему, он находит ваше поведение забавным, а не угрожающим, и скорее всего не станет сообщать об этом Акаши. А в этом случае у вас есть шанс отделаться выговором, после чего вас передадут мне.

\- Капитан Айда, - неожиданно заговорил Такао, - мы правда не думали, что все так обернется.

\- Вы вообще не думали, - заметил мужчина, - но у вас будет несколько дней на раздумья. И я надеюсь, вы серьезно переосмыслите свое поведение. А мне пора идти. Не вздумайте выкинуть еще что-то, иначе я вас прибью. Обоих!

С этими словами он развернулся и пошел прочь, оставив парней одних. Ни один из них не произнес ни слова. Кагами просто упал на кровать и мрачно уставился в одну точку, не обращая внимания на метания товарища. Он никак не ожидал, что все кончится угрозой исключения из Академии.

***  
\- Вот это да! Кто-то осмелился проникнуть в поместье! – послышался чей-то восхищенно-насмешливый голос.

\- И оказался достаточно глуп, чтобы попасться охране.

Вскинув глаза парни наткнулись на любопытные взгляды. Хотя любопытство светилось лишь в золотистых глазах Кисе, Мидорима же сверкал надменным взглядом, а синие глаза Аомине… выражали скуку и разочарование, неожиданно больно ударившие по самолюбию Кагами.

\- О, с тобой мы уже встречались. Кагами, да? – весело поинтересовался блондин, - не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть. Ты что хотел еще раз сразиться с Аомине-чи?

\- Не неси чушь, Кисе, - неожиданно рявкнул синеволосый, - если бы он хотел схватки со мной, то просто предложил бы.

\- А ты бы конечно согласился, - недовольно протянул Мидорима.

\- Конечно, с какой стати мне отказываться. Но это было до того, как он попался охране. Сейчас, он мне не интересен, потому что только дурак может дать себя поймать этим ленивым олухам из охраны.

Кулаки Кагами непроизвольно сжались, и он едва удержался от желания броситься к решетке и… И что бы он сделал? Все же он дурак. Стиснув зубы, он процедил:

\- Если вы насмотрелись, то валите отсюда. Мы вам не мартышки в клетке.

\- Почему же, выглядите похоже, - фыркнул зеленоволосый, после чего развернулся и пошел прочь, - Идемте, у нас скоро тренировка.

\- Мидорима-чи, ты жесток. И слишком правильный! Аомине-чи, ты идешь?

\- Я догоню, - мотнул головой синеволосый, не сводя взгляда с Кагами, - подойди-ка сюда, если не трусишь.

Кагами скривился, но все же подошел ближе к решетке, как внезапно сильная рука ухватила его за форму и рванула на себя, почти впечатав носом в металл.

\- Посмей только проболтаться о Тецу, и я тебя уничтожу, - очень тихо, но невероятно зло прошипел Аомине, после чего тряхнул парня и спросил, - ты меня понял?

\- Не держи меня за дурака, - дал наконец волю гневу красноволосый, - я не идиот! И не стану болтать ни об одном из вас.

\- Мне плевать, если ты расскажешь обо мне, но даже не заикайся о Тецу!

С этими словами стальная хватка разжалась, и парень последовал за товарищами. Кагами поправил форму и обернулся к Такао.

\- Эй, Такао, не обращай на них внима…

Что-то во взгляде парня заставило его осечься и пристальнее вглядеться в друга. Темноволосый сидел на кровати и все еще не сводил глаз с решетки, и как будто совсем не слышал слов товарища. В его взгляде было удивление, обида и еще что-то странное, горькое. И за все время разговора с неожиданными посетителями, он не сказал ни слова, что было очень странно для такого общительного парня.

\- Такао? - красноволосый осторожно тронул его за плечо, - ты чего?

\- Что? – наконец очнулся товарищ.

\- Я спрашиваю, ты что обиделся на их слова? Не обращай внимания, они просто засранцы, - неловко попытался успокоить его парень.

\- Да, я в порядке. Не ожидал, что ты станешь меня утешать. Да и незачем, - с трудом, но Такао все же удалось улыбнуться, после чего он оживленно добавил, - и вообще, нас обещали не морить голодом, но обед задерживают!

Кагами подозрительно нахмурился, но ничего не сказал – раз Такао говорит, что в порядке, пусть так и будет. Ему есть чем заняться, например, подумать о том, почему Аомине так защищал Куроко. Или почему так разозлился капитан Айда. Хотя разозлился было не совсем правильное слово, он скорее был почти в отчаянии, только вот парень все никак не мог понять, почему. Ну проникли они в поместье, ну попались охране, но… это же не преступление. По крайней мере не такое, из-за которого стоило так переживать. Или он чего-то не понимает? Не знает? Ну тогда и думать об этом бесполезно, все равно не поймет. Хотя кое-что Кагами довелось понять уже к вечеру этого дня.

Оставшийся день до самого ужина они провели в молчании, каждый занятый своими размышлениями. Впрочем, Кагами довольно быстро устал от этого бесполезного занятия, так что уснул, и не заметил, что творилось с его товарищем. А если бы заметил, то возможно заволновался бы раньше.

Проснулся он разбитым и уставшим – все же не стоило спать после обеда, когда и энергию деть некуда. Длинный летний день подходил к концу, и солнце медленно садилось, но света в комнате все же еще было достаточно, хотя в коридоре уже зажгли лампы. Воздух был душным и жарким, и Кагами подошел ближе к окну, надеясь на прохладу, и только тогда услышал звук тяжелого дыхания. 

Обернувшись, он разглядел сжавшегося в комочек Такао. Парень лежал спиной к нему, обхватив себя руками и подтянув колени к груди, и мелко подрагивал.  
\- Эй, Такао, что с тобой? – взволнованно спросил красноволосый, разворачивая товарища к себе.

Но ответа так и не дождался: лицо парня покраснело, глаза были крепко зажмурены, а зубы стиснуты, как будто ему было больно.

\- Ты что заболел? Тебе плохо, Такао?

\- Н-не з-знаю… - серые глаза на миг приоткрылись, но взгляд так и не сфокусировался.

А Кагами тоже неожиданно начал задыхаться, осознавая, что в комнате не просто жарко, но еще и плавает странный запах. Необычно сильный и очень приятный. Такой, который хочется вдыхать снова и снова. От которого кружится голова и становится горячо. И хочется прикоснуться к его источнику. Зарыться в него носом и…   
Темно-красные глаза парня распахнулись, и он в ужасе отпрыгнул в другой конец комнаты, почувствовав привычную тяжесть в паху. Но даже на другом конце комнаты он все еще ощущал запах, который притягивал и как будто звал, и исходил он судя по всему от свернувшегося на кровати товарища.

Пытаясь отдышаться, Кагами сделал только хуже, потому что голова начала кружиться сильнее, а тело реагировало еще быстрее. И реакция эта была вполне однозначна. Он хочет… Такао?! От одной этой мысли красноволосому стало дурно – он же парень! Но только вот запах, наполнивший комнату, и его влияние на тело, было сильнее, чем здравый смысл, и Кагами боялся потерять контроль над собой. Как тогда в саду с Куроко, когда они в первый раз встретились, неожиданно мелькнуло в голове. Тогда он тоже не думал, что делает, ведомый одним лишь запахом. Но… Куроко не пах так, что его хотелось… эмм… да и Такао он знает уже не один год, и ни разу такого не было.

С кровати в противоположной стороне комнаты донесся приглушенный стон, и черноволосый сжался в еще меньший комочек, хотя казалось, что это невозможно. Отвлекшийся было Кагами сильнее ощутил влияние странного запаха, а теперь еще и голоса товарища (пусть его разум кричал о том, что такой голос от парня он слышать вообще не хотел). А еще пришла неожиданно четкая и внятная мысль – еще немного, и он совершит какую-то глупость, отчего волосы буквально встали дыбом, и парень метнулся к решетке. Вцепившись в прохладный метал он принялся трясти его, пусть это и было бесполезно.

\- Эй, есть там кто? – заорал он, - Эй! Отзовитесь! Кто-нибудь! Да куда же подевались придурки-охранники? Демоны вас задери!

\- Чего разорался? – поинтересовался лениво подошедший мужчина, однако тут же напряженно замер встретившись с диким взглядом парня.

\- Позови кого-то быстро! – рявкнул тот, не зная, как объяснить.

Но в объяснении и не было необходимости: едва мужчина кинул взгляд в сторону свернувшейся на кровати фигурки, как крикнул кому-то дальше по коридору:

\- Рин, вызывай кого-то из корпуса, срочно! А ты парень, выйди пока сюда.

С этими словами он быстро открыл дверь и за руку вытащил Кагами из комнаты, оттеснив к стене и перекрыв дорогу обратно. Красноволосый и не сопротивлялся, лишь взволнованно наблюдал за товарищем и в панике пытался успокоиться.

Буквально через несколько минут раздались громкие крики и топот множества ног, в коридор ворвались люди, кто-то отдавал приказы. Решетка снова открылась, и сквозь шум в ушах Кагами расслышал обрывки разговоров.

\- … поздний…

\- Что-то спровоцировало…

\- Странный типаж…

\- …кое бывает…

\- Осторожнее…

Затем в дверях появились двое, один из которых держал на руках Такао. Все остальные разошлись, пропуская их, но Кагами неожиданно рванулся вперед, и желание спасти товарища было вовсе не главной причиной.

\- Держите второго!

Чьи-то руки вцепились в него и пытались оттащить назад, но красноволосый сопротивлялся, используя всю свою силу и умения.

\- Силен! В камеру…

Совместными усилиями мужчинам удалось затолкать его обратно в комнату и захлопнуть решетку прямо перед его носом. Резкая боль немного отрезвила Кагами, и он помотал головой, пытаясь чуть прийти в себя, беспомощно глядя, как уносят его товарища. Возможно, так было лучше.

***  
После бессонной ночи, которую Кагами провел сидя на узкой кушетке и мрачно сверля взглядом пол, к нему в камеру явились какие-то люди и пытались задавать вопросы, но парень на них почти не реагировал. Лишь несколько раз поднял пустой взгляд, но так и не произнес ни слова. На удивление бить его не стали, а просто молча ушли, что-то пробормотав о «шоке» и «осознании», Кагами не прислушивался. А к полудню в поместье примчался капитан Айда и в маленькую комнату с решеткой вместо двери буквально ворвался, едва не снеся саму решетку.

\- Кагами! – взволнованно позвал мужчина, останавливаясь напротив ученика.

И красноволосый впервые с того времени, как увели Такао, хоть как-то отреагировал: глаза его распахнулись, и он подался вперед.

\- Полковник? – капитан обернулся к остановившемуся в дверном проеме пожилому мужчине, но тот покачал головой, не спуская пристального взгляда с парня.

\- Нет, капитан. В этот раз я не могу оставить вас наедине. Нам так и не удалось узнать, что произошло, так что я послушаю вместе с вами. Дело принимает гораздо более серьезный оборот, и вы должны это понимать.

Мужчина нахмурился, но вынужден был смириться.

\- Кагами, я знаю, что ты сейчас напуган, и хочу тебе помочь. Правда. И полковник этого хочет. Кроме того, в его силах сделать гораздо больше для тебя сейчас. Так что я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал нам, что случилось. Все. От начала до конца.

Парень нахмурился, переводя взгляд с одного мужчины на другого, после чего медленно кивнул. Всю ночь он размышлял и пытался понять, что произошло, но чувствовал, что не сможет. Слишком много вопросов, на которые он не мог найти ответы. Да и… что скрывать, если его силой запихивали вчера в камеру, когда забирали Такао?

Вздохнув, он начал рассказывать, не поднимая взгляда и чувствуя, как горят щеки, а предательская краска смущения расползается все ниже, затапливая шею и грудь. Он сам до сих пор не мог осознать, что захотел парня, да еще и товарища. Он-то и на девушек стал обращать внимание совсем недавно и все еще стеснялся подойти и с кем-то заговорить, полыхая от смущения каждый раз, когда сталкивался с заинтересованным взглядом или хихиканьем прогуливающихся девушек. И он никак не мог ожидать, что будет испытывать желание по отношению к парню. Учась в Военной Академии среди одних парней, он естественно слышал всякие истории, но не особенно придавал им значение, считая, что его это не касается. Но видимо зря…

А потому в его словах, когда он рассказывал о произошедшем, звучало не только смущение, но и удивление, что немало позабавило полковника, чьи губы расползлись в легкой усмешке. Впрочем, к счастью для Кагами он этого не видел, все еще сверля взглядом пол.

Когда он замолчал, в комнате воцарилась тишина, и первым ее нарушил пожилой полковник.

\- Признаюсь честно, когда ты оказался здесь, я не верил, что ты считаешься одним из лучших учеников в Академии, но теперь я в этом не сомневаюсь. Кагетора, твой ученик действительно хорош. Даже очень. Суметь удержать себя в руках впервые столкнувшись с таким – это многое значит. Я восхищен.

Парень поднял на него недоверчивый взгляд, после чего вопросительно глянул на капитана.

\- Кагами, я понимаю, что ты едва ли в этом поверишь, - медленно проговорил тот, - но твоя реакция была совершенно нормальной. Как и то, что произошло с Такао. Это… особенность некоторых людей, к которым относитесь и вы с Такао. Когда ты вернешься в Академию, я отправлю тебя к наставнику, который расскажет больше.

\- Нет, - неожиданно покачал пожилой мужчина, - мне жаль, но Кагетора, ты должен это понимать и сам. Ни один из твоих учеников не вернется в Академию. Такао больше не может обучаться в военном учреждении, а Кагами, - тут мужчина пристальнее вгляделся в взволнованного красноволосого, - Кагами, ты ведь хотел обучаться в Королевской Страже, так?

\- Да, сэр, - осторожно кивнул тот, почему-то вспомнив нелестные отзывы Куроко о королевских стражах.

\- Вот и прекрасно. Думаю, к концу следующей недели ты будешь официально переведен на обучение в Королевскую Стражу. И первое время поживешь здесь – тебе есть чему научиться у таких же как ты.

\- Полковник, но альфы обучаются и в Академии тоже, - попытался возразить капитан Айда.

\- Конечно, но они не так талантливы, или вы что-то скрываете? Кроме того, ты прекрасно понимаешь, что теперь я должен буду доложить обо всем Акаши-сама. И я вовсе не шутил, когда говорил о потрясающем самоконтроле мальчика. Кто-то похожий есть и у нас, но… он обучался этому с самого детства. Кстати, я сейчас говорю о твоем знакомом, Кагами, - взгляд пожилого мужчины был острым и очень внимательным, из-за чего неприятные мурашки расползлись по всему телу сидящего на кровати парня, - Ты ведь знаком с Аомине, так?

На мгновение темно-красные глаза распахнулись и в них мелькнул страх, но Кагами попытался тут же взять себя в руки и решительно покачал головой:

\- Нет, не знаком.

В комнате воцарилось молчание, и чем дольше оно длилось, тем больше нервничал парень, отчаянно стараясь сохранять спокойствие. Он обещал, что ничего не скажет ни об одном из них, и он не скажет.

Полковник прошелся по маленькой комнате, а затем неожиданно остановился прямо перед красноволосым, вынудив того поднять на него взгляд. Выражение лица мужчины было совершенно спокойным, но в тоже время угрожающим.

\- В солдатах всегда ценилась верность и преданность. Это хорошие качества, но только не тогда, когда они провоцируют ложь. На первый раз, Кагами, я спущу тебе ложь, но только на первый раз. Мне прекрасно известно, что ты не просто знаешь Аомине, но и умудрился с ним подраться. Хотя, признаюсь, я был очень удивлен, когда он сам мне рассказал об этом.

При этих словах Кагами непроизвольно сжал кулаки и нахмурился, а в глазах мелькнула злость. И этот придурок угрожал ему? О чем еще он рассказал?

\- Вижу по твоей реакции, что ты знаком с ним даже лучше, чем можно было подумать, - усмехнулся полковник, - так вот именно он рассказал о вашей драке на празднике в честь дня рождения Академии, и о том, что ты явился в поместье, чтобы поквитаться с ним. 

\- Кагами не стал бы нападать на студента Королевской Стражи, - вмешался капитан.

\- Нисколько в этом не сомневаюсь, - подняв руки в примирительном жесте, согласился пожилой мужчина, - я достаточно хорошо знаю этого засранца, чтобы радоваться тому, что он не находится в моем прямом подчинении. И я не сомневаюсь, что он способен спровоцировать почти любого. За редким исключением. И я даже больше тебе скажу, Кагетора, лишь немногие способны с ним управиться. А потому, я все еще считаю довольно забавным и смелым то, что твой бывший ученик рискнул проникнуть в поместье. И я даже готов поверить в то, что второй мальчик действительно увязался за ним совершенно случайно.

\- Но? – уточнил второй мужчина.

\- Но тех, кто не видел реакцию Кагами, когда отсюда забирали мальчишку-омегу, такое признание Аомине насторожит. Видишь ли, этот засранец никогда добровольно в таком не признался бы, просто потому, что не считает это важным. К тому же, как я уже говорил, мне он не подчиняется. А тут сам явился и все рассказал. Подозрительно. 

\- Зачем же он тогда это сделал? – настороженно спросил капитан, уже начиная, что-то понимать.

\- А затем, что ему об альфах и омегах известно больше, чем некоторым ученым из корпуса. Полагаю, его слишком близко подпускают к некоторым нашим… специальным студентам. Так что он быстрее всех догадался о том, в чем могут обвинить твоих бывших учеников. 

\- Сбежали вместе, - мрачно выдал мужчина, - но зачем им было проникать в поместье?

\- Это хороший вопрос. Но допустим, они просто искали местечко поуютнее и заблудились, и совсем ничего не знали ни о поместье, ни о том, кому оно принадлежит. А в этом случае все гораздо-гораздо серьезнее, потому что укрывание таких студентов уже является серьезным преступлением, - преувеличенно сочувственно проговорил полковник.

Кагами слушал странный разговор двух мужчин и не мог понять почти ничего, но кое-что что все же уловил. А потому мгновенно взорвался и вскочил на ноги – былую апатию, как ветром сдуло.

\- Я бы никогда не сделал такого! С какой стати нам с Такао сбегать вдвоём!? Это дико! Это… - он задохнулся от возмущения.

\- Успокойся, Кагами, - приказал капитан, и парень мгновенно сел.

\- Конечно, - улыбнулся пожилой мужчина, - и все, кто видел тебя вчера, прекрасно понимают, что это предположение совершенно нелепо. И все же Акаши-сама пожелает тщательно разобраться во всем, именно поэтому я и сказал, что на твой перевод из Академии потребуется время.

\- Акаши-сама лично этим займется? – поинтересовался Кагетора.

\- Нет, не думаю. Его сын и наследник быстрее разрешит этот вопрос. Хотя бы потому, что он все равно должен был скоро явиться сюда для тренировок. Акаши Сейджуро – один из нашего легендарного Поколения Чудес, а также тот, кто умудряется держать в руках всех этих зазнавшихся мальчишек. В том числе Аомине. И даже Тень ему подчиняется, а до тебя наверняка доходили слухи о нем, Кагетора.

\- Нет, - тут же отрицательно покачал головой тот, - и я не хочу ничего знать об этом.

\- Это правильно. В любом случае Акаши скоро будет здесь и займется расследованием. И его обязательно заинтересует такое странное благородство Аомине по отношению к своему случайному сопернику. Впрочем, с другой стороны, они хорошо знакомы, так что возможно он и не увидит в этом ничего необычного. Что ж я думаю на этом все. Кагами, ты останешься здесь. Кагетора…

\- Мне нужно официальное уведомление для родителей Такао. Они живут недалеко от Академии, и я как куратор обязан сообщить им все лично.

\- Конечно, пройдем в мой кабинет.

На прощание полковник еще раз ободряюще улыбнулся и покинул комнату. Взгляд капитана был скорее извиняющимся и каким-то подавленным.

Решетка закрылась с громким лязгом, и Кагами остался один на один с полным хаосом в голове. Он так до конца и не понял, что произошло, и пока едва мог поверить, что больше не вернется в Академию, не встретится с друзьями. И даже мысль о том, что он будет учиться именно там, где мечтал с самого начала, совершенно не обрадовала, а даже наоборот, вызвала какое-то глухое отчаяние. Его переводят не потому, что он оказался достаточно хорош, а из-за каких-то его особенностей (хотя он так и не понял каких). И явно, чтобы держать под присмотром. Ему не доверяют и просто относятся как к редкой зверушке. Это совершенно не то, чего он хотел.

Вздохнув, он повалился на кровать лицом вниз и сжал руками подушку. Куроко вчера не пришел и не передал ничего. Хотя дело было даже не в еде. Скорее всего мальчишка узнал о том, что произошло, и теперь не хочет даже близко к нему подходить. От этого стало неожиданно грустно – они были знакомы не так давно, но Кагами нравилась компания голубоволосого, нравилось общаться с ним или просто молча сидеть в саду, возможно, они даже стали друзьями. А теперь мальчишка будет избегать его, и, наверное, он даже в чем-то прав, - вдруг Кагами захочет накинуться и на него.

Это глупо, сам себе сказал красноволосый, сначала подожду пару дней, а потом буду расстраиваться.

Но Куроко не пришел ни на вторую ночь, ни на третью с тех пор, как Такао куда-то забрали, и Кагами вынужден был признать, что его подозрения оправдались, и мальчишка просто боится подходить к нему, пусть даже и запертому в камере.


	4. Альфа и омега

Открыв глаза, Кагами уставился в темным потолок, лениво моргая и пытаясь понять, что его разбудило. День тянулся бесконечно долго, как и предыдущие. Его никто не навещал, лишь охранники приносили еду и воду, и Такао был неизвестно где, так что не мог развлечь его забавными историями. Поэтому весь день парень выполнял упражнения, чтобы к вечеру быстрее уснуть из-за усталости. Но все равно он проснулся посреди ночи.

Недовольно вздохнув, красноволосый повернулся на бок, пытаясь найти удобную позу и снова уснуть, но внезапно насторожился и даже приподнялся на жесткой постели.

\- Кагами-кун? – донесся едва слышный шепот.

Резко подскочив, парень бросился к окну и вытянул руку сквозь решетку, натыкаясь на что-то мягкое. Широкая и невероятно глупая улыбка расползлась по его лицу. Все-таки Куроко пришел! И только после этой радостной мысли его накрыл смутно знакомый запах, на мгновение затуманив мозги. Это был именно тот запах, что привел его в сад поместья в самом начале, только гораздо сильнее и ярче. Притягательнее. 

Испугавшись, он уже хотел отстраниться, как в его руку впихнули сверток, и послышался тихий, но недовольный голос мальчишки:

\- Я уже думал, что ты не проснешься. Я не смогу приходить какое-то время, так что… пока это все.

Раздался едва слышимый шорох – Куроко собирался уходить, когда Кагами поспешно позвал его, хватая рукой воздух:

\- Куроко?

\- Тише, иначе услышит охрана, - прошипел тот, - что?

\- Я… я думал, ты испугался и не придешь, - пробормотал парень.

\- Глупо бояться кого-то запертого в камере. Мне пора, Кагами-кун.

В этот раз красноволосый не стал его останавливать, лишь стоял у окна, продолжая глупо улыбаться. Куроко ушел, но запах все еще витал в комнате, щекоча обоняние, вызывая неожиданное желание догнать мальчишку. Если бы мысли Кагами не были заняты радостью от осознания того, что Куроко его не боится, он бы, пожалуй, сильнее ощутил влияние чужого аромата, но пока его сознание было занято другим.

Он уже собирался вернуться к кровати и съесть позднее угощение, когда услышал чьи-то голоса. Отложив сверток в сторону, он уцепился руками за прутья решетки и подтянулся наверх, упираясь ногами в стену и прислушиваясь к доносящимся звукам.

\- …поздно для прогулок.

\- Особенно для таких как ты.

Голоса были незнакомыми, но довольно громкими, так что Кагами прекрасно их слышал.

\- Я слыхал о таких. Любопытно, что из этих слухов правда.

\- А вот пусть мальчишка нам сам все и расскажет. Расскажешь ведь?

Видимо двое мужчин говорили с Куроко, вот только парень не слышал его ответов, а потому не мог быть полностью уверен в этом, но… кто еще будет бродить ночью по саду? Да еще и недалеко от его камеры? И чего они хотят?

\- …не хочешь? Ну так мы можем и заставить, - послышался насмешливый голос одного из говоривших.

Кагами напрягся, чего они хотели от Куроко?

\- Не стоит сопротивляться, все равно не получится.

\- Да, хилый совсем.

Послышался приглушенный расстоянием крик, а затем раздался громкий шорох и треск, как будто кто-то рванул через кусты.

\- Вот гаденыш, а ну стой!

Парень отчаянно дернул решетку и громко выругался: кто-то преследовал мальчишку, а он как дурак сидит здесь и не может помочь. А если они догонят его? И чего они вообще хотят?

Спрыгнув на пол, он несколько раз прошелся по комнате, пытаясь успокоиться: в конце концов это явно был кто-то их охраны поместья, и они не станут причинять вред тем, кто здесь живет. Им положено охранять Куроко. Но успокоиться не получалось. Что-то гнало его наружу, на помощь мальчишке, не давало успокоиться, грызло изнутри. Он чувствовал, что просто физически не может больше оставаться на месте.

Ринувшись к окну, он вцепился обеими руками в один из вертикальных прутьев и потянул его вниз, а затем вверх. На удивление, он поддался довольно легко и выскользнул из каменного углубления – в конце концов в поместье не было обустроенных тюремных камер для настоящих преступников. Из второго крепления прут выскользнул с трудом – Кагами пришлось буквально повиснуть на нем всем весом, чтобы вытащить. 

Второй и третий прутья вытащить оказалось гораздо сложнее, но вовсе не потому, что они были надежнее прикреплены, а потому, что парень волновался и спешил, из-за чего ему не удавалось сразу найти нужный угол. Когда проем в решетке оказался достаточно велик, он подтянулся и, протиснувшись, выбрался на ухоженную клумбу, на которой росли какие-то яркие цветочки с довольно сильным ароматом. Или это его обоняние стало острее? Кагами мотнул головой, отгоняя прочь ненужные мысли, и помчался в ту сторону, откуда последний раз раздавались звуки.

Пока он расшатывал прутья, в саду все стихло, и теперь было сложно понять, куда делись охранники и тот, с кем они беседовали, но красноволосый и не нуждался в лишних звуках – запах Куроко вел его вперед надежнее чем любая проложенная дорога с указателями. По какой-то странной причине мальчишка, а это был действительно он, потому что Кагами уже наткнулся на то место, где он беседовал с двумя другими, чей запах он тоже учуял, хоть и не так отчетливо, побежал не в сторону поместья, а вглубь сада к стене. Именно туда, откуда всегда приходил Кагами.

Недалеко от стены он едва не наткнулся на озадаченно почесывающих затылки мужчин. Один из них резко развернулся на шорох, но Кагами успел скрыться за зарослями и свернуть в сторону.

\- Эй, кто здесь? – встревоженно позвал один из мужчин.

\- Может это кто-то из телохранителей? – предположил второй.

\- Нет, они уехали се…

Остальную часть беседы красноволосый не услышал, добравшись до стены. Ухватившись за нависающую ветку, он ловко перелез на другую сторону и, спрыгнув на землю, втянул носом воздух. Запах Куроко ощущался слабо, но достаточно, чтобы понять, куда направился мальчишка. С какой стати он вообще рванул в лес среди ночи? Что ж, Кагами спросит его об этом, когда догонит.

Куда бы ни направлялся голубоволосый, он выбирал не самый лег путь, часто проскальзывая сквозь плотные заросли или перелезая через поваленные стволы деревьев, удаляясь все дальше от поместья. Кагами бежал следом, яростно ругаясь, когда цепкие ветки впивались в одежду или волосы, а невидимые коряги и пни попадались под ноги. Впрочем, чем дольше он преследовал мальчишку, тем меньше он обращал на это внимания, мало что осознавая кроме усиливающегося запаха.  
В голове шумело, а нос жадно впитывал аромат, с каждым шагом казавшийся все более приятным. В сознании билась лишь одна мысль: догнать источник запаха, так что останови парня сейчас кто-либо, он едва ли смог бы вспомнить, как он здесь оказался. Но сам он этого не осознавал. Как и того действия, которое на него оказывал странный аромат.

В какой-то момент в запахе появились отчетливые нотки страха, что заставило Кагами на мгновение напрячься, но почти сразу каким-то невероятным чутьем он понял, что мальчишка просто узнал о преследователе. И почему-то эта мысль очень понравилась парню, заставив губы расплыться в довольной усмешке – пусть знает, что все равно не убежит.

Неожиданно он выбрался на открытый участок леса и почувствовал, как захлюпало под ногами и мгновенно промокла обувь и штаны. Остановившись, он обнаружил, что стоит посреди мелкого ручейка, куда привел его запах. На другом берегу его совсем не ощущалось, но глубоко вдохнув, Кагами вновь обнаружил его метров на десять выше по течению. Выбравшись на берег он отправился в ту сторону.

Как и всегда, Куроко обнаружился совершенно внезапно, и вовсе не благодаря тому, что Кагами его увидел. Просто оказавшись на небольшой поляне, парень услышал тяжелое, с хриплыми нотками дыхание, и несколько раз оглядевшись, заметил мальчишку, который стоял согнувшись и упираясь рукой в стену какого-то небольшого здания. Из-под распахнувшегося плаща выглядывала светлая рубашка – единственное, что его выдавало. Если конечно не считать яркого аромата и громкого дыхания.

\- Кагами-кун, - выдохнул голубоволосый, поднимая голову и все еще пытаясь отдышаться.

Что-то в его голосе заставило парня замереть на месте и осознать происходящее. Темно-красные глаза распахнулись, в них мелькнули страх и удивление, но почти сразу же пропали, вытесненные совсем другими эмоциями. Больше думать он не мог.

***  
Куроко метнулся куда-то в сторону и распахнул дверь, попытавшись тут же захлопнуть ее за собой, но Кагами оказался быстрее. Закрыв дверь и привалившись к ней спиной, парень успел ухватить его за руку, дергая на себя. Вблизи мальчишка пах еще лучше, вкуснее, сильнее, так что кружилась голова и пересыхало во рту.  
Сжав изящного по сравнению с ним голубоволосого почти в железных объятьях, Кагами наклонился и прижался к чужим губам своими. Когда они не раскрылись сразу, он что-то недовольно промычал и, распахнув чужой плащ, принялся целовать светлую бархатистую кожу на шее, оставляя яркие красные следы. А руки тем временем уже избавляли мальчишку от одежды, стащив мешающийся плащ и принявшись за мелкие пуговицы на рубашке. Чужие руки, пытавшиеся остановить его, парень небрежно отбросил прочь, почти не прерывая своего занятия.

\- Стой, стой, Кагами-кун, - просил Куроко, но голос его постоянно срывался, и слова превращались в приглушенные стоны. – Н-не надо…

Парень его не слышал, в ушах шумела кровь и гремело сердце, а при каждом вздохе он снова и снова ощущал невероятный аромат, из-за которого руки тряслись от невероятного желания поскорее прикоснуться, погладить, стиснуть… Выпустил он мальчишку лишь на несколько мгновений, чтобы стащить собственную одежду – кто бы знал, где и когда ему пригодится вбитое суровыми инструкторами умение быстро одеваться и раздеваться. Куроко, впрочем, этого времени хватило, чтобы отстраниться и оказаться почти на другой стороне темной комнаты. Метнувшись за ним Кагами наткнулся на что-то похожее на лежанку, тут же опрокинув на нее мальчишку и навалившись сверху. Наконец-то получив возможность по-настоящему поцеловать задохнувшегося от неожиданного удара голубоволосого. 

Парень не представлял, что делать с распластанным под ним мальчишкой, а потому просто подчинялся желаниям своего тела, которое хотело теснее прижиматься к чужому, впитывать его тепло, ощущать его дрожь и трепет. Руки его то ласково гладили открывшуюся в распахнутой рубашке грудь, то до синяков сжимали все еще скрытые штанами бедра.

\- С-сними… с-сними все… б-больно, - прохрипел Куроко, когда Кагами наконец-то оторвался от его припухших покрасневших губ.

Повинуясь больше движению чужих бедер, чем словам, он привстал и стянул с мальчишки штаны вместе с бельем, почти зло отшвырнув перед этим ботинки. Голубоволосый тут же потянулся к нему навстречу, обнимая и притягивая к себе, ногами обхватывая чужие бедра. Кагами задохнулся, едва почувствовал прикосновение чужого влажного горячего члена – странное, но невероятно приятное. Со стоном снова впившись в чужие губы, он принялся потираться о распластанное под ним тело, все сильнее вдавливая его в жесткую постель.

Он никогда не ощущал такого сильного желания, которое затмевало все, полностью лишая воли и разума. Все, о чем он мог думать, - это как бы прижаться потеснее, попробовать и прикоснуться к каждому участку чужого тела. От удовольствия от ощущений гладкой упругой кожи под ладонями, горячего рта и разливающегося в воздухе аромата кружилась голова. Но этого было мало. Низ живота скрутило от напряжения, член ныл от переполнявшей его крови, и обжигающего жара их тесно прижавшихся друг к другу животов не хватало, чтобы утолить желание.

Отчаянно застонав, Кагами приподнялся и потянулся рукой вниз, обхватывая свой и чужой член. Движения его руки были резкими и нетерпеливыми, отчего по телу мгновенно разлились волны острого наслаждения. Куроко двигался навстречу его руке, тихо постанывая и вцепившись ладонями в его спину.  
Внезапно мальчишка отпустил его, и обеими руками вцепился в его руку, пытаясь остановить ее:

\- Не так… не… Кагами-кун, - простонал он.

Красноволосый недовольно зарычал, не замедляя движений, но чужие руки цеплялись все сильнее, оставляя кровавые царапины от ногтей.

\- Кагами-кун… пожалуйста…

На этот раз в обычно тихом и невозмутимом голосе прозвучала мольба, и возможно именно поэтому Кагами остановился и позволил чужим рукам вести его. Куроко схватил его ладонь и потянул ее вниз, обхватывая чужие пальцы и направляя в горячую щель между ягодиц. Парень резко, со свистом втянул воздух, ощутив ладонью вязкую влагу. В затуманенном страстью мозгу на мгновение прояснилось, и он хотел отдернуть руку, но чужие пальцы настойчиво тянули и направляли его. Когда его указательный палец проник в горячую влажную дырочку, мальчишка под ним дернулся и подался навстречу.

\- Пожалуйста…

Облизнув пересохшие губы, Кагами осторожно протолкнул палец глубже, ощупывая шелковистые стеночки. Куроко не сопротивлялся, нетерпеливо ерзая и потираясь об него. Тогда он добавил второй палец, легко разводя их в стороны, чувствуя, как упругая плоть поддается и растягивается, а по руке скользит вязкая смазка.

\- Еще… еще Кагами-кун…

Когда он добавил третий палец, голубоволосый застонал и сильнее впился ногтями в его плечи, тяжело дыша и вздрагивая всем телом. Тесный жар вокруг пальцев сводил с ума, и парень нетерпеливо двинул рукой несколько раз, после чего вытащил ее и, одной рукой удерживая чужие бедра, другой направил член в дырочку.  
Как только жаркий шелк обхватил его плоть, Кагами громко застонал и зажмурился от удовольствия. Перед глазами вспыхивали белые круги, а все тело колотило от расходящихся волн наслаждения. Он даже не сразу почувствовал, как выгибается под ним Куроко, как в плечи впиваются его ногти.

\- Пожалуйста… пожалуйста… не могу ..льше… больно… Ка.. гами-кун…

Услышав этот горячий шепот, красноволосый потерял последние остатки самообладания, если они и были, подчиняясь единственному желанию своего тела – оказаться еще глубже в этой жаркой тесноте, еще сильнее ощутить хватку чужой плоти на своей.

Движения его были резкими и рваными, а руки все сильнее впивались в чужие бедра, удерживая их на месте, не позволяя отодвинуться хоть на миллиметр. Дыхание вырывалось из груди вперемешку с хриплыми стонами. От ощущения горячей шелковистой тесноты вокруг члена кружилась голова и темнело в глазах.

Куроко под ним бился и выгибался навстречу, всхлипывая и все сильнее цепляясь за чужие плечи. Если он что-то и говорил, то Кагами его не слышал, опьяненный невероятным удовольствием. В какой-то момент он наклонился и неожиданно впился зубами в тонкую шею, сорвавшись на совсем быстрый ритм едва почувствовал металлический привкус крови во рту. Мальчишка под ним громко вскрикнул и выгнулся еще сильнее, прижимаясь гладкими ягодицами к чужому паху. 

Оргазм накрыл красноволосого внезапно, вырвав из горла хриплый стон. После нескольких сильных толчков, он повалился на распластанное под ним тело, тяжело дыша и чувствуя, как лихорадочно пульсируют и сокращаются вокруг его чувствительного члена горячие стеночки. Мальчишка под ним все еще был возбужден, отчаянно прижимаясь к чужому телу. С трудом сосредоточившись, Кагами попытался подняться и выскользнуть из тесной дырочки, но не смог.

\- Н-нет… 

Куроко под ним неожиданно громко вскрикнул и напряженно выгнулся, сжимая чужую плоть внутри себя. По животу и груди растеклось влажное тепло – голубоволосый тоже кончил, и теперь лежал на жесткой постели, мелко подрагивая и продолжая цепляться за Кагами.

Спустя несколько минут, парень снова попытался отодвинуться, но чужие руки удержали его на месте.

\- Нет, не.. двигайся пока, - Куроко все еще задыхался, - все равно… пока не получится.

Еще не до конца пришедший в себя Кагами нахмурился и прислушался к своим ощущениям. Ужас и восторг одновременно накрыли его, едва он понял, что не сможет выйти из мальчишки из-за неожиданно распухшего основания собственного члена, надежно связавшего обоих парней. Ничего не понимая, он протяжно застонал от ощущения тугой хватки и уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи Куроко, носом втянув сладкий аромат, от которого теперь еще больше кружилась голова.

Он не помнил, когда смог наконец выскользнуть из чужого тела и провалился в сон. И совсем смутно помнил, как охваченный возбуждением снова целовал распухшие губы мальчишки, сжимая упругие ягодицы и вбиваясь в горячую пульсирующую дырочку, пока в глазах не потемнело от наслаждения и мир не сузился до ощущения гибкого покрытого потом тела под ним и восхитительной жаркой тесноты вокруг члена.

***  
Кагами сидел на пыльном полу, спрятав голову между коленей. Время от времени он поднимал взгляд, в котором смешались страх и непонимание, на небольшую лежанку, на которой все еще спал Куроко.

Проснулся он из-за солнечных лучей, скользивших по лицу, и далеко не сразу сообразил, где находится. Сонно моргая, он разглядывал покрытый паутиной деревянный потолок, потом взгляд его скользнул ниже, на такие же стены. Комната казалась гораздо больше той, в которой он спал в поместье, да и обстановка была странной: грубая деревянная мебель, посуда из тяжелого чугуна, частично развешанная на вбитых в стену гвоздях. А еще следы запустения и толстый слой пыли повсюду.

Попытавшись приподняться, чтобы осмотреться получше, красноволосый ощутил тяжесть, придавившую его к жесткой лежанке, и опустив взгляд, обнаружил растрепанную голубую макушку. Нахмурившись, он непонимающе уставился на сладко посапывающего мальчишку, чьи длинные волосы в диком беспорядке рассыпались по плечам и груди Кагами, запутались в одной из его ладоней, похожие на тонкие голубые ручейки. Опустив взгляд ниже, парень наткнулся на алые, распухшие, со следами укусов губы. И только тогда его накрыло осознание того, что произошло ночью.

Дернувшись, он хотел было вскочить и сбежать как можно дальше, но чужие волосы опутали его руку, и выбраться можно было лишь выдернув изрядный пучок, что наверняка разбудит спящего. А потому Кагами замер, принявшись осторожно выпутывать ладонь и продолжая разглядывать мальчишку. И чем дольше он смотрел, тем сильнее ему хотелось сбежать.

Ночью они заползли под тонкое покрывало, пусть оно и было маловато для обоих. Впрочем, именно поэтому красноволосый мог сейчас разглядеть большую часть тела лежащего рядом с ним Куроко. Шея, грудь и даже плечи мальчишки были покрыты алыми пятнами и следами от укусов. Особенно заметным и даже безобразным был укус на шее, в котором была видна запекшаяся кровь. Все, что не было покрыто красными пятнами, покрывали синяки, налившиеся насыщенным фиолетовым цветом, особенно ярким на бедрах и тонкой талии. На светлой коже Куроко все эти следы смотрелись… довольно страшно. На мгновение Кагами зажмурился и покачал головой, ужаснувшись собственным действиям: никогда в жизни он не мог подумать, что способен на такое. И его совершенно не извиняло то, что голубоволосый сам согласился и наслаждался этим также, как и парень, о чем свидетельствовали другие «следы», неприятной коркой стянувшие кожу. 

Освободив, наконец, руку, Кагами как можно медленнее выполз из постели, прикрывая светлое и казавшееся очень хрупким тело мальчишки, после чего натянул подранные штаны, валявшиеся у самой двери, и почти превратившуюся в лохмотья рубашку. Кстати, рубашка Куроко на удивление, осталась на нем, хоть и лишилась большей части пуговиц, да и вообще… годилась только в мусор после этой ночи.

Тяжело вздохнув, парень уселся прямо на пыльный пол, погрузившись в невеселые размышления и попытки понять, что на него нашло ночью. Пусть капитан Айда и сказал, что его странная реакция на запах Такао была нормальной, он не мог поверить, что это действительно было так. И если бы он не позвал охрану, то… Такао выглядел бы также, как голубоволосый? Эта мысль по-прежнему вызывала отвращение, заставляя тело покрываться неприятными мурашками. И пусть Кагами запомнил запах товарища, как очень приятный, он больше никогда не хотел бы его учуять. Ну а что Куроко?

Он все еще ощущал аромат мальчишки, казалось, что он заполнил весь этот странный дом. И если такое только было возможно, сейчас он казался красноволосому еще приятнее, чем вчера, посылая волны возбуждения в низ живота. Но это не вызывало ни омерзения, ни неприязни, лишь желание. Снова окунуться в жаркое тепло, слушать тихие стоны и поскуливание и ощущать отчаянную хватку чужих рук.

Но ведь Куроко тоже был парнем! Пусть Кагами и принял его за девочку в самом начале, он почти сразу понял свою ошибку. И сколько бы он ни смотрел на мальчишку, ничего девчачьего в нем не было. Ни тогда, когда они сидели вечером в саду, ни тогда, когда мелкий нахал хладнокровно наблюдал за их с Аомине дракой, ни вчера, когда он выгибался навстречу каждому его толчку и просил еще. И ни тогда, ни сейчас парень не испытывал никакого отвращения, и… хотел еще.  
Отчаянно застонав, он сильнее вжался головой в колени: ну что с ним не так?

\- Кагами-кун? - послышался хриплый со сна голос Куроко.

Тот замер и похолодел, боясь даже вздохнуть, лишь чутко прислушиваясь к шуршанию покрывала и ерзанью тела на жесткой лежанке.

\- Я рад, что ты не ушел, - заметил мальчишка, громко зевнув.

В его тихом, невозмутимом голосе не было и следа паники. И возможно именно это немного успокоило Кагами, который наконец-то осмелился поднять голову и встретиться с все еще затуманенными сонной дымкой голубыми глазами напротив.

\- Куроко, - тяжело сглотнув, медленно выдавил парень, - я… извини… я не… должен… не… как это вышло…

\- Кагами-кун, тебе совершенно не за что извиняться, - неожиданно серьезно проговорил мальчишка, - ты и не мог знать. Не думаю, что полковник многое тебе рассказал, после того, как они забрали твоего друга.

\- Что? Ты… откуда…

\- Я, Кагами-кун, знаю об этом больше, чем ты можешь себе даже представить, - вздохнул голубоволосый, - так что сиди и слушай.

С этими словами он попытался сесть, но тут же скривился и повалился обратно.

\- Тебе… больно? – в голосе Кагами слышались нотки паники, - я… вчера…

\- Немножко больно, - кивнул Куроко, - но дело не в этом, просто я не привык к боли в таких местах.

Во второй раз он поднялся, не изменившись в лице, резким движением откинув прочь тонкое покрывало. Встав с постели, он огляделся и, шлепая босыми ногами, направился куда-то в сторону большого, но почти развалившегося деревянного комода с украшенными изящной резьбой ящиками и витыми медными ручками, – совершенно не вписывающегося в этот странный домик. Щеки Кагами мгновенно вспыхнули алой краской смущения, но взгляда он так и не отвел, заметив и светло-голубые волоски в паху, и покрытые синяками бедра, и округлые ягодицы, едва выглядывавшие из-под светлой рубашки, и… белесые потеки на ногах. Жаркая волна смущения скатилась ниже, разливаясь по груди, но от позорной смерти (ведь от стыда можно умереть?) его спас монотонный голос Куроко, принявшегося рыться в ящиках.

\- В мире существуют люди, которые немного отличаются от других. Их называют альфами и омегами, и у них есть свои особенности, - начал рассказывать мальчишка, - на самом деле они не лучше и не хуже остальных, просто… немного другие. Почему они существуют, ученые не смогли объяснить до сих, но это не так важно. Альфы – это в основном парни, очень-очень редко девушки. Почти все они довольно крепкие и сильные, но не сильнее обычных людей, бет, как их называют. Единственное их отличие от остальных – это острый нюх. Ты, Кагами-кун, - альфа, именно такой, какими они чаще всего и бывают. Если бы ты жил в столице и попался бы на глаза кому-то из специального отряда, то тебя обязательно проверили бы на принадлежность к альфам, как это делают с большинством подходящих по возрасту и внешним признакам мальчиков. И отправили бы на обучение в Королевскую Стражу, как ты и мечтал.

Неожиданно голубоволосый замолчал, что-то разглядывая в ящике, после чего решительно закрыл его и принялся за другой, одновременно продолжая свой рассказ.

\- Омеги отличаются от остальных чуть больше. Как и у альф у них очень острый нюх, но кроме этого у них, начиная с определенного возраста, случаются течки. Во время течек все омеги пахнут намного сильнее и ярче, чем обычно, чтобы привлечь альфу. И испытывают постоянное и очень сильное желание. Если у омеги нету партнера, а по-настоящему подходящим партнером для омеги может быть только альфа, то течка для них – это тяжелое и мучительное испытание. Кроме того, это еще и очень опасное для омег время: сопротивляться и даже думать, как следуют они не способны, и легко могут стать жертвами насилия альф или бет. 

\- В нашем королевстве альфы и омеги – это редкость, а потому очень ценятся аристократами. Ценятся в плохом смысле этого слова, как ты можешь догадаться, Кагами-кун. Альфы, если они рождаются в знатной семье, становятся гордостью и опорой семьи, омеги, если они девочки, - ценными невестами. А вот детям из обычных семей не так везет. Мальчиков-альф чаще всего отбирают для службы в Королевской Страже, а если они провинились, то их могут отправить участвовать в подпольных боях. Девочек-омег обычно воспитывают и обучают, готовя из них жен. Потом они достаются кому-то в награду. Но это только самых способных и послушных. Остальных вполне могут отдавать в бордели, но чаще все же в наложницы кому-то из знатных аристократов. Мальчикам-омегам еще сложнее, потому что практически никто в нашем королевстве не возьмет в мужья парня-омегу, пусть тот и сможет родить законных детей своему мужу. Так что большинство мальчиков-омег тоже попадают в бордели или в любовники к знатным аристократам, тем более у нас не считается зазорным иметь любовника своего пола.

\- Я, как ты, наверное, догадался – омега. Твой друг Такао тоже омега, и, когда вы сидели запертые в камере, у него началась первая течка. В том, что случилось этой ночью, виноват я, а не ты. Я знал, что произошло с тобой и Такао, и Аомине-кун, пока он был в поместье, не подпускал меня к тебе, чтобы не сделать хуже. Он как никто понимает, что с тобой тогда творилось, после того, как ты впервые столкнулся со своей реакцией на течную омегу. Но я все равно решил навестить тебя, как только уехал Аомине-кун, хоть и знал, что мой запах усилился из-за предстоящей течки. Ты его учуял и сорвался, - Куроко вздохнул и покачал головой, рассматривая содержимое ящика.

\- Это нормально, когда альфу влечет к омеге, а омегу к альфе. И во многих случаях сохранить контроль над собой невозможно. Так что ты ни в чем не виноват и тебе не за что извиняться. И не надо переживать из-за того, что я парень. Омеги отличаются от обычных парней, почти всегда они очень красивые, изящные и привлекают внимание всех, в том числе и бет, которые не могут почуять их запах. Просто я всегда был не особенно заметным, так что и омега из меня получилась незаметная. Но я этому р… О, нашел!

Услышав неожиданно громкий для мальчишки возглас, Кагами подпрыгнул и испуганно уставился на него. Куроко довольно улыбался краешком губ, держа в руках старые ножницы, частично покрытые ржавчиной. Рубашка висела на нем лохмотьями, не скрывая, а наоборот подчеркивая обнаженное тело под ней. И красноволосый впервые смог рассмотреть его. Куроко был на голову ниже Кагами, но и низким его назвать было нельзя. А под белоснежной кожей при движении перекатывались едва заметные мускулы. Только сейчас парень обратил внимание, что хоть он и не выглядел сильным, но тело у него было подтянутое и стройное, а это значит, что мальчишка явно постоянно тренировался.

Разглядывая полуобнаженного Куроко, Кагами не сразу обратил внимание, на воцарившуюся тишину в домике, которую прерывали лишь какие-то щелкающие звуки. И только когда взгляд парня зацепился за медленно падающую голубую прядь, которая в конце присоединилась к другим таким же у ног мальчишки, он понял, что происходит.

\- Ты что делаешь? – спросил Кагами почти с ужасом.

\- Обрезаю волосы, давно хотел это сделать, - невозмутимо ответил Куроко, сосредоточенно кромсая длинные голубые пряди.

\- Зачем?

\- Мне они не нравятся, но мне никогда не разрешали их обрезать.

\- А… тебя же накажут? - промямлил красноволосый, не отрывая взгляда от голубой макушки.

\- Кагами-кун, ты не до конца понимаешь, что произошло. Я не вернусь обратно, я просто не могу вернуться. Иначе меня действительно накажут, но вовсе не за обрезанные волосы. Я уже тебе сказал, что я не очень заметный омега, а потому меня и обучали отдельно от других. И готовили не для того, чтобы я стал чьим-то любовником. Наоборот, ко мне никогда и никого не подпускали. Во время течек я всегда был один, и так должно было продолжаться еще какое-то время. Но я почти во время течки бродил ночью по поместью, спровоцировал на побег сидевшего под временным арестом альфу и сбежал с ним. Если я вернусь, в лучшем случае меня отдадут какому-то мелкому аристократу или просто полезному, но не очень важному человеку в любовники. А я не хочу.

Кагами не особенно понимал, что объяснял ему мальчишка, продолжая завороженно наблюдать за падающими прядками.

\- Стой! Не режь слишком коротко, иначе потом не сможешь поправить, - вырвалось у него, - придется ждать, когда вырастут.

Вскочив, он кинулся к Куроко и отобрал у него ножницы, разглядывая то, во что превратилась и раньше не выглядевшая очень аккуратной голубая шевелюра.

\- Ты умеешь стричь, Кагами-кун? – поинтересовался Куроко.

\- Нет, я… просто наблюдал, как это делал один из моих товарищей, - Кагами принялся сосредоточенно перебирать обрезанные локоны, пытаясь понять, где и что можно подрезать, чтобы они не были похожи на гнездо, - Хьюга всегда нас стриг. Однажды Рико уговорила его подрезать ей волосы, а он как дурак согласился. Когда капитан увидел ее, он едва не убил Хьюгу, а потом назначил ему трехкратную нагрузку на тренировках на три месяца. К концу этого срока мы думали тот помрет, но Хьюга выжил, хотя к Рико он теперь относится с опаской. Еще одной такой стрижки капитан ему точно не простит.

\- У тебя веселые друзья, - заметил мальчишка.

\- Да, - буркнул красноволосый, нахмурившись и замерев с зажатыми в ладони ножницами.

\- Кагами-кун?

Куроко обернулся к нему и уставился снизу-вверх, отчего у парня неожиданно перехватило дыхание. Почему-то с короткими, торчащими во все стороны волосами мальчишка смотрелся… правильнее. И почему он сказал, что он незаметный?

Дыхание Кагами участилось, и он с ужасом почувствовал знакомое напряжение в паху. Резко отскочив в сторону, он попытался зажать рукой нос, но сделал только хуже – на ладони запах мальчишки ощущался еще сильнее, снова затуманивая мозги.

\- Извини… я… - парень отвел взгляд, не зная, как объяснить свою реакцию.

Куроко склонил голову на бок и продолжал сверлить его немигающим взглядом, пока наконец не произнес с тяжелым вздохом:

\- Если я правильно помню, где-то был ручей, а я очень хочу помыться. Пойдем, Кагами-кун. Я тебе еще не сказал, но течка у омег длится несколько дней, и не думаю, что мы сможем уйти отсюда раньше.

***  
Выбравшись из дома, Кагами сразу было направился в ту сторону, откуда они пришли, но неожиданно остановился, глубоко вздохнув. Голубоволосый замер рядом с ним.

\- Пахнет водой ближе, - удивленно произнес парень.

\- Да, идем?

Прямо за домом обнаружился небольшой обустроенный родник – кто бы здесь ни жил раньше, он позаботился о собственных удобствах. Пусть среди камней, которыми был обложен родник, успела прорасти трава, вода оставалась чистой и холодной, и рядом даже нашлась простая металлическая кружка.  
Напившись, Кагами неуверенно оглянулся – в роднике никак нельзя было искупаться. Куроко же уже шлепал босыми пятками вдоль ручья, в который устремлялась вода из источника. 

\- Ты здесь бывал? – поинтересовался парень, идя следом.

\- Да, пару раз. Но купались мы в том ручье, который мы с тобой пересекали вчера. Но этот тоже куда-то течет.

\- Мы? – красноволосый нахмурился.

\- Мы несколько раз сбегали сюда с ребятами из Поколения Чудес, пока нас не поймали. После этого нас отправили в другое место, и охрана там была намного надежнее. Но об этом доме так никто и не узнал – нас поймали в лесу, а это хорошее место, чтобы спрятаться на время.

Ручеек был едва заметен в густой траве и среди пышно разросшихся кустов, но Куроко все равно не терял его из виду, уверенно пробираясь вперед. Казалось, его совершенно не смущали колючие ветки, царапающие почти обнаженное тело, едва прикрытое потрепанной рубахой. Кагами пробирался следом за ним, раздраженно отмахиваясь от веток и листвы, и уже готов был предложить ему вернуться обратно, когда они вышли к небольшой речке. Она была гораздо шире того вчерашнего ручья, и вдоль берегов даже виднелись похожие на пляжи прогалины.

Куроко кивнул ему на ближайшую, а сам отправился в сторону пышной ивы, попросив не ходить следом. Парень пожал плечами и остался на месте, быстро избавляясь от одежды: кожа зудела и чесалась, особенно на груди и животе, испачканных в сперме.

Речка оказалась совсем неглубокой, но вода была чистой и прохладной. Впрочем, долго плескаться Кагами не стал – илистое дно проваливалось под его весом, засасывая ноги. А когда он пытался вытащить их, черная муть поднималась наверх, отчего и вода темнела. Смыв грязь и пот, он уселся на мягкий песок, сквозь который кое-где пробивалась трава, и уставился на проплывающие облака. Возбуждение отпустило его сейчас, когда Куроко не было поблизости, но никуда не делось. Он чувствовал, что стоит поглубже вдохнуть, и он уловит запах мальчишки, копошащегося где-то рядом, и этот запах снова лишит его рассудка.

Рассказ Куроко был… невероятным, и у Кагами не было причин ему верить. В конце концов мальчишка с самого начала показался ему странным, именно его запах привел его в сад в первый раз. И потом всякий раз, когда он сбегал из казармы, именно запах приводил его к Куроко, так что он быстрее поверил бы в его особенность и отличие от всех остальных, но…

Но с Такао он знаком уже два года. Они не просто вместе учились, они спали на соседних койках все это время. И ни разу Кагами не испытывал странных желаний, находясь рядом с черноволосым. Не ощущал его запаха (ну если не считать обычного запаха пота после тренировок). И все же несколько дней назад он едва не набросился на своего товарища, и если верить тому, что рассказал Куроко, то Такао не стал бы сопротивляться, даже если бы и захотел. И он сам не смог бы остановиться. От этой мысли как обычно бросило в дрожь, и он не смог удержаться от полного облегчения вздоха – как хорошо, что он позвал тогда охрану.  
Но чем тогда отличался от Такао голубоволосый? Он тоже был парнем, и даже после всего, что между ними произошло, Кагами не представлял, что смог бы просто поцеловать какого-то парня. Тогда почему же он не испытывал отвращения к произошедшему? И почему сидел сейчас на берегу реки, вместо того, чтобы бежать подальше, ведь Куроко предупредил его, что все повторится?

Потому что он дурак. Потому что не мог бросить мальчишку одного, пусть и не понимал почему. Потому что пах тот намного лучше, чем Такао. Потому что… хотел снова испытать эти невероятные ощущения.

Яркая краска смущения расползлась по щекам, и парень снова уткнулся в колени, пытаясь спрятаться. В этом не было ничего странного, пытался убедить он себя, любой на его месте снова захотел бы испытать такое наслаждение, так что… нечего и стыдиться.

\- Кагами-кун, что случилось? – послышался голос Куроко.

Красноволосый резко вскинул взгляд и покраснел еще сильнее. Мальчишка стоял прямо перед ним. С мокрых волос капала вода, щеки покрывал румянец, а голубые глаза были затуманены. Он тяжело дышал и крепко стискивал запахнутую на груди рубаху, которая хоть и прикрывала бедра, никак не могла скрыть его возбуждения. А вокруг него витал невероятно приятный аромат, на который тут же откликнулось тело Кагами. Мысли улетучились, и парень непроизвольно потянулся вперед, притягивая Куроко ближе.

\- Можно…, - неожиданно просящим тоном заговорил тот, - можно я тебя потрогаю?

Кагами замер, не совсем понимая, что от него хотел мальчишка, но все равно кивнул. Подчиняясь горячим ладоням, он лег на спину, закусив губу и разглядывая нависшего над ним голубоволосого. Чужие руки неуверенно прошлись по его плечам и груди, и он вздохнул от неожиданно приятных ощущений. Затем он почувствовал легкие прикосновения мягких губ и горячего шершавого языка и потянулся, чтобы зарыться в голубые волосы – сейчас, когда они стали намного короче, ладони в них не путались, а приятно скользили.

Куроко дышал тяжело, каждый раз обдавая его кожу горячим дыханием. Шершавые ладони продолжали изучать его тело, и Кагами неожиданно понял, почему мальчишка попросил его об этом. Вчера он подчинялся ему, принимая ласки, не в силах сопротивляться своему желанию, а сегодня он пытался с ним бороться. Судя по тому, что он рассказывал об омегах, они всегда были теми, кто покоряется другим и своей природе. А голубоволосому совершенно не нравилось бездумно подчиняться кому-либо или чему-либо, даже если это было собственное тело.

Глубоко вздохнув, парень заставил себя немного расслабиться и сильнее вцепился в шелковистые пряди, пытаясь удержаться от желания подмять мальчишку под себя. Когда чужая ладонь оказалась на его члене, он вынужден был закусить губу, чтобы не застонать в голос. Волны приятной дрожи разбегались по телу от каждого осторожного прикосновения чужих рук и губ, и эти ощущения были настолько непривычны, что Кагами сам не понимал, чего хочет: чтобы это продолжалось или прекратилось.

Когда по члену прошелся чужой язык, парень распахнул глаза и невольно подскочил, больно вцепившись в чужие волосы. Куроко дернулся и непонимающе уставился на него, все еще поглаживая его ладонью.

\- Не… не могу больше, - прохрипел Кагами, глядя на него шальными глазами.

\- Тебе не нравится?

\- Нравится… я…, -он сглотнул, не зная, как объяснить то, что и сам толком не понимал, - слишком… тоже хочу прикоснуться…

Голубые брови нахмурились, но Куроко отпустил его и приподнялся, перекинув одну ногу через бедра красноволосого. После чего снова обхватил ладонью чужой член и неуверенно прижал его к пульсирующей, влажной дырочке. Закусив губу, он принялся осторожно опускаться вниз, пытаясь сдерживать рвущиеся вздохи-стоны. Кагами вцепился в несчастные пучки травы, чтобы не схватить мальчишку, и даже закрыл глаза, но от этого стало еще хуже – запахи и ощущения от плотной тугой хватки стали ярче и сильнее. Когда чужие ягодницы прижались к его бедрам, Куроко остановился и выдохнул, потянувшись за поцелуем.

Движения его медленные и осторожные в начале, постепенно стали резкими и рваными. Короткие ногти больно впились в плечи Кагами, но он не обратил на это внимания, завороженно разглядывая невероятно изменившееся лицо обычно невозмутимого мальчишки: приоткрытые алые губы, нахмуренные брови и крепко зажмуренные глаза. Голова откинута назад, открывая длинную шею, покрытую яркими засосами. Взгляд парня зацепился за четкий след от его зубов, и он неожиданно подался вперед и принялся облизывать его. Куроко застонал, и это стало последней каплей.

Накрыв губами след от зубов и всосав нежную кожу, Кагами вцепился в бедра мальчишки и с силой потянул его вниз, одновременно приподнимаясь. Голубовосый вскрикнул и сильнее прижался к нему, после чего парень не осознавал больше ничего, кроме жаркой тесноты чужого тела и невероятного острого наслаждения, разливавшегося по всему телу. Когда Куроко неожиданно напрягся и задрожал, стискивая его внутри, Кагами стал двигаться еще быстрее, с силой насаживая его на себя, пока не ощутил знакомое напряжение в основании члена. Продолжая сжимать чужие бедра, он резко входил в жаркую дырочку, зажмурившись и стиснув зубы. Внезапно тело его выгнулось, и он хрипло застонал, кончая. 

Тяжело дыша, он открыл глаза и глянул на прижимавшегося к нему мальчишку. Голубая макушка покоилась на его плече, а чужие руки все еще цеплялись за него. Кагами осторожно обнял его за спину и попытался было лечь, но Куроко остановил его.

\- Не надо, Кагами-кун. Так удобнее.

\- Ты ничего не рассказывал о… ну об этом.

\- О вязке? Это тоже особенность альф и омег. Когда альфа занимается сексом с течной омегой, у него распухает основание члена, и это связывает альфу и омегу, пока узел не спадет.

\- Зачем?

\- Так больше шансов, что омега забеременеет.

Красноволосый в ужасе дернулся: Куроко уже говорил об этом, но он как-то не обратил внимания.

\- Ссс, не дергайся, Кагами-кун, - зашипел мальчишка, пытаясь прижать парня к себе, - мне больно.

\- Я… извини. Но… ты… то есть… эм… у н-нас…

\- Нет, успокойся. Никому не нужны беременные омеги. Особенно пока они проходят обучение. Нас всех поят специальными отварами. Только девочкам-омегам, которых готовят в жены, не дают ничего, но и охраняют серьезнее. Я уже говорил, что парней-омег никто не берет в мужья, так что я даже не уверен, что мог бы забеременеть, после всех тех лекарств, что мне давали, - он помолчал, а потом неожиданно добавил, - но твой друг мог бы. Хорошо, что ты тогда сдержался.

Кагами с силой втянул воздух.

\- Не напоминай мне об этом. У меня волосы дыбом встают от ужаса, когда я думаю, что могло бы тогда произойти.

\- Не стоило тебе тогда приходить в поместье, - тихо проговорил Куроко, - и сейчас продолжал бы учиться.

Парень промолчал, не зная, что сказать. Возможно, голубоволосый был прав. А может и не прав, в конце концов не всех омег держат где-то взаперти, и рано или поздно Кагами наткнулся бы на кого-то. В любом случае, бессмысленно думать об этом.

\- Что за странный запах? – скривился он, когда уткнулся носом в чужую макушку.

\- Я нашел мыло в одном из ящиков.

\- Ты уверен, что это мыло? Пахнет как грязные носки после тренировки капитана, - фыркнул Кагами.

\- Это мыло, Кагами-кун. И когда узел спадет, тебе тоже следует вымыться. Твои волосы пахнут ненамного лучше.

\- А когда это будет?

\- Наверное через полчаса, я не знаю точно, я никогда не был с альфой раньше.

Парень чуть поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и уткнулся в шею мальчишки, вдыхая знакомый аромат.

***  
\- Я не знал, что студентов Военной Академии учат готовить, - заметил Куроко, наблюдая за тем, как красноволосый жадно доедает остатки их скудного ужина.

\- Не учат, я просто… сам учился, - пожал плечами тот.

\- Потому что любишь поесть, - в голосе мальчишки слышалась насмешка.

\- Все любят поесть, - возмутился Кагами, - нельзя жить без еды!

\- Тут ты прав, но… не все едят так много.

Парень кинул на него недовольный взгляд, но промолчал. Он потратил полдня, чтобы найти хоть что-то съедобное, и совершенно не считал, что грибы и чудом уцелевшие остатки риса в доме были таким уж обильным ужином. Если говорить начистоту, он вообще не наелся, и был тайно рад, что у Куроко аппетит был более, чем скромным. Потянувшись к кружке, найденной у родника, он обнаружил, что она пуста. Вздохнув, он поднялся из-за стола, собрал ложки и надщербленную миску и, захватив кружку, отправился к выходу.

\- Пить хочешь? – спросил он от двери.

Куроко сидел на жесткой лежанке, подтянув ноги к груди, и молча смотрел в маленькое пыльное окошко, в которое уже почти не проникал вечерний свет.

\- Да, - кивнул он наконец.

Кагами вышел за дверь и направился к ручью, обдумывая, что они будут есть завтра. Мытье посуды не заняло много времени, но парень не спешил возвращаться в пыльный дом, предпочитая подышать свежим воздухом. Когда стемнело окончательно, он наощупь нашел миску и кружку и пошел обратно.

Невероятно приятный и уже ставший привычным запах Куроко едва не сшиб его с ног, стоило ему открыть дверь. В паху мгновенно заныло от желания, а по телу прошла дрожь предвкушения. На секунду Кагами задумался, а смог бы он сопротивляться возбуждению, он ведь уже привык к запаху мальчишки и почти не терял самообладания, но… Эта мысль улетучилась также быстро, как и появилась, разбившись об один простой вопрос – зачем? К счастью, парень этого не осознал, как зачарованный двинувшись в сторону Куроко.

Оставив миску на столе, он протянул кружку голубоволосому, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках. Тот вцепился в холодный метал и выпил половину, резко отпуская кружку. Если бы Кагами не поддерживал ее все то время, что он пил, сегодня им пришлось бы спать на полу. Фыркнув, он убрал кружку подальше и стянул с себя одежду, после чего опустился на жесткую лежанку, притягивая Куроко поближе. Тот наконец избавился от дурацкой рубахи.

Губы мальчишки были прохладные после воды, а тело наоборот пылало и обжигало жаром. Едва Кагами повалил его на постель, нависая сверху, Куроко принялся тереться об него, пытаясь притянуть его еще ближе. Чужая горячая плоть оставляла влажные следы на его животе, а тонкие волоски приятно покалывали чувствительную кожу.

Оторвавшись от чужих губ, красноволосый принялся облизывать и посасывать светлую кожу на груди, розовые горошины сосков, напрягшийся живот и выступающие ребра, руками удерживая выгибающееся стройное тело. Куроко тихонько постанывал, отчего по спине Кагами разбегались приятные мурашки, собираясь в паху.  
Когда он лизнул горячий бархатистый член, мальчишка дернулся и что-то промычал, вцепившись в его волосы. Неожиданная мысль пришла в голову Кагами, заставив его щеки загореться от смущения. И пока он решался на ее осуществление, он продолжал ласкать губами и языком чужой член, прислушиваясь к становящимся все отчаяннее стонам.

\- Пожалу… Кага.. ми… Пожалуйста…

\- Перевернись, - решившись, хрипло попросил парень, помогая ничего не понимающему голубоволосому улечься на живот.

Сглотнув, он обхватил гладкие ягодицы и, и погладив их, переместился на бедра, приподнимая их вверх. Куроко дернулся и попытался вырваться, но Кагами удержал его. После чего наклонился и принялся покусывать светлую кожу на ягодицах, пальцем поглаживая пульсирующую дырочку. В прошлый раз мальчишка показал ему, где ему хочется прикосновений, а теперь он сам хотел изучить чужое тело. Днем он позволил Куроко вести, но… он никогда не скажет об этом ему, парню нравилось, когда тот терял контроль в его руках, нравилось наблюдать за тем, как его тело реагирует на его прикосновения, как меняется невозмутимое лицо, а тихий голос звучит все громче, полный страсти и желания.

\- Кагами… не могу… пожалуйста…

Прикусив мягкую кожу так, что остался след, отчего мальчишка вскрикнул, красноволосый опустился чуть ниже и, убрав руку, лизнул сморщенную дырочку.

\- Чт… ааах…

Куроко дернулся и попытался вырваться, но Кагами держал крепко, продолжая облизывать влажный вход, чувствуя, как дрожит тело в его руках. Когда его язык осторожно проник внутрь, голубоволосый приглушенно заскулил и неожиданно выгнулся, рукой обхватив свой член. Спустя несколько резких движений он вскрикнул и задрожал, после чего обессиленно повалился бы на постель не удерживай его Кагами.

Тяжело дыша, парень приподнялся на колени и прижался членом к горячей дырочке.

\- Куроко, больше не могу, - хрипло произнес он, одним резким движением входя на всю длину.

Мальчишка вздрогнул и застонал, но не попытался отстраниться, и спустя несколько толчков стал подаваться навстречу. Кагами крепко зажмурился и облизывал постоянно пересыхающие губы, на которых все еще остался вкус Куроко, чувствуя, как с каждым движением все плотнее обхватывают его гладкие стеночки. Наслаждение накатывало волнами, постепенно становясь все острее и острее, тугой спиралью закручиваясь внизу живота, заставляя двигаться быстрее навстречу пику.  
Почувствовав, как распухает основание члена, Кагами неожиданно резко дернул Куроко вверх, заставляя его тоже приподняться на коленях, прижимаясь грудью к горячей покрытой потом спине. Удерживая одной рукой мальчишку в таком положении, обхватив поперек груди, другой он продолжал сжимать его бедро, сильнее вжимаясь в чужое тело.

\- Ка… гами… еще…

\- Да… да…

Красноволосый низко застонал, уткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи, вдыхая пьянящий аромат, втискиваясь в пульсирующую плоть, пока не почувствовал, как тело сотрясается от оргазма, выплескивая напряжение в горячее нутро.

Обхватив ладонью чужую горячую плоть, Кагами принялся двигать рукой, вылизывая и посасывая след от зубов на шее Куроко. Всего несколько движений, и голубоволосый выгнулся и со стоном кончил, обмякнув в его руках.

Как можно аккуратнее парень опустился на постель вместе с мальчишкой, устроившись на боку, чтобы не придавливать его своим весом. Вытерев руку, он накинул на них покрывало и почти мгновенно уснул.


	5. Возвращение

К вечеру четвертого дня, когда они возвращались с реки, начался мелкий противный дождик. Ощутив, как первые капли падают на голые плечи – свою рубашку он отдал Куроко, так как с его собственной уже ничего нельзя было сделать, кроме как выбросить, - парень поежился и ускорил шаг, стремясь быстрее добраться до небольшого дома. Когда они выбрались из зарослей к роднику, он неожиданно насторожился и замер на месте. Голубоволосый же подскочил к нему и схватил за руку, пытаясь утянуть в сторону, но не успел.

Еще до того, как Кагами смог сообразить, что происходит, из-за дома вылетел Аомине и ринулся прямо к нему.

\- Аомине-кун, не надо! – крикнул мальчишка.

Но было не похоже, что тот его услышал, набросившись на красноволосого и повалив его на землю, тут же принявшись избивать. Парень настолько не ожидал этого, что не успел вовремя защититься, но не зря его гоняли во время тренировок в Академии, и в себя он пришел достаточно быстро, осознав одну простую вещь – либо он остановит этого психа, либо тот его убьет. Нынешняя схватка совершенно не была похожа на две другие, состоявшиеся между ними, сейчас Аомине был по-настоящему зол и серьезно собирался его убить. Или избить до потери сознания.

Ярость придавала синеволосому сил, но и она же ослепляла его, так что Кагами удалось вывернуться из-под тяжелого тела противника и даже встать на ноги, успешно отбивая самые опасные удары. И все же он уступал смуглому парню, медленно пятясь назад, прикрывая лицо и голову и стараясь удержаться на ногах. Внезапно совсем рядом мелькнула лохматая голубая макушка, и Кагами испуганно дернулся вперед, опасаясь, что мальчишка попадет под удар.

Когда он отлетел прочь, отброшенный мощным ударом, предназначавшимся красноволосому, оба противника на мгновение замерли, расширенными глазами глядя в ту сторону, где упал мальчишка. Едва убедившись, что он пытается сесть, Кагами зарычав от ярости бросился на Аомине, беспорядочно всаживая кулаки, которые на удивление достигали своей цели. 

После особенно удачного удара в живот, заставившего синеволосого согнуться от боли, парень неожиданно почувствовал чужую хватку и, дернувшись, обнаружил, что его держат двое. Вскинув сверкающий бешенством взгляд он встретился с таким же взглядом синих глаз – Аомине тоже держали двое: один уже знакомый ему зеленоволосый, а второй высоченный гигант с сиреневыми волосами.

\- Хватит, Аомине-чи! Куроко-чи, ты в порядке? Ты не ранен? – пробился в затуманенный мозг чей-то взволнованный голос.

Повернувшись в ту сторону, Кагами обнаружил рядом с сидящим на земле мальчишкой суетящегося блондина, и неожиданно дернулся, пытаясь вырваться из надежной хватки.

\- Ишь, дергается, - прорычал над ухом чей-то злой голос.

Руки парня резко заломили назад, заставляя сложиться пополам, едва не утыкаясь носом в колени. Дернувшись, он охнул от неожиданной боли, продолжая яростно сверлить взглядом Кисе. Куроко сидел на земле, ладонью то и дело утирая кровь с разбитой губы.

\- Я в порядке, Кисе-кун, - наконец, произнес он, вставая на ноги.

\- Не похоже, чтобы ты был в порядке, - золотистые глаза в ужасе распахнулись, - ты не видел себя со стороны. Что он с тобой сделал?

\- Ничего страшного. Сильнее всего я пострадал от удара Аомине-куна, - невозмутимо покачал головой мальчишка.

\- Нечего было лезть под руку! - зло рявкнул синеволосый.

\- И позволить тебе и дальше избивать Кагами-куна? - голубые глаза недовольно сверкнули в сторону товарища.

\- Ничего ему не сделается! Отпустите уже!

\- Мине-чин, а ты не кинешься в драку снова? У нас есть приказ привести всех живыми, - лениво проговорил гигант.

\- Не собираюсь я никого убивать, - фыркнул синеволосый, - и убери руки, пока я их не сломал!

Мидорима недовольно скривился и отпустил товарища, а вот сиреневоволосый все еще с сомнением сверлил взглядом синюю макушку, за что и поплатился, когда его подопечный неожиданно присел и подавшись назад, сбил его с ног, грубо повалив на землю. Пока гигант барахтался и яростно ругался, Аомине быстро вскочил на ноги и презрительно глянул в сторону Кагами, но остался стоять на месте.

\- Если вы наигрались, то нам пора возвращаться. Дождь усиливается, - проговорил мужчина, все это время стоявший в стороне, - наденьте наручники на обоих и уходим.

Кагами почувствовал, как на запястьях сомкнулись холодные кольца металла, после чего его вздернули на ноги и подтолкнули вперед. В это время к Куроко подошел еще один мужчина и потянулся, чтобы заковать его. Парень неожиданно дернулся в сторону, плечом отталкивая стоявшего рядом с ним охранника.

\- Оставьте его, - вмешался Аомине, - Тецу не сбежит.

\- У нас есть приказ, - возразил было мужчина, что отдавал приказы.

\- Про наручники там не было сказано ничего, - криво ухмыльнулся парень, вызывающе глядя на собеседника, - а попытаетесь силой заковать его и придется вырубить этого красноволосого придурка, чтобы не мешал. И кто будет тащить его бесчувственную тушу?

Мужчина поджал губы и помолчал, но потом нехотя кивнул и направился прочь, дав остальным знак следовать за ним. Кагами снова грубо пихнули в спину, и он двинулся вперед, оглядываясь до тех пор, пока Куроко не пристроился рядом с ним, шлепая босыми пятками.

Путь до поместья оказался долгим и изматывающим. Холодный противный дождь вмиг промочил одежду и размыл землю, заставляя ее разъезжаться под ногами. Из-за затянутого тучами неба ночь наступила гораздо быстрее, и приходилось пробираться в полной темноте, если не считать тускло светящегося фонаря, в котором металось красноватое пламя, в руках одного из охранников. Отовсюду слышалась приглушенная ругань и возня, когда кто-то оскальзывался и падал в скользкую от грязи траву.

Куроко пару раз цеплялся за красноволосого, чтобы не упасть, каждый раз заставляя шагавшего рядом охранника нервно дергаться. Сам Кагами лишь морщился и кривился, радуясь, что темнота скрывает выражение его лица. Адреналин от неожиданной схватки давно развеялся, как и туман, который кружил голову все эти дни, что они провели в заброшенном лесном доме. И теперь парень начал осознавать происходящее, вместе с болью от ударов синеволосого ублюдка. Пусть он совершенно не понимал, в чем он провинился, но обращались с ним как с преступником, и с мальчишкой тоже.

Пока еще было светло и можно было хоть что-то разглядеть, Куроко о чем-то говорил с Аомине, чуть отстав от отряда, заставив Кагами, да и охранников нервно коситься в их сторону. Парень не знал, о чем они говорили, но видел недовольную гримасу синеволосого и его побагровевшие щеки. После мальчишка догнал Кагами и больше не отходил от него.

До поместья они добрались лишь к середине ночи, и парень далеко не сразу понял, где они очутились – в конце концов он никогда не видел главных ворот поместья. Изящные кованые ворота были распахнуты, и у входа сновали люди в форме охранников и обычные штатские. Широкий двор, находящийся за воротами, был хорошо освещен множеством фонарей и светильников.

Какое-то время отвыкший от света Кагами щурился и моргал, не в силах разглядеть мельтешащих людей, а когда он наконец смог снова нормально видеть, он очень пожалел об этом, первым заметив ничего не выражающее лицо капитана Айды.

\- Кагами, ты в порядке? – спросил мужчина, подойдя к нему, не обращая внимания на придвинувшихся ближе охранников.

Парень едва не застонал от отчаяния, представив, как он сейчас выглядит, и самое главное по какой причине. Кивнув, он отвел глаза, не желая смотреть на командира.

\- Дайки ты нашел Тецую! – послышался пронзительный девичий голосок, в котором тут же появились нотки ужаса, - Тецуя! Что он с тобой сделал? Он тебя бил?

\- Нет, ударил меня Аомине-кун, - без тени сомнения сдал товарища голубоволосый.

\- Дайки! – возмутилась розововолосая девушка.

\- Кагами! – в этот момент послышался еще один взволнованный голос.

И теперь настал черед парня с ужасом смотреть на спешащего следом за девушкой Такао, который не сводил испуганного взгляда с друга. Застонав, Кагами почувствовал, как щеки покрывает румянец – он еще не был готов встретиться с черноволосым. И особенно не сейчас, и не в таком виде – полуголым, в одних дранных штанах и избитым.

\- Кагами, что…

\- Тихо! - неожиданно рявкнул кто-то, и во дворе воцарилась тишина.

\- Кто позволил им сюда прийти? – недовольно поинтересовался полковник, глядя на замершую возле друзей девушку и переминающегося с ноги на ногу Такао. – Судя по всему, никто, - недовольно заметил пожилой мужчина, холодно глядя на парочку, - к моему огромному сожалению, я не могу приказать вам уйти, но могу потребовать, чтобы вы держались в стороне.

\- Но Тецуя, - начала было девушка, однако Аомине тут же перебил ее:

\- Сацуки, замолчи и уйди в сторону. И его возьми. Кисе, проследи, чтобы она никуда не лезла.

Нахмурившись, Момои подчинилась, поманив за собой Такао.

Недовольно понаблюдав за этим действом, полковник перевел взгляд на Кагами. Парень выпрямился, не желая казаться слабаком и вызывающе встретил чужой взгляд, но мужчина быстро потерял к нему интерес, повернувшись в сторону Куроко. Подойдя ближе, он с тяжелым вздохом, ухватил мальчишку за подбородок, задирая его вверх, другой рукой дернув ворот висящей на нем мешком рубахи красноволосого. Парень дернулся в сторону, но его тут же сбили с ног и прижали к земле.

\- Держите его, - не оборачиваясь приказал полковник, продолжая рассматривать мальчишку, что отвечал ему совершенно равнодушным взглядом, - я разочарован, Тень. И мне интересно лишь одно, стоило ли оно того? Стоила ли случайна случка всех тех усилий, которые вложили в тебя, и которые ты приложил сам, а? На тебя возлагали большие надежды, к тебе относились по-особенному. Ты даже стал частью Поколения Чудес, и иногда казалось, что они тебя приняли. А теперь ты сам все и уничтожил.

Пожилой мужчина печально покачал головой и снова посмотрел на Кагами, который сверлил его яростным взглядом. Он не понимал, что происходит, но ему это не нравилось. И особенно ему не нравилось, когда кто-то прикасался к голубоволосому, пусть он и не до конца понимал почему.

\- Полковник, - вмешался капитан Айда, до сих пор лишь молча наблюдавший, - документы о переводе студента Кагами не готовы, а это значит, что он до сих пор под моим надзором. Я бы хотел попросить, чтобы ваши охранники сопроводили нас в Академию, после чего мы решим, что с ним делать.

\- Нет, капитан, не в этот раз. Я готов был закрыть глаза на простое любопытство двух мальчишек. И я даже был рад, когда выяснилось, что нам в руки попали альфа и омега: талантливым студентам всегда найдется применение, но… Я уже доложил о произошедшем командованию, и ни у вас, ни у Академии больше нет никаких прав на ваших бывших учеников. Не я буду решать, что с ними делать, но… вы едва ли осознаете до конца, что ваш любимчик натворил. Вы хотя бы представляете, сколько сил и средств было вложено в обучение этого омеги? Вы не могли не слышать о нем. После этой течки его планировали отправлять на задания, а теперь… Нет, ваш Кагами останется здесь, пока командование не решит, что с ним делать.

Парень нахмурившись слушал полковника, чувствуя, как все внутри сжимается от липкого страха. Он все еще не понимал, что такого он сделал, но видел по серьезному лицу капитана Айды, что дела обстоят плохо. Сглотнув, он перевел взгляд на Куроко, но тот стоял опустив голову, так что нельзя было разглядеть выражение лица. Они и его собираются наказать? Но за что?

В это время полковник остановился напротив Аомине, заложив руки за спину и снизу-вверх разглядывая парня. Тот сверлил его презрительным взглядом, кривя уголок рта в неприятной ухмылке.

\- Смотрю на тебя, и снова радуюсь, что не мне пришлось отдавать тебе приказы, - вздохнул пожилой мужчина, - но ты не зря считаешься лучшим в Поколении Чудес. В этом надо отдать тебе должное. Сержант, наденьте на него наручники.

\- Что?

\- Дайки!

\- Это уже перебор.

\- Тихо! – снова рявкнул полковник, - он прекрасно знает, за что! А я-то удивлялся, с чего бы такому засранцу выгораживать какого-то случайного студента! Не зря я посчитал это подозрительным. Ты вовсе не его выгораживал, а мальчишку-омегу. Кто же станет серьезно наказывать вспыльчивого пацана, который хочет отомстить обидчику и еще раз подраться с ним. Но совсем другое дело, когда этот идиот в поместье таскался вовсе не из-за драки, а чтобы повидаться с омегой. И пострадать от этого в первую очередь мог омега, если бы об этом кто-то узнал. То-то ты не хотел покидать поместье несколько дней назад, кому как не тебе знать, когда у мальчишки течка, и в каком состоянии был запертый альф! Но спохватился ты поздно. Непоправимое уже случилось. И виноваты в произошедшем вы с Тенью.

\- Аомине-кун здесь совершенно не при чем, - неожиданно подал голос Куроко.

\- Кто угодно мог бы быть не при чем, но только не он, - возразил полковник, - не знаю, о чем ты думал, Тень, на что рассчитывал, но не пытайся его выгораживать. У меня нет полных данных на тебя, потому что ты официально не военный, но у меня есть полное досье на Аомине. И мне прекрасно известно обо всех его способностях. И о ваших отношениях. Признаюсь честно, я бы удивился меньше, если бы вы сбежали вдвоем. Пожалуй, я даже ждал этого, - тяжело вздохнув, он продолжил, - в камеры их. Этого, - он кивнул на Кагами, - отдельно. А эти пусть посидят вместе.

\- Плохая идея, - хмыкнул синеволосый, - камеры здесь не особенно надежные. Посадите Тецу со мной, и он выломает решетки также, как и в прошлый раз.

Пожилой мужчина недовольно помолчал, сверля взглядом дерзкого парня, после чего кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Аомине заприте одного.

Махнув рукой, он отправился в сторону поместья, приказав всем возвращаться на посты. Кагами подняли на ноги и подтолкнули в спину, рядом пристроился Куроко, все также не поднимая взгляда. Аомине вели следом.

Проходя мимо капитана Айда, красноволосый вскинул глаза и виновато кивнул, но мужчина покачал головой, хмурясь и сжимая кулаки.

***  
Остаток ночи и почти весь следующий день Кагами проспал, проснувшись лишь пару раз, чтобы поесть. Куроко не пытался завязать беседу, найдя под кроватью какую-то книгу и углубившись в чтение. Аомине, сидевший в такой же комнате за решетчатой дверью напротив, большую часть времени спал, изредка просыпаясь, чтобы перекинуться парой фраз с мальчишкой. Чаще всего это были небрежные и вовсе нелестные комментарии, но у самого парня не было ни сил, ни желания огрызаться, а голубоволосый либо вообще молчал, либо бросал в ответ саркастичные замечания, надолго отбивавшие желание говорить.

Сам Кагами пытался осознать то, что с ним случилось за эти дни. У него в голове все еще до конца не укладывался рассказ Куроко об омегах и альфах, об их особенностях и последствиях, которыми эти особенности ему грозят. Но парень с облегчением обнаружил, что может снова находиться рядом с мальчишкой, не испытывая желания немедленно подмять его под себя. Чем бы ни являлась эта течка, которая по словам голубоволосого и была причиной, она, видимо, прекратилась. Он по-прежнему ощущал запах мальчишки, но теперь еще и очень отчетливо улавливал запахи других людей. Например, охранников или синеволосого ублюдка, напротив. И он не просто чуял их, он еще и различал людей по запахам: все охранники были обычными людьми, бетами, но вот Аомине однозначно был альфой. Как парень соотносил запахи с принадлежностью к альфам, омегам или бетам, он сам не знал, но уже пришел к выводу, что это очень полезное знание. Так он сможет держаться подальше от всех омег, чтобы вновь не попасть в ловушку, как тогда с Такао.

Мысль о том, что он мог сделать с товарищем, вызывала стойкое отвращение и ужас, хотя секс с Куроко казался чем-то вполне нормальным. Впрочем, сейчас, придя в себя, Кагами готов был умереть от стыда от одних только воспоминаний, а потому всеми силами избегал мальчишку и даже не смотрел в его сторону лишний раз. Почему-то его поведение казалось естественным во время течки омеги, но когда она закончилась, он не был готов спокойно думать об этом и даже вспоминать. На самом деле, Кагами не знал толком, как к этому относиться. Он смущался и терялся от мысли, что такое могло бы повториться, но при этом совершенно не хотел перестать общаться или видеться с Куроко. А еще он неосознанно стремился защитить его. То есть как неосознанно: мальчишка был слабее, а его с детства учили защищать тех, кто слабее, но было что-то еще в этом его желании, чего он не понимал.

Его часто называли дураком, утверждая, что он ничего понимает, но сам Кагами лишь впервые подумал, что возможно, его друзья были правы. Он слишком много не понимает, и это ему совершенно не нравилось.

\- Эй, Тецу, этот идиот там вообще живой? – послышался насмешливый голос Аомине, которому, видимо стало скучно.

\- Живой, Аомине-кун. Он дышит и вертится, - ответил голубоволосый, не отрываясь от чтения.

\- Может он в агонии бьется?

\- Нет. И не отвлекай меня, я читаю.

\- Как безответственно. Может твой альфа помирает там, а ты читаешь, - лениво протянул парень, - ты совсем бесчувственный, Тецу. Даже жаль этого идиота.

\- Аомине-кун, прекрати болтать чушь. Придумай что-нибудь другое, чтобы развеять скуку.

\- Потыкай его и разбуди, хоть будет с кем поспорить.

\- С этим ты можешь справиться и сам.

\- Эй, я же вообще-то в другой каме…

\- Да заткнитесь уже! – не выдержал Кагами, подскакивая на кровати и поворачиваясь к собеседникам.

Куроко сидел на кровати возле тускло светящейся в вечерних сумерках лампы и читал. Аомине почти не было видно в сумраке – лампа в его камере не была зажжена.

\- О, проснулся! Давай, развлеки меня! – обрадовался синеволосый.

\- Иди в зад! – буркнул парень, - а вообще лучше рассказали бы за что мы здесь сидим! Так нихера толком и не объяснил никто.

\- Э, по вашему виду конечно понятно было, что вы были очень заняты все эти дни, но, Тецу, я думал ты ему хоть что-то успел рассказать, - насмешливо протянул Аомине.

\- Я рассказал, Аомине-кун.

\- Из твоего рассказа не понятно, почему мы здесь сидим! – не выдержав, рявкнул Кагами.

Послышался довольно обидный смех синеволосого и тяжелый вздох мальчишки, который, впрочем, так и не оторвался от чтения. Парень уже думал встать и вышвырнуть книгу куда подальше, когда неожиданно заговорил Аомине.

\- Как ты уже наверняка понял, омеги не пользуются особым уважением, потому что раз в полгода многие из них превращаются в шлюх, готовых лечь под любого. И чаще всего именно в этом качестве их и используют, разве что стоят они намного дороже. Впрочем, далеко не все омеги такие, так что им удается очень удачно выйти замуж. Правда это в том случае, если они девушки. Парни чаще всего становятся элитными любовниками и шпионами для всяких аристократов и богатеев.  
Аомине помолчал, задумчиво почесав подбородок.

\- Тецу не нравилась ни одна из этих ролей, да и внешне он не очень похож на омегу, даже этот твой знакомый, из-за которого ты и потерял контроль, больше похож на омегу. В общем из-за нетипичной, незапоминающейся внешности и нежелания быть таким, как остальные омеги, Тецу пытался контролировать себя, да еще и тренироваться начал. Это заметили и решили дать ему попробовать и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. До настоящего бойца ему конечно далеко, но он способен на многое. В зависимости от ситуации, от него может быть больше толку, чем от всего Поколения Чудес вместе взятых. Естественно, военные этим заинтересовались и возлагали на него большие надежды. С одной стороны, неприметный незапоминающийся парень, с другой омега, от которой вообще никогда не ждут опасности, даже если эта омега шпион. 

\- Так что нашего Тецу берегли, обучали и тренировали, - с легкой насмешкой продолжал синеволосый, - спускали ему многое, лишь бы вел себя прилично. А тут появился неизвестный альфа, и наш необычный омега сбежал с ним и лишился невинности, да еще и получил метку. Теперь его никак нельзя предложить какому-то пресыщенному говнюку, как редкую диковинку – необыкновенный, да еще и нетронутый омега. И на задание не отправить с меткой.

\- Какой меткой? – непонимающе нахмурился Кагами, внимательно слушавший собеседника.

Аомине вскочил с постели и пристально посмотрел на парня, после чего, кинув взгляд на голубоволосого, покачал головой и проворчал:

\- Ты определенно умеешь хранить тайны, Тецу, но я никак не пойму, как ты выбираешь то, что надо хранить в тайне. Скажи, Кагами, тебе нравится, как пахнет Тецу?

\- Да, - помявшись и заливаясь краской смущения, пробормотал тот.

\- А вот мне перестал нравится его запах. Хотя до того, как ты поставил на нем свою метку, у Тецу был один из самых вкусных запахов, что я встречал. А я встречал много самых разных омег, меня не один раз проверяли. Так вот раньше, он пах очень хорошо, но сейчас из-за метки от него несет тобой. А ты уже должен был понять, что альфам не нравится запах других альф, и особенно когда омега пахнет другим альфой.

\- Но как… - нахмурился красноволосый, все еще не понимая, о какой метке идет речь.

\- Шею ты ему прокусил, идиот. Шрам точно останется. Это и есть метка, которую ставит альфа на омегу, которого считает своей собственностью. Все замужние девушки-омеги ходят с такими метками. Иногда встречаются пары любовников, в которых омеги тоже помечены, но чаще у парней-омег меток нет, потому что никакой альфа не хочет считать их своими. Ну в вашем случае нет ничего удивительного, что ты поставил Тецу метку. Ты себя не контролировал и вообще не знал ничего об омегах, у тебя в башке все помутилось, да еще и Тецу до тебя никому не принадлежал. Так что эта метка сохранится надолго, даже если между вами вообще больше ничего не будет. Но в любом случае, Тецу сейчас годится только для чисто-военных задач или для какого-то беты, который запахов не чует, а значит и знать не будет, что он помечен. И второй вариант наиболее вероятен, так как военные все же омег выбирают только для особых задач, с которыми они справляются лучше всего. То есть когда дело приходится иметь с альфами, а… как я уже говорил, Тецу в данном случае почти бесполезен с этой меткой.

Кагами еще сильнее нахмурился и покраснел, не зная, что и сказать. Ему и так было сложно спокойно думать о том, что произошло между ними, а сейчас… выяснилось, что он еще и заявил свои права на мальчишку, не спросив того.

\- Куроко, эм… извини, я не… ну… - парень бросил недовольный взгляд в сторону соседней камеры, не зная, что сказать.

\- Болван! – обидно рассмеялся Аомине, - ты чем слушал? То, что альфа выбрал омегу для себя и оставил метку, очень приятно для омеги. Не каждому так везет. Для Тецу фактически это лучшая защита: ни один нормальный альфа к нему не сунется, потому что чует, что он принадлежит другому.

\- Ну тогда почему же мы сидим здесь? И почему полковник угрожал ему?

\- Потому что Тецу – не девица, которую выбрал в жены какой-то очень знатный богатей. Из него готовили солдата с особенными способностями, а теперь половину из них использовать не получится. Он даже когда в течке будет, не будет больше так сильно привлекать альф, как омеги без метки. Единственный альфа, который едва ли сможет держать себя в руках рядом с ним – это ты. Потому-то мы все и сидим здесь сейчас: ты, потому что испортил способного бойца, Тецу, потому что перестал быть полезным, я, потому что позволил этому случиться.

\- При чем тут ты? – недовольно поинтересовался Кагами.

\- При том, что я знал о вашем знакомстве, и знал, что ты альфа – запах у тебя был как у альфы, и я прекрасно мог это учуять. И все равно не доложил об этом.

\- Куроко, а ты знал, что я альфа? – вопросительно глянул на голубоволосого парень.

\- Да, знал. Я же говорил, что альфы и омеги лучше других различают запахи, особенно, когда надо узнать, кто альфа, а кто омега, - пожал плечами тот, не отрываясь от книги, - но ты явно был не в курсе, да и твои способности тогда еще не открылись.

\- Но почему это скрывают? – возмущенно вскричал Кагами.

\- Не знаю, никогда не понимал тех, кто стоит у власти, - равнодушно заметил синеволосый, вновь развалившись на постели и заложив руки за голову.

\- Потому что это могло бы вызвать еще большие проблемы. Бет в нашем мире все же больше всего, и они бы стали преследовать альф и омег, - спокойно объяснил мальчишка, - альф скорее всего убивали бы, а омеги становились бы игрушками или рабами. 

\- А сейчас это разве не так? – нахмурившись возразил парень.

\- Не совсем. Девушек-омег оберегают и действительно в большинстве своем выдают замуж в хорошие семьи. Да и для парней все не так уж и плохо. Хотя, конечно, в некоторых отдаленных районах королевства дела обстоят гораздо хуже. И те омеги, которых не нашли агенты, чаще всего действительно оказываются в борделях.

\- Почему же ты тогда сбежал? – вызывающе спросил красноволосый.

\- Я не планировал сбегать так, - покачал головой Куроко, - и тем более не ожидал, что ты помчишься за мной. Просто мне не повезло наткнуться на этих новеньких охранников, которых еще не успели как следует запугать, вот мне и пришлось сбежать.

\- Я тебя предупреждал сидеть тихо в своей комнате, - фыркнул Аомине, - а теперь из-за твоей дурости мы торчим здесь.

\- Извини, Аомине-кун, мне правда жаль, что так вышло, - проговорил мальчишка, - я не хотел навлечь на тебя неприятности.

Синеволосый промолчал в ответ на это, да и Куроко не стал больше ничего говорить. Кагами нахмурившись обдумывал то, что услышал, пока наконец не выпалил:

\- И что теперь делать?

\- Ждать решения, - пожал плечами голубоволосый.


	6. Побег

\- Кагами-кун, проснись, - кто-то осторожно потряс его за плечо.

\- Да пни ты его посильнее, - послышался недовольный шепот.

\- Кагами-кун! – на этот раз его дернули за волосы.

Застонав, парень наконец-то открыл глаза и заморгал от неожиданно яркого со сна света.

\- Ну наконец-то, - проворчал кто-то.

\- Заткнись, - буркнул красноволосый, еще не понимая к кому обращается, но чувствуя, что этот кто-то заслуживает именно такого ответа.

\- Да, Кагами очень крепко спит, - послышался чей-то веселый голос, от которого у парня холодные мурашки побежали по спине.

О нет! Он все еще не был готов видеться с Такао, но проснувшись окончательно и посмотрев в сторону решетки, он встретился взглядом с веселыми серыми глазами черноволосого. За его спиной маячили другие знакомые лица: розововолосая девушка, блондин Кисе, надменный парень в очках. Куроко стоял рядом с ним – очевидно именно он его и разбудил – и не сводил с него своих огромных голубых глаз, как всегда невозмутимых и спокойных.

\- Так, теперь, когда этот идиот проснулся, - проворчал Аомине, - рассказывайте, какие демоны притащили вас сюда? И что с охраной?

\- Сладко спит, Аомине-чи, - улыбнулся Кисе, - Момои-чи подсыпала им что-то в вино, и теперь они не будут нам мешать какое-то время.

\- Не думаю, что у нас так много времени, Кисе, - фыркнул Мидорима, недовольно глядя на товарища, - так что рассказывай быстрее.

\- Я сегодня стоял на посту у кабинета командира, - кивнув, принялся тараторить блондин, - и слышал его беседу с главой корпуса. Они обсуждали Куроко-чи, и говорили, что самым лучшим вариантом будет сейчас согласиться на предложение градоначальника Санси. Он давно просил, чтобы Куроко-чи прислали ему, обещая взамен выделить земли рядом с городом, которые должны были отдать под обработку потерявшим в недавнем пожаре дома горожанам. Раньше ему отказывали, потому что омега еще слишком молод, хотя на самом деле просто у них были другие планы для него. А теперь… командир сказал, что от Куроко-чи больше толку не будет, так что пусть его отдадут господину Санси. Конечно, не прямо сейчас, надо чтобы… эм… все зажило, но они боятся оставлять его здесь. Завтра Куроко-чи переведут в штаб возле порта и назначат ему охрану, а попозже отправят к господину Санси. И никому из нас нельзя встречаться с Куроко-чи!

Выпалив все это, Кисе замолчал и уставился на товарищей огромными карими глазами, в которых плескалась тревога и ожидание.

\- Если вы поможете мне сбежать, то вас обязательно накажут, - задумчиво проговорил голубоволосый.

\- А если не поможем, то тебя отдадут этому градоначальнику, Тецуя, - воскликнула Момои, тут же прижав ладони к лицу.

\- Мы не можем оставить тебя тут, Куроко-чи! Ты же наш друг! – горячо поддержал ее блондин, - и даже если меня за это исключат, мне все равно!

\- Кисе-кун, не стоит так говорить, - покачал головой мальчишка, - вы не должны быть наказаны из-за меня.

\- У меня есть идея! – воодушевленно выпалил Такао, поглядывая на остальных, - я помогу тебе и Кагами сбежать, а остальные скажут, что ничего об этом не знали. Я все равно… не собираюсь оставаться здесь и учиться, как от меня этого требуют. Я не так много знаю об омегах, но я точно знаю, что не хочу быть здесь, чтобы мной распоряжались. 

\- Глупая затея, - надменно проговорил Мидорима, - вас всех поймают и накажут еще больше. И никто не поверит, что ты смог сам помочь им сбежать.

\- Но Кагами в прошлый раз вообще сбежал без чьей бы то ни было помощи, - возразил Такао, глядя на зеленоволосого, - и я вполне способен помочь им с побегом и в одиночку. Я не слабак и не неженка из тех, что у вас здесь сидят! Кагами, ты же не собираешься сидеть здесь и ждать, что они с тобой сделают?

\- Нет, - нахмурившись покачал головой парень, - раз они собираются завтра забрать Куроко, мы должны уйти сегодня.

\- Вот именно!

\- Но куда вы пойдете? – поинтересовался Кисе, - вас будут искать, и довольно быстро догонят с помощью Аомине-чи.

\- Кто сказал, что я собираюсь остаться здесь? – недовольно буркнул синеволосый.

\- Дайки! Но… если ты уйдешь… как же я…

\- Меня все равно больше не подпустят к тебе, даже если и не исключат, - покачал головой тот, - так что мне нет смысла остав…

\- Если ты с Тецуей уходишь, то я иду с вами! – неожиданно яростно произнесла девушка, - я здесь одна не останусь! 

\- Ты понимаешь, что это опасно? И если нас поймают тебя накажут тоже? – неожиданно серьезно спросил Аомине.

\- Конечно понимаю, - глаза девушки горели решимостью, а на лице застыло почти злобное выражение лица, - но я не останусь здесь одна!

\- Момои, это глупо, - вздохнул зеленоволосый, поправив очки, - Куроко стоит уйти, как и этому Кагами, но тебе…

\- Я иду туда же, куда Дайки и Тецуя! - Момои даже ногой притопнула, - и не надо мне указывать!

\- Тогда уходим все вместе, - выпалил Кисе, - в случае чего мы сможем вам помочь. А если здесь не будет Аомине и Мидоримы, то и выйти на нас по запаху будет гораздо сложнее.

\- Я не собираюсь участвовать в этой дикой затее, - возразил Мидорима.

\- Не думал, что ты – трус, - неожиданно фыркнул Такао.

\- Я не трус! – зеленоволосый выпрямился во весь свой немаленький рост и недовольно глянул на парнишку, - но я против необдуманных и глупых поступков. Что вы собираетесь делать, когда сбежите? Куда пойдете?

\- Хорошо, Мидорима-кун, у тебя есть идеи? – дружелюбно спросил Куроко, подойдя к решетке.

Сверкнув надменным взглядом, парень в очках помолчал, после чего тяжело вздохнул и наконец, произнес:

\- Акаши отозвали в главное поместье из-за срочных дел, так что он не сможет приехать сюда. Возможно, он мог бы сделать что-то для тебя, хотя в этом я сомневаюсь, но стоит попробовать.

\- Ты предлагаешь ждать Акаши? Но завтра меня заберут отсюда, - напомнил мальчишка.

\- Нет, тебе нельзя здесь оставаться. И раз уж вы все сошли с ума и решили сбежать, то я предлагаю отправиться в старую летнюю резиденцию моей семьи. Она не очень далеко от столицы, но в тоже время находится в довольно уединенном месте. Там вы сможете дождаться Акаши…

\- И нас не сразу начнут искать там, так как подумают, что ты отправился в фамильное поместье, - договорил за него Куроко, кивая, - это хорошая идея, Мидорима-кун. Наверное, это лучшее, что мы можем сделать сейчас.

\- Значит, решено! – довольно известил всех блондин, - я достану ключи от камер, а…

\- Я захвачу кое-какие вещи, - подхватила Момои, направляясь прочь по коридору.

\- Что за чушь? А если тебя поймают? – крикнул ей вслед Аомине.

\- Не поймают, Дайки, не переживай. Такао, идем!

Неожиданно в коридоре снова стало тихо, и заключенные остались одни, прислушиваясь к удаляющимся шагам товарищей.

\- Их не услышит только глухой, - недовольно проворчал Аомине, падая на постель.

\- Да, побег с ними будет не из легких, - согласился Куроко, после чего повернулся к красноволосому, - Кагами-кун, как ты себя чувствуешь? Как твои ушибы? К сожалению, у нас не будет возможности дать тебе отдохнуть как следует.

\- Я в порядке, - буркнул Кагами. – Надо убраться отсюда побыстрее. Этому Мидориме можно доверять?

\- Можно, он нас не выдаст.

\- Но если попадемся, то и помогать особо не станет, - добавил синеволосый.

И снова воцарилась тишина, в которой каждый размышлял о чем-то своем.

***  
Кагами постоянно хмурился и оглядывался по сторонам, ожидая нападения. Он не мог понять, почему их до сих пор не поймали и не вернули в камеры, потому что… такого громкого побега, наверное, еще не было ни разу в истории королевства. Мало того, что им пришлось ждать целый час, пока их странные помощники соберутся, так еще и охранники проснулись в тот самый момент, когда они крались по коридору к выходу. Хорошо, что у придурка Аомине отменная реакция и хорошо поставленный удар, пусть Кагами не хотелось это признавать.

Уходить из поместья решили уже привычным маршрутом – через стены там, где свисают ветки подступающих вплотную деревьев. Дальше в сторону того самого домика, а потом по ручью, чтобы сбить преследователей. В целом, парень считал, что это хороший план, но… его совершенно не устраивала неожиданная компания. Момои приволокла кучу всяких ненужных вещей, при виде которых Аомине едва не хлопнулся в обморок (Кагами был уверен, что удержался от этого тот, лишь потому что это все равно не принесло бы никаких результатов), и теперь шагала рядом с Куроко, сокрушаясь, что не смогла добраться до его одежды из-за усиленной охраны, а взять ее вещи он отказался напрочь. С другой стороны, от мальчишки с такой же восторженной болтовней шел блондин, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, сколько шума он создает. Парень не понимал, как тот еще не оглох от такого двойного напора. Такао хоть и двигался бесшумно позади Кагами, но при этом время от времени отпускал какие-то шуточки, в основном обращаясь к зеленоволосому, который в ответ либо мрачно хмурился, либо бурчал что-то невразумительное.

Именно поэтому парень совершенно не удивился, когда перед ними возникла громадная тень и прозвучал чей-то голос:

\- Что это вы делаете?

\- Мурасакибара-чи, а я-то думал, куда ты делся, - тут же откликнулся Кисе, - а мы помогаем Куроко сбежать. Ты что в охране сада сегодня?

\- Да, хотя я не понимаю, зачем это нужно, - лениво протянул высоченный парень с фиолетовыми волосами, который был вместе с остальными, когда Куроко и Кагами обнаружили.

\- Ну, вообще-то ты нас поймал, - проговорил Такао, - и можешь помешать сбежать.

\- Мурасакибара-чи так никогда не поступит, - тут же возмутился блондин.

\- Ага, иначе получит в морду, - угрожающе произнес Аомине, после чего добавил, - эй, красноволосый придурок, чего замер? Идем давай, ночь скоро закончится!  
Кагами недовольно дернулся, но спорить не стал, обогнул застывшего великана и продолжил путь – до стены оставалось совсем немного. Однако раздавшийся голос, заставил его замереть на месте и резко развернуться.

\- Ацуши, ты собираешься позволить им бежать?

\- Муро-чин, ты принес еду? – не обратил внимание на вопрос сиреневоволосый.

\- Принес, но ты так и не ответил мне, - вздохнул незнакомец, шурша каким-то свертком, потом неожиданно выпалил, - Тайга?

Кагами мысленно поблагодарил всех известных богов за то, что стояла ночь, и никто не заметит яркого румянца, что залил его щеки. Ну что за день такой? Ему даже в страшном сне не могло присниться, что он встретиться здесь с ним. Да еще и при попытке побега. После того как его обвинили в… в том, в чем его обвинили.

\- Тацуя, - наконец, выдавил он, - не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

\- Для меня это еще большая неожиданность, - насмешливо произнес высокий темноволосый парень, подходя ближе, - меня только сегодня перевели сюда, а все поместье гудит из-за сбежавшего с альфой необыкновенного омеги. И помогал ему в этом лучший студент Королевской Стражи. Но я точно никак не мог подумать, что именно ты окажешься тем альфой.

\- Кагами-кун, вы знакомы? – поинтересовался Куроко, неожиданно оказавшийся рядом с парнем, отчего тот по привычке дернулся.

\- Куроко, снова ты! – не удержался красноволосый, - да, знакомы. Химуро Тацуя – мой названный брат, мы… росли вместе.

\- Это очень трогательно, но нам надо идти, - поторопил товарищей Аомине, огибая застывшего на месте парня, - не стой столбом, Кагами. Тецу, ты тоже.

\- Да, ты прав, Аомине-кун, - кивнул мальчишка, хватая парня за руку, - Кагами-кун, нам и правда нужно идти. Мне жаль, что ты не можешь пообщаться со своим братом.

\- Тайга, я вообще-то должен помешать вам сбежать, - проговорил Химуро.

\- Лучше не стоит. Я не хочу причинять тебе вред, - напрягся Кагами.

\- А ты уверен, что сможешь? – насмешливо протянул его собеседник.

\- Не надо Муро-чин, - неожиданно вмешался Мурасакибара, что-то жуя, - пусть идут. Не стоит затевать драку с ними. Этот Кагами – хороший боец, но не надо лишний раз злить Мине-чина.

\- Ацуши, что ты…

\- Мудрый совет, не ожидал от тебя такого, - заметил зеленоволосый, проходя мимо следом за Аомине, - я надеюсь, ты придумаешь что-то, чтобы тебя не наказали.

\- Спасибо, Мурасакибара-кун, - вежливо произнес Куроко, остановившись, чтобы кивнуть великану.

\- Извини, Тацуя, - пробормотал Кагами, которого за руку тянул мальчишка, - мне жаль, что мы встретились снова вот так.

Химуро промолчал, недовольно глядя вслед беглецам. 

\- Ха-ха, забавно, Кагами, не думал, что у тебя есть родственники. Чувствую, нас ждет интересное путешествие, - в голосе Такао слышалось веселье.

\- Заткнись, Такао, - буркнул парень, - мы не на прогулку вышли! Если нас поймают…

\- Да ладно тебе, не бурчи, - отмахнулся черноволосый, - а то станешь вечно хмурым вон как Шин-чан.

\- Я не вечно хмурый, - возмутился зеленоволосый, - и как ты меня сейчас назвал?

\- Шин-чан, - невозмутимо ответил парнишка, - Момои сказала, что тебя зовут Мидорима Шинтаро, вот я и подумал…

\- Хватит трепаться, - рявкнул Аомине, подсаживая девушку на стену, где ей помогал забравшийся первым блондин.

Вслух Кагами никогда этого не сказал бы, но он был совершенно согласен с синеволосым. Наверное, они были единственными, кто хотел, как можно скорее отсюда убраться. Ну еще Куроко. Когда мальчишка тащил его за руку, он чувствовал насколько тот напряжен и, наверное, даже напуган, но… по лицу этого мелкого наглеца никогда нельзя было понять, что он чувствует. Неожиданно мелькнуло воспоминание: алые искусанные губы, покрасневшие щеки и крепко зажмуренные глаза. И растрепанные голубые волосы.

Мотнув головой, Кагами мрачно нахмурился – сейчас не время думать об этом. И конечно Куроко хотел убраться отсюда подальше, ведь именно его завтра должны были отправить какому-то зажравшемуся богачу в качестве развлечения. 

Обхватив пытавшегося влезть на стену голубоволосого, Кагами легко поднял его и передал Аомине, сидевшему на стене. После чего привычно взобрался наверх и спрыгнул с другой стороны, приземлившись почти одновременно с Куроко.

\- Спасибо, Кагами-кун, - вежливо произнес тот.

Красноволосый лишь отмахнулся, наблюдая за тем, как остальные перелезают стену, после чего повернулся к Куроко.

\- Ты дорогу помнишь?

\- Конечно, Кагами-кун. И ты тоже вспомнишь, если используешь свой нос.

\- Показывай, Тецу. Только без всяких непролазных тропинок, - проворчал Аомине.

***  
До неглубоко ручья они добрались лишь к самому рассвету – Куроко прекрасно помнил дорогу, но далеко не всегда выбранный им путь устраивал его товарищей, так что приходилось обходить густые заросли и неглубокие овраги в поисках более удобной тропинки. Кагами почти ничего не помнил о том, как его вели обратно в поместье, слишком заняты были его мысли переживаниями о случившемся, но к удивлению он узнавал дорогу, по которой их вел мальчишка – то и дело всплывали неожиданно яркие и четкие воспоминания о корявом пне, который он перепрыгнул с разбега, сильном запахе возле чьей-то норы в основании небольшого холмика, поросшего кустами дикой малины, или о непонятно откуда взявшемся в лесу валуне с разноцветными пятнами мха, перегородившем путь. И сейчас он оглядывался вокруг с интересом, пытаясь понять в какую сторону они движутся, и по возможности запомнить дорогу – не стоит всегда полагаться на других.

Его неожиданные спутники наконец-то притихли, даже неугомонный Кисе сосредоточенно смотрел по сторонам и помогал довольно быстро выдохшейся розововолосой девушке. Мидорима недовольно шагал позади, иногда ворчливо отзываясь на слова Такао, который не отходил от парня ни на шаг, успевая не только подмечать что-то смешное и интересно по дороге, но еще и дразнить своего невольного собеседника. Поначалу Кагами удивился такому поведению друга, но потом понял, что в этом не было ничего необычного: парень в очках был слишком правильным занудой на вкус черноволосого, а потому он постоянно стремился его расшевелить.

Аомине был занят тем, что пререкался с Куроко по поводу выбранного пути, то обзывая мальчишку, то хмуро пролезая за ним сквозь густые заросли, что-то недовольно ворча. Сам красноволосый шел позади, не вмешиваясь и позволяя им разбираться самостоятельно. Он понимал, что поступает плохо, но все же старался избегать Куроко, не подходя к нему слишком близко и не разговаривая с ним. Он все еще не мог уложить в голове происходящее и надеялся, что если он будет держаться от голубоволосого подальше, то все разрешится само собой. Была лишь одна проблема в этом казалось бы простом решении (если не считать того, что это было некрасиво по отношению к мальчишке) – это странная потребность быть ближе к нему.

Кагами с удивлением обнаружил, что ему не нравилось, когда кто-то прикасался к Куроко, подходил к нему слишком близко, даже беседовал с ним слишком долго и непринужденно. Что-то внутри него поднималось и глухо ворчало в таких случаях, заставляя держаться рядом, оттесняя остальных в сторону, обращая внимание мальчишки только на себя. Это смущало и злило, но после нескольких попыток не обращать внимания на фамильярные объятья блондина, когда он в конце концов грубо отшвырнул парня прочь, он решил, что лучше все же прислушаться к этому своему капризу и не дразнить что-то неведомое ему, но явно обладающее огромной властью над его телом и разумом.

Поэтому он хоть и позволил Аомине и Куроко вдвоем выбирать дорогу, все же держался рядом с ними, наблюдая и с удивлением подмечая насколько эти двое на самом деле были близки. Сколько бы синеволосый не ворчал и не злился, он полностью доверял мальчишке. И на самом деле все их перепалки лишь подчеркивали насколько хорошо они ладят, понимая друг друга почти без слов. На удивление, их взаимоотношения вызывали вполне понятную ему реакцию, без примесей всяких странных порывов альфы (чем бы они ни были) – он хотел также хорошо знать Куроко, чтобы они могли общаться почти без слов, чтобы он мог дать мальчишке подзатыльник и заявить, что он придурок, или просто взлохматить волосы, подбадривая. Ведь если на мгновение забыть о том, что между ними произошло в заброшенном доме (хотя, до сих пор парень так и не смог с этим справиться), Кагами очень хотел, чтобы голубоволосый был его другом, таким, какого у него никогда не было. И так бы все и было, если бы не вмешались эти странные желания… которые (он боялся себе в этом признаться) никуда не исчезли.

\- Кагами! Такао! – послышался чей-то знакомый голос.

Парень резко очнулся от раздумий и завертел головой в поисках говорившего. Остальные остановились и напряженно замерли, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Кагами! - снова послышался этот же голос, но теперь гораздо ближе.

Не успел парень развернуться в ту сторону, как Аомине бросился и исчез в зарослях, после чего раздался шорох и треск, за которым последовал болезненный вскрик. Кагами кинулся туда, где исчез синеволосый, но тот уже возвращался, таща кого-то за собой.

\- Коганей! – удивленно вскрикнул парень и бросился навстречу, - отпусти его, придурок! Мы учимся вместе!

\- Учились, - проворчал нахал, все же выпуская беспощадно заломленную руку, - не забывай, что из Академии ты уже вылетел. И что ему здесь надо?

\- Коганей? – послышались взволнованные голоса, снова заставившие беглецов напрячься, - ты где?

\- Я его прибью, как только попадется мне на глаза!

\- Коганей?

\- Мы здесь, - крикнул Кагами, узнав голоса своих товарищей и не спуская предупреждающего взгляда с Аомине.

Снова послышались взволнованно-радостные крики и на тропинку перед беглецами вывалились растрепанные парни и девушка. Красноволосый не мог не улыбнуться, видя взволнованные лица друзей. Все были здесь: и хмурый Хьюга, и широко ухмыляющийся Теппей, и молчаливый Митобе, и готовый разразиться глупой шуткой Изуки, и еще не определившаяся злиться ей или радоваться Рико. Казалось они не виделись целую вечность, хотя прошло всего чуть больше недели, и Кагами не смог сдержать счастливую улыбку, расползающуюся по лицу.

\- Что вы здесь делаете? – поинтересовался он.

\- Как что? С тобой пришли повидаться! – возмутилась Рико, от души залепив ему затрещину, - ты хоть представляешь, что натворил? Сбежал и устроил такой переполох! Еще и Такао с тобой увязался!

Кагами неожиданно похолодел и краснея уставился в землю – он не знал, что его друзьям известно о произошедшем, но… он многое отдал бы, чтобы они никогда не узнали подробностей. Но это было почти невозможно. И как теперь смотреть им в глаза? И что можно рассказать? Да вообще, как можно это рассказать и объяснить?

\- Рико, хватит! – неожиданно вмешался Теппей, - у нас, к сожалению, совсем нет времени отчитывать этих обормотов.

\- Да, - поддержал друга Хьюга, - так что слушайте внимательно, Такао, Кагами! Вас обоих исключили из Академии. Такао перевели на обучение в особое отделение. Кагами… тебя исключили совсем, оставив за командованием право решать, что делать с тобой дальше.

\- Папа пытался вмешаться, но ему не позволили ничего сказать в твою защиту, Кагами, - виновато призналась Рико, - к сожалению, он не может ничем тебе помочь, но просил кое-что передать. Он не сомневался, что вы сбежите, правда… не такой компанией, но в любом случае сказал передать, чтобы вы не пользовались главными дорогами. И куда бы ни направлялись, лучше сделать круг и зайти как можно дальше вглубь подальше от столицы. 

\- Мы и не собирались идти по главной дороге или по центральным улицам столицы, - надменно заявил Аомине.

\- Дайки, хватит, - неожиданно прервала его Момои, серьезно глядя на Рико, - капитан Айда - твой отец? Передай ему нашу благодарность, мы обязательно прислушаемся к его совету. Может быть он говорил что-то еще?

\- Он сказал, что рассчитывать на чью-то помощь вам не придется, так как, как только станет известно о вашем побеге, всех поднимут по тревоге. Стражникам и солдатам выдадут ваши описания и приметы, так что от них вам надо держаться подальше, - Рико полезла в сумку, висевшую через плечо и выудила сложенный в несколько раз листок, - это старая карта, которой пользовался мой отец в те времена, когда командовал отрядом. Он сделал здесь несколько пометок о расположении учебных лагерей и постов, но это далеко не все, многое держится в тайне, особенно… мм… все что касается таких как наш Такао и вы.

\- Спасибо большое, - Момои выхватила у девушки карту и бегло ее просмотрела.

\- Еще он сказал, что вам следует опасаться не только военных, но и других людей, - девушка нахмурилась, - я не совсем понимаю, о чем идет речь, просто передаю его слова. Такао, отец беседовал с твоими родителями, они очень переживают за тебя, но папа убедил их ничего не предпринимать. Так будет лучше, особенно сейчас, когда ты сбежал. Кагами, твоим родителям отправят официальное уведомление о твоем исключении, но не знаю, когда оно дойдет до них. И не думаю, что тебе следует сейчас пытаться связаться с ними. Это рискованно.

\- Вещи для вас, - добавил Хьюга, как только Рико замолчала, - мы не знали, что вы сбежите такой толпой, так что на всех не захватили.

Парень хмуро оглядел беглецов, после чего сунул в руки Такао какой-то сверток.

\- Родители передали для тебя. Капитан обещал попытаться связаться с тобой, чтобы отдать вещи.

\- У нас с тобой примерно одинаковый размер, Кагами, - добродушно ухмыльнулся Теппей, протягивая вещи красноволосому, - одежда чистая, хотя и не новая.

\- А это тебе, - неловко произнес Хьюга, подходя к Куроко и вручая ему такой же сверток, - твоего размера мы не знали, так что… надеюсь подойдет.

\- Спасибо большое, Хьюга-кун, - вежливо поблагодарил его мальчишка, принимая вещи.

\- Это уже лучше, - насмешливо оскалился Аомине, сверкая синими глазами, - сложно было бы остаться незамеченными, путешествуя с полуголым идиотом. Да еще и с такими интересными отметинами.

Кагами побагровел, но не сразу нашелся с ответом: выглядел он правда очень… вызывающе, в одних дранных штанах от формы, покрытый синяками и ссадинами после драки с синеволосым. К счастью, свою спину, покрытую царапинами, он видеть не мог и даже не подозревал, насколько все плохо, радуясь, что догадался отдать свою рубашку Куроко, который был покрыт гораздо более впечатляющими отметинами.

\- Аомине-кун, ты тоже в синяках, - справедливо заметил мальчишка, бросив в его сторону равнодушный взгляд.

\- Ха-ха-ха, ну так я их заработал в драке, в отличие от вас. Что так не тер… мхм… засранец!

Синеволосый недовольно потер бок, в который пришелся неожиданный удар Куроко, заставивший его замолчать. Голубые глаза какое-то время сверлили его нечитаемым взглядом, пока наконец Аомине не фыркнул и не отвернулся.

\- Спасибо большое за помощь и одежду, - Куроко невозмутимо обернулся к товарищам Кагами, - и поблагодарите от нас капитана Айда. Надеюсь у вас не будет проблем из-за того, что вы ждали нас здесь, в лесу.

\- Нет, - отмахнулась Рико, - папа отпустил нас под благовидным предлогом, хотя мы переживали, что разминемся с вами. Ой, Кагами, чуть не забыла! Отойдем-ка в сторону.

Нахмурившись, он последовал за девушкой, которая виновато улыбнулась остальным, направившись в сторону и почти скрываясь за кустами.

\- Папа просил передать тебе это, - проговорила она, вручая ему запечатанный конверт, - не знаю, что там, но он просил отдать его лично тебе.

Красноволосый помедлил, но затем все же взял конверт. Распечатав его, парень вытащил исписанный знакомым почерком листок желтоватой бумаги. Рико отвернулась и посмотрела на ожидавших их галдящих спутников, пока он читал послание капитана. С каждой строчкой Кагами хмурился все сильнее, не замечая, что из-за этого выглядит все более свирепо. Закончив читать, он вздохнул и, на мгновение задумавшись, решительно разорвал письмо на мелкие кусочки, после чего бросил клочки в крохотный родник, бивший поблизости.

\- Спасибо, Рико. Передай капитану, что я… постараюсь последовать его совету, - поблагодарил он и направился обратно, обдумывая то, что было написано в письме.

\- Не хочешь поделиться тайной? – подозрительно поинтересовался Аомине.

\- Нет, - мотнул головой Кагами и неловко добавил, - нету никакой тайны. 

\- Посмеешь нас предать, и я тебя убью, - угрожающе протянул синеволосый, глядя на него совершенно серьезно.

\- С чего бы мне это делать? Меня вообще-то тоже преступником считают, - возмутился парень.

\- Аомине-кун, ты не прав в своих подозрениях, - тут же вмешался голубоволосый, - Кагами-кун не станет этого делать, ведь он прекрасно понимает, что если нас поймают, больше всех пострадает именно он. И я уверен, что Кагами-кун расскажет нам все, когда придет время. А сейчас нам пора идти. Только переоденемся.

С этими словами мальчишка, ухватил парня за руку и потащил в сторону, кивнув и Такао.

\- Куроко? – непонимающе спросил Кагами, - мы куда?

\- Переодеваться, или ты собираешься делать это прямо здесь? Момои-сан и Рико-сан вообще-то девушки, а не твои друзья по казарме.

\- Да, Кагами иногда забывает о таких вещах, - весело поддакнул Такао, шагая рядом.

Вслед им раздался смех, сразу несколько согласных замечаний и как всегда надменные слова синеволосого ублюдка, заставившее парня подавить в себе желание вернуться и врезать ему хорошенько. Сейчас было не время затевать драку. Но когда-нибудь это время определённо настанет…


	7. Напарники

Кагами устало прислонился к шершавому стволу высокого клена, потирая голодно булькающий живот. Он уже и не помнил, когда нормально ел: сначала сидел в камере с Такао за то, что пробрался в поместье, потом сидел в этой же камере один, затем провел несколько дней в том заброшенном доме, где еды тоже не было, да и… не до нее было, после чего снова оказался в камере. И вот теперь они уже четвертый день блуждают по лесам и заброшенным тропам, избегая деревень, разбросанных вокруг столицы, и главных дорог, вдоль которых несомненно уже рыщут отряды, посланные за ними.

На самом деле Кагами очень даже неплохо готовил, в том числе из добытой собственными руками дичи, только вот охотиться у них возможности не было. Да и времени тоже. Изучив карту, беглецы совместными усилиями построили маршрут до поместья Мидоримы и теперь спешили поскорее добраться туда, иногда не останавливаясь до глубокой ночи, особенно если предстояло преодолеть открытый участок или прошмыгнуть мимо деревни.

Он по-прежнему недовольно косился в сторону любого, кто подходил слишком близко к Куроко и в тоже время избегал его всеми возможными способами, почти не общаясь с мальчишкой. Тот всегда садился возле него на привалах, и Кагами не оставалось ничего кроме как молча сидеть рядом, изредка что-то бурча в ответ на его попытки разговорить парня. Спали они тоже рядом, но никогда не соприкасались даже спинами, так что со временем голубоволосый бросил попытки добиться хоть какого-то ответа от Кагами. Взгляд его стал еще более равнодушным, почти пустым, а их беседы еще более вежливыми и почти официальными.

На удивление эту перемену парень заметил сразу, и почему-то это породило крайне неприятное чувство вины, которое грызло изнутри, заглушая даже переживания по поводу собственной дальнейшей судьбы. И неприязненные взгляды товарищей Куроко лишь усугубляли это чувство вины. Каждый раз встречая такой взгляд, Кагами ожидал оскорблений или даже открытых обвинений, но они молчали. Мидорима бросал на него надменный и презрительный взгляд, после чего отворачивался. Кисе чаще всего смотрел непонимающе и обиженно, как побитый ни за что щенок. В глазах Момои светилось недовольство и обида, а вот во взгляде Аомине была злая насмешка и неприязнь, но даже он ни слова не сказал об отчуждении между мальчишкой и Кагами.

Один лишь Такао иногда удивленно глазел на холодно-вежливые беседы между парнями, забавно хмуря брови и порываясь что-то сказать, но каждый раз ему что-то мешало. То послышавшиеся невдалеке чужие голоса, то чей-то возглас, сообщавший что его обладатель нашел что-то интересное, то неудачно подвернувшийся под ноги пень, то Мидорима, одним взглядом казалось приказывающий парнишке заткнуться.

Все это лишь усиливало чувство вины Кагами и мешало ему поговорить с голубоволосым. И он совершенно не знал, что сказать. Да и вообще не понимал, что происходит. А Куроко не спешил помочь ему.

На пятый день пути они проходили мимо небольшой деревни. В ней было всего около десятка домов, сгрудившихся на берегу небольшой реки. Через реку был перекинут красивый каменный мост, довольно нелепый на фоне потрепанных деревянных домиков. Мост сливался с широкой дорогой, ведущей в столицу, в деревне прямо возле него стояла небольшая таверна, в которой сдавалось несколько комнат проезжающим мимо путникам.

Беглецы в столицу не собирались, и дорогу обошли стороной, но в деревню все же решили зайти, чтобы возможно купить что-нибудь в таверне: голод донимал всех настолько, что даже невозмутимый Мидорима согласился на необходимый риск. Конечно соваться всей компанией в такую крошечную деревню было верхом глупости, так что после долгих споров, подбадриваемые урчащими желудками, они решили, что за покупками отправится Такао, так как он привлекает меньше всего внимания, и Куроко, как самый незаметный.

\- Все же я считаю, что Куроко-чи идти не следует, - упрямился до последнего Кисе, - его точно заметят.

\- Чушь, - фыркнул Аомине, - на Тецу никто и никогда не обращает внимания. Обнаружить его может только альфа или омега, а в такой деревне едва ли есть альфы или омеги.

\- А вдруг есть? – упорствовал блондин.

\- Кисе-кун, ты меня сейчас оскорбляешь, - вмешался Куроко, - или ты считаешь, что я зря столько учился и тренировался? К тому же у нас нет времени на споры, скоро мы все свалимся от голода и не сможем продолжать путь.

С этими словами мальчишка решительно взял предложенные Мидоримой деньги и, кивнув Такао, направился в сторону деревни. Кисе сокрушенно вздохнул и уселся рядом с синеволосым на мягкую траву, тут же принимаясь вываливать все свои опасения на собеседника, пока тот не стукнул его, заставляя заткнуться.

Кагами сидел в стороне и хмуро смотрел в ту сторону, куда ушел мальчишка. Он почти не участвовал в споре, вспомнив, что сам далеко не сразу замечал голубоволосого в компании друзей. Однако стоило Куроко уйти, как он почувствовал тревогу и почти непреодолимое желание догнать его и пойти вместе. Это было нелепо. Рядом с ним парень чувствовал себя неловко, не зная, как себя вести и что делать. А теперь переживал и хотел оказаться как можно ближе. Да что же с ним такое?

Найти ответ на этот вопрос ему так и не удалось, а Куроко с Такао вернулись довольно быстро, принеся свежие рисовые шарики, сушеную рыбу и кое-какие овощи. Проголодавшиеся беглецы с аппетитом принялись за еду, почти сразу уничтожив оказавшиеся скромными покупки. После чего было решено двигаться дальше, чтобы не привлекать внимание любопытных сельчан. Благодаря сытной еде и хорошему настроению к вечеру они довольно далеко отошли от деревни, надеясь уже через пару дней добраться до поместья семьи Мидорима.

Кагами, как обычно шагавший следом за Куроко, заметил, что мальчишка время от времени косится по сторонам. Аомине делал тоже самое. Но самым странным парню показалось, что они за весь день ни разу не поспорили насчет выбранного пути, да и вообще говорили довольно мало, лишь обменивались взглядами, которые все больше и больше тревожили красноволосого. Он снова почувствовал, как внутри заворочалось нехорошее чувство, требующее, чтобы он немедленно отогнал смуглого нахала от Куроко. Взгляд то и дело возвращался к изящной белоснежной шее, к тому самому месту, где под одеждой был спрятан шрам от укуса. Кагами почти ощущал губами его рельеф и вкус бархатистой кожи и едва сдерживал желание лизнуть оставленную им метку. Эти странные мысли заставляли его отводить взгляд и гореть его щеки, но затем он снова впивался взглядом в идущих впереди, проверяя не слишком ли близко к мальчишке находился синеволосый.

К вечеру он был зол и недоволен собой, не представляя, как бороться с глупыми желаниями. Но все равно искал взглядом Куроко, каждый раз хмурясь, обнаруживая рядом с ним Аомине. В конце концов, когда эти двое отошли в сторону и принялись что-то обсуждать, явно не желая, чтобы их услышали, парень не выдержал и вскочил, собираясь прервать милую беседу. Но остановился, услышав вопрос Такао, заданный довольно громким шепотом.

\- Аомине, наверное, расстроился, когда Куроко вернулся с меткой? – поинтересовался он, садясь рядом с Мидоримой.

Кагами резко обернулся и уставился на товарища. Зеленоволосый нахмурился и непонимающе взглянул на пристроившегося рядом с ним парня. Отвечать он судя по всему не собирался. После недолгого молчания, раздался смех Момои, девушка пересела поближе и, сверкая глазами, заметила:

\- Они действительно очень хорошие друзья, но не больше.

\- Но я слышал, что Аомине избил Кагами, когда нашел их, - возразил Такао.

\- Потому что Дайки уже давно является нашим с Тецуей телохранителем. Он всегда был рядом с нами. Когда меня забрали из дома, я постоянно плакала и просилась домой, пока ко мне однажды не забрались Тецуя и Дайки, - девушка вздохнула, и на ее губах появилась нежная улыбка, - с тех пор мы очень много времени проводили с Тецуей, омегам ведь можно общаться друг с другом. А через некоторое время к нам стали допускать и Дайки, который ради этого научился держать себя в руках. Хотя иногда я все равно злилась и обижалась. Тецуя всегда был незаметным и мог улизнуть из комнаты незамеченным, так что он часто сбегал и проводил время с Дайки. Они даже в город выбирались без меня, - Момои обиженно надула губки, - а когда Тецуя уговорил его учить его драться, они стали проводить вместе еще больше времени. Потом об этом узнали, и у Тецуи появились настоящие учителя, хотя он все равно продолжал тренироваться с Дайки. Но они всегда воспринимали друг друга, как друзья. Если бы между ними было нечто большее, то Дайки давно пометил бы его. В конце концов у него было больше всех возможностей для этого. Да и Тецуя никогда не ослушался бы его и не отправился навестить Кагами, когда у него почти началась течка.

\- Меня всегда удивляло, что им разрешили тренироваться вместе, - пробормотал Кисе, глядя на все еще что-то обсуждавших в сторонке парней.

\- Я думаю, поначалу им было просто интересно, что выйдет из этого, омеги ведь обычно не проявляют склонности к военному делу, - пожала плечами Момои, - а когда у них получилось, они просто увидели в этом новые возможности.

\- Какие? – полюбопытствовал Такао.

\- Не знаю, мне об этом не рассказывали. Но я думаю, это была проверка еще и для Дайки. Находиться рядом с омегой почти все время –это серьезное испытание для альфы. Особенного такого молодого.

Красноволосый молча ждал, что еще расскажет девушка, но она молчала, как и все остальные, так что он решил все же прервать беседу неразлучных друзей. Но Куроко уже направлялся обратно к спутникам, тогда как Аомине куда-то исчез.

\- Куда делся Дайки? – спросила Момои, едва мальчишка присел рядом с ними.

\- Скоро вернется.

\- О чем вы говорили? – в светло-карих глазах Кисе светилось любопытство и легкая обида, как будто он был недоволен тем, что его не пригласили на разговор.

\- О дальнейшей дороге, - пожал плечами Куроко, - Аомине-кун не хочет больше выходить к деревушкам. И я с ним согласен, но не думаю, что из-за этого нам нужно так сильно удаляться от основных дорог.

\- До поместья еще почти два дня пути, так что мы должны сохранять осторожность, - заметил Мидорима.

\- А ты уверен, что там нам будет безопасно?

Кагами уже и не помнил в который раз он слышал этот вопрос за последние несколько дней, так что даже не стал прислушиваться к ответу, решив немного прогуляться по окрестностям: и территорию осмотрит, и отдохнет.

***  
Ночью он проснулся от холода. Поерзав на холодной земле, где ему приходилось спать в последнее время, он нахмурился не ощутив рядом знакомого тепла. Они с Куроко продолжали спать рядом, пусть никогда и не прикасались друг к другу, но все же он всегда чувствовал исходящее от стройного тела тепло, согревающее его спину. Сегодня мальчишки рядом не было, и это заставило парня мгновенно подскочить и лихорадочно оглядеться по сторонам.

Ночь была безлунной и темной, а костер давно потух, даже тлеющие угли не оживляли его. Стояло лето, так что беглецы решили не рисковать и не оставлять на ночь огонь, чтобы не привлекать внимания. И сейчас Кагами не видел ничего в черной тени деревьев. Протянув руку и ощупав место рядом с собой, он не смог найти голубоволосого. Куда он делся? Ушел в туалет?

Они попеременно несли стражу, но Куроко сегодня должен был дежурить лишь под утро, а сейчас была глубокая ночь – в этом парень был уверен. К тому же… он не ощущал его запаха нигде поблизости, а значит, тот и правда куда-то ушел. Но куда? И как вообще можно было хоть что-то разглядеть в этой темени?

Недовольно нахмурившись, Кагами неожиданно вспомнил о своем обонянии и втянул носом воздух. Вот оно, он мог почувствовать запахи всех своих спутников, кроме Куроко и… этого синеволосого засранца. Ни одного из них не было поблизости от их небольшого лагеря. Но куда они делись? И почему ушли вдвоем? Что они делают?

От всех этих вопросов парень почувствовал непреодолимое желание глухо заворчать и броситься в погоню, догнать и отобрать мальчишку. Это желание оказалось настолько сильным, что ноги и руки тряслись от напряжения, а в груди вибрировал низкий рык, совсем не подобающий человеку.

Вскочив, красноволосый еще раз огляделся и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь определить в какую сторону ведет след Куроко. Почуяв, что запахи мальчишки и другого альфы исчезали в одном направлении, Кагами ни секунды не раздумывая рванул в ту же сторону, даже не пытаясь скрыть свое передвижение, ломая сучки босыми пятками и отбрасывая шелестящие ветки, закрывающие путь. Последнее что он услышал – это взволнованные крики кого-то из спутников.

\- Эй, Кагами ты куда?

\- Что случилось? Кагами, что…

\- Их нет ни…

Постепенно запах становился все сильнее и ярче, и Кагами не знал, потому ли это, что он догоняет Куроко, или просто он все лучше различает ароматы. Второе было вероятнее, потому что неожиданно он смог почуять другие запахи – чужие, незнакомые, не принадлежащие никому из его спутников. Откуда они здесь? И что делают эти люди поблизости от их лагеря? Впрочем, даже эти вопросы и новые запахи не смогли надолго отвлечь его от мысли, что мальчишка куда-то ушел вместе с этим его другом. И никому ничего не сказал.

Внезапно тишину ночи прорезал вой, превратившийся в отчаянный визг, очень похожий на предсмертный. Выла собака или волк… но до сих пор с волками беглецы не сталкивались и даже не слышали о них в этих лесах. Кагами на мгновение замер и нахмурился, решая, куда двигаться дальше: запах Куроко вел в другую сторону, не туда, откуда слышался визг. Мотнув головой, парень продолжил погоню за мальчишкой – собака или волк неважно, судя по всему животное мертво, так что нет смысла иди на звук.

\- Покажись ублюдок, я знаю, что ты здесь! - послышался где-то за черными деревьями чей-то незнакомый хриплый голос.

Красноволосый побежал быстрее, длинными прыжками преодолевая едва заметные в темноте преграды – к счастью его глаза начали хоть что-то различать, освоившись с темнотой. Продираясь сквозь густые заросли шиповника, он услышал ругань где-то совсем рядом. Вывалившись из куста, он замер вглядываясь в высокую тень. Она стояла как-то странно неподвижно, в неудобной позе, чуть согнувшись, как будто вот-вот упадет. В почти полной тишине послышался странный хрип и тень повалилась вперед, как будто кто-то неожиданно подрубил ее основание. 

Кагами не отрывал взгляда от тени, чувствуя, как волосы встают дыбом от смеси ужаса и адреналина, а потому не сразу заметил еще один силуэт – более изящный и тонкий, отделившийся от тени.

\- Кагами-кун, что ты здесь даешь? – послышался спокойный голос Куроко, внезапно оказавшегося прямо перед ним.

Отшатнувшись, парень заморгал, пытаясь получше разглядеть мальчишку, но видел лишь белое пятно на месте лица. Где-то в стороне послышался шум и крики, и голубоволосый тут же повернулся в ту сторону.

\- Аомине-кун еще не закончил, - пробормотал он, после чего с легким шелестом помчался в ту сторону.

Кагами, все еще ничего не понимая, как привязанный последовал за ним, в темноте наступив на что-то мягкое и споткнувшись. Растянувшись на влажной от росы земле, он ощупал местность вокруг себя наткнувшись на чью-то руку. Отдернув ладонь, он испуганно подскочил и отступил в сторону. Неизвестно сколько бы он простоял в ступоре вглядываясь в темноту, если бы не услышал шорох в той стороне, где скрылся мальчишка. Встряхнувшись, он помчался следом и выскочил на поляну, на которой весело горел костер, - и как они его не заметили?

Аомине дрался с каким-то мужчиной, ловко уворачиваясь от беспорядочно размахивающего длинным кинжалом противника. Тот явно не знал толком, как обращаться с довольно грозным оружием, привыкнув полагаться на ружье, которое валялось в стороне, недосягаемое из-за стоявшего на его пути синеволосого. Подавшись вперед смуглый парень схватил противника за руку с оружием и резко дернул на себя, одновременно сбивая его с ног. Усевшись на спину поверженного мужчины, Аомине неожиданно прорычал:

\- Не лезь, сам справлюсь.

И только тогда Кагами заметил, что руку с оружием прижимает к земле чья-то босая нога. Подняв глаза, он узнал мальчишку, не спускавшего голубых глазах с распростертого на земле мужчины. В одной руке он сжимал тонкий кинжал с окровавленным лезвием. Поверженный барахтался и пытался выбраться, и возможно, ему бы это даже удалось: он был крупнее и сильнее придавившего его к земле парня, но вид нависшего над ним мальчишки явно отвлек его, заставив на мгновение замереть от удивления. И этого вполне хватило Аомине чтобы плавным и почти незаметным движением вогнать собственный кинжал под лопатку противника. Тяжёлое тело трепыхнулось и выгнулось, после чего обмякло и вытянулось на сырой земле.

Синеволосый встал, хмуро глядя перед собой и какое-то время не двигался. После чего потер ощутимо дрожащими руками лицо и тяжело вздохнул. Куроко стоял недалеко от него и молчал.

\- К-куроко, что зд… - попытался выдавить из себя Кагами, но не сразу смог заговорить.

\- Какие демоны тебя сюда притащили? – зло рявкнул Аомине, поднимая на него взгляд.

\- Дайки, что… - послышался взволнованный и запыхавшийся голос Момои, тут же, впрочем, оборвавшийся, стоило девушке оказаться на поляне.

Смуглый парень дернулся и еще сильнее нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Повернулся спиной к примчавшимся товарищам – а за девушкой стояли все остальные их спутники – и направился куда-то в сторону, внимательно оглядывая землю.

\- Тецу, тащи своего, их нельзя так оставлять, - буркнул он на ходу.

Мальчишка кивнул и пошел в ту сторону, откуда до этого примчался на помощь другу. Кагами проводил взглядом его хрупкую фигуру и на подгибающихся ногах двинулся следом. Оказавшись за пределами круга света от костра, он вновь не мог ничего разглядеть, но перед глазами все еще стояла картина Куроко, прижимавшего ногой чужую руку, и Аомине, отточенным движением вгонявшего кинжал в живого человека.

Нет, Кагами уже два года учился в Военной Академии, и как любой студент умел стрелять из ружья и пистолета, метать ножи и был очень хорош в рукопашном бою, но… еще ни разу ему не доводилось применять свои навыки в реальном бою, пусть всех студентов и готовили к этому. Он не сомневался, что сможет это сделать, но сейчас, увидев настоящую битву своими глазами, увидев, как убивают человека, он впервые задумался об этом по-настоящему: способен ли был он сам на это. И смог бы остаться при этом спокойным и уверенным. Куроко мог. И ничто не выдавало его волнения или страха. Как будто для него ничего не значило забрать чью-то жизнь.

Пока он пытался осознать, что сейчас произошло у него на глазах, они добрались до того места, где лежал другой человек. Куроко остановился и, наклонившись, ухватил его за руки, потянув в ту сторону, откуда они пришли. Человек был неподъемным, потому мальчишка тяжело дышал и пыхтел, да и шума от него было много. Когда он едва не споткнулся о торчавший из земли толстый корень, Кагами неожиданно оказался рядом и, оттеснив голубоволосого, ухватился за постепенно холодеющие руки. Тело оказалось и правда очень тяжелым и неповоротливым, цепляющимся за каждый корень и ветку. Рубаха парня промокла насквозь, противно облепив плечи и спину, пока он тащил его обратно к костру. Куроко тихо шел рядом, отводя в сторону ветки, которые могли бы зацепиться за темно-красные волосы.  
На поляне, где догорал костер, в замешательстве стояли Момои и Мидорима, тогда как Кисе и Такао помогали Аомине, который найденным где-то длинным суком углублял яму, оставшуюся от упавшего дерева, чьи кривые корни сейчас вздымались в воздух. Для чего они это делали, объяснять не стоило, и Кагами подтащил тело ближе к будущей могиле, после чего оглядел поляну и отправился за следующим. Он все еще был в ступоре, но решил отложить размышления на потом. Да и отвлечься от любых мыслей было намного проще, если ты занят делом. Пусть и таким.

У них ушло довольно много времени, чтобы вырыть достаточно глубокую яму, в которой пометилось бы три человека, а потом еще и прикрыть могилу ветками и камнями. Затушив костер и по возможности спрятав наиболее очевидные следы, беглецы отправились к своему неожиданно брошенному лагерю.

Кагами шел рядом с Куроко, время от времени косясь на мальчишку. Впрочем, в темноте не мог разглядеть выражения его лица, лишь белое пятно на его месте, так что оставалось лишь гадать, как тот себя сейчас чувствует. Аомине молчал, идя впереди размашистым широким шагом. Добравшись до лагеря, красноволосый хотел было снова разжечь костер: после произошедшего темнота казалось жуткой и зловещей, а свет костра представлялся спасением, но Аомине не позволил:

\- Собирайтесь. Будем идти до утра, здесь оставаться нельзя. Их было слишком мало, а значит они ждали спутников.

На удивление возражений не последовали, беглецы быстро собрались и вновь отправились в путь, не останавливаясь до самого утра. Кагами вообще сомневался, что смог бы уснуть этой ночью, так что идею синеволосого воспринял почти с облегчением.

***  
\- Кто были эти люди? Они не были похожи на военных, – спросил Мидорима, почему-то пристально глядя на Куроко.

Они сидели на берегу небольшого ручья, отдыхая и доедая остатки купленных вчера в деревне припасов. Почти весь день они шли без остановки, пока Момои в конце концов просто не свалилась без сил.

\- Наемники, - глядя прямо в глаза собеседнику спокойно пояснил мальчишка, - к сожалению, они заприметили нас еще в деревне и последовали за нами в лес.

\- Я думал тебя отправили как раз потому, что тебя не замечают, а Такао не выделяется и в этой грязной одежде похож на местного жителя, - возразил зеленоволосый.

\- Да, и обычные люди не обратили внимания ни на одного из них. Но эти другие, - криво ухмыльнулся Аомине.

\- Альфы? – удивился Кисе.

\- Нет, среди них не было ни одного альфы, иначе они не рискнули бы и близко подойти к нам, - фыркнул смуглый парень.

\- Почему? – на этот раз вопрос задал Кагами, внимательно прислушивающийся к беседе.

\- Потому что нас больше, - пожал плечами синеволосый, - три альфы и бета. К тому же… альфы сразу почуяли бы всех трех омег, и заподозрили бы, что не просто так мы здесь собрались. Омеги почти никогда не путешествуют без охраны. Да и вообще не остаются без охраны.

\- Но если они не знали, что среди нас омеги, то зачем последовали за нами? – поправив очки спросил Мидорима.

\- Они знали, - сказал Куроко, - не знали, сколько нас, но знали, что здесь есть омеги. И посчитали, что раз мы почти подростки, то легко справятся с нами. Хотя… все же это было слишком самонадеянно с их стороны, Аомине-кун и Кагами-кун выглядят старше своих лет.

\- Я не понимаю, Тецуя, зачем им с нами справляться? И как они узнали, если среди них не было альфы? – жалобно проговорила Момои.

\- Наемники бывают разные, - тяжело вздохнув ответил Аомине, - есть те, кто выполняют работу за деньги. Любую. Есть те, кто воюет. А есть те, кто охотится на омег. Среди них обычно нет альф, но зато есть специально обученные собаки, которых натаскали на запах омег. С их помощью они отыскивают омег и похищают их.

\- Но почему среди них нет альф? Они были бы надежнее собак, - удивился Мидорима.

\- Потому что собаки лучше всего чуют течных омег, - пояснил голубоволосый, - и именно таких омег чаще всего и ловят наемники. Далеко не все альфы могут и хотят держать себя в руках рядом с такими омегами. Так что эти наемники обучают специальных собак. К тому же, велика вероятность, что альф захочет оставить омегу себе, а это невыгодно.

\- Но зачем они охотятся на омег? – светлые брови Кисе были нахмурены.

\- Кисе-кун, на омег охотятся многие, в том числе и специальные отряды военных. Просто они отбирают омег для обучения, а эти наемники отлавливают ничего не знающих ни о себе, ни об альфах молоденьких омег в деревнях для борделей. Они очень ценятся везде, особенно в течку, - Куроко вздохнул, - обычно эти наемники не подходят близко к большим городам, так как там их могут поймать военные, да и омег без охраны в городах почти не бывает. А вот в маленьких деревнях далеко от столицы… или на пустынных дорогах. Мы с Такао-куном вчера привлекли их внимание, и они проследили за нами. Но нападать не стали, так как нас много. Решили следить за нами, пока не подоспеют товарищи.

\- Вы с Аомине знали об этом? – догадался Кагами, - почему не сказали?

\- Аомине-кун заметил одного из них, когда мы выбирали место для привала, а я потом проверил сколько их и где они остановились, - признался Куроко, - поэтому мы с ним обсудили, что будем делать.

\- Но почему вы действовали сами? – снова спросил красноволосый, недовольно глядя на мальчишку.

\- Потому что нам не нужна была помощь, - надменно возразил Аомине, - их было всего трое и какая-то собака. 

Кагами возмущенно замер, сверля взглядом синеволосого. Остальные молчали и переводили взгляд с одного на другого. Наконец, Мидорима тяжело вздохнул и произнес:

\- Наверное не зря, полковник был в таком бешенстве, когда Куроко нашли с меткой. У военных были большие планы на него. И именно поэтому ему разрешили тренироваться с тобой Аомине, хотя до этого омеги никогда не обучались военному делу.

\- Но я все равно не понимаю, зачем Аомине-чи потащил с собой Куроко-чи! – воскликнул Кисе, - Аомине-чи уже убивал, того охранника в прошлом году, который приставал к Куроко-чи, но это была защита, а сейчас… почему ты не позвал кого-то из нас с собой? Почему именно Куроко-чи? Он же омега!

\- Кисе-кун, того охранника убил я, - спокойно возразил мальчишка, - но Аомине-кун взял вину на себя, чтобы прикрыть меня. Если бы об этом стало известно, то меня возможно стали бы отправлять на задания. А еще добавили бы в обучение то, чему я учиться точно не хотел бы. У меня никогда не было желания стать наемным убийцей.

\- Хотя у тебя есть все задатки, особенно, если жертва – альфа, - хмыкнул Аомине, - и рано или поздно тебе бы стали давать такие задания. В любом случае, я все еще телохранитель Тецу и Сацуки, и моя обязанность защищать их. А эти ублюдки угрожали им. От тебя Кисе, да и от Мидоримы толку бы не было, так что я на вас и не рассчитывал. Кагами… мог бы все испортить, если бы потерял над собой контроль. А Тецу давно уже готовили мне в напарники.

\- Я так и думала, - со вздохом произнесла Момои, - если честно, я боялась, что вы согласитесь на это. Быть напарниками.

\- Мы всегда были согласны на это, - возразил Куроко, - я не особенно хотел работать на военных, но согласен был выполнять задания с Аомине-куном. Если бы нам позволили оставаться только напарниками.

\- Сейчас уже бесполезно об этом говорить. Пора двигаться дальше, - с этими словами Аомине поднялся, - трупы этих наемников обязательно найдут. И возможно их товарищи окажутся достаточно смелыми, чтобы отправиться за нами в погоню. Надо быстрее добраться до поместья.

Кагами не хотел этого признавать, но тот был совершенно прав, так что парень поднялся и поспешил следом, время от времени оглядываясь на Куроко. Мальчишка казался совершенно спокойным и невозмутимым, таким же как и всегда. Но он снова и снова присматривался к нему, пытаясь разглядеть что-то, сам не зная, что ожидает увидеть.

Вечером они все же устроились на ночлег – вторую ночь не спать было бы слишком тяжело. Есть было нечего, так что подкрепившись случайно найденными ягодами, все легли спать, пытаясь сном победить голод.

Кагами проснулся глубокой ночью, почти сразу после того, как уснул после дежурства. Что-то его разбудило, но он никак не мог понять, что. Подскочив, он по привычке пошарил рукой в темноте и наткнулся на теплый комок, которым был Куроко. Голубоволосый дрожал, прижав колени к груди. Нахмурившись, парень придвинулся поближе, пытаясь понять, что с ним такое. Ему холодно? Но ночь была самой теплой из всех, что они провели под открытым небом с тех пор, как сбежали. А мальчишка все равно трясся, как листок на ветру, и именно это разбудило Кагами.

Вздохнув, парень неожиданно повернулся к нему, удобнее устраиваясь на твердой земле, после чего обхватил хрупкое тело руками и прижал к себе, согревая. Куроко мгновенно замер и напрягся, но постепенно пригрелся и расслабился, и даже дрожь, бившая все его тело, прошла. Он выпрямился и вжался спиной в чужую грудь, руками вцепившись в обнимавшие его руки. Кагами уткнулся носом в голубую макушку, пахнувшую потом, лесом и самим Куроко, и медленно погрузился в сон, едва расслышав тихое «спасибо». В эту ночь он спал лучше всего с тех пор, как они покинули заброшенный дом, и утром проснулся свежим и отдохнувшим.


	8. Решение

Кагами сидел на деревянной террасе поместья семьи Мидорима, бездумно глядя на пышные кусты роз, разросшихся в саду. Это поместье было одним из нескольких, принадлежащих клану. Построенное около ста лет назад для любимой жены главы клана оно было небольшим и не очень роскошным, да и находилось довольно далеко от оживленных дорог королевства. У подножия небольшого холма, на котором и был выстроен деревянный дом, располагалась крохотная деревушка, от которой поместье отделяла роща. Сто лет назад дорога вверх по холму была широкой и ухоженной, а роща больше походила на сад, но сейчас, когда представители семьи редко бывали здесь, дорога превратилась в узкую тропу, а сад сохранился лишь непосредственно вокруг дома. 

Сам большой деревянный дом выглядел нежилым, хоть несколько слуг, оставленных присматривать за ним, тщательно следили за ним и поддерживали порядок в просторных комнатах. Мидориму со спутниками они встретили без лишних вопросов, беспрекословно подчиняясь приказам наследника нынешнего главы клана.  
Пусть Кагами и не особенно нравилось здесь, он все же готов был признать, что это неплохое убежище, хотя оставаться надолго ему не хотелось. Вздохнув, парень в очередной раз задумался над тем, что же делать дальше. Из Академии его исключили, но не это было самым страшным. Его считали преступником из-за того, что он испортил (от одной этой мысли он покраснел) омегу, который находился на специальном обучении. И рассчитывать на чью-то помощь довольно глупо, хотя бы потому, что можно подставить и этого человека.

\- Шин-чан, что делаешь? – послышался веселый голос Такао, заставивший парня вздрогнуть.

Повернувшись, он обнаружил, что сидит недалеко от открытой настежь раздвижной двери, за которой судя по всему находилась библиотека поместья – именно там чаще всего бывал зеленоволосый парень. Ну еще и Куроко, хотя его редко кто замечал.

\- Читаю, - недовольно буркнул Мидорима, - и я уже не один раз просил не называть меня так. Это совершенно неуместно. Кто вообще позволил тебе обращаться ко мне так фамильярно?

В обычно холодном и невозмутимом голосе слышались презрительные нотки. Кагами нахмурился, думая, что нужно встать и отойти подальше от двери – пусть его и не видно, но подслушивать чужие разговоры у него было ни малейшего желания. Он уже собирался встать и тихо исчезнуть, как заговорил черноволосый, и парень примерз к теплым доскам. В голосе Такао, обычно веселом и звонком, была какая-то злая обида и ядовитая горечь.

\- Действительно, кто мог мне, какой-то ничтожной омеге, позволить обращаться так к уважаемому наследнику знаменитого клана. Высокородному альфе, - парень говорил все громче и громче, - мне даже рядом находиться не положено! Я же просто ошибка природы, годная лишь на то, чтобы стать чьей-то подстилкой, а если хватит мозгов, то еще и шпионом – многоуважаемые альфы так любят поболтать после случки!

\- Чт… Такао, о чем ты говоришь? – удивленно спросил Мидорима.

\- Что есть, то и говорю, - неожиданно потерял контроль черноволосый парень, - тебе известно, чему меня должны были обучать в этом поместье! А еще тебе известно, что это ты виноват, что я оказался там! Если бы не ты, этого никогда не произошло бы! Я бы до сих пор учился в Академии и жил нормальной жизнью! Но из-за тебя этому не бывать! Сколько уже лет я наблюдал за тобой, ждал, когда же навестишь своего друга Акаши, сбегал из казармы, чтобы на тебя посмотреть. И не понимал, что за демоны в меня вселились! Зачем ты вообще мне сдался! Что в тебе такого интересного! Часами сидел и мерз на этих деревьях, лишь бы увидеть тебя! А стоило тебе оказаться рядом… едва не лег под собственного друга, с которым два года учился вместе!

\- Такао, по…

\- Заткнись! Не смей со мной говорить! – еще больше разъярился парень, - откуда ты можешь это понять?! Ты, с детства знавший о своих особенностях, о том, кто ты такой и как с этим быть! Ты, тот, кого считают гордостью семьи, ее опорой! Откуда тебе знать это чувство, когда тебя тянет, как магнитом непонятно к чему, от одного запаха кружится голова, а в груди ноет так, что хочется ее разворотить!? Как ты можешь понять, что просто из-за того, что кто-то оказался рядом, ты сходишь с ума, готов на стены лезть от желания, лишь бы этот кто-то прикоснулся к тебе, взял тебя!? А его рядом нет, зато есть кто-то другой, кто может воспользоваться твоей беспомощностью! И ты ведь даже сопротивляться не сможешь, ненавидишь и проклинаешь себя, но ничего не можешь с этим сделать!

\- Прекрати неме…

\- Откуда тебе знать это?! Ты же альфа, ты же считаешься элитой! – зло выкрикнул Такао, - и тебя совершенно не волнует, что случится с какой-то омегой, которую ты даже не знаешь! Не волнует, что из-за тебя у этой омеги теперь только одна дорога!

\- Хватит! – неожиданно рявкнул зеленоволосый, чем-то громко стукнув, - я не омега, и я этого не знаю, тут ты прав! Но я уже два года знаю Куроко и наблюдал за ним. Я знаю, что омегам тяжело, и я знаю, как их используют. Я видел, как старался Куроко, чтобы избежать этого!

\- Не говори мне о нем! Все вы носитесь с этим мальчишкой, и я признаюсь удивлен, что никто из вас на него не набросился за все то время, что вы знакомы. Я ему сочувствую, как омеге, но я достаточно пробыл в этом вашем особом корпусе, чтобы понять, насколько особенное у всех было к нему отношение. Так что не говори, что знаешь, как приходится омегам! Это не тебе холодно и вежливо объясняли, кто ты такой и чем теперь тебе придется заниматься, потому что это не лечится! И это навсегда!

\- Куроко сам заслужил такое обращение! И у меня никогда не было желания наброситься на него, потому что я никогда не подходил к нему во время течки! И альфы тоже не могут сопротивляться омегам, хоть ты этого и не понимаешь! Нас тоже сводит с ума запах омег, и мы не можем себя контролировать, даже если и хотим! Иначе омег никогда не стали бы использовать, как шпионов. Альфами тоже управляют с помощью омег! И я не знал, что ты так отреагируешь на меня, иначе не стал бы к тебе подходить, ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что я сделал это специально. Именно потому что я видел, как обходились с Момои и Куроко и другими, я бы никогда не сделал такого! Но у тебя все равно началась бы течка когда-то! И возможно в этот момент рядом с тобой был бы кто-то другой, а не этот Кагами. Он мне не нравится, но я должен признать, что он заслуживает уважения.

В комнате воцарилась тишина, в которой слышалось лишь тяжелое дыхание обоих спорщиков. Красноволосый сидел, не двигаясь, почти не дыша, глаза его расширились, а мозг лихорадочно пытался понять невольно подслушанный спор.

\- Я не знаю, что будет дальше, - голос Мидоримы звучал неуверенно и как-то непривычно, - но я сделаю все, чтобы ты не вернулся в особый корпус. Ты правильно заметил, что я с детства знал, кем являюсь и что это значит. И именно поэтому я очень хорошо понимаю, что произошло с тобой. Мне жаль, что так вышло. Я ничего не могу обещать, кроме того, что постараюсь оградить тебя от обучения в корпусе.

\- Мидорима, ты конечно наследник довольно известного клана, но что ты можешь сделать? – насмешливо поинтересовался Такао после небольшой паузы, - ты сам говорил, что не в силах помочь Кагами и Куроко, а значит им придется что-то придумывать самим, и я лучше присоединюсь к ним.

\- Нет, для них я ничего не могу сделать, - согласился зеленоволосый, - и сомневаюсь, что сможет Акаши. Но для тебя могу. Ты же омегой стал совсем недавно, а кроме того немеченный. Если отец объявит тебя возможным кандидатом в супруги для меня, то тебя не посмеют вернуть в корпус. Ты будешь проходить обучение, но совсем другое. Если постараешься, то сможешь добиться успехов и получишь работу.

\- Супругом!? Но парней-омег никогда не выбирают в супруги! Для этого хватает девушек-омег, да еще и из благородных семей.

\- Не выбирают, но исключения бывают. Куроко еще два года назад один из аристократов просил отдать ему в супруги, но ему отказали. Его семья известные смутьяны, и эта просьба была слишком подозрительна, особенно учитывая специальный курс обучения Куроко. Я уверен, что мой отец согласится на это, но тебе придется вести себя очень тихо. Одна ошибка – и я ничем не смогу помочь.

\- Зачем тебе это? – подозрительно спросил Такао.

\- Ты же сам сказал, что в произошедшем есть и моя вина. Никто не заставляет нас… эм… пожениться. Это просто даст тебе возможность избежать отправки в особый корпус, вот и все, - неловко объяснил Мидорима.

\- Да но…

Внезапно в дверь кто-то постучал и в библиотеку с извинениями вошла одна из служанок поместья. Разговор прервался, а Кагами наконец-то нашел в себе силы встать и тихо покинуть террасу – ни Такао, ни Мидорима явно не рассчитывали, что у их разговора будут слушатели, пусть парень и не до конца понял суть проблемы.

Надо будет спросить у Куроко, но не рассказывать о подслушанной ссоре.

***  
\- Кагами-кун, я так и думал, что найду тебя здесь, - послышался знакомый ровный голос.

Обернувшись, парень встретился взглядом с небесно-голубыми глазами, в которых читалась легкая насмешка. Что-то пробурчав сквозь зажатую сладкую рисовую булочку, он неловко перехватил поудобнее корзинку и освободил одну руку. В деревушке не было лавок или магазинов, но красноволосый слышал от одной из служанок, что местные жители охотно продавали кое-какие продукты, и сам вызвался сходить в деревню за ними.

\- Что такое? –спросил он, прожевав откушенный кусок.

\- Хотел с тобой поговорить, Кагами-кун, - произнес мальчишка, - с тех пор, как мы сбежали из поместья, ты меня сторонишься и избегаешь. Хоть мы и спим рядом, ты почти не разговариваешь со мной и предпочитаешь проводить время в одиночестве.

Кагами неловко отвел взгляд, не зная, что сказать на справедливое замечание. И вообще было глупо надеяться, что голубоволосый не заметит этого. 

\- Ну так ты все время с Аомине был, - не подумав ляпнул он, тут же захлопнув рот и скривившись.

\- Кагами-кун, у тебя нет оснований ревновать меня к Аомине-куну, - со вздохом сказал Куроко, подстраиваясь под его шаг и направляясь обратно в поместье, - если бы мы с Аомине-куном нравились друг другу, он бы давно поставил мне метку. Все это время мы тесно общались лишь для того, чтобы благополучно добраться сюда. Я доверяю тебе, Кагами-кун, но так как нам нужно было двигаться быстро и осторожно, мне легче было обсуждать наше передвижение с Аомине-куном, с которым мы давно тренируемся вместе и хорошо понимаем друг друга.

\- Да, он даже вину за убийство взял на себя, - брякнул красноволосый.

\- Да, иначе из меня действительно начали бы готовить наемного убийцу, - признал Куроко, - а мне этого не хотелось. И Аомине-куну тоже. Да и… в тот раз у меня не было выбора. Он был новеньким, как те, которых ты видел в поместье Акаши, не знал, как сурово наказывают за попытки напасть на омег, и ему было интересно, кто такие омеги. Слухов о нас ходит много среди охранников, и большинство из них весьма неприятные и неприличные. Убежать я тогда не успел, так что единственное, что мне оставалось это защищаться, хотя убивать его я все же не собирался.

\- Я не… не это имел в виду, - пробормотал Кагами, нахмурившись, - я понимаю, что ты защищался тогда, и эти… наемники тоже. Раз они охотились на омег, да еще и с обученной собакой, они заслужили смерти, хотя я не ожидал, что ты способен на такое. И Аомине тоже.

\- Все способны, если их загнать в угол, - философски заметил голубоволосый, - но я знал, что могу положиться в этой ситуации на Аомине-куна, а он доверяет мне, поэтому мы и решили разобраться самостоятельно. Слишком много времени ушло бы на объяснения и обсуждения в противном случае. И я знаю, что это не та причина, по которой ты меня избегаешь. Ты не можешь принять то, что произошло между нами в течку?

Как всегда в точку. Этот мальчишка обладал удивительным талантом говорить на самые неловкие темы, ни капли не смущаясь. Да и скрыть от него что-либо было почти невозможно.

\- Да. То есть, я не знаю, как теперь быть. Я не осознавал, что делаю, как будто пьяный был и ничего не соображал. А сейчас протрезвел и все понял, и… ты прав, не знаю, как себя вести и что вообще делать. И я все равно считаю, что ты очень вкусно пахнешь, и если ты снова… ну… будешь пахнуть как тогда, я боюсь, что все повторится.

\- Кагами-кун, ты также будешь реагировать на любую течную омегу. Как тогда на Такао, - пожал плечами Куроко, - это нормально для альф.

\- Нет, Такао пахнет не так, как ты, - замотал головой парень, - он… я смог тогда удержаться. И мне становится плохо от одной мысли, что я… мы могли бы… с ним…

\- Это тоже нормально. У каждого человека свой запах, и он не может нравится всем, кому-то больше, кому-то меньше, - невозмутимо заметил мальчишка, - на самом деле, альфы вполне способны держать себя в руках, если они этого по-настоящему хотят. Хотя конечно молодым альфам, которые не знают о своих особенностях, очень тяжело сделать это.

\- А омегам?

\- Тоже сложно, хотя чаще всего проблема в том, что у нас не хватает сил вовремя убежать. Альфы сильнее и на них немного по-другому действует запах течной омеги. Они ведут себя как хищники, которые стремятся поймать добычу. А омеги – это добыча, и у них есть инстинктивное желание подчиниться альфе. Но конечно, это не значит, что любая омега хочет лечь под любого альфу. Это тоже самое, как с бетами.

\- Такао… у него поздно началась течка, почему? – неожиданно спросил красноволосый.

\- Это редкие случаи. Бывает так, что омега медленно созревает, и первая течка наступает довольно поздно. А бывает так, что омега встретил особенного альфу, чей запах ему очень понравился, еще до того, как его тело достаточно развилось. Если этот альфа находится рядом, то и течка у омеги начинается в нормальное время. Если же альфа далеко, то тело омеги инстинктивно задерживает развитие, чтобы не было риска встречи с другими альфами. Конечно, рано или поздно течка у такого омеги все равно начинается, особенно если он сталкивается с взрослым альфой. Или с тем самым, который ему понравился. Но такое бывает редко.

Кагами с интересом глянул на собеседника и едва удержался от вопроса, не это ли произошло с Такао. Да и если подумать, не было смысла задавать вопрос, ответ на который он знал и сам.

\- А почему ты спросил? – поинтересовался Куроко, в глазах его светилось любопытство.

\- Ну… я же ничего не знаю толком об этом. Об альфах и омегах.

\- Врать ты не умеешь, Кагами-кун, - вздохнул мальчишка, как будто это был смертельный недостаток, - но в этом и нет необходимости. Я так полагаю, что именно это произошло с твоим другом. Не знаю, где и когда он впервые встретился с Мидоримой-куном, но именно из-за этой встречи у него поздно началась течка. И как раз после очередной встречи с Мидоримой.

Красноволосый недовольно покосился в его сторону, но ничего не стал говорить – в конце концов, он не проболтался, Куроко сам обо всем догадался. И у них есть более важная тема для разговора. Кроме того, ему совсем не хотелось обсуждать, почему он избегал мальчишку.

\- Куроко, мы не можем оставаться здесь все время, - осторожно сказал он.

\- Да, ты прав, Кагами-кун, - согласился собеседник, - это может принести проблемы Мидориме-куну и всем остальным. У тебя есть идея?

Кагами остановился и задумчиво уставился на тропинку, поднимающуюся вверх по холму к старому дому. Вокруг пышно разрослись клены и липы, оставшиеся еще с тех времен, когда сад поместья простирался до самого подножия холма.

\- Если хочешь, можем свернуть и немного прогуляться, хотя придется пробираться сквозь кусты и молодые побеги, - верно истолковав его заминку, предложил Куроко.

Кивнув, парень направился в ближайший просвет густого подлеска, поудобнее перехватив корзинку. Говорить он начал, когда они удалились от тропинки на несколько десятков шагов.

\- Это не моя идея. Капитан Айда написал об этом в письме, которое Рико передала. Он сказал, что здесь нам оставаться нельзя, потому что нас будут искать и рано или поздно найдут. Я все еще не понимаю, за что на нас так обозлились, но… обратно в камеру не хочу.

\- Я тоже не хочу. И тем более не хочу возвращаться в корпус, - согласился голубоволосый.

\- Мои родители из столицы, но уже давно живут в провинции на полуострове. Не очень далеко отсюда, отцу там работу предложили, и они с мамой живут в поместье почти на берегу моря. Капитан Айда сказал, что у нашей провинции особые привилегии, я никогда этим не интересовался, всегда мечтал учиться в столице при Королевской Страже, но… в общем, если мы туда доберемся, то нас там не тронут.

\- Автономная провинция на полуострове Иро? – заинтересовано спросил Куроко, - я не знал, что ты оттуда. Там нас действительно трогать не станут, если не будем нарушать местные законы. Это очень хороша идея. Кагами-кун, ты должен был давно рассказать мне, что ты из провинции Иро. Чем занимается твой отец?

\- Он помощник главы Торговой Гильдии. И я же говорю, что мои родители родом отсюда, но уже давно переехали в Иро, потому что отцу предложили хорошее место.

\- Тогда нам нет смысла ждать Акаши-куна, тем более, что даже он не в силах будет помочь нам, - сосредоточенно произнес мальчишка, - Аомине-кун и Момои возможно тоже согласятся уехать в провинцию. И твой друг Такао-кун.

Кагами нахмурился и несколько раз отрывал рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но каждый раз замолкал – он не хотел рассказывать о подслушанном разговоре, но как по-другому сообщить, что Такао нет нужды убегать, не знал. А еще очень надеялся, что Аомине не захочет никуда уезжать – он прекрасно обойдется и без этого нахала.

\- Ты против того, чтобы Аомине-кун и Момои ехали с нами? – догадался голубоволосый, - а мне казалось, что вы поладили. Вы даже чем-то похожи с Аомине-куном. И я думаю, тебе было бы интересно с ним тренироваться.

\- Мы не похожи! – тут же возмутился Кагами, - и да, я не хочу, чтобы он ехал с нами, но… если его ждет наказание здесь, то ничего не поделаешь.

\- Тогда в чем дело? Ты не хочешь, чтобы ехал Такао-кун?

\- Нет, хочу. В смысле я не хочу, чтобы он угодил в этот ваш корпус, - помотал головой парень, - просто… эм… а что если он не захочет? В Иро…

\- Ты имеешь в виду, если Мидорима-кун предложит ему защиту клана? – уточнил Куроко, - если Такао-кун согласится, а я думаю, он согласится, тогда замечательно. Мы ведь просто предлагаем помощь.

Маленький засранец, обо всем догадался. А возможно знал уже давно, - мысленно возмутился-восхитился Кагами. И как быстро появилось это «мы», он даже и опомниться не успел, а в этой голубой макушке уже наверняка план созрел.

Тяжело вздохнув, красноволосый кивнул, мол делай, что хочешь, и направился обратно к тропе – продираться сквозь настоящий лес на самый верх холма совсем не хотелось. Покосившись на шагавшего чуть позади мальчишку, по губам которого расползлась едва заметная улыбка (удивительно, но Кагами обнаружил, что умеет читать эмоции на этом невозмутимом лице), парень обреченно покачал головой. Он не знал, как относиться к тому, что произошло между ними, но глупо было рассчитывать, что он сможет избавиться от Куроко. Не сможет, потому что не захочет, а если сам мальчишка попытается уйти, то, пожалуй, сделает все, чтобы удержать его рядом. Даже если придется обозначить свои намерения как-то иначе, чем дружба.

***  
\- То есть ты у нас богатенький сынок, чьи родители живут в почти отдельной стране, в недосягаемости стражей и военных? И до сих пор молчал? – ехидно поинтересовался Аомине.

\- Что? И с какой стати я должен рассказывать тебе об этом? – возмутился Кагами, едва не вскочив с низкого дивана в просторной гостиной.

Куроко собрал всех после ужина, чтобы обсудить кое-что важное. Слугам Мидорима приказал держаться подальше и не беспокоить их, хотя все равно беглецы старались говорить потише. Если конечно не считать раздраженного красноволосого, который всегда очень бурно реагировал на высказывания Аомине.

\- Сейчас речь не об этом, - недовольно проговорил Мидрима, - ты уверен, что если вы туда доберетесь, то будете в безопасности, Куроко?

\- Да, Мидорима-кун. Ты же понимаешь, что меня обучали разным вещам. В том числе географии королевства, особое внимание уделяя законам и особым привилегиям разных провинций. Иро – это автономная провинция, которая почти не подчиняется королевству. То есть там устроена отдельная торговая зона, куда приходят корабли из дальних стран, есть своя городская стража, а также военные отряды, пусть и немногочисленные. Наместник в Иро не имеет реальной власти, он лишь служит посредником между королевством и правителем Иро, главой одноименного клана. В общем, там нас оставят в покое. До тех пор, пока мы не покинем границы провинции, а это значит, нам придется остаться там жить. Боюсь, мы будем вынуждены просить помощи у Кагами-сана.

\- А ты уверен, что к омегам там не относятся хуже, чем здесь? – поинтересовался Кисе.

\- Насколько мне известно, еще ни разу ни один отряд не смог поймать в провинции Иро омегу и доставить ее в столицу. Местные военные отряды довольно жестко пресекают любые попытки, и не важно, кто пытается похитить жителя провинции: особый корпус или наемники. Правда, это касается всех людей из Иро, защищают не только омег, так что я полагаю и там об омегах и альфах многие не догадываются.

\- Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы Куроко-чи уезжал отсюда, но, если так будет лучше для тебя… - почти прохныкал блондин.

\- Кисе-кун, так будет лучше. И я очень надеюсь, что тебя не сильно накажут.

\- Как мы доберемся туда? – подала голос Момои, сосредоточенно прислушивающаяся к разговору.

\- Дальше на юг есть река, по которой сплавляют лес и всякие товары на баржах. Мы можем пробраться на одну из них и добраться до моря, - предложил Аомине, - а оттуда по побережью до провинции Иро.

\- Это возможно? – спросил Мидорима.

\- Не совсем, - ответил Куроко, - идея с рекой – очень хорошая, а вот пройти вдоль побережья на север не получится. По крайней мере, если верить карте капитана. Судя по пометкам, вдоль побережья тянется довольно широкая полоса скал, не очень высоких, но непроходимых. Да и леса там совсем дремучие, а единственная дорога слишком заметна. Пройти там можно, но в какой-то момент придется либо воспользоваться дорогой, чтобы обойти непроходимый участок, либо просить у местных рыбаков лодку, чтобы добраться до провинции морем. Расстояние там не очень большое получается.

\- Для лодки нужны деньги, - заметил синеволосый, - так что тебе придется раскошелиться, Мидорима.

Парень в очках недовольно глянул на него, но все же нехотя кивнул:

\- Я согласен, если благодаря этому ты перестанешь мозолить мне глаза.

\- Шин-чан, это грубо! Вы же друзья! – насмешливо проговорил Такао, до сих пор молчавший.

\- Тогда решено, - хлопнул ладонью по гладкой, чуть прохладной ткани обивки Кагами, - отправимся в провинцию. И чем быстрее, тем лучше – мы не можем прятаться здесь вечно.

\- Согласен. Осталось решить, кто пойдет с нами, - поддержал его Куроко, - Мидорима-кун и Кисе-кун останутся. Вы нам очень помогли и не стоит и дальше рисковать.

\- Но Куроко-чи…

\- К тому же, чем меньше нас будет, тем легче будет дорога, так как мы не будем привлекать особого внимания.

\- Это невозможно, - хмыкнул Аомине, - любой встреченный нами альфа обратит внимание на вас. Хотя, не думаю, что мы многих встретим.

\- Вот именно, Аомине-кун. Я так полагаю, вы с Момои согласны направиться в Иро?

\- Я пойду туда же, куда пойдут Тецуя и Дайки, - подтвердила девушка, синеволосый просто кивнул.

\- Такао останется, - сообщил Мидорима, не обращая внимания на насмешливый взгляд темно-синих глаз.

Момои едва в ладоши не захлопала, широко улыбаясь и сверкая глазами, Кисе смотрел на всех удивленными глазами, а Кагами, хоть и ожидавший именно этого, все равно почувствовал, как по щекам расползлась легкая краска смущения.

\- Мидорима-кун, ты уверен, что сможешь защитить его? – Куроко был единственным, кто оставался невозмутимым.

\- Да, Куроко, и ты оскорбляешь меня своим недоверием.

\- Я не сомневаюсь в твоем решение и в твоих способностях. Но окончательное решение принимать будешь не ты, - спокойно возразил мальчишка, - и поэтому, я надеюсь, что если твой отец не согласится выполнить твою просьбу, ты поможешь Такао-куну добраться до Иро.

\- В этом не будет необходимости, - надменно заметил зеленоволосый, - но в крайнем случае я отправлю его к вам.

\- Очень великодушно с твоей стороны, - вставил Аомине, - и если мы закончили это бесконечное обсуждение, предлагаю начать собираться в дорогу. Чем быстрее мы выдвинемся, тем быстрее достигнем цели. До осени осталась всего пара недель, а потом начнутся дожди, и я не хотел бы месить грязь в лесу в это время.  
Остальные согласно кивнули, однако беседа на этом не закончилась и затянулась до поздней ночи, - как оказалось не так-то быстро было детально продумать предстоящее путешествие. Особенно если учесть, что никому из них еще не доводилось преодолевать самостоятельно такие расстояния, да еще и по незнакомой местности.

Кагами несколько раз едва не подрался с Аомине, в последний раз Куроко вынужден был вмешаться, и парень в очередной раз убедился, что тот настоящий мелкий засранец – удар твердым кулаком в живот был довольно ощутимым, а самое обидное - совершенно неожиданным. Радовало лишь то, что синеволосому тоже досталось, и он также не успел ни заметить удара, ни защититься.

Под конец все разбрелись по комнатам, вымотанные и уставшие, как будто преодолели не один десяток километров бегом. А наутро начали собираться в путь, стараясь не привлекать особого внимания – слуги в поместье хоть и были проверенные, но это не значит, что им можно безоглядно доверять.

День начала путешествия выдался дождливым и промозглым, но задерживаться в поместье все равно не стали. На сборы ушло несколько дней, и в последнюю ночь Кагами едва мог заснуть ворочаясь на мягкой кровати. Что-то тревожило его, хотелось как можно быстрее покинуть гостеприимную деревушку и оказаться где-то глубоко в лесу, ну или хотя бы подальше отсюда. Видимо остальные беглецы чувствовали себя также, потому что проснувшись утром и увидев унылый дождь и затянутое серыми тучами небо, никто не предложил отложить путешествие. И как оказалось не зря. 

К обеду выглянуло солнце, а на небе не осталось ни единого облачка, если не считать стремительно удаляющейся на север темной громады тучи. Шагая по размытой дождем дороге между рисовыми полями, на которых трудились жители деревушки, путники почти не разговаривали, лишь изредка перекидываясь парой слов. Когда же они добрались до высокого холма, за которым начинались владения другого клана и приютилась большая деревня, оглянувшись назад, они разглядели вдалеке вереницу всадников, мчавшихся к поместью Мидоримы. Возможно, это приехал Акаши, которого ждал зеленоволосый, а возможно на их след вышли стражники или люди из особого корпуса. В любом случае, они очень вовремя убрались из поместья. А поскольку чем дальше на юг, тем гуще становились леса и реже попадались возделанные поля и деревни, тем больше у них было возможностей избежать погони.

Привал на обед решили не делать: поправив заплечные сумки и сняв ненужные больше плащи, путники спустились с холма и сошли с дороги, углубляясь в весело шелестящий лиственный лес.


	9. Дорога домой

Кагами сидел и ворошил длинной веткой разгорающийся костер. Время от времени из него вырывался сноп рассыпающихся ярких искр. Тихо шумел ветер, теряясь где-то высоко в кронах деревьев. Парень расположился на небольшой поляне, с одной стороны защищенной каменным боком невысокого холма. На короткой, как будто подрезанной траве лежали походные сумки, но никого из спутников поблизости не было: Аомине и Момои отправились в деревню, чтобы купить чего-нибудь съедобного, а Куроко вызвался собирать дрова, оставив Кагами присматривать за костром, а самое главное за сумками. В прошлый раз, когда они бросили в лесу свои вещи без присмотра, вернувшись они обнаружили, что их распотрошили любопытные еноты. И пусть большую часть содержимого удалось спасти, еда была испорчена. Красноволосого едва удержали от мстительно похода, убедив в том, что шустрые зверьки уже давно скрылись в лесу, и он никак не сможет их догнать. Поэтому парень сидел у костра и бдительно посматривал по сторонам.

Шагов Куроко он не услышал – тот двигался на удивление бесшумно, и правда, как тень – зато почуял его запах, причем еще задолго до того, как мальчишка появился среди деревьев с охапкой хвороста. Голубоволосый пах невероятно вкусно, и его аромат будоражил Кагами намного сильнее, чем запахи Момои и Такао, пусть они тоже пахли приятно. Хотелось подойти и уткнуться лицом в растрепанные волосы, а еще лучше в шею. Облизнуть так и не зажившую до конца метку, и потереться всем телом, оставляя свой запах на мальчишке. Пусть парню и объясняли, что Куроко теперь всегда пахнет им поверх собственного запах, он этого не чувствовал и смутно переживал, что и другим его аромат кажется таким же возбуждающим. 

Поначалу эти мысли, которые он осознал бездумно шагая вслед за спутниками, пугали его, но довольно быстро красноволосый смирился и привык. В конце концов, мальчишка принадлежал ему, хоть самому Кагами и потребовалось довольно много времени, чтобы принять это. Иногда он задумывался о том, как сложились бы их дальнейшие отношения, если бы Куроко не был омегой, а сам он не был альфой. Но сейчас такое даже представить было сложно. Почему-то сам факт существования омег и то, что голубоволосый был омегой, казалось удивительно правильным, и многое объясняло в его поведении и характере. Хотя, как утверждают все друзья Куроко, он был самым странным омегой из всех.

В любом случае Кагами признал, пусть пока только мысленно, что его тянет к мальчишке. И дело было вовсе не в течке или чем-то подобном, ему просто нравилось находиться рядом с голубоволосым, смотреть на него, прикасаться к нему, обнимать во сне. Он готов был простить ему постоянное поддразнивание и тычки под ребра и даже ужасно раздражающий снисходительный тон. Вот только решимости признаться в этом у парня не было. Как и проявить свою симпатию. Несмотря на то, что между ними произошло в заброшенном доме, мысль о том, что он хочет взять Куроко за руку, или обнять (если это только не было ночью на привале), или поцеловать, вызывала смущение, заставляя пылать щеки и уши.

\- Кагами-кун, если ты так и продолжишь пялиться в пустоту, нас снова обворуют еноты. Или другие умные лесные зверьки, - послышался насмешливый голос.

Парень встрепенулся и возмущенно посмотрел в лучившиеся лукавством голубые глаза.

\- Они не пройдут мимо меня!

\- Ну я же прошел, - справедливо заметил Куроко, сгружая охапку хвороста и отряхивая руки.

\- Я знал, что ты рядом, - возразил красноволосый, - я тебя почуял.

Светлая бровь едва заметно взлетела вверх, а в голубых глазах мелькнуло любопытство.

\- Ты начал лучше различать запахи? – поинтересовался собеседник, присаживаясь рядом.

\- Я давно их различаю, - нахмурился Кагами, - в смысле твой запах я мог почуять с самой первой встречи. А сейчас, когда я его знаю, сделать это еще легче. Но остальных я тоже чую.

Мальчишка кивнул, принимая его объяснения, и принялся с любопытством разглядывать его. Этот взгляд парень замечал уже не раз, и каждый раз от него разбегались непонятные мурашки по всему телу. Вот и сейчас он почувствовал колкую волну и отвел глаза, принявшись поправлять костер. Странный взгляд голубых глаз никуда не делся, так что Кагами нервно оглянулся на соседа, после чего неожиданно залился краской смущения. Ему всегда говорили, что он очень ярко краснеет, но раньше это случалось очень редко, а вот рядом с Куроко… он удивлялся, как до сих пор вообще не сгорел от стыда. Тяжело сглотнув, он снова покосился в его сторону и замер, на мгновение как будто утонув в голубых глазах, не в силах отвести взгляда. Воздух как будто потяжелел, давя на грудь, ладони неожиданно вспотели и выронили ветку, которой он ворошил костер, хотя сам парень этого не заметил. Облизнув вмиг пересохшие губы, он опустил глаза ниже, натыкаясь на тонкие розовые губы мальчишки, и неожиданно увидел их такими, какими они были в том заброшенном доме – алыми, распухшими, с маленькими ранками от укусов.

Он не заметил, как подался вперед, и не обратил внимание на ответное движение Куроко, но розовые губы оказались ближе и ему оставалось лишь немного наклонить голову, когда послышался громкий треск и чертыханье. Вздрогнув, он тут же вскинул глаза в ту сторону, откуда послышался звук, и увидел, как на поляну выходят их спутники: недовольный Аомине и невозмутимая Момои, на лице которой тут же расцвела улыбка, после чего девушка бросилась к «дорогому Тецуе». Несмотря на ворчание синеволосого, Кагами расслышал разочарованный вздох своего соседа и почему-то расплылся в довольной улыбке.

\- Чего довольный такой сидишь? – подозрительно поинтересовался синеволосый.

Парень тут же нахмурился, придумывая ответ, но Куроко его опередил:

\- Аомине-кун, странно, что ты пришел с пустыми руками. Ты же не съел все по дороге?

\- Тецуя, мы не смогли ничего купить, - виновато призналась девушка, - жители не захотели нам ничего продать. Да и не похоже было, что у них есть что-то лишнее.

Кагами нахмурился еще сильнее – сидеть голодным ему не хотелось совершенно, но к сожалению, выбора у них не было.

\- Придется опять залезть в неприкосновенный запас, - вздохнул Куроко и направился к одной из сумок.

\- А ты уверен, что он еще сохранился? Вдруг этот твой придурок уже все слопал, пока сидел здесь один? – заметил Аомине, устраиваясь на траве.

Красноволосый тут же вскочил и пнул нахала, яростно сверкая глазами. Тот широко ухмыльнулся и принял вызов, мгновенно вскакивая на ноги.

\- Кагами-кун, Аомине-кун, только отойдите подальше, - невозмутимо произнес мальчишка, не обращая внимания на недовольные выкрики и злобное пыхтение.

\- Надеюсь, нам удастся что-то купить в другой деревне. Наверное, в следующий раз, лучше пойти тебе и Кагами, - вздохнула девушка, присаживаясь рядом с другом и время от времени бросая взгляд на шумную возню чуть в стороне от поляны.

Впрочем, внезапный поединок долго не продлился, так как Куроко разделил скудный запас и вручил розововолосой ее долю, принявшись жевать свой скромный ужин. И насколько бы парни не были увлечены схваткой, острый нюх альф мгновенно подсказал им, что их спутники уже едят, и драка сошла на нет: в конце концов голод сильнее азарта.

\- Я кое-чего не могу понять, - неожиданно выдал Кагами, сидя рядом с мальчишкой с куском сушеной рыбы в руках, и старательно не обращая внимания на красноречивую усмешку синеволосого, - как до сих пор никто не узнал об альфах и омегах? Ведь, мы встретили довольно многих людей, кому было известно о них, эм… то есть о нас.

\- Все просто, - с лёгкой улыбкой произнесла Момои, - особый корпус и наша аристократия ловко распускают слухи, следя за тем, чтобы правда была известна лишь немногим, да и то часто вовлеченным в это людям. Видишь ли, большинство девушек-омег, которые попадают в особый корпус, в итоге либо выходят замуж за аристократов или важных чиновников, или же становятся их наложницами. И обычные люди чаще всего воспринимают их именно в таком качестве. Парни-омеги тоже становятся чьими-то любовниками, а часто еще и шпионами. Многие из них к тому же обладают тем или иным талантом и выбирают путь артистов, так что все их странности списываются на издержки профессии, так сказать. Есть те, кто выполняет тайные задания, о них вообще не положено знать никому.

\- А как же охрана? Они же знают о вас, и гнались за Куроко, - нахмурился парень.

\- Есть доверенные охранники, как элита из Королевской Стражи или некоторые альфы, как Аомине и Мидорима. Им известна правда, но они молчат, потому что очень часто так или иначе связаны с альфами или омегами, - заметил Куроко, - для остальных охранников мы что-то вроде необычных игрушек, которых специально обучают для аристократии. Большинство из них верит слухам, согласно которым нам дают специальные лекарства, чтобы мы были такими. А что касается омег, которые попадают в руки наемников, то чаще всего они не знают ни кто они такие, ни почему они такие. В борделях они просто считаются редкими уродами, на которых можно неплохо заработать. Многие альфы также не знают о своей природе, так что тоже считают это каким-то отклонением, впрочем, довольно часто используя его в своих целях.

Мальчишка помолчал какое-то время, а затем продолжил:

\- Конечно есть и такие, кому известно об альфах и омегах, потому что иногда эти знания передаются из поколения в поколение, ведь омеги и альфы чаще всего рождаются в тех семьях, где уже встречались такие как они. Иногда в семье об этом известно, так что за детьми тщательно наблюдают, и когда выясняется кем является ребенок, его либо прячут и рассказывают о его особенностях, либо, когда приходит время, просто передают знания. Никто не знает точно, сколько альф и омег существует, потому что многие скрывают свою сущность. Некоторым везет родиться в таких семьях, где знают об этом. Ты ничего не слышал об этом, потому что никогда не интересовался. А кроме того, в Академии такие слухи категорически запрещены.

\- А как же Мидорима собирается помочь Такао в таком случае? – озадаченно спросил красноволосый, - он же собирается объявить его своим… эм… женихом.

\- Мидорима-кун – аристократ из довольно влиятельного клана, - поучительно объяснил Куроко, - Такао представят, как его жениха только очень узкому кругу людей: родственникам и некоторым другим уважаемым семьям. Среди них почти всем известно о существовании омег и альф, так что такая новость хоть и вызовет множество пересудов, но в целом мало кого удивит. Остальные будут считать Мидориму-куна чудиком, который выбрал парня себе в любовники. А когда у него появятся дети, будут шептаться и жалеть «бедную девушку», которую выбрали, чтобы произвести наследников для продолжения рода. Кагами-кун, это удивительно, но люди часто не хотят замечать то, что находится у них прямо под носом, и охотнее верят слухам, чем правде. Особенно если эти слухи вкуснее и пикантнее. Так что как бы странно это ни было, существование альф и омег до сих является тайной для многих. Или же большинство людей очень тщательно скрывают свою осведомленность.

\- Но все же… - начал было Кагами, но его перебил неожиданно серьезный синеволосый:

\- Ты рассказал бы о себе своим друзьям из Академии, когда они пришли проводить тебя?

\- Нет, - не задумываясь покачал головой парень.

\- Ну вот и не о чем больше говорить, - завершил разговор Аомине.

***  
\- И почему мы должны выполнять эту работу? – недовольно пропыхтел Кагами, таща очередной тюк на деревянную баржу.

\- Как ни противно признавать, но тут ты прав, - согласился с ним синеволосый, - Тецу, мелкий гаденыш, мог бы и не обещать, что мы поможем им с погрузкой.

\- Если бы я этого не сделал, то они не согласились бы так быстро взять нас с собой. Да еще и без лишних вопросов, - невозмутимо объяснил мальчишка, стоя рядом с разложенным грузом с потрепанной стопкой пожелтевших листов в руках.

\- Почему тогда ты нам не помогаешь? – возмутился парень.

\- Я помогаю, Сирё-сан попросил меня пересчитать эти тюки, пока вы носите их на баржу.

\- Тоже мне работа, - пробормотал Аомине, хватаясь за тяжелый тюк.

Им удалось без особых сложностей добраться до реки и найти там торговца, готового взять их с собой за небольшую плату и помощь в погрузке. Поэтому парни сейчас трудились в поте лица, перетаскивая тюки неизвестно с чем на деревянное судно, пока Куроко, который до этого договаривался с торговцем, стоял над ними с грифелем и листочком в руках, а Момои сидела недалеко от него, закутавшись в длинный плащ. Впрочем, капюшон девушки был откинут назад, а голову прикрывал шарф из простого полотна. Из-под него выбивались обрезанные до самых плеч розовые волосы.

Возвращаясь к грузу, ожидавшему на берегу, Кагами окинул взглядом своих спутников и нахмурился: пусть на них и была простая, местами испачканная и даже порванная одежда, он был вынужден признать, что они привлекали внимание. Придурок Аомине даже в лохмотья выглядел как настоящий солдат – вбитая с детства выправка и даже походка, движения и ловкость выдавали его с головой. Момои конечно не так привлекала внимание, как тогда, когда он встретил ее впервые, но все равно была единственной девушкой среди них, так что взгляды всех мужчин (а женщин здесь не было вообще) постоянно обращались к ней. Сам красноволосый тоже не очень походил на крестьянина, обычного городского бездельника или начинающего работника: два года в Военной Академии не прошли даром. Один лишь Куроко оставался на удивление незаметным, даже несмотря на то что именно он вел переговоры с торговцем. Почему-то парень был уверен, что впоследствии мужчина не сможет толком описать голубоволосого и не узнает его по описаниям других. Но это не имело особого значения, ведь остальных все присутствующие здесь явно запомнят, пусть среди спутников торговца не было ни одного альфы.

\- Все, последний тюк и отправляемся! – послышался голос торговца, - забирайтесь на борт!

Ухватив неудобный мешок, парень поспешил обратно к реке, слыша легкие шаги Куроко позади. Река была не очень широкой и довольно мелкой, так что по ней могли ходить лишь не очень большие плоскодонные баржи. К счастью, течение было достаточно сильным, чтобы для передвижения хватало лишь нескольких человек с шестами, направлявших и подталкивавших судно.

Как только парень принес последний тюк, высокий седой мужчина зычно приказал отправляться, и уже стоявшие наготове два человека тут же оттолкнулись шестами от пологих берегов реки, осторожно направляя судно к середине, чтобы влиться в поток остальных деревянных барж, медленно двигающихся к морю.

Усевшись рядом с Куроко, Кагами вздохнул и вытер пот со лба. Торговец и его люди суетились и продолжали что-то делать, предоставив неожиданных спутников самим себе. Длина баржи была достаточной, чтобы они не путались под ногами и не привлекали лишнего внимания, но и надеяться, что о них забудут, было бы глупо.

\- Спасибо за помощь! С вами мы управились гораздо быстрее, - довольно произнес торговец, мужчина средних лет с темными волосами и неопрятной бородой, - такая сила! – он с уважением посмотрел на Кагами и Аомине.

\- Спасибо и вам за то, что позволили присоединиться к вам, - вежливо ответил Куроко.

\- И куда же вы направляетесь? – поинтересовался мужчина, присаживаясь на деревянные доски напротив них, - не помню, упоминал ли ты об этом.

\- Да, упоминал, нам необходимо добраться до одной из рыбацких деревушек, - невозмутимо кивнул мальчишка, - мой дядя на лето отправляется туда рыбачить и возвращается лишь к зиме. Но бабушка заболела, и отец просил сообщить ему об этом. Кроме меня отправиться было некому, и мои друзья согласились идти со мной. Одному мне было бы страшно. К сожалению, мы заблудились, но в ближайшей деревне нам подсказали, что к морю можно добраться по этой реке. Вы нам очень помогли, позволив путешествовать с вами.

\- А откуда вы родом? – поинтересовался Сирё, с любопытством оглядывая путников.

\- Из Огари, это деревня далеко к западу от столицы.

\- Не слышал о такой, - задумавшись на мгновение, покачал головой мужчина, - но не очень-то вы похожи на деревенских. И девчонку зачем с собой прихватили?

\- А она сама сбежала, - все также спокойно отвечал голубоволосый, - мы не знаем, когда доберемся обратно, а родители Момои уже давно думают выдать ее замуж за сына владельца единственного в наших краях постоялого двора.

\- Но мне он не нравится, - тут же вмешалась в беседу девушка, скромно потупив глаза, - я всегда мечтала выйти замуж за Тецую, поэтому и сбежала.

Торговец удивленно посмотрел на нее, потом на Куроко, после чего перевел красноречивый взгляд на их спутников. Кагами удивленно хлопал глазами, поражаясь тому, как невозмутимо врет мальчишка, а на лице Аомине была написана откровенная скука.

\- Кхм, сбегать из дома не хорошо, - наконец, произнес мужчина, почему-то вспомнив свою жену: демоны разбери этих женщин, может и вправду девчонка выбрала этого невзрачного пацана, - в дороге случается разное, и я не обещаю вам защиту.

\- Конечно, Сирё-сан, - кивнул Куроко, - мы это понимаем. И рассчитываем только на себя.

Мужчина еще раз окинул взглядом двух высоких парней и кивнул. Кагами молча наблюдал за ним, с восхищением слушая, как голубоволосый на ходу придумывает ответы на вопросы любопытного торговца. И чему их только обучали в этом корпусе? Не сказать, что его рассказ звучал очень убедительно, но и придраться было не к чему, разве что открыто обвинить во лжи.

Когда мужчина, наконец, покинул их, парень вздохнул от облегчения, злобно покосившись в сторону храпящего на деревянных досках синеволосого. Тот уже давно завалился спать, не обращая внимания на назойливого торговца, предоставив разбираться с ним мальчишке. К счастью, больше никто из присутствующих не присматривался к неожиданным путешественникам, так что на какое-то время Кагами почувствовал, что они в безопасности. Впрочем, уже через пару дней он убедился в обратном.

***  
\- Эй, придурок, просыпайся, - послышался над ухом чей-то недовольный голос.

\- Како… - возмутился было красноволосый, но жесткая рука закрыла ему рот.

\- Тихо!

Нахмурившись, Кагами недовольно мотнул головой, но промолчал, вызывающе уставившись на смутно видневшуюся в неясном лунном свете фигуру Аомине – мог и нормально разбудить, раз пришло его время дежурить.

\- Слушай внимательно. Что-то здесь не чисто, - быстро заговорил смуглый парень, все еще нависая над ним, - не нравится мне, как они вечером смотрели на нас. Твое оружие далеко? Приготовь его, хватай Тецу и прыгайте за борт по моему сигналу. Я заберу Сацуки, встретимся на берегу.

Кивнув, Кагами сел и потянулся, стараясь делать все тоже самое, что делал последние три ночи на барже, заступая на ночное дежурство. Оглядевшись, парень заметил две привычные тени – Сирё-сан не считал нужным выставлять на ночь охрану, лишь два человека с шестами управляли движением деревянного судна, держа его по центру небольшой реки и не позволяя сталкиваться с другими баржами или лодками. У ног одного из них стояла стеклянная масляная лампа, которую использовали, чтобы подавать знаки другим судам и обозначить их местоположение – никто не хотел столкнуться в темноте ночи, а приставать к берегу было лишней тратой времени. Однако сегодня поблизости не светилось ни одного огонька, из-за чего красноволосый тут же насторожился – не то, чтобы он не доверял чутью Аомине, но теперь и сам убедился, что у того были все основания для тревоги. Огоньки с других барж светились где-то вдали, слишком далеко впереди, а позади не было никого, хотя еще вчера баржа торговца была едва ли не в центре плывущей флотилии.

Еще раз внимательно оглядевшись, Кагами встал и медленно прошелся туда-сюда, разминаясь и пристально вглядываясь в черную деревянную палубу. К сожалению, разглядеть в темноте хоть что-то было совершенно невозможно. Аомине вел себя так, как будто устраивается поспать, благополучно сдав дежурство. И какой сигнал он имел в виду? Нахмурившись, парень еще раз огляделся и нащупал тяжелый нож в ножнах – он оказался в свертке с одеждой, которую ему передали друзья из Академии.

Но что задумали эти люди? Они же видели, что парни несли стражу, а значит застать их врасплох было невозможно. Или они были настолько уверены в том, что справятся с ними? Кроме торговца на барже было четверо мужчин, все довольно сильные даже на вид, но не солдаты и подавно не стражники, что, однако вовсе не означает, что они не были опасны.

В этот момент его спутники зашевелились, и присмотревшись красноволосый заметил, как Куроко почти бесшумно продевает руки в лямки на сумке. Продолжая играть роль часового, парень подошел поближе к нему, стараясь прикрыть от взглядов тех, кто направлял баржу. Холодная рука мальчишки прикоснулась к его ладони, после чего тот резко встал и ринулся к краю деревянной палубы, не выпуская Кагами.

В это же мгновение на барже началась суматоха: вскочили остальные спутники торговца, но добраться до беглецов не успели. В тот момент, когда первый из них был в дальнем конце палубы, где обычно спали неожиданные пассажиры, Кагами с громким всплеском оказался в реке, крепко вцепившись в руку голубоволосого. Где-то рядом послышался еще один громкий всплеск и испуганный вскрик девушки.

\- Уходят, мать их д…

\- Взять их!

\- Не уйдут! Некуда здесь деться! Берег наш!

Глубина была небольшая, отчего двигаться было очень тяжело. Камыш шуршал и выдавал их местоположение, а ноги вязли в противном речном иле. Парень вообще не понимал, где они и куда направляются, но послушно шел следом за Куроко, не пытаясь выдернуть руку из неожиданно жесткой хватки. Наконец они выбрались из камышей на открытое пространство, и чем дальше в черноту тянул его мальчишка, тем глубже становилась река.

Голубоволосый неожиданно выпустил его руку и всучил промокшую и тяжелую сумку, после чего снова двинулся вперед. Кагами пристроил сумку за плечами и поплыл следом, вслушиваясь в медленно удаляющуюся, но все еще слишком близкую ругань и шорохи от рыскавших в камышах людей.

\- Вон они! Плывут на другой берег! – закричал кто-то, и парень быстрее заработал руками.

\- Вот говнюки, чтоб их дра…

\- В лодку! Быстро!

Небо неожиданно заволокло тучами, так что Кагами вообще ничего не мог разглядеть, совершенно не понимая, куда направляется мальчишка, и как он вообще может определить нужное направление. Где-то позади слышались злые выкрики, ругань, плеск весел и шорох камыша, заставляя его быстрее работать руками и ногами: звуки на воде разносились далеко, так что парню все время казалось, что их вот-вот догонят.

\- Сюда, - запыхавшись позвал Куроко, рукой дернув его куда-то в сторону.

Вскоре под ногами снова появилось илистое дно, а путь преградили густые заросли камыша. Продираясь сквозь шуршавшую преграду следом за мальчишкой, Кагами несколько раз едва не упал и еле уберег глаза от неожиданно острых листьев и каких-то сухих тонких стеблей. Вывалившись на берег, он тяжело рухнул на твердую землю, дрожа от холодного ночного ветра в мокрой, облепившей тело одежде. Рядом слышалось тяжелое дыхание голубоволосого.

\- Нельзя здесь оставаться, - позвал тот, дергая парня за рукав.

Кагами кивнул и тут же поднялся на гудевшие ноги – этот неожиданный заплыв вытянул из него все силы, хотя он никогда не сомневался в своей выносливости, будучи одним из немногих, кто сносно справлялся даже с самыми жесткими тренировками капитана и его дочери. 

В коротких сапогах противно хлюпало, ноги скользили в смеси ила и воды, а на подошву налипали все новые слои грязи. И по-прежнему не было видно ничего: сзади и справа шумела высокая стена камыша, а впереди расстилалась чернота.

\- Эй, а где Аомине? – позвал красноволосый спустя какое-то время.

\- Не знаю, - тихо ответил Куроко, не останавливаясь, - встретимся утром. А если нет, то в той рыбацкой деревне, где мы собирались нанимать лодку. Аомине-кун сможет найти туда дорогу.

\- Ты уверен? – нахмурился парень.

\- Конечно. Не переживай, с ним и Момои все будет в порядке. Главное уйти подальше, эти люди могут искать нас.

\- Чего они вообще решили на нас напасть?

\- Возможно, слышали что-то о беглецах-омегах. А может просто хотели захватить нас в плен и продать: Момои – красивая девушка.

\- Ублюдки!

\- Тише, Кагами-кун! Мы же не хотим, чтобы нас догнали.

Красноволосоый недовольно замолчал, решив оставить возмущения до более подходящего момента. Демоны забери этих мерзавцев! А он-то надеялся, что они без особых трудностей доберутся до моря.

***  
\- Эй, Куроко, ты знаешь, куда мы идем? – поинтересовался Кагами.

Они двигались вдоль узкой тропинки по открытой местности между полями. Впереди виднелись крыши домов – у подножья холма примостилась деревня. К счастью, редкие крестьяне, работавшие на полях, не обращали на них особого внимания, поспешно отворачиваясь или даже уходя с тропинки. И в чем-то парень их даже понимал. Они так и продолжали иди без остановок с ночи, грязные, голодные и уставшие. Сапоги красноволосый снял и тащил в руках, с наслаждением шлепая по земле босыми ногами, с которых отслоилась почти вся грязь. В голубых волосах Куроко застряли водоросли и ил, отчего почти невозможно было разглядеть их цвет.  
\- К морю, Кагами-кун, - отозвался мальчишка, - поднимемся на холм и сможем его разглядеть. К счастью, нам осталось идти не так уж и долго.

Деревню они обошли стороной, рискнув свернуть ближе к реке, а с холма действительно открылся вид на бескрайнюю водную гладь. Какое-то время они стояли на вершине, разглядывая расширявшуюся в этом месте реку, сновавшие по ней баржи и лодки, и небольшие деревни, разбросанные вокруг. С холма был виден большой залив, в котором почти не было видно воды из-за усеявших его лодок и барж, ютившихся возле нескольких широких деревянных причалов. По ним сновали люди, перетаскивая товары и груз в добротные каменные склады. Оттуда товар грузили на телеги, чтобы доставить в порт, который находился в нескольких десятках километров к югу.

Нахмурившись, Кагами еще раз огляделся, после чего заметил:

\- Куроко, нам надо на другой берег.

\- Да, к счастью большая часть денег Мидоримы-куна у меня, и мы сможем попросить кого-то из местных переправить нас на другой берег, - кивнул мальчишка, - там мы встретимся с Аомине-куном.

\- А вдруг у причалов будут эти люди с баржи?

\- Вполне возможно, так что будет лучше если мы переправимся где-нибудь здесь, а не возле залива.

Глянув вниз, парень нахмурился: с этой стороны у подножия холма тоже была крохотная деревня, в которой, впрочем, было целых две таверны, и по которой бродило слишком много людей – явно не местных жителей.

\- Не очень хочется соваться туда днем, - проворчал красноволосый. 

\- И особенно в таком виде, - согласился мальчишка.

Еще раз оглядевшись, Кагами обратил внимание на небольшую рощу справа, почти напротив деревни. Там они могли бы отдохнуть, а может даже найти какой-то ручей. Поправив сумку за плечами, он кивнул спутнику и стал спускаться.

Ручья в роще не оказалось, зато за ней нашелся небольшой пруд, почти скрытый из виду раскидистыми ивами. Довольно улыбнувшись, парень поспешил туда, когда неожиданно замер на месте, как будто налетев на невидимую преграду. Он втянул носом воздух, и его зрачки тревожно расширились. Лишь после этого они услышали чьи-то отчаянные всхлипы, тяжелое дыхание и торопливые шаги. За ними раздался грубый смех, после чего-то кто-то вскрикнул, и громче зашуршала трава.

Не совсем понимая, что делает, Кагами сбросил сумку и кинулся в сторону звуков, не слыша легких шагов мальчишки позади себя. Продравшись сквозь густые заросли ивы и выскочив на берег пруда, он разглядел несколько человек на другом берегу. Два мужчины довольно смеялись, склонившись над сжавшейся в комок фигуркой.

\- Кагам…

Но парень не расслышал, метнувшись на другую сторону, чтобы не задумываясь отшвырнуть в сторону одного из мужчин. Второй вскинулся и кинулся на красноволосого, но с громким плеском приземлился в неожиданно глубокий пруд. Не обращая на него внимания, Кагами набросился на успевшего встать первого мужчину, повалив его на землю и осыпая ударами.

\- Кагами-кун, хватит, - холодная рука Куроко настойчиво легла на его плечо, заставляя прийти в себя.

Тяжело дыша, парень уставился на распластанного под ним мужчину, чье лицо превратилось в бесформенную маску. Он был без сознания. Вздохнув, красноволосый скривился и резко вскочил на ноги, притягивая к себе мальчишку, чтобы носом зарыться в грязные волосы, в которых все еще угадывался его аромат.  
\- Успокойся, Кагами-кун, держи себя в руках.

Сзади по-прежнему слышались всхлипы и шорох, как будто кто-то пытался ползти. Точно, был же еще и второй! Резко вскинув голову, парень принялся оглядываться, но заметил, что второй мужчина тоже явно без сознания валялся наполовину выбравшись из воды. А вот дрожащая фигурка пыталась отползти прочь, плача и цепляясь грязными ладонями за траву.

Судя по платью и растрепавшимся темным волосам – это была девочка. В какой-то момент она обернулась в их сторону, и Кагами разглядел полное ужаса грязное лицо, искусанные губы и широко распахнутые глаза. На вид ей было не больше двенадцати лет, отчего по спине парня пробежали неприятные мурашки, а волосы наверняка встали бы дыбом, не будь они такими грязными. Но самое ужасное было то, что девочка была омегой. Омегой в течке.

\- Тебе лучше отойти подальше, - предложил Куроко, чувствуя, как парень застыл в его объятьях, - я попытаюсь ее успокоить.

Кивнув, красноволосый отошел в сторону и сел, не спуская глаз со своего спутника, который направился в сторону заскулившей от страха девочки.

\- Не бойся, я тебе ничего не сделаю, - тихо проговорил мальчишка, - чувствуешь, я пахну не так, как они? Не надо бояться.

Куроко пришлось довольно долго уговаривать девочку, пока она не перестала трястись от ужаса и позволила ему поправить задравшееся платье и помочь ей сесть. Кагами все это время сидел, не спуская с них глаз и сжимая кулаки. От запаха кружилась голова и темнело перед глазами, но одновременно с этим к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Это было даже хуже, чем, когда он едва не набросился на Такао. Пусть тот и был парнем и его товарищем, но хотя бы не был ребенком! А она… она была совсем маленькой, и все равно его тянуло к ней. Покосившись в сторону валявшихся без сознания мужчин, он почувствовал, как в нем закипает ярость: они не были альфами, а значит не чуяли запаха течки, и просто собирались изнасиловать девчонку. Ублюдки! 

Нащупав рукоять ножа, он медленно встал и направился в сторону ближайшего к нему противника.

\- Кагами-кун, нет! – голос Куроко звучал взволновано и почти испуганно.

\- Но, они даже не…

\- Нет, нет, - мальчишка мгновенно оказался между ним и лежавшим на земле мужчиной, - нет, не так. Нам… нам надо отвести ее домой. Ей нельзя здесь оставаться. И ты ее напугаешь еще больше. Идем, давай. Забери наши сумки, а я пока расспрошу ее, где она живет.

Что-то в голубых глазах Куроко заставило его послушно отправиться за брошенными вещами, постоянно оглядываясь. Сам мальчишка в это время уговаривал и о чем-то расспрашивал девочку, после чего кивнул и осторожно взял ее на руки.

\- Она живет в крайнем доме в деревне с той стороны холма, - сообщил он, поравнявшись с Кагами, - иди, пожалуйста, чуть в стороне от нас. Она боится тебя.  
Кивнув, парень взял обе сумки, еще раз глянул в сторону валявшихся без сознания мужчин, после чего, как будто почувствовав на себе взгляд Куроко, последовал за голубоволосым, который решил не возвращаться на дорогу, а стал подниматься по холму в стороне от нее.

Путь до дома девочки-омеги выдался долгим и мучительным, и вовсе не потому, что им приходилось пробираться сквозь заросли и высокую траву. Кагами старался держаться подальше от спутников, но все равно слишком остро чуял невероятно приятный запах течной омеги, от которого по телу разливался жар желания, а в паху ныло. Единственное, чего парень хотел – это сбежать отсюда как можно дальше, и никогда больше не сталкиваться с подобным. И даже не вспоминать! 

Когда они добрались до приземистой лачуги, в которой обитала семья девочки, красноволосый от облегчения свалился прямо возле невысокого деревянного забора, позволяя мальчишке самому объясняться с встревоженными родственниками.

***  
\- Кагами-кун, что случилось? – уже в который раз спросил Куроко, сидя на узкой деревянной скамье в небольшой рыбацкой лодке.

Хозяин лодки должен был скоро появиться и переправить их на другой берег. По реке неспешно шли баржи и лодки, видимые лишь благодаря тусклому свету заправленных маслом ламп. На берегу в деревушке под холмом слышался веселый смех, пьяные выкрики и ругань, а окна обеих таверн светились ярким светом множества свечей и ламп. Парни в деревню пришли лишь, когда стемнело, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, и сразу направились к лодке родственника спасенной девочки, который пообещал перевезти их на ту сторону с наступлением темноты. С тех самых пор Кагами молча сидел на дне лодке, уткнувшись носом в колени и не обращая внимания ни на что.

\- Кагами-кун? – снова позвал его мальчишка, - ты меня слышишь?

Парень нахмурился, но ничего не ответил. В ответ раздался тяжелый вздох, после которого в лодке воцарилось молчание. Через некоторое время явился невысокий щуплый мужчина и отвязал удерживающую лодку веревку. Опасливо покосившись на угрюмого высокого парня, он осторожно уселся на скамью рядом с Куроко и взялся за весла.

Переправа прошла в полном молчании, которое лишь изредка прерывалось вежливыми вопросами голубоволосого, на которые следовали напряженные ответы. Рыбак явно боялся их и не хотел иметь с ними ничего общего, выполняя просьбу своего пожилого родственника. Когда лодка ткнулась в топкий берег на другой стороне, он выдохнул с явным облегчением, так что парни поспешили выбраться из маленького суденышка и, поблагодарив мужчину несколькими монетами, поспешили прочь.  
\- Я думаю, я должен извиниться, Кагами-кун, - неожиданно заговорил Куроко, сидя возле маленького костра.

Отойдя от реки на некоторое расстояние, они решили устроить привал – вторую ночь без сна им явно не выдержать, так что выбрав место, парни соорудили костер, чтобы хоть немного согреться. Услышав эти необычные слова, красноволосый наконец-то вскинул взгляд и удивленно посмотрел на спутника. Пламя освещало его обычно невозмутимое лицо, на котором сейчас застыло странное выражение.

\- Это из-за меня ты оказался здесь. Из-за меня тебя исключили из Академии и теперь считают преступником. И из-за меня тебе сейчас так противно, и ты имеешь полное право меня ненавидеть.

\- Чт…

\- Я ведь с самого начала знал, что ты альфа, и вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть тебя, позволил приходить в поместье. И потом, когда я навестил тебя в камере после того, как увели Такао-куна, я… - Куроко тяжело вздохнул, - хотя я не мог не знать, как ты отреагируешь на мой запах. Это моя вина в том, что ты тогда сорвался и сбежал. Догнал меня, из-за чего мы оказались в этой ситуации. Прости, я поступил эгоистично и совсем не подумал, чем это может обернуться для тебя. Не подумал, что ты станешь сам себе противен, после что, что произошло между нами. И еще хуже тебе стало сегодня, когда ты столкнулся с этой девочкой. Прости, это все моя вина.

Голубые глаза мальчишки были устремлены в землю, и с каждым словом он все ниже наклонял голову, так что Кагами не мог разглядеть его лица. Он не совсем понимал, почему голубоволосый заговорил об этом, и почему считает, что он виноват в чем-то.

\- И из-за меня ты едва не стал убийцей сегодня. И тогда в лесу, когда мы столкнулись с наемниками. Прости, пожалуйста, Кагами-кун. Я… не думаю, что нам следует продолжать путь вместе. Мы встретимся с Аомине-куном и придумаем, как быть дальше, а тебе лучше вернуться домой.

\- По… подожди, Куроко, о чем ты… что так… - парень нахмурился, пытаясь подобрать слова, - куда ты пойдешь? Тебя же поймают и… и… отправят к кому-то…

\- Может поймают, а может не поймают, - пожал плечами мальчишка, - но в конце концов меня к этому готовили. Я гожусь для большего, чем быть просто чьей-то подстилкой, и в корпусе понимают это лучше всех. Они хотели меня наказать, но не думаю, что они по-настоящему готовы отказаться от моих способностей. Да и я… в конце концов я сам выбрал этот путь, сам захотел научиться убивать, чтобы избежать другого, так что ты не должен отвечать за мой выбор.

\- А я и не отвечаю! – наконец-то пришел в себя Кагами, - я отвечаю за свой выбор! Я сам решил приходить в поместье! И я сам решил бежать из камеры тогда, хотя я знал, что произойдет, если я тебя догоню. Даже если я ничего не знал об альфах и омегах, я прекрасно понимал, что чувствую и чего хочу! Не надо думать, что это твоя вина!

\- Это именно моя вина, Кагами-кун. Меня многому обучали, и я очень хорошо знаю, как запах омеги действует на альфу. Я знаю, как использовать это в своих целях, знаю, как усилить эффект, знаю, когда альфа наиболее уязвим, знаю, что делать, чтобы заставить альфу потерять голову. Я не должен был приходить к тебе тогда ни в коем случае. Не появись я рядом, ты бы не почуял мой запах и не сбежал бы. И ничего не произошло бы.

\- Я сбежал, потому что захотел этого! Я… способен держать себя в руках, это… не так сложно! Я держал себя в руках рядом с Такао, и… сегодня, рядом с этой… девочкой тоже, - выкрикнул красноволосый, - но я не захотел сдерживаться рядом с тобой! Так что ты не виноват! И я вообще не понимаю, с чего ты заговорил так! Мы вместе сбежали и вместе доберемся до моего дома! Там тебя не достанут, ведь так? Тебе же больше некуда идти!

\- И что изменится? – Куроко неожиданно поднял голову, и в его голубых глазах горело холодное пламя, - я окажусь именно в том положении, которого всегда хотел избежать. Зависимый от сильного альфы, не способный ничего решать самостоятельно! Я думал, что если сбегу, то смогу что-то изменить, но… я ошибался. Где бы я ни оказался, выбор не так уж велик: либо чье-либо покровительство, либо наемники, либо корпус и их задания.

\- Что значит зависимый? – от удивления парень не сразу смог задать этот вопрос, - Куроко, ты что… сравниваешь меня с этими… кому тебя собирались отдать? Ты что правда считаешь, что я такой же?

\- Нет, конечно нет, Кагами-кун, - уже спокойнее проговорил мальчишка, - ты не такой, я знаю это. Именно поэтому я и… ты мне понравился. Ты не такой, но из-за того, что я рядом, тебе только хуже. Ты не осознаешь этого сейчас, но когда-то поймешь и по-настоящему разозлишься на меня. И будешь прав, ведь если бы не я, то ты бы продолжал жить спокойно.

\- Да нихера! – взорвался Кагами, - я же альфа не из-за тебя, я таким родился! И рано или поздно встретил бы течную омегу, а значит узнал бы об этом! Ты тут совершенно не при чем!

\- Но вероятнее всего это была бы милая девушка, которую ты мог бы взять в жены, и которая понравилась бы твоим родителям.

Красноволосый потянулся вперед и влепил подзатыльник сидевшему напротив спутнику.

\- Для того, кто почти стал наемным убийцей, ты бываешь крайне наивен, - прорычал он, - ты сам говорил, что всех милых девушек держат взаперти и готовят в жены всяким аристократам и чиновникам. Так что вероятнее всего я встретил бы либо такого позднего омегу-парня, как Такао, либо омегу из какого-то борделя! А еще хуже какого-то ребенка с первой течкой!

\- Омеги перестают считаться детьми, когда у них начинается течка, - заметил Куроко.

\- Не неси чушь! Она – ребенок! И ты в двенадцать лет был ребенком! Ты же… не думал, что мог бы… ты же не хотел подпускать к себе никого, когда у тебя была первая течка?

\- Нет, конечно нет, Кагами-кун. Мне было страшно, и… это совсем не было похоже на то, что я чувствовал во время последних течек.

\- Вот именно! Хватит нести всякую хрень про то, что ты не пойдешь со мной! Мы доберемся ко мне домой и дальше решим, что будем делать. Если… если ты не хочешь быть рядом со мной, то и не надо. Мы… родители помогут тебе устроиться. Ты сможешь учиться или чем ты еще хотел заняться. Я… мне ничего не нужно от тебя, чтобы тебе помочь. И я не думал… то есть мне казалось, ты спокойно принял то, что тогда…, - парень запнулся и в смятении взъерошил волосы.

\- Да, как я уже говорил, я знал, чем обернется мой визит к тебе тогда в камеру. И ты мне нравишься, Кагами-кун. Но после того, как мы сбежали, ты был подавлен и избегал меня. Я думал, тебе нужно время, но видимо я ошибся. Сегодня ты очень расстроился, и я понял, что ты этого принять не сможешь. И если я буду рядом, тебе будет еще хуже, но ты слишком мягкий и заботливый, чтобы сказать прямо что-то такое, - на лице Куроко появилась легкая и немного грустная улыбка.

Красноволосый какое-то время молчал, не сводя с него глаз, пытаясь понять, что произошло, и как вообще они пришли к этому разговору. Куроко был неправ, пусть в его словах и была истина. Да, ему было тяжело принять то, что между ними произошло. Да, он никогда не сможет принять и понять свое влечение к этой девочке-омеге, пусть и в течке, и (упасите, Боги!) к другим таким же юным омегам. Но как мальчишка пришел к таким странным выводам? С чего он решил, что Кагами не хочет, чтобы он был рядом? Это… глупо. И с каких это пор он стал мягким?!

Раздраженно зарычав, парень потер лицо ладонями, после чего резко поднялся и подошел голубоволосому.

\- Да, я противен сам себе, когда так реагирую на омегу вроде этой девочки, - сказал он, глядя сверху вниз на спутника, - и так будет всегда. И я, демоны все забери, считаю, что это правильно! Не может нормальный человек вести себя так! Только я совсем не понимаю, какое это имеет отношение к тебе! Ты же не ребенок!

\- Это так, но… мне казалось, что тебе неприятно, когда ты вынужден подчиняться инстинктам альфы, потому что рядом течная омега. Поэтому ты и не мог принять меня.

\- В чем-то ты прав, но сейчас… у тебя нет течки, и пахнешь ты не так сильно, - голос Кагами неожиданно изменился, став ниже.

Одним плавным движением он опустился рядом с Куроко, чтобы тут же притянуть того к себе и накрыть его губы поцелуем. Он старался не думать об этом, но уже давно хотел проверить, насколько будут отличаться ощущения от прикосновений к мальчишке сейчас, когда голову не дурманит невероятно возбуждающий аромат.   
Изящное тело в руках замерло и напряглось, а тонкие руки уперлись в грудь в попытке оттолкнуть, но Кагами лишь сильнее сжал хватку и опрокинул голубоволосого на землю, продолжая вылизывать его рот. Он не мог толком вспомнить их прошлые поцелуи, а потому считал, что этот был гораздо слаще и лучше. Перехватив чужие руки, он завел их за голову и обхватил одной ладонью, другой задирая свободную рубаху.

\- Кагам… ах, - всхлипнул Куроко, едва горячий язык прошелся по все еще не зажившему до конца укусу.

\- Ты вкусный, - прошептал Кагами, покусывая его ухо.

Его рука в это время гладила светлую грудь мальчишки, цепляя сморщившиеся от холода соски.

\- Прекрати, Кагами-кун, не на… ммм…

Губы парня расплылись в довольной усмешке, едва из горла распластанного под ним голубоволосого вырвался стон. В ушах гулко стучала кровь, а запах становился все ярче и вкуснее. Он был очень похож на тот, что окружал Куроко во время течки, но все же был чище и свежее, без липкого дурмана, от которого кружилась голова.   
Спускаясь все ниже, Кагами облизывал и пробовал на вкус светлую кожу, оставляя следы зубов и поцелуев, чувствуя, как выгибается под ним изящное тело. Куроко снова и снова просил его остановиться, то и дело срываясь на всхлипы и вздохи. 

Когда парень попытался развязать завязки на его штанах, мальчишка дернулся и попытался вырваться, но не смог и с протяжным стоном сдался окончательно едва большая ладонь обхватила его напряженный член. Кагами довольно улыбнулся и снова впился поцелуем в его губы, сжимая руку вокруг бархатистой горячей плоти.

\- Пожалу… та, Кагами… отпусти… я… тоже…

\- Такой горячий, - прошептал красноволосый, отпуская чужие руки.

Куроко тут же обнял его, притягивая ближе, подаваясь навстречу ласкающей его руке. Потянувшись вперед, он ткнулся губами в чужой рот, прося поцелуй. Кагами резко дернулся назад, выпутываясь из объятий, и одним движением стянул мешающуюся рубаху и приспустил штаны, после чего снова придавил мальчишку своим весом, потираясь вставшим членом о его живот.

\- Мм, Куроко… хочу… - простонал он, вцепившись в белоснежную шею зубами.

Голубоволосый подался навстречу, лихорадочно прижимая его к себе.

\- Еще… Кагами-к… еще…

Рука Кагами скользнула вниз и обхватила оба их члена. Движения его были резкими и грубыми, но ни один из них не обратил внимания на это. Ощущения гладкой горячей кожи, невероятно возбуждающий аромат, который их окружил, жадные поцелуи и легкие вздохи-стоны – от всего этого кружилась голова и темнело в глазах. Наслаждение пронзило обоих одновременно – острое, горячее, ослепительное. 

Выгнувшись и хрипло вскрикнув, красноволосый упал на тяжело дышащего Куроко, чувствуя, как их тела все еще сотрясает дрожь удовольствия, одного на двоих. Далеко не сразу к этим ощущениям добавился озноб от ветерка, обдувавшего голую спину, покрытую капельками пота, и неприятный холодок от быстро остывавшей спермы.

\- Кагами-кун, ты тяжелый, - подал голос мальчишка, все еще не восстановив дыхание.

\- Извини, - пропыхтел парень, приподнимаясь.

Подтянув штаны, он неловко покосился в сторону Куроко, не зная, что сказать и как себя вести. Но сказать что-то он должен, ведь это именно он все начал.

\- Эм, Куроко, я… извини, что набросился на тебя, но… я… ты никогда не был мне противен, и…

\- Весьма необычный способ доказать это, - хмыкнул мальчишка, приводя себя в порядок, - но я рад, что не противен тебе.

\- Мне нравится твой запах, - неожиданно проговорил Кагами, - сейчас даже больше, чем во время течки, он… чище и вкуснее. И от него… ну… твою ж… не знаю…

\- Я понял тебя, Кагами-кун. Мне тоже нравится, как ты пахнешь сейчас. И… ты этого не знал, но запах альф тоже сильно влияет на омег. И сейчас, гораздо сильнее, чем во время течки.

Парень удивленно глянул на голубоволосого, но тот лишь улыбнулся и потянулся за свежей веткой, чтобы подкинуть ее в почти потухший костер.

***  
До небольшой рыбацкой деревушки они добрались без приключений и, как и предсказывал Куроко, встретились там с Аомине и Момои. Встреча закончилась радостными объятьями девушки, набросившейся на голубоволосого, и грандиозной дракой парней, так как синеволосый мерзавец никак не мог заткнуться, отпуская ехидные замечания «об идиоте, не способном угадать нужный берег реки».

Куроко, на удивление, драчунов разнимать не стал, оставив их рыча и пыхтя кататься в траве на окраине деревушки, а сам куда-то испарился. К тому моменту, когда парни успокоились и, наконец, заметили его отсутствие, он уже был на пути к друзьям, самостоятельно договорившись о плавании на север. На гневные и возмущенные вопросы спутников, а также сопроводивший их тяжелый подзатыльник от Кагами, который успел отпихнуть синеволосого, пытавшегося сделать тоже самое, дерзкий мальчишка заявил, что не хотел «мешать радостному воссоединению после не такой уж и долгой разлуки».

Рыбак, согласившийся доставить их в нужное место без лишних вопросов, был древним седым стариком с яркими, живыми глазами и мягкой улыбкой. Два взрослых внука помогали ему управляться с добротной деревянной лодкой, в которой нашлось лишнее место и для путешественников. На странных путников они особого внимания не обращали, после того, как старик гневно прикрикнул на них, велев заниматься делом, а не глазеть по сторонам, так что спустя какое-то время Кагами расслабился и успокоился, перестав ждать постоянного нападения, как на барже. Впрочем, старый рыбак и его молчаливые помощники вызывали больше доверия и уважения, чем ушлый торговец, даже внешне производя впечатление более порядочных людей. Но все равно парень старался держаться поближе к Куроко, что было совсем не сложно, учитывая небольшие размеры лодки.

До границ провинции они добрались через неделю плавания, остановившись в небольшой рыбацкой деревушке у подножия тех самых скал, что мешали пройти вдоль побережья. Здесь путники попрощались с рыбаками, решив дальше отправиться пешком. Да и до столицы, лежавшей в удобной бухте, окруженной холмами, легче было добраться по дорогам, тем более, что здесь они могли почти не опасаться погони.

Чем ближе к Иро они подходили, тем больше мест узнавал красноволосый, вспоминая, как в детстве ездил с родителями в гости к деловым партнерам и просто друзьям отца. Он давно не видел родителей и успел по-настоящему соскучиться по ним, но одновременно с этим тревожился с каждым днем все больше и мечтал, чтобы дорога до дома длилась и длилась.

Что он им скажет? Как объяснит, почему его исключили? И почему он вынужден был приехать домой и не сможет больше вернуться в столицу? И… как быть с Куроко? Парень не сомневался, что его родителям ничего неизвестно ни об альфах, ни об омегах, и не мог себе представить, как им все рассказать. И поверят ли они вообще. А без этого, как голубоволосый сможет остаться в их доме?

Кагами был уверен, что Аомине и Момои без особых сложностей смогут обустроиться в Иро и не долго останутся в доме родителей, а вот Куроко… Впрочем, тот тоже найдет себе занятие довольно быстро, в этом не было никаких сомнений, но парень не хотел расставаться с ним. Задумавшись об этом, красноволосый только сейчас понял, что по-настоящему в поместье Акаши его всегда тянул именно мальчишка, к нему он приходил и за ним сбежал из камеры. Он не врал, когда признался в том, что прекрасно осознавал, чем закончится его побег. И потом, во время этого длительного путешествия они всегда были рядом, пусть Кагами и избегал его, не зная, как себя вести. Но он никогда не думал о том, что они с Куроко могут больше не увидеться, что не будут рядом. Просто не знал, как объяснить все свои чувства хотя бы самому себе, не говоря уже о мальчишке.

Сейчас, когда они почти добрались до дома, он осознал, что ему придется объясняться с родителями. И ему надо срочно придумать очень вескую причину, чтобы Куроко остался в их доме, потому что он не может его отпустить. Не хочет. И ничего, кроме правды не приходило в голову. Потому-то Кагами собирался с духом, готовясь честно признаться, что мальчишка ему нравится, и он не может оставить его одного. Парень не представлял, как эту новость воспримут родители, внутренне содрогаясь от ужаса от их возможной реакции, но… был готов снова сбежать с голубоволосым, если придется.

В один из вечеров, когда они остановились на ночлег в небольшой гостинице у дороги, Кагами вышел подышать свежим воздухом и добрел почти до края деревни, присев у небольшого колодца, надеясь, что никто из местных не появится здесь так поздно. Однако сидеть в одиночестве долго ему не пришлось.

\- Кагами-кун, что-то случилось? – послышался тихий голос как всегда бесшумно появившегося из ниоткуда Куроко.

Красноволосый от неожиданности подпрыгнул и едва не свалился с узкой деревянной скамьи, про себя в очередной раз удивляясь, как он до сих пор не поседел. По привычке буркнув что-то недовольно-неразборчивое, он отвернулся от собеседника и снова уставился на поросшие мхом камни у колодца.

\- Я не хотел тебя пугать, - как обычно извинился мальчишка, - ты боишься возвращаться домой?

И как всегда в точку! Вот откуда он может это знать? Тяжело вздохнув, Кагами собирался было покачать головой, а потом неожиданно передумал:

\- Да, а ты не боялся бы? Меня исключили из Академии, и я вынужден вернуться домой. Я всегда мечтал о карьере военного и не хотел ничего слышать о делах отца, а теперь… даже не знаю, что буду делать. Придется учиться помогать отцу, если он разрешит.

\- И ты не знаешь, как объяснить свое исключение и мое присутствие, – добавил Куроко, тихо присев рядом с ним на скамью, отчего по телу сразу расползлось тепло в тех местах, где они соприкасались.

\- Не знаю, - после долго молчания, кивнул парень, - я как-то не думал об этом, а теперь… как представлю, что им придется все рассказать…. Я даже не знаю, как это объяснить, и поверят ли они мне. Я… я сам бы вряд ли поверил, если бы не пережил это.

\- Тогда и не стоит им все рассказывать, - предложил неожиданно голубоволосый, - ты можешь рассказать им почти правду. В конце концов официальная причина твоего исключения – это драка с Аомине-куном, который обучался в Королевской Страже. Это достаточно веская причина.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне врать им? – нахмурился Кагами.

\- Нет, я предлагаю не рассказывать всей правды. И… я ни в коем случае не хочу навязываться тебе и твоим родителям, так что как можно быстрее попытаюсь найти место для себя. Ни ты, ни твоя семья не обязаны нам помогать.

Парень нахмурился, чувствуя, как в горле неожиданно образовался комок. Повернувшись, он внимательно посмотрел на Куроко, но, как и всегда не смог прочитать его эмоции: выражение его лица было невозмутимым и отстраненным. Белоснежная кожа не розовеет от волнения, и светлые ресницы не трепещут над холодными голубыми глазами, а тонкие розовые губы не закушены от переживаний. Как можно быть таким сдержанным и спокойным? Кагами этого не понимал, но возможно, именно поэтому он всегда стремился к этому мальчишке. Хотел понять, что творится в его голове, и что может заставить его лицо стать более выразительным и открытым. Иногда, он думал, что разгадал эту загадку и даже добивался проявления эмоций со стороны голубоволосого, но… это было далеко не все.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, - неожиданно произнес он, - я люблю тебя, Куроко.

Голубые глаза удивленно распахнулись, пристально вглядываясь в темно-красные напротив. Парень мгновенно почувствовал, как заливается краской, но взгляда не отвел.

\- Я тоже, Кагами-кун, не хочу никуда уходить от тебя. И тоже люблю тебя. Но не думаю, что твои родители так легко примут это.

Чувствуя, как напряжение, о котором он и не подозревал, отпустило его, Кагами неожиданно улыбнулся. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, и он был уверен, что его оглушительный стук слышат даже жители ближайших домов. Тревога, которую он ощущал от приближения встречи с родителями, исчезла, смытая волной невероятного облегчения. На самом деле все очень просто, и нечего было вообще переживать. 

\- Ты прав, - все еще улыбаясь, согласился он, - не стоит рассказывать сразу все. Но я не сомневаюсь в том, что мои родители тебя примут, стоит им получше тебя узнать, поэтому… не уходи, Куроко. Не надо искать другое место, я хочу, чтобы ты остался у нас. И… если ты не хочешь, я не буду ничего делать, и… только останься…

\- Хорошо, Кагами-кун, я останусь, если твои родители не будут против, - кивнул голубоволосый, улыбнувшись и не отводя взгляда, - я тоже хочу быть с тобой.  
Кагами кивнул и, снова смутившись, прикрыл глаза, ладонью нащупав чужую холодную руку и сжав тонкие пальцы. Куроко придвинулся чуть ближе к нему, привалившись плечом к его плечу, отвечая на пожатие. 

Сколько они так просидели, не мог сказать потом ни один из них, но обратно в гостиницу они возвращались под недовольное бурчание сонного Аомине, которого разбудила встревоженная Момои и отправила на поиски пропавших товарищей. Ворчание и оскорбления уставшего и почти уснувшего синеволосого были вялыми и не особенно раздражали, так что парень решил не обращать на них внимания, тем более, что Куроко довольно быстро заткнул друга, больно ткнув локтем под ребра.   
А на следующий день они наконец добрались до столицы и сразу направились к большому дому на одной из тихих улочек города, где жила семья Кагами.


	10. Дома

Высокий мужчина сидел в кресле и в который раз перечитывал странное письмо. Дорогая белоснежная бумага, четкий, очень красивый и аккуратный почерк, а самое главное печать внизу листа – все это указывало на знатность отправителя. Когда ему доставили это письмо, он как раз обсуждал серьезную сделку с довольно упрямым торговцем из западных провинций и очень удивился, узнав печать и подпись. На его собеседника, тоже узнавшего от представителей какого клана было письмо, это также произвело сильное впечатление, что несомненно стало причиной успешных переговоров. В целом, мужчина был рад такому исходу событий, и тревожило его лишь две вещи: он не был знаком ни с кем из одного из самых знатных кланов в стране, и их дела и интересы никак не пересекались – это первое. А второе – письмо было на имя его сына, который уже два года жил в столице и обучался в Академии. Впрочем, решившись распечатать и прочитать письмо, он получил объяснение второму факту, что, однако лишь усилило его тревогу. Он тут же написал в Академию, но не ожидал ответа еще в течение как минимум недели, и тысячи вопросов роились в его голове, не давая покоя.

Вздохнув, он откинулся в кресле и нахмурился, пытаясь придумать объяснение тому, что было написано в письме. И было ли это правдой? 

От размышлений его отвлек громкий заливистый лай небольшой собаки, которую его жена подобрала и приютила в прошлом году. Пес быстро освоился на новом месте и считал весь большой дом с прилегающим к нему садом своей территорией, которую необходимо охранять, хотя не то, чтобы он выглядел внушительным охранником. Раздался громкий испуганный крик, заставивший мужчину вскочить и направиться к распахнутой из-за теплой погоды двери в сад. Вслед за криком послышался чей-то смех и сразу несколько голосов.

\- Ха-ха-ха-ха, ты что собак боишься? – заливался смехом незнакомец.

\- Какой хорошенький малыш! - восторженно зазвенел девчачий голосок.

\- Какие демоны принесли его сюда!? У родителей не было собаки! – на этот раз мужчина с легкостью узнал испуганный голос, отчего брови его поползли вверх, и поспешил туда, откуда раздавались голоса.

\- А ты уверен, что не перепутал дома? – ехидно поинтересовался незнакомец.

Вслед за этим вопросом послышалась ругань и какая-то возня, прерываемая радостным тявканьем собаки. Выбравшись наконец на небольшую поляну в окружении ухоженных кустов, мужчина замер, рассматривая открывшуюся перед ним картину. Девушка с растрепавшимися волосами гладила и умильно ворковала над растаявшим от ласки псом. Рядом с ней сидел мальчишка, держа на руках собаку. А чуть в стороне от них его сын и незнакомый парень устроили потасовку, приминая пышную траву.

\- Тайга? – удивленно спросил мужчина.

Неожиданные гости тут же замерли и обернулись в его сторону, драка мгновенно прекратилась, и оба участника, взъерошенные и помятые вскочили на ноги.

\- Отец? – темно-красные глаза парня были широко распахнуты от удивления и… испуга.

Нахмурившись мужчина внимательнее осмотрел сына и его спутников: лохматые, в грязной одежде, с потрепанными сумками, валявшимися рядом – они выглядели так, как будто прошли долгий и тяжелый путь. Высокий синеволосый парень напряженно замер и не сводил с него глаз, резким движением руки притянув ближе к себе розоволосую девушку. Его сын переминался с ноги на ногу, постоянно поглядывая в сторону мальчишки с голубыми волосами, продолжавшего держать на руках собаку, радостно вилявшую хвостом. Какой бы ни была причина их появления здесь, она явно была очень необычной и серьезной.

\- Я думаю, нам следует пройти в дом, - наконец, прервал молчание мужчина, - я прикажу слугам принести что-нибудь из еды, и мы поговорим.

Красноволосый кивнул и, подхватив одну из сумок, послушно последовал за ним.

\- Извините за беспокойство, Кагами-сан, - послышался чей-то тихий и вежливый голос.

Обернувшись, мужчина кивнул, так и не разобрав, кто из спутников его сына обращался к нему.

Когда они разместились в небольшом кабинете хозяина дома и почти мгновенно смели принесенные слугой закуски, мужчина решил начать разговор.

\- Тайга, я рад тебя видеть, и уверен мама тоже будет очень рада – она сейчас ушла навестить подругу – но все же мне интересно, чем мы обязаны такому неожиданному визиту?

К его удивлению, парень замялся и отвел взгляд, не спеша отвечать на вопрос, что было очень необычно для излишне прямолинейного и порой вспыльчивого Тайги, которого он хорошо знал. Неужели, все написанное в том письме, было правдой?

\- Кагами-сан, позвольте еще раз извиниться за то, что мы явились без приглашения, - раздался тот же тихий голос, - и спасибо, что вы нас приняли.

Голубоволосый мальчишка! Впрочем, присмотревшись и только сейчас по-настоящему заметив его, мужчина засомневался в том, что сидевший перед ним парень с бесстрастным лицом и равнодушными голубыми глазами был младше его сына.

\- Меня зовут Куроко Тецуя, - вежливо представился он, - а это мои друзья Аомине Дайки и Момои Сацуки, - он по очереди указал на сидевших рядом парня и девушку.

\- Рад приветствовать вас в моем доме, - кивнул мужчина, обратив внимание на то, что его сын не сводил напряженного взгляда с голубоволосого.

\- Вы спрашивали, почему мы оказались здесь, и мне очень жаль признавать, что причина для этого на самом деле неприятная. К сожалению, Кагами-куна исключили из Военной Академии, и в этом есть и моя вина, - признал Куроко, пристально глядя на собеседника.

Темные брови мужчины взлетели вверх.

\- Эй, Куроко, это не… - возмутился было красноволосый.

\- Кагами-кун, не перебивай меня, пожалуйста.

\- Да, я хотел бы услышать всю историю, - согласился хозяин дома, прищурившись.

\- Мы с Кагами-куном познакомились в поместье клана Акаши на окраине столицы, куда они с друзьями тайно пробрались. Им было интересно наблюдать за жителями поместья, особенно за тренировками обучавшихся там. Кагами-кун не раз говорил мне, что хотел бы потренироваться с Аомине-куном, который проходил обучение в поместье в то время. Поэтому, когда мы случайно встретились в городе, я толкнул Кагами-куна на Аомине-куна, зная, что тот обязательно разозлится и затеет драку. Они устроили поединок в переулке, и мы были уверены, что их никто не заметил, но как оказалось мы ошибались. Когда Кагами-кун в следующий раз пробрался в поместье, его, к сожалению, поймали и обвинили в нападении на Аомине-куна.

\- И драка между учениками стала причиной его исключения? – поинтересовался внимательно слушавший мужчина.

\- Нет, не совсем. Вам должно быть известно, что нападение на Королевскую Стражу и их учеников считается серьезным преступлением, а Аомине-кун, к сожалению, обучался именно в Королевской Страже. Кроме того, охране поместья стало известно и то, что мы с Кагами-куном знакомы, а мне… не положено было видеться с кем-то кроме охраны и учителей, да и покидать поместье тоже можно было только в редких случаях. Поэтому Кагами-куна исключили из Академии, а нас с Аомине-куном собирались наказать, из-за чего мы и сбежали.

\- Ты тоже обучался в Королевской Страже, Куроко-кун?

\- Нет, я проходил специальное обучение, но не в Страже. К сожалению, это все, что я могу рассказать. Мы не могли оставить там Момои-сан одну, так что забрали ее с собой, - голубоволосый на мгновение замолчал, - я понимаю, что это очень нагло с нашей стороны, и вы вовсе не обязаны помогать нам, особенно из-за того, что случилось с Кагами-куном по моей вине, но мы были бы очень благодарны вам, Кагами-сан, если бы вы ненадолго приютили нас, пока мы не устроимся.

\- И что же вы планируете делать? – в голосе мужчины слышалось явное любопытство.

\- Учиться. Я многое слышал об университете Иро и хотел бы там учиться. А Момои-сан сможет учиться в школе для девочек. Думаю, Аомине-куну также не составит труда устроиться куда-нибудь охранником.

\- Не думаю, что для этого достаточно отучиться два года, пусть и в Королевской Страже. Или Аомине-кун старше Тайги? – вздернув бровь, возразил мужчина.

\- Нет, они одного возраста, - покачал головой Куроко, - но Аомине-кун проходил обучение с десяти лет.

На лице мужчины появилось было удивленно-насмешливое выражение, однако оно стало серьезным, стоило ему взглянуть на синеволосого. Что-то было в этом смуглом парне, что заставляло поверить в слова Куроко, а также в то, что он действительно с легкостью найдет себе занятие. С десяти лет? В Королевской Страже? Должно быть он просто невероятен. И это объясняло странное письмо от наследника клана Акаши.

Мужчина еще раз окинул внимательным взглядом сидящих перед ним молодых людей. Он был рад видеть сына, пусть и при таких обстоятельствах, но его тревожило его выражение лица. В отличие от остальных, на чьих лицах читалось выражение уверенности и спокойствия, Тайга явно переживал. Он старался не встречаться взглядом с отцом и заметно нервничал, прислушиваясь к каждому слову голубоволосого, как будто боялся того, что он может сказать, но и перебивать его не решался. Тайга никогда особо не умел врать, и хозяин дома был уверен в том, что именно поэтому он молчал, предоставив все объяснения своему другу. Впрочем, мужчина не сомневался, что почти все, что он сейчас услышал было правдой, так как это легко было проверить. Но… рассказали ему далеко не все.

Откинувшись в кресле, он уставился на сына, ожидая, пока тот посмотрит на него. Почувствовав пристальный взгляд, парень и правда вскинул глаза, однако почти сразу же отвел их, нервно облизнув губы и сжав кулаки. Странная и очень неожиданная мысль мелькнула в голове мужчины, и первым его порывом было отбросить ее прочь, но возможно… возможно в ней что-то было. Впрочем, прежде, чем ее озвучить, он еще понаблюдает за Тайгой и этим голубоволосым парнем.

Потянувшись к одному из ящиков в письменном столе, он достал оттуда листок и протянул его сыну.

\- Думаю, тебе будет интересно взглянуть на это. Признаюсь, я был очень удивлен, когда получил это письмо.

***  
Красноволосый испугано замер, а затем нехотя принял листок из рук отца. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз испытывал такое напряжение и страх, даже последние экзамены, к которым он почти не готовился, дались ему легче, чем эта беседа. И это при том, что он молчал, предоставив все объяснения Куроко.  
Нахмурившись он уставился на исписанный аккуратным почерком лист и попытался вникнуть в суть письма. Однако уже на первых строчках его прошиб холодный пот, и ему пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы руки тряслись не так сильно. Придвинувшись ближе к голубовлосому, он бросил:

\- Читай тоже.

"Тецуя,  
Если ты читаешь это письмо, значит ты благополучно добрался до дома своего «друга», на чье имя я отправил послание. Я никогда не смогу понять и принять твой выбор, но уже ничего нельзя изменить, и я вынужден признать, что ты принял правильное решение, направившись в Иро. Это действительно единственное место, где ты сможешь быть в относительной безопасности, если, конечно, твой «друг» стоит того доверия, что ты ему оказал. Не сейчас и не в ближайшее время, но рано или поздно мы обязательно встретимся, и я выслушаю твое объяснение произошедших событий, а пока надеюсь, что ты не пожалеешь о своем выборе.

Возможно тебе будет интересно узнать, что Кагами Тайгу официально исключили из Военной Академии за нападение на ученика Королевской Стражи. И отныне ему, как и тебе, закрыт пусть в столицу, если он не хочет отвечать за свои поступки. Рету и Шинтаро за помощь вам перевели в Военную Академию, впрочем, я не сомневаюсь, что тебе об этом известно. Ты прекрасно знал, что их не исключат совсем, а потому позволил им помочь вам. Я должен отдать тебе должное, Тецуя, ты прекрасно все продумал, хоть я и не одобряю твоих действий.

Я также не одобряю поведения Дайки, но считаю своим долгом сообщить ему о решении совета Королевской Стражи. Они готовы перевести его в Военную Академию, при условии, что он вернется в столицу и не покинет ее до окончания обучения. Впрочем, я уверен, что ты догадываешься о том, что и после окончания ему едва ли удастся вернуться в Иро. Я не вижу смысла в этой предосторожности или наказании, так что и здесь тебе удалось довольно ловко обыграть всех.   
Я не сомневаюсь, что ты убедишь Дайки вернуться, а потому обещаю позаботиться о Сацуки, которая непременно приедет с ним. Полагаю, они не натворили глупостей, а это значит она сможет продолжить обучение в столице.

На этом я прощаюсь до нашей следующей встречи, которая непременно состоится.

Акаши Сейджуро."

Дочитав письмо, Кагами облегченно выдохнул – этот Акаши не написал ничего, что могло бы опровергнуть рассказ Куроко, а это значит, что пока им не придется говорить правду. Но что он имел в виду, когда писал, что Куроко всех «обыграл»?

\- Аомине-кун, прочитай, - голубоволосый протянул письмо другу.

\- Что это? – нахмурился тот.

\- Письмо от Акаши-куна, тебе будет интересно.

Неохотно взяв листок, парень принялся читать, не обращая внимания на пристальный взгляд хозяина дома, не отрывавшийся от них. Вскоре на его губах появилась кривая ухмылка, а глаза засветились нехорошим огнем. Вернув письмо, он презрительно хмыкнул и покачал головой.

\- Я согласен с Акаши-куном в том, что тебе следует вернуться, - спокойно проговорил Куроко, - окончив Академию, ты получишь возможность применить свои способности, Аомине-кун. Ты слишком талантлив, чтобы бросить все из-за глупости и упрямства. Но я против того, чтобы Момои возвращалась, если она не хочет. В конце концов, я не сомневаюсь, что у нас получится устроить ее в школу для девушек, где она подождет, пока ты закончишь обучение. Здесь она будет в безопасности, а после вы сможете вдвоем вернуться домой.

\- Но зачем нам вообще возвращаться в столицу потом? Это может быть опасно, - нахмурилась девушка.

\- Нет, - мотнул головой, задумавшийся синеволосый, - кое в чем Тецу прав. 

\- Вы думаете через несколько лет о нашем побеге забудут и вас простят? – поинтересовался Кагами.

\- Нет, Кагами-кун, дело не в этом. Дело в том, что через несколько лет Момои сможет вернуться в столицу не как сбежавшая ученица, а как жена офицера.

\- В таком случае, Тецу, я оставляю Сацуки на тебя, и ты отвечаешь за нее головой, - после недолгого молчания принял решение Аомине.

\- Конечно, Аомине-кун, - с легкой улыбкой кивнул мальчишка.

Молчавший до этого момента хозяин дома, неожиданно подал голос:

\- Я так полагаю, что нам еще о многом предстоит поговорить, но на сегодня хватит. Я прикажу слугам подготовить вам комнаты и… ванну. Вам не помешает освежиться. Тайга, позже я хотел бы обсудить с тобой, что ты собираешься делать.

\- Позвольте еще раз поблагодарить вас, Кагами-сан, - церемонно произнес Куроко, вставая.

Кивнув, мужчина покинул кабинет, тут же подзывая к себе слугу.

***  
Последующие две недели в доме Кагами царил полный хаос. К счастью для парня, Момои и Аомине приковали всеобщее внимание, так что на время родители даже забыли о нем самом. Он мог понять, как это удалось розоволосой девушке – общительной, умной и проницательной, но не переставал удивляться, почему на синеволосого ублюдка, который либо спал, развалившись в выделенной ему комнате, либо хмуро сидел рядом с подругой, тоже обращали внимание. 

Уже через несколько дней после его возвращения в их дом примчалась Алекс, и парень вообще перестал понимать, что происходит. Шумная блондинка-иностранка, несколько лет назад переехавшая в их страну по приглашению, была другом семьи Кагами, так как именно его отцу, который время от времени вел дела с чужеземными купцами, поручили принять и помочь освоиться гостье. Будучи десятилетним мальчишкой красноволосый быстро привязался к забавной и непохожей на окружающих его людей девушке, с удовольствием проводившей с ним время, обучая его родному языку и учась у него. Он и Тацуя часто сопровождали Алекс в ее прогулках по городу, рассказывая и показывая ей все, а она тайно учила их метать ножи и даже стрелять из крошечного пистолета – ее отец был свято уверен в том, что женщина тоже должна уметь постоять за себя, хотя советовал скрывать это умение. Для Кагами Алекс была настоящим другом, и он был по-настоящему расстроен, когда спустя полгода девушка достаточно освоилась, чтобы заняться тем, ради чего ее и приглашали: преподавать в самой престижной школе для девочек в провинции Иро. Впрочем, грустил он недолго, так как блондинка взяла за правило приезжать в гости к семье Кагами на каждый праздник, радостно приветствуя и тем несказанно смущая своего маленького друга.

Вот и в этот раз Александра Гарсия, успевшая соскучиться за «малышом Тайгой», которого она не видела целых два года, с порога набросилась на парня с поцелуями, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что теперь ей для этого приходилось едва ли не подпрыгивать. Впрочем, довольно быстро ее внимание переключилось на неожиданных гостей семьи Кагами, а через несколько дней их с Момои едва ли можно было застать порознь. Красноволосый нисколько не удивился, что они поладили, и был даже рад, что внимание его подруги переключилось на девушку, хотя ему все же доставалось – каждый раз видя его Алекс сокрушалась о том, как он мог упустить такую прекрасную девушку, хоть он ее совершенно и не заслуживал. И от этих разговоров, к которым присоединилась и его мама, нисколько не спасало то, что с самого первого дня Момои представили, как невесту Аомине.

Впрочем, к счастью для парня, большую часть времени все были заняты подготовкой документов для школы, в которой преподавала Алекс и куда она без особых сложностей могла устроить Момои, как свою протеже. Когда все было готово, и они провожали блондинку вместе с новой ученицей, стоя у ворот, Кагами едва мог сдержать облегчение, глядя на удаляющийся экипаж и сопровождавшего его всадника: Аомине собирался провести девушек до школы, чтобы затем направиться в столицу и принять щедрое предложение Совета о переводе в Военную Академию.

Однако облегчение его длилось недолго, так как вечером этого же дня, красноволосый обнаружил себя в кабинете отца, который серьезно рассматривал его и непонятно откуда взявшегося Куроко. Заприметив голубоволосую макушку, Кагами неожиданно подумал, что за эти две недели почти не видел мальчишку – в царившей суматохе о нем просто-напросто забыли, и сколько бы парень не пытался его поймать в поместье, ему это почти ни разу не удалось.

\- Итак, теперь я хотел поговорить с вами, - произнес темноволосый мужчина, первым нарушая напряженную тишину.

\- Позвольте еще раз поблагодарить вас за помощь, что вы оказали моим друзьям, Кагами-сан, - вежливо перебил его Куроко, - мы у вас в долгу и постараемся отплатить за вазу поддержку.

Темно-красные глаза Кагами-старшего не отрывались от невозмутимого лица мальчишки, лишь изредка скользя по замершему рядом с ним красноволосому.

\- Куроко-кун, насколько я помню, ты говорил, что собираешься поступить в местный университет, - сказал мужчина.

\- Да, Кагами-сан. Я прошел собеседование и сдал экзамен, так что через две недели приступаю к учебе, - кивнул Куроко.

\- Ты сдал экзамены? – удивился хозяин дома.

\- Когда ты успел? – одновременно с ним воскликнул Кагами, гладя на мальчишку широко-распахнутыми глазами.

\- Мы здесь уже две недели, так что времени было достаточно, - невозмутимо пожал плечами тот, - я не хотел бы обременять вас, Кагами-сан, но несмотря на то, что при университете есть общежития, в ближайшие две недели я все еще не могу там оставаться, и…

\- Нет, ты останешься здесь, Куроко! – вырвалось у красноволосого, - мы же договаривались!

\- Да, но я не хотел бы навязываться, - возразил Куроко, - а потому…

\- Ты можешь остаться, Куроко-кун, - прищурившись произнес мужчина, - признаюсь честно, за эти две недели я и не помню, сколько раз тебя видел, так что не сказать, что ты приносишь неудобства, - усмехнувшись, добавил он, - мы планировали, что став старше Тайга будет жить в отдельном домике, ты наверняка его видел в саду, но… я думаю, он будет рад уступить его тебе, чтобы ты чувствовал себя удобно. А Тайга займет свою старую комнату, так ведь?

Кагами не задумываясь кивнул, радуясь тому, что ему не пришлось объяснять, почему он хочет, чтобы Куроко остался в их доме.

\- Кагами-сан, я очень благодарен вам за поддержку, и надеюсь, я не потесню вас. Прошу вас, сообщите мне, если вдруг вы пожелаете, чтобы я переселился в общежитие, мне не хотелось бы вас стеснять.

\- Нисколько, Куроко-кун, - улыбнулся хозяин дома, - признаюсь, я впечатлен, что ты так быстро добился обучения в нашем университете. К сожалению, Тайга никогда не был склонен к учебе, и это подводит меня к тому вопросу, который я хотел обсудить. Ты подумал, что будешь делать, Тайга?

\- Да, - нахмурившись, произнес парень, - если… если ты не против, я буду помогать тебе, отец.

На какое-то время в комнате воцарилась тишина, отчего красноволосый почувствовал себя неуверенно и крайне неуютно – он никогда не задумывался над тем, что будет делать, если отец откажет ему в этой просьбе.

\- Я не против, - задумчиво произнес мужчина, - но я знаю, что тебе это не по душе. И, пожалуй, от Куроко-куна было бы больше пользы, чем от тебя. Я побеседовал с начальником городской стражи, и он согласен взять тебя на испытательный срок. В Иро нет учебного заведения для солдат или офицеров, так что все, кто желает служить, начинают с того, что выполняют всю грязную работу и поручения от старших по званию. Хотя одновременно с этим также проходят полевое обучение. И если постараются, могут дослужиться до чина офицера.

Услышав слова отца, Кагами неожиданно улыбнулся, а его темно-красные глаза засверкали.

\- Я хочу, - вскочив, воскликнул он, - то есть я готов! Что мне надо сделать?

\- Отправиться в казармы городской стражи, - с легкой насмешкой ответил хозяин дома, - но учти, что если тебя выгонят и оттуда, я помогать тебе не стану, Тайга. И это будет совершенно не похоже на твое обучение в Военной Академии.

\- Я не подведу, отец, - радостно закивал парень, - спасибо! Спасибо большое! Я завтра же отправлюсь туда.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул мужчина, - а теперь иди и покажи Куроко-куну, где он будет жить. Я приказал слугам подготовить для него домик.

\- Спасибо, Кагами-сан, - вежливо поблагодарил голубоволосый.

***  
\- Заходи, Кагами-кун, - произнес мальчишка, глядя на неловко топтавшегося на пороге красноволосого.

Кивнув, парень прошел следом за ним в небольшую комнату-гостиную, где слуги предусмотрительно зажгли лампы и растопили камин – осень на севере наступала раньше и была холоднее. В домике было все две комнаты: гостиная и собственно спальня, а также небольшое помещенье, где стояла деревянная лохань для мытья. Кагами никогда не жил здесь, потому что еще в четырнадцать уехал из дома, чтобы учиться в Академии, а до этого был слишком мал, чтобы жить не в главном доме. А сейчас отец поселил здесь Куроко.

\- Я рад, что ты сможешь продолжить обучение, пусть и не в Академии, - заговорил голубоволосый, внимательно разглядывая довольно скромную обстановку.

\- Да, - улыбнулся Кагами, все еще чувствуя себя неловко.

За последние две недели у него не было возможности не то, что поговорить, даже увидеться с мальчишкой наедине, и теперь он снова не знал, как себя вести. Все было намного проще и понятнее во время их странного побега-путешествия, когда они были заодно, спасаясь от общего наказания. А сейчас, когда они в безопасности и вроде бы справились со всеми сложностями, почему-то казалось, что их ничего не связывает. И признания, которыми они обменялись, остались на той самой старой лавочке возле колодца в безымянной придорожной деревне, бесконечно далеко.

\- Я хотел спросить тебя, не беседовал ли с тобой Кагами-сан? – поинтересовался Куроко, пристально уставившись на него, - он твой отец и имеет полное право интересоваться твоей жизнью. Так что я подумал, возможно, он расспрашивал тебя о том, что произошло более подробно.

\- Нет, - нахмурившись, покачал головой парень, - а почему ты спрашиваешь? То есть мы говорили о случившемся, но… он не расспрашивал меня слишком подробно. Да и времени было мало.

\- И тебе не кажется это странным? – снова спросил мальчишка.

\- А почему должно?

\- Кагами-кун, мы не врали твоим родителям, но в нашем рассказе довольно много непонятного и недосказанного. И больше всего меня интересует, почему он позволил мне остаться у вас, не расспрашивая и не удивляясь. Возможно, тебе это не кажется странным, но со стороны… это довольно необычно. Если бы мы дружили семьями, было бы вполне логично, что мои родители попросили твою семью приютить меня, пока я прохожу обучение здесь, но они не знакомы.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, Куроко? – непонимающе переспросил Кагами.

\- Я имею в виду, что возможно, твой отец о чем-то догадывается. Он никогда не упоминал альф и омег в твоем присутствии? Без сомнения, оба твоих родителя – беты, но это вовсе не значит, что они ничего не знают.

\- Если бы знали, сказали бы мне, - тут же возразил парень.

\- Возможно, и все же. Слишком легко Кагами-сан согласился на мое присутствие здесь. И не задавал никаких вопросов.

\- Он просто хочет помочь, - неожиданно обиделся красноволосый, - а ты придумываешь…

\- Кагами-кун, извини, я не хотел тебя обидеть, - тут же перебил его мальчишка, - и я ни в коем случае не хотел обидеть твою семью. Ты не можешь себе представить, как я благодарен им за то, что они приютили меня. Позволили остаться. Именно поэтому я и хотел поговорить с тобой, - вздохнув, голубоволосый продолжил, - Я уверен, что какое-то время твой отец будет наблюдать за нами, и мне не хотелось бы обидеть или оскорбить его, так что я не думаю, что нам стоит проявлять свои чувства открыто, Кагами-кун…

Парень нахмурился не совсем понимая, что имеет в виду его собеседник. Что он должен делать? Или не должен? Куроко таким образом говорит, что не хочет… быть вместе?

\- По крайней мере пока все не уладится, - добавил мальчишка, глядя на него снизу-вверх огромными голубыми глазами, - пока ты не пройдешь проверку на новой службе. И пока я не привыкну к учебе.

\- Куроко, что ты… как…

\- Кагами-кун, я имею в виду, что мы не должны делать ничего, что могло бы подсказать твоим родителям или вашим слугам, какие отношения связывают нас на самом деле, - тяжело вздохнул голубоволосый, - пожалуйста, вспомни, как ты сам чувствовал себя первое время после нашего побега. Я не хочу покидать ваш дом, хочу остаться рядом с тобой, и именно поэтому, прошу, чтобы пока мы вели себя просто как друзья. Я надеюсь, ты сможешь выполнить эту просьбу. Хотя, конечно, я пойму и приму, если ты не захочешь это сделать. В таком случае я попрошусь в студенческое общежитие, и мы сможем видеться в городе, или где-нибудь еще…

\- Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты остался, я уже говорил об этом, - покачал головой Кагами, - если… если надо я буду вести себя так.

\- Спасибо, Кагами-кун, - улыбка мальчишки была неожиданной и непривычной, необыкновенно преобразив его.

Парень какое-то время молча пялился на новую эмоцию на лице друга, после чего тоже улыбнулся, мысленно признавая поражение. К тому же… в словах Куроко была истина, и как бы его бунтарский дух не восставал, он понимал прекрасно, что сейчас полностью зависит от родителей. А кроме того, впервые в жизни от его решений зависел кто-то еще. Если он сейчас заупрямиться, то поставит под угрозу голубоволосого, и… в отличие от него самого, мальчишке грозили гораздо большие неприятности.

\- Если у тебя будет время, я надеюсь, ты сможешь показать мне город и окрестности, - продолжил Куроко, - я умею ездить верхом.

\- Хорошо, - тут же закивал красноволосый, начиная обдумывать, что следует показать мальчишке в первую очередь.

\- Но сначала тебе все же стоит сходить к начальнику городской стражи, - сурово заметил тот, - и пожалуйста, обращайся, если у тебя возникнут трудности с учебой. Я постараюсь тебе помочь.

Кагами недовольно скривился, но ничего не успел сказать, так как послышался стук в дверь, и слуга заглянул, чтобы спросить все ли устраивает гостя и не нужно ли ему чего-нибудь. Да, в чем-то Куроко был прав, едва ли им удастся спрятаться от любопытных взглядов слуг в доме его родителей.


	11. В Иро

Городская стража оказалась совсем не тем, чего ожидал Кагами. Большинство стражников относились к своей работе довольно прохладно и предпочитали проводить время за выпивкой и картами, если представлялась такая возможность. Конечно были среди них и преданные своему делу люди, но их было довольно мало. Новички, которых набирали на обучение из парней в возрасте от пятнадцати до восемнадцати лет действительно в основном выполняли поручения старших и всю грязную работу, какая только могла найтись в казармах. Кроме того, у них были обязательные тренировки и строевая подготовка, и совсем не обязательные занятия с учителями.

Кагами, пообещавший отцу, что не подведет его, посещал все занятия, как бы ни хотелось ему порой сбежать (после первого же прогула его отчитал Куроко, неизвестно как узнавший об этом). Впрочем, ему, как и еще одному новичку – племяннику начальника стражи – повезло больше остальных. В первый же день после общего смотра, старший дежурный хмыкнув, определил его в караул у ворот городского совета, заметив, что «больно хороша была выправка у сосунка, так что пусть красуется у ворот совета в центре города, чтобы горожане знали, какие стражи их охраняют». Ларс – так звали племянника начальника и его ровесника – проходил обучение с четырнадцати лет (в виде исключения), а потому стал напарником Кагами у ворот совета. С одной стороны, это позволило парням избежать выполнения множества не очень приятных поручений (хотя им тоже хватало), с другой – стоять на воротах по стойке смирно было не просто тяжело, но еще и невероятно скучно.  
Светловолосый полукровка-чужестранец Ларс также оказался альфой и почему-то в первый же день воспринял Кагами, как своего соперника, постоянно бросая ему вызовы и соревнуясь с ним. Красноволосый с удовольствием устраивал поединки с ним, но настоящим соперником не считал – слишком далек этот альфа был от засранца Аомине. Ларс прекрасно чувствовал превосходство своего нового напарника и злился еще больше, но к счастью выяснять отношения предпочитал в открытую, не привлекая своего дядю, который в любой момент мог бы выгнать Кагами.

Новая служба и обучение отнимали у парня почти все время, так что он едва ли часто виделся с Куроко. То есть почти каждый вечер они встречались за ужином, когда собиралась вся его семья, но им не удавалось оставаться наедине: даже незаметность мальчишки не могла спасти его от любопытства слуг, которое было настолько явным, что его замечал даже Кагами. И им всего дважды удалось выбраться на прогулку по окрестностям, да и то, только чтобы сопровождать его мать.

Красноволосый хмурился и злился, время от времени сидя в маленькой гостиной отдельного домика и ожидая, что в любой момент сюда могут ворваться слуги с тем или иным вопросом, и мальчишке с трудом удавалось успокоить его, убеждая, что рано или поздно он перестанет всех так интересовать. Когда это действительно случилось, Кагами этого не заметил, снова оказавшись на грани исключения.

\- Тайга, - с легкой улыбкой проговорила его мать, высокая женщина, от которой он унаследовал яркие волосы, - я бы хотела, чтобы ты сопровождал во время прогулки меня и мою подругу. Твой отец и ее супруг тоже присоединятся к нам, а также их юная дочь.

\- Нет, - тут же покачал головой парень, едва услышал последнее слова, - у меня нет свободных дней на этой неделе.

\- Да, но видишь ли речь идет об Иватори-сане, и ради такого случая он выделит тебе выходной, - улыбнулась женщина, - супруга Иватори-сана очень приятная женщина, а их дочь Мико-тян – милая и воспитанная девушка. Будет просто замечательно, если вы с ней познакомитесь.

Кагами нахмурился. Иватори-сан – начальник городской стражи, а это значит, что он не может сказать нет, но… с какой стати ему знакомиться с его дочкой? Он совершенно не хотел этого. Ему шестнадцать, и он не думал ни о какой свадьбе, а что еще может значить знакомство с девушкой из такой семьи?! Кроме того, у него есть Куроко! Но… говорить об этом было нельзя, а как выкрутиться по-другому парень просто не мог представить. И все же…

\- Я верю, что они хорошие люди, - медленно произнес он, - но у меня нет желания знакомиться с этой девушкой. Я… считаю, что сейчас для этого не время. Я… мне надо уделять все внимание обучению и службе, чтобы достичь хоть чего-то.

Вот! Он молодец! Это очень веская и убедительная причина!

\- Тайга, мне приятно, что ты так серьезно настроен, - кивнула его мать, - но разве дела твои не пойдут лучше, если ты сможешь понравиться дочери начальника стражи? К тому же это всего лишь ваша первая встреча, которая ни к чему не обязывает. Но все же постарайся вести себя вежливо и приветливо. Мы с отцом поедем в экипаже, а ты будешь верхом, как и подобает будущему офицеру. Прогулка состоится в пятницу, и мы очень рассчитываем на тебя. Не подведи нас, Тайга.

С этими словами женщина встала и покинула просторную гостиную, как будто и не слышала возражений парня. Кагами остался сидеть, пытаясь придумать, как избежать этого знакомства. Но даже спустя час он так ничего и не смог придумать, а потому направился к Куроко. Мальчишки дома не оказалось – ему пришлось задержаться в университете, а на следующий день уже сам Кагами был на ночном дежурстве, так что им так и не удалось встретиться до злополучной прогулки.

***  
В пятницу Кагами был совершенно не в духе, хмурился и даже не смог насладиться потрясающим завтраком. По какой-то непонятной причине у него было очень нехорошее предчувствие, и не было никакого желания куда-то ехать. С большим удовольствием он бы отправился в казармы, чтобы до блеска натереть черный, истоптанный и заплеванный пол, но увы, сегодня ему там делать было нечего.

Погода была на удивление хорошей – один из последних солнечных осенних дней. Почти все листья облетели, и деревья и кусты стояли голыми, но яркие солнечные лучи удивительным образом оживляли пейзаж, а легкий ветерок приносил свежие запахи соли и моря. Отец парня ловко управлялся с экипажем, выезжая за город по запруженным людьми улицам, а Кагами тоскливо ехал рядом – семья Иватори-сан ожидала их у выезда из города.

Когда они приблизились к одинокому экипажу, которым правил уже знакомый парню высокий темноволосый мужчина, красноволосый едва удержался от полного отчаяния стона. Он не представлял, как справился с ритуалом знакомства, как будто наблюдая за собой со стороны: вежливые поклоны и учтивые ничего не значащие фразы, когда больше всего ему хотелось пустить коня в галоп и сбежать отсюда как можно дальше. Каким-то чудом он подавил этот порыв и покорно последовал за экипажем родителей, лихорадочно обдумывая, что же ему делать.

Мико-тян и правда оказалась милой девушкой с длинными темными волосами, большими карими глазами и наивным выражением личика. А еще она была омегой. И если у Кагами совсем не отшибло нюх, омегой в преддверии течки. Парень не был уверен, известно ли его родителям что-то об альфах и омегах, но не сомневался в том, что Иватори-сан был в курсе, что его дочь омега. И вероятно, знал о том, что сам Кагами альфа, потому что с самого начала прогулки не спускал с парня пронзительного взгляда.

Пока они медленно удалялись от города, направляясь на север по дороге, ведущей в порт и живописно извивающейся вдоль побережья, красноволосый молчал, лишь изредка отвечая на вопросы. Беседу вели родители, а он и Мико-тян должны были скромно молчать, как и подобает воспитанным молодым людям, что полностью устраивало Кагами. 

Оба экипажа остановились на вершине одного из холмов, нависавших над бухтой, в которой расположился порт. Это место было известно среди горожан, куда приезжали все, кто мог позволить себе экипаж или лошадей. Ушлые торговцы давно обустроили здесь несколько живописных беседок и скамеек вокруг нескольких лавок и открытых лотков. В летнее время здесь часто собирались горожане и жители окрестностей, особенно молодежь, стремившаяся завязать знакомства, а вот поздней осенью людей было совсем немного. Холодный и довольно резкий на вершине холма ветер не располагал к долгим прогулкам и посиделкам, так что когда Кагами добрался сюда с родителями, здесь никого не было.

Едва семья Иватори-сана покинула экипаж, Мико-тян тут же оказалась возле него, ухватившись за руку парня и с улыбкой предлагая пройтись. Это предложение было радостно встречено взрослыми, которые чинно расположились на ближайших скамьях, с этакими умильными и знающими улыбками поглядывая на молодежь. Кагами был вынужден согласиться, покорно плетясь рядом с невысокой девушкой, изредка бурча что-то в ответ. Однако, чем дольше они гуляли, тем сильнее и ярче становился запах омеги, и даже морской бриз не был способен его приглушить. И тем сильнее начинал злиться красноволосый, хоть до конца и не понимал, причин своей злости. Девушка пахла приятно, хотя… все же запах Момои казался ему более привлекательным. Но дело было вовсе не в этом!

Мико-тян все теснее прижималась к нему, время от времени проводя ладошкой по его руке, заглядывая в глаза и улыбаясь. И под ее заинтересованным, игривым взглядом Кагами чувствовал себя неуютно, терялся, не зная, как себя вести и что делать. Почему-то такое внимание со стороны девушки было ему неприятно, заставляя чувствовать себя едва ли не жертвой. И то, что он начинал реагировать на усилившийся запах омеги бесило даже больше чувства беспомощности. В конце концов, он не выдержал и неожиданно резко выдернул руку, отскакивая прочь от нее.

\- Кагами, что случилось? – взволнованно поинтересовалась Мико-тян, подаваясь к нему.

Но красноволосый снова отступил на пару шагов, тяжело дыша и с отвращением чувствуя, как зарождается возбуждение от яркого насыщенного запаха.

\- Не подходи, - покачал он головой.

\- Что такое? – встревоженно спросил Иватори-сан.

\- Кагами, наверное, испугался, - успокаивающе заговорила девушка с доброй улыбкой, - но не стоит переживать, это нормально и…

\- Хватит! – внезапно потерял контроль парень, - меня уже тошнит от этой фразы. Я прекрасно знаю, кто я такой, и кто ты такая! А еще я знаю, что в таком состоянии тебе следовало бы сидеть дома, а не разгуливать по улице. Да еще и в компании альфы!

\- Тайга! – от удивления голос его отца прозвучал не так строго и предупреждающе, как он предполагал, - как ты разговариваешь с юной госпожой?

\- Значит тебе известно о твоей природе, - утвердительно произнес начальник стражи, не спуская с парня, вмиг сделавшегося очень пристальным взгляда.

\- Да, известно! И я не понимаю, почему вы разрешили эту прогулку Мико-тян в таком состоянии, но я собираюсь домой.

\- То есть ты считаешь, что я должна молча сидеть дома и страдать в одиночестве? – неожиданно громко возмутилась девушка, - конечно, тебе совсем не понять, что это значит! Ты же альфа и можешь делать, что пожелаешь! И не тебе приходится сидеть взаперти и мучиться! Потому что так полож…

\- Ты не представляешь, как тебе повезло! – взорвался Кагами, - ты выросла под защитой родителей, которым известно о твоих особенностях. Они защищают и оберегают тебя! Тебе не приходится жить вдали от семьи, чтобы проходить специальное обучение, как другим омегам! И тебя не похитили какие-то ублюдки, чтобы продать в ближайший бордель, как редкую диковинку! А ты считаешь, что это ты тут страдаешь! И не видела, как двенадцатилетнюю девочку-омегу чуть не изнасиловали два отброса!

\- Тайга! – на этот раз в голосе Кагами-сана прозвучала сталь.

Парень замолчал и тяжело дыша уставился в сторону. Кулаки его то сжимались, то разжимались, и по телу бегали противные колкие мурашки. Неожиданная вспышка злости лишь усилила желание, отчего красноволосый заскрипел зубами от недовольства самим собой. Родители смотрели на него молча, в их глазах читалось удивление, почти граничащее с испугом. Такой же взгляд был и у жены Иватори-сана. А вот мужчина сверлил его недовольным и подозрительным взглядом. В воздухе повисла напряженная звенящая тишина, неожиданно нарушенная послышавшимся из ниоткуда голосом.

***  
\- Я прошу прощения, что прерываю вас, - очень вежливо и спокойно произнес кто-то, - но Кагами-сан, ваше присутствие необходимо дома.

Резко обернувшись на голос, Кагами распахнул глаза от удивления и едва удержался от полного недовольства стона.

\- Куроко? – удивился мужчина, встретившись взглядом с голубыми глазами, - что случилось?

\- Акиро-сан был серьезно ранен прохожим, когда отправился в город за саженцами, - рассказал мальчишка, стоя чуть в стороне и не сводя взгляда с мужчины, - к счастью, городские стражники оказались рядом, Ларс-кун привез его домой, да и нападавшего удалось поймать. Он же вызвал врача и попросил меня поскорее привести вас домой.

\- Акиро, он жив? – встревоженно спросила мать Кагами.

\- Да, госпожа, но я не знаю, что скажет доктор о его ранении, я уехал раньше, чем он прибыл. Ларс-кун одолжил мне лошадь.

\- Иватори-сан, мне очень жаль, но мне нужно уехать, - извинился Кагами-сан, - но мы обязательно обсудим случившееся позже. Прошу прощения.

\- Я с тобой! – неожиданно вызвался красноволосый, рванув к своей лошади.

\- Тайга, ты поедешь с матерью, - строго возразил мужчина, отбирая поводья и немного неуклюже забираясь в седло – он умел ездить верхом, но в отличие от сына делал это редко.

\- Но…, - в отчаянии парень перевел взгляд на все остальных, желая, как можно быстрее убраться отсюда.

\- Кагами-кун, ты можешь взять эту лошадь, - щедро предложил Куроко, указав на животное, на котором он добрался сюда, - я проведу госпожу домой. К счастью, я умерю править экипажем.

\- Спасибо! – Кагами едва не светился от радости, помчавшись к другу, однако почти сразу вынужден был притормозить.

Он совершенно забыл о возбуждении, но оно никуда не делось, и едва ли он сможет даже усесться верхом в седло, не то что нормально передвигаться. Замерев, он нахмурился и зло закусил губу, когда неожиданно согнулся пополам от боли, пытаясь вздохнуть и открывая рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

\- Полегчало? – в голосе мальчишки парню почудилось одновременно и недовольство, и участие.

\- Да, - прохрипел он, в очередной раз поражаясь силе удара голубоволосого, - спасибо.

Мотнув головой и с трудом разогнувшись, Кагами шагнул к нервно переступающей с ноги на ногу лошади, после чего взобрался в седло.

\- Прошу прощения, - неловко пробормотал он, кинув опасливый взгляд на семью Иватори-сана, и направил лошадь в сторону города.

Подняв глаза, он наткнулся на изучающий взгляд отца, который остановился недалеко от них, наблюдая за неожиданно развернувшимся действом. Поежившись, Кагами отвел глаза, и поспешил в город, краем уха услышав извинения мальчишки, оставшегося на холме.

Добравшись домой, он тут же принялся расспрашивать ожидавшего их дома Ларса, пока отец навещал раненого и беседовал с доктором. После чего был вынужден отправиться в казармы, чтобы заметить пострадавшего при поимке преступника стражника, впрочем, сам парень по этому поводу не очень переживал. Он не сомневался, что отец устроит ему допрос, и мечтал оттянуть момент, когда ему придется рассказывать правду. Пару раз у него мелькала мысль скинуть все на Куроко, но потом он отбрасывал ее, как недостойную и слишком трусливую – он итак слишком часто полагался на мальчишку, пора и самому справляться. И в конце концов, попался именно он, так что ему и отвечать за свои поступки. Еще ему наверняка придется уйти из стражников, а ведь Кагами обещал отцу, что постарается и больше не подведет его. 

Из казарм он вернулся лишь поздним вечером, когда суматоха в доме поутихла: слуги заканчивали последние приготовления на завтра, доктор давно уехал, а родители наверняка готовились ко сну. В домике Куроко горел свет – скорее всего мальчишка сидел в кресле, забравшись в него с ногами, и читал одну из кучи книг, разложенных по всей комнате – Кагами уже не раз наблюдал эту картину. Улыбнувшись, он тихо пробрался мимо зевающего слуги и направился к домику.

\- Читаешь? – с порога произнес он, разглядывая голубоволосого.

Куроко вскинул глаза и улыбнулся, кивая, после чего снова уткнулся в книгу. Проворчав что-то недовольное, Кагами быстро обежал взглядом маленькую гостиную, после чего выхватил накрытую салфеткой булочку из маленькой корзинки на столе – у мальчишки всегда было что-то вкусное, их повар просто обожала его и постоянно баловала.

\- Как Акиро? – поинтересовался он, жуя.

\- Доктор сказал, что все будет хорошо, но выздоровление займет время, - ответил Куроко, не отрываясь от чтения.

\- Куроко, а ты… эм, ты сможешь жить при институте? – выдавил Кагами, неловко почесав затылок.

\- Да, а что случилось, Кагами-кун? – на этот раз мальчишка вложил между страниц закладку и отложил книгу в сторону, внимательным взглядом впиваясь в собеседника.

\- Я… мне придется уйти из стражников, - тяжело вздохнув, признался Кагами, - Иватори-сан познакомил меня со своей дочерью, а она омега. И у нее должна быть течка. Я… наверное, он хотел бы, чтобы я… ну женился на ней, но… я не хочу. И не думаю, что он примет отказ.

\- Не ожидал от тебя такой догадливости, - усмехнулся Куроко, - но ты прав, у Иватори-сана были большие планы на тебя. И возможно, тебе стоит серьезнее обдумать это? В конце концов, такой брак мог бы принести тебе пользу: она девушка из хорошей семьи, и благодаря ей ты сможешь продвинуться по службе. А еще твои ро…

\- Хватит! – внезапно рявкнул парень, - я уже говорил, что хочу быть с тобой. Ты что до сих пор мне не веришь, Куроко??? А я между прочим все это время держу себя в руках и не подхожу к тебе лишний раз! Или ты из-за этого стал думать, что перестал быть мне интересен? Ну так я могу это исправить прямо сейчас, все равно почти все уже спят, и…

Теплая ладонь с силой опустилась на его губы, а в голубых глазах сверкало недовольство.

\- Я боюсь, что все, кто спал, уже проснулись от твоего слишком громкого голоса, - заметил голубоволосый, - и я не сомневаюсь в тебе, Кагами-кун, иначе не оставался бы здесь. Я просто предложил тебе еще раз все обдумать. Я знаю, что ты не хотел бы уходить из стражи, пусть тебе и не все нравится на службе. Но тебе она подходит, ты на своем месте.

\- Даже если это и так, я не хочу связываться с ней, чтобы остаться на службе, - фыркнул парень, обхватив чужую руку и убрав от лица, - это уже слишком. Она… она вела себя… ни ты, ни Момои никогда так себя не вели, и тем более Такао.

\- Такао-кун часто заигрывал и дразнил Мидориму-куна, - с легкой улыбкой произнес Куроко, - ты просто этого не замечал. И я тебя тоже всегда дразнил, но ты и этого не понимал.

\- Нет! Это другое, ты не представляешь, она…

\- Тише, Кагами-кун. Я все представляю даже лучше, чем ты думаешь. И если честно, я был очень зол, когда увидел тебя сегодня возле нее. Точнее твою реакцию. Извини, если ударил слишком сильно.

\- Да ладно, зато я смог уехать оттуда побыстрее, - отмахнулся Кагами, после чего неожиданно ухмыльнулся, - так ты ревновал?

Мальчишка поджал губы и ничего не ответил, сверкнув глазами, отчего улыбка еще шире расползлась по лицу парня. Он хотел было сказать что-то еще, когда раздался стук в дверь, после чего на пороге возник хозяин дома.

\- Тайга, ты здесь. Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой. Наедине.

***  
Красноволосый неловко топтался на месте, поглядывая на присевшего на скамью отца. Вопреки его ожиданиям, он отправился не в дом, а в дальнюю часть сада, остановившись у небольшой скамьи возле пруда в окружении пышных, но почти по-зимнему голых кустов. Кагами шел следом, мысленно перебирая тысячи возможных вопросов и ответов, пытаясь предугадать реакцию на свои слова. Несколько раз парень пожалел, что не настоял на присутствии Куроко, но снова и снова отбрасывал эту мысль, напоминая себе, что не хочет быть трусом.

\- Тайга? Я хочу, чтобы ты объяснил мне, что произошло сегодня днем, - нарушил тишину мужчина, - я не понял, из-за чего разозлился ты, и почему так недоволен был Иватори-сан. И о чем вообще шла речь?

Вздохнув, и понимая, что обратного пути уже нет, Кагами начал рассказ. Он не заметил, как почти слово в слово пересказал объяснения голубоволосого, которые он услышал в то самое утро в заброшенном домике. Отец слушал молча и не перебивал, так что довольно быстро парень поймал себя на том, что говорит слишком много, гораздо больше, чем ему хотелось бы. Но слова находились сами, и он почти не запинался, пытаясь объяснить то, что и сам принял с таким трудом. Когда он закончил, над собеседниками повисло напряженное молчание, прерываемое лишь шорохом листьев.

\- Мне… сложно в это поверить, - спустя почти целую вечность наконец произнес хозяин дома.

\- Да, - неожиданно хмыкнул Кагами, - мне тоже было сложно.

\- И ты все же поверил? – с легким любопытством поинтересовался мужчина, скрывая неожиданную короткую улыбку.

Парень неловко покраснел и задумался: все же он рассказал далеко не все, и… были вещи о которых, он знал это точно, он никогда не сможет открыто поговорить с отцом.

\- Эм… у меня не было особого выбора, - неловко произнес он, - я… сам испытывал все это, так что… Было бы глупо не поверить.

\- Пожалуй ты прав. Но признаюсь честно, что я готов поверить твоим словам только из-за поведения Иватори-сана, - вздохнув, признался мужчина, - почему ты врал? Почему не рассказал обо всем сразу, как только вернулся?

\- Не смог, - выдавил красноволосый, - это прозвучало бы еще более дико, чем сейчас. К тому же… меня действительно исключили из-за драки. Акаши-кун подтвердил это в письме.

\- Да, я его читал, и многого не понял. Да и сейчас не понимаю. Но я могу понять, что глава стражи хотел бы отдать свою дочь тебе в жены. Даже если не брать во внимание всех этих… эм… альф и омег, это был бы неплохой вариант, но…

\- Нет! Я не собираюсь жениться на ней! Ни сейчас, и никогда! Даже если мне придется бросить службу, этого не будет! Я… найду другое место, уеду, но… 

\- Я согласен с тем, что тебе совершенно точно рано жениться, - перебил горячую речь Кагами отец, - мне до сих пор вообще не приходило в голову, что можно было бы начать подыскивать тебе невесту. Еще слишком рано, особенно для тебя. И я готов согласиться, что даже служба в городской страже не является достаточно веской причиной для этого брака. Особенно в твоем возрасте, даже если твоя мать и думает иначе.

Красноволосый облегченно выдохнул и немного расслабился, однако следующие слова отца снова заставили его насторожиться и подобраться.

\- Хотя, если честно, я подозреваю, что главная причина, почему ты против этого брака, не в твоей юности, а в Куроко. Мне сложно принять то, что между вами произошло. И то, что именно из-за него тебя исключили нисколько не помогает мне в этом.

\- Куроко не при чем! Я сам отвечаю за свои поступки и решения, - на удивление слова парня прозвучали спокойно, но вместе с тем решительно, - я уже устал повторять это всем. В том числе и самому Куроко. В случившемся нет его вины. Вообще-то он почти жертва, и его наказание было бы самым суровым.

\- Даже если и так, я не могу этого принять, - возразил хозяин дома, - я позволил ему остаться, потому что меня с самого начала насторожили ваши отношения. Однако, должен признать, вы оба вели себя более, чем достойно. Именно поэтому я хочу, чтобы Куроко покинул наш дом.

Парень на мгновение замер, пытаясь осознать услышанное, после чего удивленно выдохнул:

\- Почему? Раз мы вели себя до…

\- Потому что я бы прекрасно понял юношескую горячность и страсть, Тайга. Особенно когда ее можно списать на ваши особенности альфы и омеги, о которых ты рассказал. Такое логичное и простое объяснение, хотя не то чтобы молодые люди в вашем возрасте нуждались в особых причинах и объяснениях. Но ни ты, ни Куроко не воспользовались этим, а это уже серьезно. Именно поэтому я хочу, чтобы этот парень покинул наш дом. Тайга, ты совершенно не умеешь врать или скрывать свои чувства, и я вижу, что по отношению к нему они у тебя серьезны. Я не имею ничего против этого мальчика, он мне на самом деле нравится: воспитанный, вежливый, умный, иногда я даже завидую его родителями, где бы они ни были, но… я против того, чтобы вы были чем-то большим, чем просто друзья. Рано или поздно, для тебя настанет время жениться, завести семью, упрочить свое положение в обществе. А если он будет рядом, то ты не захочешь и не сможешь этого сделать. Я готов признать, что его вины в том, что тебя исключили не было. И я рад, что ты сам понимаешь это, но я хочу, чтобы он уехал. И мне не хотелось бы, чтобы вы виделись слишком часто. Воз…

\- Если Куроко уедет, я уеду тоже, - неожиданно перебил отца Кагами, - я… уже слышал все, что ты говоришь сейчас. Этот мелкий засранец говорил тоже самое, так что и тебе я отвечу так же, как ему. Если ты заставишь его уйти, то я уйду с ним! Я не…

Парень неожиданно захлопнул рот, пытаясь остановить поток слов – он чувствовал, что его слова могут сделать все только хуже, и отец окончательно примет решение выгнать голубоволосого.

\- Я предложил Куроко остаться у нас не потому, что мы с ни… не из-за того, что между нами произошло, - глубоко вздохнув и чуть-чуть успокоившись, заговорил он, - а потому, что ему некуда было пойти. И он… мой друг. Я считал его другом почти с самого начала, еще когда сбегал из казарм в поместье… и…

Он неловко замолчал, изредка бросая взгляды на отца, не спускавшего с него внимательного взгляда. Он едва ли мог многое разглядеть в темноте осенней ночи, но Кагами остро чувствовал его пронзительный взгляд, от которого по телу бегали неприятные мурашки. Долгое время тишину нарушал лишь шелест листьев и редкие шорохи ночных животных. Красноволосый молча стоял перед отцом, упрямо вздернув подбородок и пытаясь не дрожать от резких порывов ветра: верхнюю одежду он снял еще до того, как отправился к Куроко, полагая, что добежать до его домика может и так. Наконец, послышался тяжелый вздох со стороны хозяина дома, и парень почувствовал, как сильнее забилось его сердце – он не хотел покидать дом, отчасти потому, что не хотел лишать Куроко безопасного пристанища, но теперь все зависело от его отца и его решения.

\- Я рад, что ты считаешь этого парня другом, - произнес мужчина, - пусть и не верю в это совершенно. Ради друзей не уходят из дома. И все же я готов позволить ему остаться, но с условием, что вы будете только друзьями, Тайга. И не думай, что здесь ты сможешь что-то скрыть от меня. Если… если ты нарушишь это правило, я попрошу Куроко уехать. Без тебя. Я почему-то думаю, что он согласится на это.

Кагами нахмурился, но ничего не успел возразить, как собеседник снова заговорил:

\- И я больше не буду помогать тебе. Ты должен будешь сам решить, где и как устроиться после того, как оскорбленный Иватори-сан выгонит тебя из стражников.

\- Да, я понимаю, - кивнул парень, - спасибо. Я… спасибо, что разрешил Куроко остаться.

***  
Мужчина неуверенно топтался возле двери, не решаясь постучать и тем более открыть ее. Он вернулся домой всего полчаса назад, уставший и голодной, но на пороге его встретила встревоженная жена. Куроко не вышел ни к завтраку, ни к обеду, оставаясь в своей комнате в маленьком домике и попросив его не беспокоить. На предложение слуг вызвать врача, он ответил твердым отказом, сказав, что врач ему не поможет, и ему станет лучше через несколько дней. Тайги дома не было и не будет еще пару дней – он уехал на учения – а он был, пожалуй, единственным, кто мог хоть как-то повлиять на упрямого голубоволосого. 

Решившись, мужчина легко постучал в дверь, но ответа так и не дождался, после чего легко повернул ручку. В гостиной было пусто и темно – даже огонь в камине давно потух. Полоска света пробивалась из-под двери в спальню, дергаясь и иногда почти угасая, как будто пламя от лампы или камина в той комнате готово было вот-вот погаснуть. По телу разошелся неприятный холодок – а вдруг мальчишка так плохо себя чувствует, что даже не заметит, как в спальне начнется пожар? Эта неожиданная мысль смысла прежние опасения, и мужчина решительно подошел к двери, распахивая ее одним сильным движением.

Пламя в камине резко метнулось от неожиданного сквозняка, но он едва ли обратил на это внимание, нахмурившись разглядывая трясущуюся фигурку на кровати, наполовину скрытую тяжелым одеялом. Голубые волосы были влажными и взъерошенными, а светлые плечи и спина, не скрытые одеялом, мелко подрагивали. Сквозь потрескивание дров в камине пробивалось тяжелое, почти надрывное дыхание, и невнятные всхлипы.

Куроко не сразу почувствовал чужое присутствие, но все же наконец обернулся и заметил неожиданного гостя. Кагами-сан хотел было извиниться за то, что вошел без стука, но слова замерли у него на губах, когда голубые глаза широко распахнулись, и в них заметалось выражение ужаса и отчаяния. Поспешно натянув одеяло до самого подбородка, парень съежился, не сводя испуганного взгляда с позднего гостя.

\- К-кагами-с-сан, что… 

\- Извини, я не хотел тебя пугать, - неловко проговорил хозяин дома, отводя взгляд, - просто думал… узнать, как ты.

\- Я… я буду в порядке. Скоро, - запинаясь ответил Куроко, - из-извините за неудобства… я…

\- Хорошо, - поспешно кивнул мужчина, - хорошо, ты… отдыхай. Я скажу, чтобы тебя не беспокоили.

Еще раз глянув на замершего парня, он кивнул и поспешно вышел из комнаты, прикрывая за собой двери. Лишь оказавшись на улице, он наконец-то глубоко вздохнул и потер лицо ладонями, пытаясь прийти в себя. Конечно, когда он услышал слова жены, он сразу вспомнил рассказ Тайги об особенностях омег и заподозрил, что именно это и стало причиной нездоровья их гостя. И про себя порадовался, что его сына не было дома, и не будет еще несколько дней. Но как гостеприимный хозяин не мог бросить мальчишку на произвол судьбы и потому отправился проведать его.

Он сам не знал, чего ожидал, тем более, что до сих пор не мог до конца поверить в слова сына, но увиденное произвело на него неожиданно сильное впечатление. Куроко выглядел по-настоящему больным: лихорадочный румянец, тяжелое дыхание, мокрые дорожки на щеках и покрасневшие веки – все это очень внятно говорило о состоянии парня. Но больше всего мужчину поразил его взгляд. По рассказам Тайги омеги испытывали мучительное желание в это их особое время, и пусть возбуждение могло быть болезненным, он не мог поверить, что именно это происходит с Куроко. В голубых глазах было настоящее страдание, а лихорадочный блеск явно говорил о болезненном состоянии, а не об обычном недомогании. И этот страх, который появился, как только мальчишка понял, что не один в комнате…

Тряхнув головой, мужчина тяжело вздохнул и решительно направился к конюшне. После рассказа Тайги он осторожно проверил новые знания и узнал много необычного и весьма интересного. В том числе и то, что в одной из соседних деревень жил доктор, который мог лечить омег и альф. Чтобы ни происходило с Куроко, это явно было ненормально, и он не мог позволить, чтобы с гостем в его доме случилась беда, а он даже не позаботился вызвать врача.

***  
Домой Кагами-сан вернулся лишь к ночи, радуясь про себя, что снег прекратился еще днем, и погода стояла пусть и холодная, но довольно ясная. Он не любил ездить верхом и обрадовался приглашению доктора ехать с ним в экипаже, привязав свою лошадь позади. Всю дорогу он поглядывал на своего спутника, но не пытался начать разговор, видя явное нежелание последнего беседовать. Доктор оказался невысоким полноватым пожилым мужчиной с большими ясными глазами. Он подозрительно выслушал путанные объяснения позднего гостя, после чего согласился навестить больного, но с тех пор не проронил почти ни одного слова, пока они не добрались до дома.

Подходя к маленькому домику, мужчина неожиданно насторожился и ускорил шаг. Распахнув дверь в гостиную, он заметил, что из-под двери в спальню больше не пробивается свет.

\- Куроко? – встревоженно позвал он.

\- Он здесь, - отозвался доктор, вошедший следом за ним, - пожалуйста, позвольте мне осмотреть его наедине.

Поколебавшись, хозяин дома кивнул и принялся разжигать камин в гостиной, пока врач направился к маленькой спальне. После легкого стука, он осторожно приоткрыл дверь и вошел, закрывая ее за собой. Повозившись с камином, Кагами-сан, хотел было выйти, но потом передумал, полагая, что возможно, понадобится врачу. Усевшись в кресло у огня, он поплотнее закутался в пальто, ожидая, пока комната прогреется, и вздрогнул, расслышав слабый дрожащий голос Куроко – дверь в спальню закрылась неплотно, позволяя слышать голоса, находящихся в ней.

\- … нет необходимости, это всего лишь течка. М-мне жаль, что… вам пришлось проделать в-весь этот путь.

\- Куроко-кун, ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что твое состояние нормально, - в голосе доктора звучал мягкий упрек, - Это не первая течка для тебя, так что ты и сам понимаешь, что так быть не должно. Я постараюсь тебе помочь, но мне надо, чтобы ты ответил на мои вопросы. Когда у тебя была первая течка?

\- В д-двенадцать, - прозвучало после долго молчания, когда мужчина уже подумал, что мальчишка не ответит.

\- А сейчас тебе сколько?

\- Семнадцать.

\- Хорошо. Я чувствую на тебе метку альфы, как давно она у тебя появилась?

\- В про-прошлую течку… пол… года назад.

\- Это был твой единственный партнер? Так. А где он сейчас?

\- На… уч-учениях. Его не будет эти несколько… дней…

\- Очень неудачно, - вздохнул врач, - как вышло так, что ты не забеременел в прошлый раз?

\- Я обучался в особом корпусе, - голос Куроко звучал напряженно и постоянно срывался, - я всегда пил разные настои и… лекарства…

\- Ясно, - после некоторого молчания проговорил доктор, - а сейчас ты пьешь что-нибудь? Нет? Это хорошо. Куроко-кун, как врач, я могу предложить лишь одно лекарство – послать за твоим альфой.

\- Нет!

\- Почему нет? Вы разве не вместе? Он ушел?

\- Нет, нам… нельзя… он обещал, и я тоже. Тайра-сан, пожа… луйста, не надо звать Кагами-куна. Я и раньше… сп… был сам во время течки… сейчас тоже смогу. Не надо… его звать, он… снова потер… не сможет… пожалу… - под конец речь Куроко стала совсем бессвязной и прервалась резким всхлипом.

\- Я оставлю тебе кое-какие травы, которые помогут восстановить силы, - тяжело вздохнув произнес врач после долгого молчания, - отдыхай, Куроко-кун.

Послышался звук отодвигаемого стула и легкие шаги. Дверь открылась и в маленькую гостиную вышел нахмурившийся доктор. Мужчина поднялся из кресла, постаравшись изобразить взволнованного хозяина, не выдавая при этом, что слышал весь разговор.

\- Ему нужен покой, - проговорил Тайра-сан, - мы можем поговорить в другом месте? Я должен оставить кое-какие травы.

\- Да, конечно, пройдемте.

По дороге к кабинету мужчина приказал заспанному слуге принести гостю чаю, получив в ответ благодарный кивок последнего.

\- Итак, Тайра-сан, что с Куроко? – спросил он, когда они устроились в кабинете, и слуга принес горячий чай.

\- Полагаю, вам итак это известно, раз уж вы пригласили меня, - с легкой насмешкой ответил гость, - он омега и у него течка. Обыкновенное явление для омег.

\- И она всегда проходит так? Он выглядит… больным.

\- Не всегда. И он действительно болен. Мальчишка проходил специальное обучение, где никто не заботился о том, чтобы он был здоров. По-настоящему здоров, - недовольно произнес доктор, - никому не нужны беременные омеги, особенно если это парни, Кагами-сан, так что его поили всякими лекарствами. Не знаю, как ему удалось сбежать оттуда, но я рад за него. Сейчас у него есть шанс вести нормальную жизнь, но его организму потребуется время, чтобы прийти в норму и избавиться от последствий приема тех лекарств. И его нынешнее состояние – это одно из последствий.

\- Ваши травы ему помогут? – подозрительно спросил хозяин дома, что-то было в словах врача, что заставило его насторожиться.

\- Нет, они лишь помогут восстановить его силы после течки, но сейчас… они бесполезны, - признался тот, - Кагами-сан, кем вам приходится Куроко-кун?

\- Он друг моего сына и живет здесь, так как пока ему некуда податься, - осторожно ответил мужчина.

\- А ваш сын альфа? – в светлых глазах доктора появилось какое-то странное выражение.

\- Я не понимаю, какое это имеет отношение к болезни Куроко…

\- Самое прямое, Кагами-сан. Я не хочу лезть не в свое дело, но вы пригласили меня сюда, чтобы помочь больному. И я чувствую себя обязанным говорить вам правду, пусть сам Куроко-кун был против. Как врач я могу предложить лишь одно лекарство – вам стоит вызвать вашего сына домой, я даже могу выписать специальное прошение. Присутствие альфы – это единственное, что может облегчить течку для омеги. А я так полагаю, что ваш сын именно тот альфа, что оставил метку на мальчике. Но вы не принимаете их… отношений, так что Куроко-кун отказывается от самого простого решения, проявляя уважение к вам.

Мужчина сложил руки на груди и смерил собеседника тяжелым взглядом, после чего наконец произнес:

\- Я не собираюсь это обсуждать.

\- Это ваше право, - спокойно проговорил Тайра-сан, - я лишь озвучил лекарство. Я не могу навязывать свое мнение ни вам, ни Куроко-куну. Особенно ему, хотя я искренне сочувствую мальчику. Его нынешнее состояние очень далеко от того, что можно назвать обычной течкой. И длится будет дольше обычного. Да и следующая течка для него будет такой же мучительной. Тут к сожалению, я бессилен. Как я уже говорил, уйдет немало времени, пока его организм не избавится от последствий.

С этими словами доктор неожиданно встал и, легко поклонившись, направился к двери. Впрочем, у самого выхода он замер и оглянулся.

\- И все же, я надеюсь вы подумаете о том, чтобы вызвать вашего сына домой. Я знаю, что вам непросто принять такие отношения. И я слишком многое видел в жизни, чтобы с уверенностью утверждать, что для вашего сына и Куроко-куна все сложится благополучно, но… мне кажется, что мальчик заслуживает хотя бы шанса.

Мужчина отвернулся и собрался было уже открыть дверь, когда неожиданно заговорил хозяин дома:

\- Тайра-сан, откуда вам столько известно об омегах и альфах? 

\- Я – омега, Кагами-сан, - с улыбкой произнес доктор, - доброй ночи! И спасибо, что проявили заботу о Куроко-куне. Я оставлю слугам травы для него.

После того, как закрылась дверь, мужчина еще долго сидел в кресле, напряженно размышляя. Несмотря на образцовое поведение Тайги, он постоянно думал о том, что ему делать с этими странными и дикими отношениями. И то что оба парня вели себя слишком примерно, настораживало его еще больше. Если бы Куроко был девушкой, мужчина решил бы, что его сын просто безумно влюблен и готов на все, лишь бы родители позволили ему быть с любимой, но… голубоволосый был парнем. И ни разу за почти полгода, что он жил с ними, хозяин дома не заметил, чтобы его сын относился к нему как девушке: Тайга без колебаний мог ударить его, обругать и в основном вел себя с мальчиком, как с лучшим другом. Лишь изредка в их общении проглядывало что-то большее: как тогда, когда Тайга уснул сидя на диване в гостиной, привалившись плечом к читающему Куроко. Или тогда, когда он несколько недель провожал его на учебу, после того, как однажды мальчишка навещал его на службе с новым другом. Или тогда, когда его сын насупившись сидел над ненавидимыми им учебниками, время от времени кидая недовольные взгляды на хладнокровного голубоволосого – мужчина никогда не сомневался, что Тайга учился только ради него. И ради него же из кожи вон лез, чтобы остаться в городской страже, после того, как за него заступился один из его учителей и каким-то чудом убедил Иватори-сана не выгонять его со службы. И тоже самое делал Куроко.

Тяжело вздохнув, мужчина встал и несколько раз прошелся по кабинету, каждый раз мотая головой, когда перед глазами вставали огромные голубые глаза. Наконец, выругавшись, он сел за стол и принялся быстро составлять письмо. Закончив, он еще раз перечитал его, после чего запечатал и подписал, адресовав капитану Сайки.

\- Хираги, - крикнул он и подождал, пока в кабинете не появится слуга, - возьми это и отправляйся в казармы. Передай это письмо капитану Сайки.

\- Да, господин.

Когда слуга вышел, мужчина откинулся в кресле и закрыл глаза, лихорадочно обдумывая, как сообщить жене о происходящем. Он сомневался, что она обратила внимания на странности в поведении Тайги, и совершенно не представлял, как рассказать ей об этом. Да о чем он думает? Он не знал даже, как теперь будет смотреть в глаза собственному сыну! 

Мрачно усмехнувшись, он пожалел, что не может вернуть отправленного письма с просьбой срочно отправить Тайгу домой… Не в первый и далеко не в последний раз, как подозревал мужчина, но сделанного не исправить.


	12. Эпилог

Кагами мрачно косился на спешащих по мокрым улицам людей: недавно прошел дождь, и вода еще не успела впитаться в швы между булыжниками, которыми были вымощены улицы столицы провинции. Осень давно вступила в свои права, так что дожди шли здесь почти каждый день, принося сырость и холод.

Поежившись и передернув плечами, парень недовольно зашипел, когда за шиворот попало несколько холодных капель – так как дождь прекратился, он скинул неудобный капюшон форменного плаща, но редкие капли продолжали настигать его, падая с деревьев. Он стоял перед распахнутыми воротами здания городского совета, время от времени бросая недовольные взгляды в сторону небольшой караулки, где засели старшие из смены, играя в карты и тайком выпивая, чтобы согреться. Кагами и его напарник Ларс даже спустя несколько лет службы продолжали торчать на воротах, чтобы радовать горожан своим видом. Их часто называли «дамскими» стражами, или «парадниками», так как во время любых официальных мероприятий или праздников, не зависимо от очередности смен, их всегда выставляли у ворот городского совета.

Недавно Кагами попытался было возразить, что он уже давно не новичок и не должен торчать на воротах, у него есть дела поважнее, но его протесты оказались бесполезны: независимо от того, насколько он хорош, он все равно будет получать смены у ворот, за исключением тех случаев, когда без него не смогут обойтись в другом месте. И даже авторитет капитана Сайки – ворчливого и непреклонного старика-альфы, расположения которого красноволосый добивался несколько долгих месяцев, а теперь с гордостью носил титул его любимца, не смог избавить его от этой повинности. Устав от бесконечных возмущенных жалоб парня на необходимость торчать у ворот, старик пригрозил, что прекратит их тренировки, если Кагами не заткнется и не будет делать то, что ему говорят. А если не хочет, то пусть берет пример с некоторых разгильдяев, которые не вспомнят, когда в последний раз форму стирали. Но в этом случае он тоже прекратит их занятия. Так что Кагами заткнулся и продолжил послушно нести караул у ворот, уже даже не огрызаясь на насмешки и издевки со стороны остальных стражей.

\- Эй, Кагами, перестань сверлить взглядом прохожих, ты их пугаешь, - недовольно проворчал парень, стоявший напротив него, с другой стороны ворот.

Красноволосый тут же перевел на него мрачный взгляд и скривился. Он прекрасно знал, что Ларс был точно также недоволен необходимостью нести стражу на воротах, ведь он, как и Кагами должен был вот-вот получить звание офицера. Несмотря на более чем напряженные отношения с начальником городской стражи и собственно дядей Ларса, парни за почти четыре года службы довольно сблизились и стали друзьями. Возможно, потому что светловолосый альфа поддержал Кагами, когда узнал причину по которой парня едва не выкинули из стражников, и совершенно не одобрял поступков дяди в отношении его дочери. Которая к огромному облегчению красноволосого вышла замуж и уехала спустя всего год, после того как их пытались свести.

\- Лучше бы подготовили новичков должным образом, чтобы они могли стоять на воротах и «радовать горожан», - фыркнул Кагами.

\- Согласен, но пока мы не станем офицерами, нам будут продолжать подсовывать смены у ворот, - возразил блондин.

Парень снова недовольно скривился и потоптался, разминая затекшие от долгого стояния ноги.

\- Что это еще такое? – послышался строгий голос, - а ну смирно!

Парни мгновенно выпрямились до хруста позвоночника и замерли, не смея взглянуть в сторону говорившего. Седой, но все еще очень крепкий пожилой капитан подошел ближе и смерил обоих недовольным взглядом.

\- Вы здесь не просто для красоты стоите, - заметил он, - а чтобы внушать горожанам уверенность. 

Они продолжали молчать, не глядя на недовольного старика.

\- Прошу прощения, я, наверное, не вовремя? – послышался тихий вежливый голос Куроко.

Кагами едва заметно дернулся и покосился в сторону парня: какие демоны его сюда принесли, разве он не должен быть на учебе? Глаза Ларса удивленно распахнулись, и он не отрываясь уставился на голубоволосого, отчего парню тут же захотелось врезать напарнику. И вообще, что это за взгляд? Блондин уже давно был знаком с Куроко.

\- Что-то случилось, Куроко-кун? – поинтересовался капитан Сайки, подходя ближе и внимательно оглядывая парня.

\- Я принес обед для Кагами-куна, у него сегодня ночное дежурство, и он не успеет заглянуть домой. Кагами-сан волновалась и попросила меня передать ему что-нибудь, - невозмутимо пояснил тот, смотря прямо в прищуренные выцветшие глаза.

Красноволосый тут же почувствовал пристальный взгляд старика и невольно залился краской, проклиная про себя Куроко – ясно ведь, что он согласился на уговоры мамы, чтобы поиздеваться над ним. Кто-кто, а этот наглый поганец прекрасно осознавал, что Кагами дразнили каждый раз, когда голубоволосый навещал его. Особенно если он приносил что-то из дома. Впрочем, парень до сих пор подозревал, что отчасти благодаря такому визиту он смог стать учеником капитана Сайки, ведь старик согласился на его уговоры только после того, как столкнулся с навещавшим его Куроко. Пару раз он даже порывался спросить так ли это, но не решался.

\- Обед? Ну что ж, думаю я могу отпустить его на минут пятнадцать, - с легкой насмешкой проговорил капитан, - будет плохо, если наши бравые стражи вдруг упадут в голодный обморок во время службы. Свободны, оба! Пятнадцать минут на все!

\- Есть! – в один голос, ответили парни, направившись в сторону караулки – за ней был устроен небольшой навес, скрытый от глаз посторонних высокой каменной стеной с одной стороны и пышными кустами с другой.

\- Куроко, гад ты мелкий, что ты здесь делаешь? – зашипел Кагами, как только они добрались до навеса.

\- Я уже объяснил, Кагами-кун. Твоя мама просила передать тебе обед, - спокойно сказал мальчишка, протягивая ему теплый сверток.

\- И сколько раз я просил не делать этого, - недовольно пробурчал красноволосый, распотрошив передачу и с удовольствием набросившись на горячую еду.

\- Пришло письмо от Момои, - сообщил Куроко, присаживаясь рядом на узкую скамью, - Они с Александрой-сан собираются навестить твою семью на каникулах.

\- Угу, - с набитым ртом кивнул парень.

\- Эм, позвольте присоединиться? – неловко произнес Ларс, вернувшийся из караулки, куда он ходил за захваченным из дома обедом.

Кагами нахмурился, не понимая, с чего это его всегда прямолинейный и решительный напарник, неожиданно ведет себя так тихо.

\- Ага, садись, - буркнул он, продолжая есть, - ты разве не учишься сегодня?

\- Уже закончил, - пояснил голубоволосый, - Момои писала, что мы обязательно должны будем приехать к ней.

\- Это же школа для девочек, что мы там забыли? – удивился парень.

\- В честь окончания обучения там устраивают бал, куда приглашают родителей и других родственников выпускниц. Момои просила нас приехать, так как ее родители этого сделать не смогут. Твоя мама собиралась ей сегодня написать и пообещать, что мы все обязательно приедем, и она проследит, чтобы Момои не пришлось скучать.

\- Это как?

\- Кагами-кун, ты танцевать умеешь?

На мгновение красноволосый оторвался от еды и смерил друга полным ужаса взглядом, а потом лихорадочно замотал головой.

\- Очень жаль, Кагами-сан уже планирует найти тебе учителя, если в этом возникнет необходимость, - вздохнул Куроко.

\- Нет! Не собираюсь я учиться танцевать! То есть… я не буду танцевать! – возмутился парень.

\- Ничего не поделаешь, тебе придется танцевать, Кагами-кун. Ты же помнишь, что Аомине-кун оставил Момои под нашей с тобой защитой, а я не смогу весь вечер танцевать с ней один, - возразил хитрец, - к тому же, тогда от тебя будут ждать, что ты пригласишь других девушек.

\- А тебя это развлечет, гад! – недовольно выпалил Кагами.

\- Ошибаешься, Кагами-кун, - голубые глаза пристально впились в него взглядом, отчего красноволосого неожиданно окатило теплой волной.

\- Ладно, но… не нужен мне учитель! Я… в Академии нас обучали… этому.

\- Вот и прекрасно, - на губах Куроко появилась легкая улыбка, - я передам Кагами-сан, что ты согласен навестить Момои в школе и тебе не нужен учитель танцев. Не буду больше отвлекать тебя. До свидания!

С этими словами он легко поднялся и вежливо кивнул молча сидевшему чуть в стороне Ларсу, после чего направился прочь, прихватив с собой булочку.

\- Куроко! Это моя булочка! – закричал ему вслед слишком поздно заметивший пропажу парень.

\- Ты же не любишь ванильные, - невозмутимо возразил парень, глядя на него невинными голубыми глазами.

\- А кто виноват, что наш повар печет только булочки с ванилью? Не ты ли, гад? Я хочу сытный пирожок! С мясом! Или рисом! Или рыбой! Куроко ты мне должен за эти танцы! Я хочу нормальные пироги, а не эти ванильные булки!

\- Кагами-кун, ты привлекаешь слишком много внимания, - с легкой насмешкой сказал голубоволосый, кивая в сторону любопытно разглядывающих их стражников, вывалившихся из караулки.

Парень покраснел от смущения, смешанного со злостью, и уткнулся в свой недоеденный обед, старательно не обращая внимания на смешки мужчин, которые, впрочем, тут же прекратились, стоило им заметить появление капитана Сайки.

\- До свидания, капитан. Спасибо, – вежливо попрощался Куроко и исчез.

\- До свидания, - кивнул старик, после чего повернулся в сторону обедающих парней и смерил их пристальным взглядом.

Кагами с трудом проглотил последний кусок, после чего отложил в сторону пустую посуду. 

\- Кагами, как себя в последнее время чувствует Куроко? – неожиданно поинтересовался пожилой мужчина.

Парень удивленно уставился на него, не сразу сообразив, что ответить.

\- Хорошо, - проговорил он, - а почему… что не так?

Старик продолжал внимательно разглядывать его, отчего красноволосый чувствовал себя крайне неуютно. Он никогда не говорил о Куроко с капитаном, и тот никогда до этого не заводил таких разговоров. Так что случилось сейчас?

\- Ничего, - наконец, покачал головой тот, - все так. Он скоро заканчивает обучение?

\- Да, через два месяца, - ответил Кагами.

\- Вовремя, - неожиданно улыбнулся старик, - ну что же, поздравляю, сынок.

И с этими странными словами капитан Сайки направился прочь, оставив красноволосого недоуменно хмурить брови. Почувствовав взгляд блондина, Кагами обернулся к нему и рявкнул:

\- Что?

\- Ничего, - с такой же неожиданной улыбкой покачал головой Ларс, отводя взгляд и возвращаясь к обеду.

***  
Ночное дежурство выдалось долгим и утомительным: пожар в городской больнице, не говоря уже о привычных потасовках и драках в местных кабаках и тавернах. Домой Кагами возвращался уже довольно поздним утром, уставший и не выспавшийся, поэтому не сразу обратил внимание на чужой экипаж у дома. Столкнувшись в дверях с выходившим мужчиной, он неловко извинился, однако замер на месте, закрывая проход, едва разглядел раннего гостя.

\- Тайра-сан? Что случилось? Почему вы здесь?

Доктор неожиданно улыбнулся и весело поприветствовал его:

\- Доброе утро, Кагами-кун. Все в порядке, не переживай.

\- Но почему вы здесь? Куроко… ему стало плохо и послали за вами?

\- Нет, - покачал головой пожилой мужчина, - я взял на себя смелость приехать сам. Ну если совсем честно, то меня просил заглянуть капитан Сайки.

\- Зачем? – взволнованно спросил красноволосый – доктора обычно не приезжают просто в гости.

\- Кагами-кун, ты вернулся. Доброе утро, - послышался голос Куроко.

Парень поспешил окинуть его внимательным взглядом, пытаясь понять, что могло привести к ним доктора. Выглядел голубоволосый почти также, как и всегда, вот только взгляд был какой-то озадаченный. Даже потерянный.

\- Тецуя, ты в порядке? – невольно вырвалось у Кагами – он уже давно привык дома обращаться к парню по имени.

\- Ну я пойду, - вмешался Тайра-сан, пытаясь аккуратно отодвинуть замершего парня с прохода, - Куроко-кун, я заеду через пару дней. До свидания.

\- Через пару дней? Но зачем? – красноволосый посторонился и дал мужчине пройти, но продолжал взволнованно задавать вопросы, сам не зная, к кому обращается, - Да что вообще здесь творится? Тецуя?!

\- Не кричи, Тайга-кун, - недовольно проворчал Куроко, - и я не буду отвечать на твои вопросы на пороге.

Нахмурившись, Кагами поспешил следом за парнем, уверенно направившимся к маленькому домику, в котором он жил вот уже почти четыре года. Едва дверь в маленькую гостиную захлопнулась, парень повалился на диван и выжидательно уставился на голубоволосого. Куроко же вел себя довольно странно. Вместо того, чтобы сразу приступить к объяснениям, он направился к низкому столику, на котором стояла корзинка с фруктами и всякими булочками – сам он по-прежнему ел немного, зато Кагами часто приходил к нему сразу после дежурств поздно ночью или рано утром и уничтожал все, что находилось в корзинке. Порывшись там, Куроко налил воды в стакан и принес парню, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова и отводя взгляд, отчего по спине красноволосого неожиданно прошлись холодные мурашки. Что случилось? Он…он заболел? Или… 

\- Тецуя? – в голосе парня отчетливо прозвучал страх.

\- Я не знаю, как сказать, Тайга-кун, - тяжело вздохнув, неожиданно признался голубоволосый.

\- Ты заболел? – чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце, осторожно спросил Кагами.

\- Нет, нет. Совсем наоборот, Тайра-сан сказал, что я полностью здоров.

\- Зачем же он тогда приходил? – озадаченно поинтересовался парень.

\- Капитан Сайки просил его заехать. Он вчера… почувствовал, что мой запах изменился, - неловко объяснил Куроко.

\- Изменился? Но я ничего не чувствую!

\- Тайра-сан сказал, что это нормально, так и должно быть. Ты и не мог, точнее ты же всегда рядом и привык к моему запаху, так что не замечаешь, как он меняется. А вот капитан Сайки и сам Тайра-сан сразу почуяли изменения. И твой напарник тоже, я полагаю.

\- Но разве нужно вызывать доктора, если изменился запах? – Кагами ничего не мог понять из объяснений голубоволосого.

\- Он не меняется без особой причины, Тайга-кун. У омеги запах меняется, точнее усиливается во время течки, и меняется во время… беременности. Тайра-сан осмотрел меня и сказал, что я жду ребенка, хотя он конечно дополнительно сделает анализ.

\- Ребенка? – парень задохнулся от неожиданности и резко сел.

Нахмурившись, он пристально оглядел сидевшего в кресле Куроко, который упорно смотрел в пол, не поднимая головы. Он не сильно изменился с их первой встречи: немного подрос и окреп, хотя все равно казался Кагами хрупким и изящным с этой светлой кожей и голубыми волосами. И сейчас почему-то выглядел особенно уязвимым и беззащитным, сжимая кулаки так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Почему? Он боится? Или расстроен? И почему не смотрит своим обычным открытым взглядом, полным упрямства и невозмутимости?

\- Тецуя, ты боишься? – неожиданно озвучил свои мысли парень и недовольно отметил, как сжался при этих словах голубоволосый.

\- Да, - поколебавшись, тихо произнес Куроко, - а ты просто еще не понял, что это значит, Тайга-кун.

Красноволосый уже было собирался возразить, но замолчал, наконец-то начиная осознавать то, что ему рассказал парень. У Куроко будет ребенок. Точнее у них будет. Их ребенок. Его, Кагами, ребенок. Сердце неожиданно забилось быстрее, но он не мог понять, что за чувства испытывал сейчас. Радость? Волнение? Страх? Недоумение?

Тряхнув головой, парень запустил руку в отросшие красные волосы и неосознанно дернул их. Подняв глаза, он встретился с напряженным взглядом Куроко. В его глазах было ожидание и неприкрытый страх. Как будто он боялся реакции Кагами. Но это было нелепо! Значит, сам омега не хотел этого ребенка? Эта мысль неожиданно разозлила и одновременно отрезвила, внося ясность в мысли и чувства.

Кагами был счастлив! И взволнован, как никогда в жизни. И конечно же он боялся, но этот страх был смешан с предвкушением. А еще он почувствовал неожиданную волну облегчения: Тецуя теперь его, полностью. И больше никуда не денется. 

\- Я понял, - губы красноволосого расползлись в широкой улыбке, - понял, Тецуя. Ты теперь совсем-совсем мой.

\- Тайга-кун, - тяжело вздохнул парень, - я и так был твоим. И ты все же не понимаешь, что это значит. Как теперь объяснить это твоим родителям? Соседям? И что мне сказать в университете? Мне ведь предложили остаться там, но я не смогу. И… я не думал, что у меня могут быть дети.

\- А что сказал доктор?

\- Что это значит, что я полностью здоров, и мой организм полностью восстановился.

\- Это же хорошо! Или ты… не хочешь этого ребенка? – нахмурившись спросил Кагами.

\- Нет, не в этом дело. Я… я хочу, но боюсь, чем это обернется. В том числе и для него.

\- Ну тогда, все будет хорошо, - облегченно выдохнул парень, - моим родителям ты нравишься, и я уверен, они будут рады. А со всем остальным мы разберемся. Отец давно собирался купить небольшое поместье загородом, так что ты сможешь какое-то время пожить там. А я скоро получу звание офицера и больше не буду торчать на этих воротах. И смогу позаботиться о вас.

\- А как ты собираешься объяснить появление ребенка? – поинтересовался Куроко.

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами красноволосый, - но у нас есть время подумать об этом. Э… когда… ну когда он родится?

\- Через семь месяцев, - парень постепенно приходил в себя, возвращая привычную невозмутимость, - и это не так много, как может показаться.

\- Мы все равно успеем что-то придумать, Тецуя, - отмахнулся Кагами, - но… надо же пригласить твоих родителей. Они ведь приедут? Я знаю, что ты с ними переписываешься, но… они же захотят приехать?

\- Да, я хотел бы пригласить их. Но Тайга-кун, ты не до конца…

\- Хватит, Тецуя, - неожиданно перебил его парень, - мне казалось, что ты всегда готов к сражению за то, что считаешь важным. И сейчас не похож сам на себя. В конце концов вдвоем нам всегда удавалось справиться со всеми трудностями. И я уверен так будет и в этот раз.

И чтобы голубоволосый не успел возразить, Кагами легко поднял его из кресла и поцеловал, ощущая непривычную нежность. Возможно, это были инстинкты альфы – обыкновенное желание защитить омегу, но… парень всегда считал, что причина была в самом Куроко, ведь все эти чувства он испытывал только к нему, и никогда ничего похожего к другим омегам. Оторвавшись от тонких розовых губ, красноволосый теснее прижал к себе парня и, уткнувшись в голубую макушку, улыбнулся, ощущая, как его омывают волны удивительного спокойствия и счастья. Неожиданная мысль пришла ему в голову: надо будет когда-нибудь сказать спасибо Такао за то, что привел их в то поместье, где они впервые встретились с Куроко.


End file.
